Svedese-Interlingua f
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z - Å - Ä - Ö ---- f :mus fa f d :(före detta) ex-, ancian, previe, emerite; :hennes ~ man su ex-marito F-dur|F dur :(el. F dur) mus fa major f-klav|klav :mus clave de fa f Kr|Kr :(före Kristus) a. Chr. (ante Christo), a. J.C. (ante Jesus-Christo), a. Chr. n. (ante Christum natum lat, ante le nascentia de Christo) f-moll|f moll :(el. f moll) mus fa minor fabel :fabula; :Aisopos fabler le fabulas de Esopo; :berätta fabler fabular fabelaktig :(legendarisk) fabulose, legendari; :(otrolig) fabulose, phantastic fabelbok :collection de fabulas, fabulario fabeldiktare :scriptor de fabulas, fabulista fabeldjur :animal de fabulas/phantastic/mythologic fabelväsen :figura de fabulas/phantastic/mythologic fabla :fabular fabricera :fabricar, manufacturar, confectionar; :(hitta på) fabricar, inventar fabricering :fabrication, manufactura, confection fabrik :fabrica, industria, manufactura; :arbeta i/på en ~ laborar/travaliar in un fabrica fabrikant :fabricante, industrial fabrikat :fabricato, articulo fabricate, producto manufacturate/de fabrica; :eget ~ fabrication proprie fabrikation :fabrication, manufactura fabrikationsfel :defecto/vitio de fabrication/de fabrica fabrikationshemlighet :secreto de fabrication fabrikationskostnad :costos pl de fabrication/de production fabriksanläggning :complexo industrial fabriksarbetare :obrero/laborator/travaliator de fabrica/de industria fabriksarbete :labor/travalio industrial/de fabrica fabriksbyggd :construite industrialmente fabriksbyggnad :edificio del fabrica fabrikschef :director de fabrica fabriksgjord :fabricate industrialmente fabrikshall :hall eng hå:l de un fabrica fabrikskomplex :complexo industrial fabriksmärke :marca de fabrica, trademark eng treidma:k; :inregistrerat ~ marca de fabrica registrate fabriksmässig :in fabricas, (in un scala/con methodos) industrial fabriksny :fabricate recentemente, (nove) ab fabrica fabriksområde :zona/region industrial fabrikspipa :sirena de fabrica fabriksrörelse :interprisa industrial fabriksskorsten :camino de fabrica fabrikstillverkad :fabricate industrialmente fabriksvara :articulo/producto industrial/de fabrica fabriksägare :fabricante, industrial fabrikör :fabricante, industrial fabulera :fabular fabulering :fabulation fabuleringsförmåga :talento de fabular fabulös :fabulose, extraordinari, phantastic, meraviliose facett :se fasett facettera :se fasettera facetterad :se fasetterad facettering :se fasettering facil :modic, incostose, a bon mercato facilitet :facilitate facit :I (häfte med svar) clave; :med ~ i hand retrospectivemente, a aposteriori lat II (svar på räkneuppgift) resultato fack :(avdelning i skåp eller hylla) compartimento; :(postfack) cassa de officio postal; :(yrkesgren) mestiero, profession; :(vetenskapsområde) disciplina, materia, branca; :~et le syndicato (obrer) fackbok :libro special/specialisate/professional fackelblomster :bot lythro fackelblomsterväxter :bot (familj) lythraceas fackelbärare :portator de facula/de torcha -sh- fackeldans :dansa de torchas -sh- fackelsken :luce/lumine de facula/de torcha -sh- fackeltåg :marcha -sh- con/a faculas/torchas -sh- fackfolk :homines professional, specialistas, expertos fackförbund :trade-union eng treidju:njön, syndicato (obrer), association de obreros; :bilda ett ~ unir se in un syndicato; :bli medlem i/gå in i ett ~ syndicar se; :medlem i ett ~ membro de un syndicato (obrer), syndicalista, trade-unionista fackförening :syndicato obrer, trade-union eng treidju:njön; :bilda en ~ unir se in un syndicato; :gå in i en ~ syndicar se; :medlem i en ~ membro de un syndicato, syndicalista, trade-unionista fackföreningsansluten :vara ~ esser membro de un syndicato (obrer) fackföreningsledare :dirigente/leader eng li:dö syndical/del syndicato (obrer) fackföreningsman :syndicalista fackföreningsmedlem :trade-unionista treidju:njönista, membro de un syndicato (obrer), syndicalista fackföreningspamp :bonze del syndicato (obrer) fackföreningsrörelse :movimento syndical/syndicalista, syndicalismo, trade-unionismo treidju:njönismo fackföreningsstyrelse :executiva del syndicato (obrer) fackhögskola :schola professional superior fackidiot :maniaco de su profession fackklubb :syndicato (obrer) local fackkrets :i ~ar in circulos professional, inter expertos fackkunnig :competente, professional, experte fackkunskap :habilitate professional, competentia, maestria fackla :torcha -sh-, facula, face facklig :syndical, syndicalista; :vara ~t organiserad esser membro de un syndicato (obrer) facklitteratur :litteratura special/specialisate/professional facklärare :inseniante specialisate fackman :homine de mestiero, specialista, professional, experto fackmannahåll :på ~ in circulos professional, inter expertos fackmässig :professional fackområde :campo de studio, specialitate, branca, disciplina fackordbok :dictionario specialisate/terminologic/technic, thesauro fackorgan :revista/jornal professional fackorganisation :syndicato obrer, trade-union eng treidju:njön fackpress :pressa specialisate fackskola :schola professional fackspecialist :specialista, professional, experto fackspråk :linguage -ad3e/jargon fr 3argå) professional/technic, technolecto fackstudier :studios specialisate/special fackterm :termino technic/professional/de mestiero, technicismo facktidskrift :revista/jornal professional fackutbildad :professional fackutbildning :instruction/formation professional fackuttryck :termino technic/professional/de mestiero, technicismo fackverk :arkit muro travate fackvetenskap :disciplina, branca de scientia factoring :factoring eng fæktöring fadd :insipide fadder :(gudfar) compatre, patrino; :(gudmor) commatre, matrina fadderbarn :(gudson) filiolo; :(guddotter) filiola; :infante in un pais subdeveloppate/subdisveloppate que on supporta financiarimente faddergåva :dono baptismal/de baptismo fadderort :urbe gemino/soror fadderskap :patrinato, matrinato fadderverksamhet :supporto financiari a infantes in paises subdeveloppate/subdisveloppate faddhet :insipiditate fader :patre; :(prästtitel) patre; :den helige Fadern le Sancte Patre; :Fader vår Patre Nostre; :i Faderns, Sonens och Den helige andens namn in nomine del Patre, del Filio e del Sancte Spirito faderdjur :lantbr stallon faderlig :paternal, paterne faderlighet :amor/sentimento paterne/paternal faderlös :sin patre, orphano de patre fadermord :parricidio, patricidio fadermördare :parricida, patricida; :fig alte collo amidate pro homines fadersarv :patrimonio paternal/paterne fadersbild :imago/imagine paternal/paterne/del patre fadersbindning :fixation paternal/paterne/al patre fadersbunden :psyk (exaggerativemente) fixate al patre fadersfixering :psyk fixation al patre fadersgestalt :figura paternal/paterne fadershand :mano paternal/paterne/del patre fadershem :casa paternal/paterne fadershjärta :corde de patre fadershus :casa paternal/paterne faderskap :paternitate faderskapsmål :causa/caso/processo del paternitate faderskomplex :complexo paternal/paterne faderskänslor :sentimentos paternal/paterne faderskärlek :amor paternal/paterne/de patre fadersnamn :nomine patronymic, patronymico fadersroll :rolo de patre fadersstolthet :feritate paternal/paterne fadervår :(bön) Pater Noster lat, Patre Nostre, patrenostre fading :radio fading eng feiding fado :mus fado port fadäs :gaffe faetong :phaeton fager :belle; :fagra löften belle promissas faggorna :vara i ~ approximar se, approchar -sh-, esser imminente fagott :mus fagotto, basson fagottblåsare :mus fagottista fagottist :mus fagottista fagotton :mus tono de fagotto fagottstämma :mus parte pro fagotto fahrenheitskala :fys scala Fahrenheit ty fa:renhajt fahrenheittermometer :fys termometro Fahrenheit ty fa:renhajt faiblesse :se fäbless faillesiden :text faille fr faj fair play|fair|play :sport fair play eng plei, joco juste fairway :sport fairway eng fäöwei fait accompli|fait|accompli :fait accompli fr fätakå)pli, facto complite fajans :faience fr faja):s fajt :se fight fajtas :se fightas fajter :se fighter fakir :fakir arab faksimil|faksimile :(el. faksimile) facsimile faksimilera :imprimer un (edition) facsimile faksimilupplaga :edition facsimile fakta :factos; :~ talar för sig själva le factos parla pro se mesme/se ipse; :förvanska ~ deformar/disfigurar le factos faktablad :folio de information faktabok :libro de studio/de texto/de inseniamento, manual faktafylld :plen de factos faktaförvanskning :deformation/disfiguration del factos faktainformation :information factual faktamaterial :factos faktaspäckad :(inter)lardate de factos faktaunderlag :base/fundamento de factos faktauppgift :information factual fakticitet :(le qualitate de esser un) facto, historicitate faktisk :real, factual, objective faktiskt :de facto, concretemente, materialmente, effectivemente, realmente, in effecto, ipso facto lat faktor :factor; :typ (på sätteri) prime obrero de un officina de composition; :(på tryckeri) prime obrero de un imprimeria; :mat factor; :dela upp ett tal i ~er mat decomponer un numero in factores; :den mänskliga ~n le factor human; :som avser ~ mat factorial faktoranalys :mat analyse/analysis factorial/de factores faktori :factoria, agentia faktotum :factotum lat faktum :facto; :~ är att le facto es que; :stå inför ett ~ non haber altere alternativa faktur :konst, mus factura faktura :factura; :skriva ut fakturor facturar fakturabelopp :amonta de factura fakturabok :libro de facturas fakturadatum :data de factura fakturapris :precio de factura fakturera :facturar fakturering :facturation faktureringsmaskin :machina a/de facturar fakturist :facturista fakultativ :facultative, optional fakultet :(vid universitet) facultate; :mat facultate; :juridisk/medicinsk ~ facultate de derecto/de medicina fakultetskollegium :collegio de facultate fakultetsopponent :opponente de facultate fakultetsordförande :presidente de facultate, decano fal :venal falang :pol gruppo (in un partito politic); :anat phalange; :mil hist phalange; :makedoniska ~en le phalange macedonie; :Falangen, Spanska ~en pol le Partito Falangista Espaniol falangism :pol falangismo falangist :pol falangista falangistisk :pol falangista falangstär :pol phalansterio; :som avser ~ phalansterian falaska :cinere blanc gris (super brasa) falhet :venalitate falk :zool falcon; :(liten) falconetto; :~ar (familj) falconidas; :dressera en ~ dressar un falcon; :jaga med ~ falconar; :pilgrims~ falcon peregrin; :sten~ falcon columbari; :torn~ falcon tinuncule falka :concupiscer falkblick :reguardo de falcon falkenerare :falconero falkenerarhandske :guanto de falconero falkenerarkonst :falconeria falkhuva :cappuccio de falcon falkjakt :falconeria, chassa sh- con falcones, falconar falkjägare :falconero falkuppfödning :falconeria fall :(nedfallande) cadita; :(förfall) decadentia; :(undergång) cadita, collapso, ruina; :(sjunkande) cadita, descendita; :(lutning) inclination; :(vattenfall) cascada, cataracta, cadita; :(händelse) caso, even(imen)to; :jur, med caso; :sjö cordage -ad3e (pro hissar/altiar le velas); :berlinmurens ~ le cadita del Muro de Berlin; :bringa på ~ facer cader, ruinar, reverter; :ett unikt ~ un caso unic/sin exemplo; :~et Dreyfus jur le caso Dreyfus fr dräfys; :fritt ~ cadita libere; :ha ett bra ~ (om kläder) pender ben; :i alla ~ in omne caso, nonobstante; :i annat ~ alteremente, si non; :i bästa ~ in le melior caso, in plus; :i de flesta ~ in le majoritate/le major parte del casos, le plus sovente, in general; :i ditt ~ skulle jag inte göra det in tu caso io non lo facerea; :i en del ~ in alicun casos; :i intet ~ in necun/nulle caso; :i liknande ~ in un situation simile/analoge; :i motsatt ~ in le caso contrari; :i nio av tio ~ in novem de cata dece casos; :i så ~ in iste caso, alora; :i trängande ~ in caso de urgentia; :i varje/vart ~ in omne/tote caso; :i vissa ~ in alicun casos; :i värsta ~ in le caso pejor; :platt ~ fig fiasco; :regeringens ~ le cadita del governamento; :romarrikets ~ le cadita/collapso del Imperio Roman; :svenska kronans ~ le cadita del corona svedese; :takets ~ le inclination del tecto falla :cader, facer un cadita; :(sjunka) cader, descender, bassar; :(dö) morir, cader; :ansvaret faller på mig le responsabilitate incumbe a me; :det faller av sig självt isto es evidente, isto va sin dicer; :~ av (magra) magrir; :~ av hästen cader del cavallo; :~ bra/illa (om kläder) pender/non pender ben; :~ bort esser oblidate/omittite/supprimite; :~ för en frestelse succumber/ceder a un tentation; :~ för fosterlandet dar su vita/morir pro le patria; :~ i glömska cader in oblido/in oblivion; :~ i gråt erumper in lacrimas; :~ i händerna på cader in/inter le manos de; :~ i onåd cader in disgratia/in disfavor; ~ i skratt erumper in riso/in risada; :~ i vanmakt med suffrer un syncope, evanescer; :~ i veck cader in plicas; :~ i värde descender, bassar se; :~ i ögonen retener/attraher le attention; :~ ifrån morir, decader; :~ igenom (i examen) faller, esser refusate; :~ ihop (col)laber; :~ in i mil facer un incursion a, incurrer a, invader; :~ isär cader in peciettas; :~ ner död cader morte; :~ någon i talet interrumper un persona; :~ någon in venir in mente/occurrer a alicuno; :~ någon om halsen jectar se al collo de un persona; :~ offer för cader victima de; :~ omkull cader (a terra); ~ på (åligga) incumber a; :~ regn pluver; :~ samman (col)laber; :~ sig realisar se (per fortuna); :~ till marken (col)laber, cader a terra; :~ tillbaka (få återfall) recader; :(regradera) regreder; :~ tillbaka på replicar se a; :~ undan fig render se, submitter se; :~ väl ut resultar ben, succeder; :hans tänder faller ut ille perde su dentes; :låta blicken ~ på poner su reguardo super; :låta ett förslag ~ lassar cader un proposition; :natten faller på il se face nocte; :nyårsdagen föll på en lördag i år iste anno le die de anno nove esseva un sabbato; :om det skulle ~ sig så si le/un occasion se presentarea; :temperaturen faller le thermometro descende/bassa; :tiden faller mig lång le tempore me pare longe fallandesjuk :adj epileptic fallandesjuka :med epilepsia, mal caduc; :person som lider av ~ epileptico fallbesegra :sport vincer per (un) cadita (i.e. le spatula del antagonista es pressate al matta) fallbeskrivning :med, sociol description de un caso fallen :(nedramlad) cadite; :(avlad) genite; :(osedlig) impudic, impur, indecente, sin pudor; :en ~ kvinna un femina impudic/sin pudor; :hästen är ~ efter ett fullblod le cavallo descende de un cavallo de pur sanguine/de sanguine pur; :vara ~ för (vara hågad/böjd för) esser disposite/inclinate a; :(ha benägenhet för) inclinar a, haber tendentia a, tender a, propender a; :(vara lämpad för) haber un talento de; :vara ~ för musik haber le aure musical, esser musical fallenhet :(anlag) talento, dono, facultate, aptitude natural; :(benägenhet) inclination, tendentia, propension, disposition, proclivitate; :ha en ~ att överdriva haber un tendentia a exaggerar; :ha en ~ för att måla haber un talento del pictura; :medfödd ~ inclination native fallera :I v faller II interj hurra!; :hej ~! holla hurra! fallfrukt :fructo cadite del arbore fallfärdig :caduc, in ruina, ruinose fallfärdighet :caducitate, mal stato fallgrop :trappa; :fig trappa, pedica fallhammare :tekn ariete fallhöjd :altor/altitude de cadita fallisemang :fallimento, bancarupta fallos :phallo; :som avser ~ phallic falloskult :culto phallic/del phallo fallosliknande :phalloide fallossymbol :symbolo phallic fallrep :sjö (scala de) corda; :vara på ~et fig esser quasi ruinate fallseger :sport victoria per (un) cadita (i.e. quando le spatula del antagonista es pressate al matta) fallskärm :paracadita; :hoppa med ~ saltar con paracadita fallskärmsavtal :contracto/accordo de paracadita (con garantia de un multo grande premio de licentiamento/de dimission) fallskärmshopp :salto con paracadita fallskärmshoppare :paracaditista fallskärmshoppning :paracaditismo fallskärmsjägare :mil paracaditista fallskärmssoldat :mil paracaditista fallskärmstrupper :mil truppas paracaditistas fallstudie :sociol case study eng stadi, studio de (un) caso fallucka :trappa fallvind :meteor vento catabatic/descendente falna :(om eld) extinguer se; :(om skönhet) disparer, passar fals :(vikning) plica(tura); :(bockad metallplåt) placa de metallo curvate/torquite falsa :(vika) plicar; :(bocka metallplåtar) curvar/torquer placas de metallo falsarium :falsification falsben :boktr cultello a papiro falsett :mus falsetto; :tala i ~ parlar in falsetto falsetton :mus tono de falsetto falsettröst :mus (voce de) falsetto, tenorino falsfräs :fresa a/de curvar/torquer placas de metallo falsifiera :falsificar; :person som ~r falsificator falsifierbar :falsificabile falsifiering :falsification falsifikat :falsification falsifikation :falsification falsk :(bedräglig) false, spurie, fraudulente; :(trolös) disloyal, perfidiose, perfide; :(lögnaktig) false, mendace, fallace, spurie; :(förfalskad) falsificate, false, contrafacte; :(gemen) false, vitiose, malitiose; :konst false, posticie, facticie, spurie, artificial; :mus false, discordante, dissonante, disaccordate, mal accordate; :sport false; :avlägga en ~ ed jur perjurar se; :en ~ ton un tono false/discordante; :ett ~t piano un piano disaccordate; :~ blygsamhet modestia false; :~ jasmin bot philadelpho; ~ namnteckning un signatura falsificate/false/contrafacte; :~a förhoppningar sperantias false; :~a läror doctrinas false/spurie/fallace; :~a mynt moneta false; :~a profeter prophetas false; :~a pärlor perlas false/spurie; :~a vänner amicos false; :~t alarm alarma false; :~t vittnesmål teste false; :sjunga ~t cantar falsemente; :spela ~t (fuska) jocar fraudulentemente; :mus sonar falsemente falskdeklarant :(de)fraudator del fisco, evasor fiscal falskdeklaration :fraude/evasion fiscal falskeligen :falsemente falskhet :(oärlighet) falsitate, disloyalitate, duplicitate, fraudulentia; :(gemenhet) vitiositate, malitia falskmyntare :monetero false, falsario/falsificator de moneta falskmynteri :falsification de moneta, monetage -ad3e false falskmyntning :falsification de moneta, monetage -ad3e false falskskyltad :(om bil) con placas false falskspel :joco fraudulente falskspelare :jocator fraudulente falsmaskin :machina a/de plicar falsning :plicage -ad3e falukorv :kul salsicia svedese legiermente -d3- fumate (originalmente facite in Falun) faluröd :rubie brun familj :(föräldrar och barn) familia; :(släkt) familia, parente(s), parentato, parentela; :biol familia; :bilda ~ fundar/formar un familia; :den heliga ~en le Sancte Familia; :det förekommer i de bästa ~er isto occurre in le melior familias; :en ofullständig ~ un familia sin matre/sin patre; :~en Myrdal le familia Myrdal; :i ~ens sköte in le sino del familia; :som avser ~ familiar/familial/de familia; :underhålla en ~ sustener/sustentar un familia; :vara av god ~ esser de bon familia familjaritet :familiaritate familjealbum :album familial/familiar/de familia familjeangelägenhet :cosa de familia familjeansvar :responsabilitate pro le familia familjearkiv :archivo familial/familiar/de familia familjeband :vinculos/ligamines familial/familiar/de familia, relationes de familia familjebibel :biblia de familia familjebidrag :contribution pecuniari social a maritate subjecte al servicio militar obligatori familjebil :auto(mobile) familial/familiar/de familia familjebildning :fundation/formation de un familia familjebiljett :billet a precio reducite pro familias familjebolag :compania/societate familial/familiar/de familia familjedrag :tracto familial/familiar/de familia familjeekonomi :budget eng bad3it familial/familiar/de familia familjefar :patre de familia familjefest :festa familial/familiar/de familia familjefirma :firma familial/familiar/de familia familjeflicka :puera de bon familia familjefoto :photo(graphia) familial/familiar/de familia familjeföretag :interprisa familial/familiar/de familia familjeförhållanden :circumstantias familial/familiar/de familia familjeförpackning :pacco/pacchetto/imballage -ad3e familial/familiar familjeförsörjare :sustentor/mantenitor de familia, ganiator del pan familjegrav :sepulcro/tumba familial/familiar/de familia familjegräl :querela/dissension familial/familiar/de familia familjehemlighet :secreto de familia familjehotell :hotel familial/familiar/de familia/pro familias familjejordbruk :interprisa familial/familiar agrari familjeklenod :joiel de familia familjekonflikt :conflicto de familia familjekrets :circulo/sino familial/familiar/de familia; :i ~en in familia familjekrönika :chronica de familia familjeliv :vita familial/familiar/de familia familjelycka :felicitate domestic familjemedlem :membro del familia familjemöte :reunion de familia familjenamn :nomine de familia; :(bildat på faderns förnamn) nomine patronymic, patronymico; :biol nomine del familia familjepenning :adjuta pecuniari familial/familiar a maritate subjecte al servicio militar obligatori familjepension :pension de familia/pro familias familjeplanering :planification familial/familiar/del familia, controlo del nascentias/del natalitate familjepolitik :politica del planification familial/familiar/del familia familjeporträtt :portrait fr pårträ de familia familjeproblem :problema de familia familjerabatt :reduction/disconto pro familias familjerätt :jur derecto de familia familjeråd :consilio de familia familjerådgivare :consiliero familial familjerådgivning :consilio familial familjesociologi :sociologia del familia familjesskäl :av ~ pro rationes familial/familiar/de familia familjestöd :subvention/allocation/assignamento/adjuta familial/familiar/al familia familjeterapi :therapia familial/familiar familjetradition :tradition familial/familiar/de familia familjeuttryck :expression familial/familiar familjevapen :insignia familiar familjevård :servicio social pro familias familjeöverhuvud :patre de familia, pater familias lat; :kvinnligt ~ matriarcha familjär :familiar, inceremoniose, informal, intime famla :cercar tastante/tactilemente; :~ i mörker fig natar in plen mysterio famlande :hesitante, vacillante, irresolute, indecise, incerte famn :bracios pl; :(mått) fathom eng fæDöm; :det är tio ~ar djupt il ha dece fathoms de fundo; :en ~ full un braciata; :hålla i sin ~ tener in le bracios; :mäta i ~ar mesurar in fathoms; :sluta/ta i sin ~ imbraciar famna :imbraciar famndjup :de un profunditate de un fathom eng fæDöm famntag :imbraciamento famös :famose, celebre, illustre fan :I (djävul) diabolo; :fy ~! damnate!; :för ~! pro diabolo!; :må ~ ta dig! que le diabolo te porta!; :själva ~ le diabolo in persona; :stackars ~! povre diabolo! II (beundrare) fan eng fæn, admirator, fanatico III zool (på fjäder) vexillo fana :bandiera, standardo; :hist insignia, oriflamma, gonfalon, vexillo; :den blågula ~n le bandiera jalne e blau; :hälsa ~n salutar le bandiera; :med flygande fanor och klingande spel a bandieras displicate e tambur battente fanal :sjö fanal fanatiker :fanatico fanatisera :fanatisar fanatisk :fanatic fanatism :fanatismo, intolerantia fanborg :gruppo de bandieras e standardos fanbärare :porta-bandiera, porta-standardo; :hist gonfaloniero, vexillario fancy :mus fancy eng fænsi fandango :mus fandango sp fanders :åt ~ al diabolo faner :placage -ad3e (de ligno) fanera :placar fanerogam :I adj bot phanerogame II s bot phanerogamo fanerskiva :(lamina de) placage -ad3e fanersåg :serra de placage -ad3e fanfar :fanfar fanflykt :desertion fanflykting :desertor; :bli ~ desertar fanjunkare :mil sergente-major serd3- fanken :fy ~! diabolo!; :för ~! pro diabolo! fanklubb :club eng klab de fans eng fæns/de admiratores, fanclub eng fænklab fanskap :(fanstyg) porcheria, diaboleria; :(om person) femina/homine detestabile fanstyg :porcheria, diaboleria fant :(landstrykare) vagabundo; :(tok) persona folle fantasi :phantasia, imagination; :mus phantasia, impromptu; :~n skenar iväg le imagination galopa; :livlig ~ imagination inventive; :lämna ~n fritt lopp abandonar se a su imagination; :som avser ~ imaginative, imaginari, chimeric fantasibild :phantasia, chimera, illusion, vision, utopia fantasieggande :que excita le imagination fantasifigur :figura inventate fantasifoster :phantasma, chimera, fructo del imagination; :rad av ~ phantasmagoria; :som avser ~ phantasmagoric fantasifull :imaginative fantasilös :disproviste/exempte de imagination/de phantasia, sin imagination fantasirik :imaginative fantasiskapelse :creation imaginari/de phantasia fantasisumma :summa irreal(ista) fantasivärld :mundo imaginari/de phantasia fantasmagori :phantasmagoria fantast :phantasta, mythomano, mythomaniaco, chimerista, visionario fantasteri :phantasia sin brida fantastisk :phantastic; :(oerhörd) de phantasia, magnific, magnificente, stupende, superbe, formidabile fantisera :haber phantasias, fabular, inventar, imaginar; :med delirar; :mus improvisar fantom :phantoma, phantasma, chimera; :med modello anatomic fantombild :portrait fr pårträ robot fantomgage :honorario extrememente alte/exorbitante fantomräddning :salvation miraculose fantomsmärta :med dolor phantasma/phantasmic fanvakt :guarda del bandiera FAO :(eng Food and Agricultural Organisation) OAA (Organisation pro le Agricultura e le Alimentation) far :patre; :(pappa) papa; :~s farbror/morbror granoncle; :~s faster/moster granamita fara :I s periculo, risco; :det är ingen ~ il non ha periculo; :löpa ~ currer periculo; :med ~ för att a/con risco de; :med ~ för livet con periculo/risco de su vita; :trotsa ~n bravar le periculo; :utom ~ foras/foris de periculo; :utsätta någon för ~ poner/mitter un persona in periculo, impericular un persona; :utsätta sig för ~ exponer se al periculo; :vara i ~ trovar se/esser in periculo; :överhängande ~ periculo imminente/instante II v viagiar -d3-, ir, partir; :far och flyg! al diabolo!; :~ bort partir; :~ bort från quitar, abandonar; :~ efter sequer; :(leta i minnet) cercar; :~ igenom percurrer; :~ hårt fram med tractar asperemente; :~ illa suffrer, patir; :~ med lögn mentir, diffunder mentitas pl; :~ med tåg ir in traino; :~ på en vecka till Sicilien ir a passar un septimana in Sicilia; :~ sin väg partir; :~ till Rom ir a Roma; :~ upp supersaltar, facer un supersalto; :~ ut i smädelser inveher, invectivar, vituperar; :~ varligt fram med tractar prudentemente; :~ vilse perder se, perder su cammino, errar, disviar se farad :el farad Faraday :Faraday eng færödei; :~s bur fys le cavia de Faraday Faradayeffekten :fys le effecto Faraday eng færödei faradisering :med faradisation; :behandla med ~ faradisar faradisk :el faradic; :~ ström currente faradic; :behandla med ~ ström med faradisar farandole :mus farandole fr fara)dål farao :pharaon; :kortsp pharaon faraohöna :zool percnoptero faraokatt :zool ichneumon faraonisk :pharaonic faraoråtta :zool ichneumon faraospel :kortsp pharaon farbar :practicabile, viabile, viagiabile; :sjö navigabile farbarhet :practicabilitate, viabilitate, viagiabilitate; :sjö navigabilitate farbroderlig :paterne, paternal; :tala ~t till någon parlar a un persona paternalmente farbroderlighet :amor/sentimento paterne/paternal farbror :oncle; :avunculo; :som avser ~ avuncular fardag :die/jorno del cambio/cambiamento de casa/de dom(icili)o farfar :granpatre, avo; :~s dotterdotter/sondotter granfilia tertie; :~s dotterson/sonson granfilio tertie; :~s farfar/morfar granpatre tertie; :~s mormor/farmor granmatre tertie farfarsfar :granpatre secunde, bisavo farfarsmor :granmatre secunde, bisava farföräldrar :granparentes fargalt :zool verre farhåga :pavor, timor, apprehension, anxietate, angustia farin|farinsocker :(el. farinsocker) sucro brun molle fariseisk :pharisaic fariseism :pharisaismo farisé|farise :phariseo farkost :sjö nave, batello, imbarcation, vascello farled :sjö via navigabile; :märka ut ~ boiar; :utmärkning av ~ (handlingen) boiage -ad3e; :(systemet) boiada farlig :periculose, riscose, critic; :med perniciose farlighet :periculositate, risco, periculo; :med perniciositate farm :ferma (american) farmaceut :pharmaceuta, pharmaceutico, pharmacista farmaceutisk :pharmaceutic farmaci :pharmaceutica farmakodynamik :pharmacodynamica farmakodynamisk :pharmacodynamic farmakogenetik :pharmacogenetica farmakognosi :pharmacognosia farmakolog :pharmacologo, pharmacologista farmakologi :pharmacologia farmakologisk :pharmacologic farmakon :pharmaco farmakopé|farmakope :pharmacopeia farmare :fermero (american) farmor :granmatre, ava; :~s dotterdotter/sondotter granfilia tertie; :~s dotterson/sonson granfilio tertie; :~s farfar/morfar granpatre tertie; :~s mormor/farmor granmatre tertie farmorsfar :granpatre secunde, bisavo farmorsmor :granmatre secunde, bisava farofull|farofylld :(el. farofylld) periculose, riscose farozon :area/zona de periculo fars :teat farce fr fars, farsa; :som avser ~ farsal farsa :papa; :~n mi papa farsartad :farsal farsarv :patrimonio paterne/paternal farsförfattare :farsista farsgubbe :papa; :~n mi papa farsnamn :nomine patronymic, patronymico farsot :med epidemia farsotsartad :med epidemic farssidan :på ~ del latere paterne/paternal farstu :vestibulo, corridor, hall eng hå:l; :(trappavsats) cavia de scala; :falla i ~n för fig esser imponite de farstubro|farstukvist|farstutrapp :(el. farstukvist, farstutrapp) parve scala extra un casa farsör :teat actor de farsas; :litt farsista fart :(hastighet) velocitate, rapiditate, celeritate, marcha -sh-, tempo it; :(driftighet) activitate, haste, tempo; :(drivkraft) impeto; :(livlighet) animation, verve fr värv, vitalitate; :(trafik) circulation, traffico, navigation; :det är ~ i honom ille es multo active e energic; :fartyget har en ~ på 10 knop le nave face 10 nodos per hora; :här är det full ~ hic es grande activitate; :i full ~ in plen marcha, a tote velocitate; :minska ~en diminuer/moderar/reducer le velocitate/le marcha, (re)lentar; :skjuta ~ crescer rapidemente; :sätta ~ precipitar se; :vara i ~en esser occupate/in plen activitate; :öka ~en accelerar le velocitate/le marcha, allongar le passo fartbegränsa :limitar le velocitate fartbegränsning :limitation/restriction del velocitate, velocitate maxime fartblind :inconsciente del velocitate fartdåre :maniaco de velocitate fartfylld :plen de velocitate fartgräns :limite de velocitate farthinder :rampa pro relentar le velocitate/le traffico/le circulation farthållare :sport lepore fartkontroll :controlo de velocitate fartminskning :reduction/moderation del velocitate, deceleration fartmätare :contator/indicator de velocitate, tachymetro, velocimetro fartmätning :me(n)suration de velocitate, tachymetria fartsyndare :maniaco de velocitate fartvidunder :vehiculo rapidissime fartyg :nave, barca, vascello; :bärga ett ~ recuperar/salvar un nave; :gå ombord på ett ~ abordar un nave; :lasta ett ~ cargar un nave; :lossa ett ~ discargar un nave; :lägga till med ett ~ ammarrar un nave fartygsbefäl :officiero naval fartygsbesättning :equipage -ad3e fartygschef :capitano naval fartygsdocka :darsena, dock eng fartygsdäck :ponte fartygsflotta :flotta fartygsklass :classe de nave fartygskropp :corpore de nave fartygspropeller :helice, propulsor fartygsregister :registro de bordo fartygsskrov :corpore de nave fartygsstäv :proa fartygstrafik :traffico maritime fartökning :acceleration farvatten :aquas (navigabile); :i svenska ~ in aquas svedese; :lugna ~ aquas tranquille/calme farväg :route fr rut, via public farväl :I s congedo, adeo, adieu fr adjø:; :ett sista ~ un ultime adeo; :ta ~ prender congedo, dicer adeo/adieu II interj adeo!, adieu! fr adjø:, vale!, a revider!, au revoir fr orövwa:r; :säga ~ till någon dicer adeo a un persona fas :1 (avsneddad kant) chanfreno sh- 2 (skede) phase, periodo, stadio; :fys phase; :månens fyra ~er le quatro phases del luna fasa :I s pavor, horror, espavento; :(skräck) terror; :(bävan) apprehension; :väcka ~ horrificar II v 1 (förskräcka) espaventar se, fremer de horror; :~ för haber/sentir horror de, apprehender 2 fys divider in phases 3 (avsnedda) chanfrenar sh- fasad :faciada, fronte; :fig faciada, apparentia fasadbelysning :illumination del faciada fasadklättrare :scalator de faciada fasadputsning :revestimento de faciada fasadtegel :briccas de faciada fasan :zool faisan fasaneri :faisaneria fasangård :faisaneria fasanhöna :zool faisan femina fasankyckling :zool pulletto de faisan fasansfull :horribile, horrende, horripilante, terrificante fasantupp :zool faisan mascule fasanuppfödare :faisanero fasaväckande :horrific fasce :fasce fascikel :se faskikel fascination :fascination, fascino fascinera :fascinar, captivar, magnetisar; :person som ~r fascinator fascinerande :fascinante fascism :pol fascismo -sh- fascist :pol fascista -sh- fascisthälsning :pol salute fascista -sh- fascistisk :pol fascista -sh- fascistliknande :pol fascistoide -sh- fascistoid :pol fascistoide -sh- fascistregim :pol governamento fascista -sh- fasen :fy ~! diabolo! fasett|facett :(el. facett) facietta; :slipa i ~er faciettar fasettera|facettera :(el. facettera) faciettar fasetterad|facetterad :(el. facetterad) faciettate; :fig (mångskiftande) faciettate, kaleidoscopic, variate fasettering|facettering :(el. facettering) (le) faciettar, faciettamento fasettöga :zool oculo a faciettas fasförskjutning :fys displaciamento de phase fashion :fashion eng fæshön, moda fashionabel :(modern) fashionable eng fæshönöbl, al moda; :(fin) elegante fasingen :fy ~! diabolo! faskikel|fascikel :(el. fascikel) fasciculo faskin :fascina faskinkniv :machete -sh- faskontrast :fys contrasto de phase faskontrastmikroskop :fys microscopio a contrasto de phase faslig :terribile, terrific, horrende, horribile; :(väldig) enorme faslighet :terror, horror, atrocitate fasmodulation :fys modulation de phase fasning :1 fys division in phases 2 (avsneddning) chanfrenamento sh- fason :(form) forma; :(klädsnitt) faction, modello, patrono, designo; :(sätt) maniera; :dåliga ~er mal manieras; :få ~ på readjustar, rectificar, corriger; :mista ~en deformar se fasonera :formar; :(mönstra) applicar designos (super) fasonstickad :tricotate a designos fasonstål :tekn aciero profilate fassammanfall :fys concordantia in phase fast :I adj (ej rörlig) fixe, immobile; :(ej flytande) solide, compacte, concrete; :(oföränderlig) fixe, stabile, stationari; :(bestämd) fixe, firme, determinate, definite, continue, persistente, resolute; :(beständig) permanente, constante, fixe, stabile; :(ej tillfällig) ordinari, stationari; :anta ~ form concretar se, stabilisar se; :~ adress adresse fixe; :~ lön salario fixe; :~ massa massa solide; :~a kostnader costos fixe; :~a regler regulas fixe; :ha en ~ anställning haber un appunctamento/empleo/posto permanente; :ha en ~ övertygelse haber un conviction firme; :med ~ hand con un mano firme; :projektet börjar ta ~ form le projecto comencia profilar se/prender forma; :utan ~ bostad sin domicilio fixe, ambulante II adv bli ~ esser attrappate/surprendite; :~ avlönad salariate, con salario fixe; :göra ~ firmar, fixar, stabilisar; :attachar -sh-; :(göra hård) concretar; :sjö ammarrar, ancorar; :hålla ~ tener firme, retener; :hålla ~ vid perseverar, persister, insister super; :hänga ~ adherer; :köra ~ arenar (se), fixar se in fango; :fig non poter avantiar; :kila ~ cunear; :klamra sig ~ vid crampar se a; :kleta ~ adherer; :klibba ~ adherer; :klämma ~ crampar; :knyta ~ ligar/attachar -sh- solidemente; :ligga ~ esser immobilisate; :hand (om termin) esser fixate; :bank (om kapital) esser immobile; :lägga ~ (plan) fixar, stabilir, determinar; :sjö ammarrar, ancorar; :spika ~ clavar; :sitta ~ esser fixate solidemente; :fig esser immobilisate; :sätta ~ fixar, stabilir, attachar -sh-; :ta ~ arrestar, apprehender; :vara ~ övertygad esser firmemente convincite; :åka ~ esser attrappate/surprendite III konj (ehuru) ben que; :(men) ma fasta :I s jejuno, abstinentia; :rel quaresima; :bryta ~n disjejunar; :första söndagen i ~n quadragesima; :hålla ~ rel facer quaresima; :som avser ~n quaresimal II v jejunar, privar se de nutrimento; :rel jejunar, facer quaresima, quaresimar; :person som ~r jejunator III s ta ~ på prender nota de, tener in memoria, retener fastande :jejun; :på ~ mage jejun fastare :jejunator fastbinda :fixar, (al)ligar, attachar -sh-, nodar; :(med snöre) cordar; :sjö ammarrar fastedag :die magre/de jejuno/de quaresima fastemånad :mense del quaresima faster :amita (paterne); :fars/mors ~ granamita fastetid :quaresima fastfrusen :blocate in le glacie fastgöra :(af)fixar, attachar -sh-, (af)figer fastgöring :fixation, attachamento -sh- fasthet :firmessa; :(kompakthet) consistentia; :(oföränderlighet) fixitate, invariabilitate, permanentia; :(stabilitet) stabilitate; :(soliditet) soliditate; :(bestämdhet) firmitate, firmessa, character, nervo fasthetsgrad :consistentia fasthålla :(re)tener; :(hålla i arrest) detener; :(vidhålla) persister (in), perseverar (a), attachar -sh- se (a), restar/remaner fidel (a); :sport blocar fasthållning :adhesion, adherentia; :(hävdande) perseverantia, insistentia fastighet :casa, proprietate (de terreno); :jur benes immobile/immobiliari fastighetsbok :catastro, registro catastral; :införa i ~en inscriber in le catastro, catastrar fastighetsbyrå :agentia de benes immobile/immobiliari fastighetsinnehavare :proprietario de terreno/de benes immobile/immobiliari fastighetsmarknad :mercato immobiliari fastighetsmäklare :agente de benes immobile/immobiliari fastighetsskatt :taxa/imposto super benes immobile/immobiliari fastighetsskötare :guardiano fastighetstaxering :(e)valutation de benes immobile/immobiliari fastighetsvärde :valor de proprietate de terreno/de benes immobile/immobiliari fastighetsägare :proprietario de terreno/de benes immobile/immobiliari fastkedja :alligar/attachar -sh- con catenas, incatenar fastkilad :cuneate fastklamrad :crampate fastkletning :adherentia, adhesion fastklibbad :adherite fastklibbande :adhesive fastklibbning :adhesion fastklistra :fixar con colla, collar fastklämd :crampate fastknuten :fixate/attachate -sh- con un corda, alligate fastlag :rel quaresima fastlagsbulle :kul panetto de martedi grasse fastlagsris :ramettos de betula guarnite de plumas colorate (como decoration durante le quaresima) fastlagssöndag :quinquagesima fastlagstid :quaresima fastland :continente; :som avser ~ continental fastlandsklimat :climate continental fastlimma :fixar con colla, collar fastlägga :(bestämma) fixar, determinar, definir, establir, stipular fastländsk :del continente fastlänning :habitante del continente fastlåst :en ~ situation un impasse fr ä)pas fastlöda :soldar (a) fastlödning :soldatura fastmer|fastmera :(el. fastmera) plus tosto fastmonterad :fixe, montate firmemente/stabilemente fastna :(inte kunna röra sig) blocar se; :(klibba fast) adherer, attaccar se, collar (se); :bilen ~de i en snödriva le auto(mobile) se blocava in un monticulo de nive; :~ för en viss bok non poter abstiner se de comprar un certe libro; :~ i minnet restar in le memoria; :~ i trafiken esser trappate in le traffico, non poter avantiar/circular; :frimärket ~r inte le timbro non adhere/non (se) colla; :min blick ~de på tavlan mi reguardo poneva super le pictura fastnagla :fixar con clavos, clavar, rivetar; :stå som ~d vid marken esser rivetate al solo fastnita :rivetar fastnålad :attachate -sh- per spinulas fastrostad :adherite per ferrugine fastsatt :fixate, fixe, adherite, attachate -sh- fastsittande :fixe fastskruva :vitar, fixar fastslagning :fig constatation; :(slutsats) resolution fastslå :fig (konstatera) constatar, establir, stabilir; :(bestämma) determinar, definir, confirmar, precisar, resolver fastspika :fixar con clavos, clavar; :fig determinar fastspänna :buclar, serrar/attachar -sh- con un bucla fastställa :(avtala) fixar, establir, stabilir, assignar, appunctar; :(bestämma) determinar; :(konstatera) constatar; :~ priset på preciar fastställelse :(överenskommelse) appunctamento, fixation, establimento, stabilimento; :(bestämning) definition, determination; :(konstatering) constatation; :jur ratification fastsurra :cordar, attachar -sh- per cordas fastsy :suer fastsätta :(af)fixar, (af)figer, attachar -sh- fastta :arrestar, apprehender, detener fasttagare :arrestante; :leka rymmare och ~ jocar al fugitores e arrestantes fasttejpad :attachate -sh- per banda adhesive fasttråckla :presuer fastvuxen|fastväxt :(el. fastväxt) radicate fastän :(ehuru) ben que; :(men) ma fat :(del av servis) platto; :(djupare) cuppa; :(tunna) barril, barrica, tonnello, tonna, vaso, vasculo, botte, recipiente; :(handfat) bassinetto; :(mått) barril; :ett ~ bensin un barrica/barril de petroleo; :ett ~ öl un barril de bira; :ligga någon i ~et fig poner traves/trabes a un persona; :lägga på ~ (i tunnor) intonnar fata morgana|fata|morgana :fata morgana lat, mirage -ad3e fatabur :dispensa; :ur egen ~ fig de proprie invention fatal :fatal, funeste, nefaste, calamitose, catastrophic, disastrose, perniciose; :femme ~ femme fatal fr fatal, femina fatal fatalier :jur termino fatalietid :jur termino fatalism :fatalismo fatalist :fatalista fatalistisk :fatalista fatalitet :fatalitate fatt :I adv hinna/komma i ~ någon attinger un persona; :ta ~ någon sasir/caper un persona II s få ~ i/på prender, attrappar, impugnar; :(gripa) sasir, caper III adj hur är det ~? (hur förhåller det sig?) que es?; :(hur står det till?) como sta tu/vos? fatta :(gripa) prender, sasir, impugnar; :(begripa) compre(he)nder, conciper, intender; :(börja hysa) prender, conciper; :~ beslut resolver, decider; :~ eld inflammar se; :~ hat mot någon prender/conciper odio pro un persona; ~ intresse prender interesse; :~ kärlek till någon inamorar se de un persona, comenciar a sentir amor pro un persona; :~ sig calmar se, continer se; :~ sig kort formular se in pauc/poc parolas; :ha lätt för att ~ compre(he)nder rapidemente fattad :(samlad) composite fattas :mancar; :det ~ tio kronor il manca dece coronas; :det ~ mig inte någonting il me manca nihil; :klockan ~ fem minuter i åtta il es octo horas minus cinque minutas; :vad ~ dig? que te occurre/passa? fattbar :(begriplig) compre(he)nsibile, intelligibile fattbarhet :(begriplighet) compre(he)nsibilitate, intelligibilitate fattig :(behövande) povre, paupere, indigente, inope; :(ömklig) miserabile, misere, povre; :efter ~ förmåga secundo su possibilitate/su medios; :en ~ människa (medellös) un homine povre/paupere; :(stackars) un povre homine; :~ på kalorier povre in calorias; :~a riddare kul trenchos -sh- de pan frite; :göra ~ depauperar, impovrir fattigdom :povressa, paupertate, miseria, indigentia, inopia, penuria; :kämpa mot ~en combatter le miseria; :leva i ~ viver in le povressa/le indigentia, menar un vita miserabile; :skriande ~ povressa/miseria absolute, extreme indigentia fattigdomsbevis :fig certificato de indigentia/de povressa fattighjon :assistito fattighjälp :hist adjuta al personas indigente, assistentia public fattighus :hist casa/domo/asylo de povres/de pauperes, hospitio fattigkvarter :quartiero povre fattigkyrkogård :fossa commun fattiglapp :fig persona indigente/miserabile, povre/paupere diabolo fattigmansbarn :infante de parentes povre/paupere, infante de povres/de pauperes fattigvård :hist adjuta al personas indigente, assistentia public fattlig :(begriplig) compre(he)nsibile, intelligibile fattlighet :(begriplighet) compre(he)nsibilitate, intelligibilitate fattning :(grepp) prisa; :(på glödlampa) culo; :(för glödlampa) porta-lampa; :fig (sinnesjämvikt) continentia; :behålla ~en tener le continentia; :bringa ur ~en disconcertar, consternar, stupefacer, surprender; :förlora ~en disconcertar se fattningsbar :(begriplig) compre(he)nsibile, intelligibile fattningsförmåga :compre(he)nsion, intellecto fatvis :in barriles fatwa :fatwa arab fatöl :bira de barril faun :myt fauno; :som en ~ faunesc fauna :zool fauna faunist :zool faunista faunistik :zool faunistica faunistisk :zool faunic, faunistic faute :error, gaffe fauvism :konst fauvismo fo-; :som rör ~ fauvista fo- fauvist :konst fauvista fo- favorisera :favorar, favorir favorit :favorito; :sport favorito favoritbok :libro favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection favoritfärg :color favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection favoritförfattare :autor favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection favoriträtt :kul platto favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection favoritsysselsättning :occupation favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection favoritsystem :(gunstlingssystem) favoritismo; :(nepotism) nepotismo favorituttryck :expression favorite/preferite/de preferentia/de predilection favoritämne :specialitate favör :(gunst) favor; :(fördel) avantage -ad3e; :bevilja någon en ~ accordar un favor a un persona; :det kan vara en ~ att ha innerbanan sport haber le pista interior pote esser un avantage; :till någons ~ in (le) favor de un persona favörpris :precio de favor fax :(tele)fax, telecopia; :sända ett ~ inviar per (tele)fax, telecopiar faxa :inviar per (tele)fax, telecopiar faxapparat :apparato/machina de (tele)fax faxmeddelande :message -ad3e per (tele)fax faxnummer :numero de (tele)fax faxpost :currero per (tele)fax fe :myt fee feature :radio, TV reportage -ad3e con scenas dramatic, feature eng fi:tshö; :tidn articulo special featureprogram :programma feature eng fi:tshö feber :febre, temperatura; :(begär) febre, sete, desiro, desiderio, passion; :~n sjunker le febre decresce/bassa/declina/remitte; :gula ~n le febre jalne; :ha ~ haber febre/temperatura, febricitar; :ha 40 graders ~ haber 40 grados de febre; :hög ~ alte febre; :orsaka ~ infebrar; :ta ~n på någon mesurar le febre/prender le temperatura de un persona feberaktig :febril, febricitante feberaktighet :febrilitate, infebramento feberanfall :attacco/accesso febril/de febre; :med upprepade ~ febre recurrente feberdröm :sonio febril feberfantasi :vision febril feberframkallande :pyretic; :~ medel substantia pyretic feberfri :afebril, non-febril, libere de/sin febre; :med apyretic; :~tt tillstånd stato sin febre; :med apyrexia feberfrossa :fremito de febre feberhetta :calor febril/de febre, ardor de febre feberkurva :curva del febre febernedsättande :febrifuge, antifebril, antipyretic; :~ medel medicamento/remedio febrifuge/antifebril/antipyretic/refrigerante, febrifugo, antipyretico, refrigerante, refrigerativo febersjuk :febricitante, febril; :göra ~ infebrar febersymptom :symptoma de febre febertermometer :thermometro clinic/medical febertillstånd :stato febril/febricitante, febrilitate, infebramento; :med pyrexia febertopp :culmine del febre feberträd :bot eucalypto glubose feberutslag :eruption febril, herpete labial feberyra|feberyrsel :(el. feberyrsel) vertigine febril/de febre febrig :febril, febricitante; :göra ~ infebrar; :känna sig ~ sentir se febril/febricitante; :vara ~ febricitar febril :febril, febricitante; :~ aktivitet activitate febril februari :februario februarirevolution :revolution de februario federal :federal federalism :federalismo federalist :federalista federalistisk :federalista, federal federation :federation; :bilda en ~ federar federativ :federal, federative, federalista federerad :~ stat stato federal/federative/federate fedrottning :regina del fees feedback :tekn, psyk feedback eng fi:dbæk; :urgöra ~ dar feedback feeling :intuition feeri :feeria feg :coarde, pusillanime, poltron; :~ person coardo feghet :coardia, pusillanimitate, poltroneria feghjärtad :coarde, pusillanime, poltron fegis :coardo feja :(göra rent) nettar, mund(ific)ar; :(sopa) scopar fejd :inimicitate hereditari/permanente, rancor (de familia), odio (de familia), vendetta it fejka :(förfalska) fals(ific)ar; :(hitta på) inventar, imaginar; :(låtsas) finger fejs :facie fekal :fecal, excremental, excrementose fekalier :feces, excrementos, materias fecal/excrementose fel :I s (oriktighet) error, falta, torto, lapso, lapsus lat; :(defekt) defectuositate, defecto, vitio, mancamento, menda, imperfection; :(skuld) culpa; :det är ~ på ringklockan le campana es rumpite; :det är mitt ~ (il) es mi culpa; :ett oförlåtligt ~ un error impardonabile; :göra ett ~ committer un error; :utan ~ och vank salvo error e omission; :översättningen vimlar av ~ le errores pullula in le traduction II adj mal, incorrecte, inexacte, improprie, abusive, false, erronee; :det är ~ nyckel isto non es le bon clave III adv mal, falsemente, erroneemente, incorrectemente, abusivemente; :ha ~ errar, esser in error, haber torto; :höra ~ intender mal; :klockan går ~ le horologio non es juste; :köra ~ errar in le via; :organiskt ~ vitio de conformation; :räkna ~ malcalcular, facer mal le contos; :rätta till ett ~ reparar un error; :skriva ~ scriber incorrectemente/mal; :slå ~ faller, haber/facer fiasco; :ta ~ errar, esser in error, facer/committer un error; :trampa ~ facer un passo false fela :I s mus violino II v (fattas) faller, mancar; :(göra/ha fel) errar, esser in error, haber torto; :(göra orätt) peccar, demeritar; :den ~nde länken le anello mancante feladresserad :mal adressate felaktig :mal, incorrecte, inexacte, improprie, abusive, false, erronee; :en ~ användning av ett ord un empleo/uso incorrecte/improprie/abusive de un parola, un mal empleo/uso de un parola; :ge en ~ bild av något dar un imagine false de un cosa felaktighet :(oriktighet) error, falta, torto, lapso, lapsus lat; :(defekt) defecto, defectuositate, vitio, mancamento, menda, imperfection felanalys :analyse/analysis erronee felanmälan :tele notification de un telephono defective/defectuose felas :mancar; :det ~ tio kronor il manca dece coronas; :det ~ mig ingenting il me manca nihil; :vad ~ dig? que te occurre/passa? felbar :fallibile felbarhet :fallibilitate felbedöma :judicar/appreciar erroneemente/incorrectemente felbedömning :error de judicamento/de judicio/de appreciation felbehandla :tractar/curar impropriemente felbehandling :tractamento/cura/therapia improprie felberäkna :miscalcular felberäkning :miscalculation felcitera :citar erroneemente/incorrectemente feldosera :dosar impropriemente feldrag :colpo/tracto erronee felfinnare :cavillator, depreciator, criticastro, hypercritico felfinneri :cavillositate felformulerad :formulate incorrectemente felfri :correcte, sin faltas, sin errores, impeccabile, perfecte; :på ~ svenska in svedese correcte/perfecte felfrihet :impeccabilitate felföra :(i bokföring) registrar/inscriber impropriemente felgrepp :error, gaffe feliknande :feeric felinformerad :mal informate felinvestering :ekon investimento non profitabile felkalkyl :error de calculo, mal calculo, miscalculation felkalkylering :miscalculation, error de calculo, calculo erronee felkonstruerad :mal construite felkälla :fonte de errores fellah :fellah arab fellatio :fellatio fellista :s (i bok) erratum lat (pl errata) felläsning :lectura erronee felmanöver :manovra erronee felmarginal :margine de error felparkera :parcar/stationar in un loco interdicite/prohibite felplacera :misplaciar felplanerad :mal planate felprogrammerad :data mal programmate felräkning :miscalculation, error de calculo, calculo erronee felräkningspengar :parte de cassa que pote mancar a causa de error de calculo felsatsning :investimento improductive felskrivning :falta orthographic/de orthographia, error de penna/de scriptura, lapso, lapsus lat felslagen :fallite, frustrate; :~ skörd recolta fallite; :felslagna förhoppningar sperantias frustrate felslut :fil conclusion/deduction erronee, paralogismo, fallacia felspekulation :ekon speculation non profitabile felstavning :error/falta orthographic/de orthographia felsteg :passo false; :fig falta, passo false; :begå ett ~ committer un falta, facer un passo false felsyn :vista/opinion erronee felsägning :lapsus linguae lat linggwä feltolka :misinterpretar feltolkning :interpretation erronee, misinterpretation feltryck :error/falta de impression, impression/exemplar defectuose felunderrättad :mal informate felöversättning :interpretation/traduction erronee, misinterpretation fem :cinque; :dela i ~ delar quintar; :delbar med ~ quinari; :~ hundra cinque centos; :~ år cinque annos, lustro femaktare :teat pecia/obra de theatro in cinque actos femaktsdrama :teat tragedia in cinque actos femarmad :a/de cinque bracios fembladig :bot pentapetale, quinquefoli(at)e femcylindrig :a cinque cylindros femdagarsvecka :septimana de cinque dies/jornos de labor/de travalio femdelad :de cinque partes; :bot, zool pentamere femdubbel :quintuple femdubbla :quintupl(ic)ar femdubbling :quintuplication femdygnsprognos :meteor prognose/prognosis de cinque dies/jornos femetta :colpo in plen centro, impacto directe femfaldig :quintuple femfemma :jur persona declarate exempte de pena a causa de irresponsabilitate femfingerört :bot potentilla argentee femfingrad :bot pentadactyle femfotad :~ vers litt pentametro femhundratalet :le sexte seculo femhörnig :mat pentagone, pentagonal femhörning :mat pentagono feminin :feminin femininum :språk feminino feminisera :feminisar; :(förvekliga) effeminar feminiserad :(förvekligad) effeminate feminisering :feminisation; :effemination feminism :feminismo feminist :feminista feministisk :feminista femkamp :sport pentathlon femkampare :sport pentathleta femkantig :mat pentagone, pentagonal femkilosförpackning :pacco de cinque kilos/kilogrammas femkrona :num moneta de cinque coronas femkronorsmynt :moneta de cinque coronas femledad :bot, zool pentamere femling :quintuplo, quinquigemino, un de cinque geminos femma :(siffra) le numero/cifra cinque; :(mynt) moneta de cinque coronas; :(våning) appartamento a/de cinque cameras; :(betyg) cinque; :det är en annan ~ fig isto es un altere historia femmannalag :sport equipa/team eng ti:m de cinque personas femmannastyre :pentarchia femmastare :sjö nave de cinque mastes femme fatal|femme|fatal :femme fatal fr fatal, femina fatal femmilslopp :sport (cursa de) cinque millias femminutersrast :pausa de cinque minutas femmänning :nepote/nepto/nepta de infante de cosino femmånaders-|femmånaders :(som varar fem månader) que dura cinque menses; :(fem månader gammal) de cinque menses femplanig :mat pentahedre femplaning :mat pentahedro femprocentig :de cinque per/pro cento femradig :litt de cinque versos femroddare :sjö hist quinquareme femrummare :appartamento a/de cinque cameras femrumslägenhet :appartamento a/de cinque cameras femsidig :de cinque paginas; :mat pentagone, pentagonal femsiding :mat pentagono femsiffrig :que compre(he)nde cinque cifras femsitsig :en ~ bil un auto(mobile) con cinque sedias femspaltig :a/de cinque colonnas/columnas femspråkig :(om person) qui parla cinque linguas; :ett ~t lexikon un dictionario in cinque linguas femstavig :litt pentasyllabe, pentasyllabic; :~ vers pentasyllabo femsträngad : mus a/de cinque chordas, pentachorde; :~ lyra lyra pentachorde, pentachordo femstämmig :mus a/pro cinque voces, pro cinque instrumentos femtal :(numero de) cinque; :ett ~ personer cinque personas femtalig :quinari femte :quinte; :den 5 december le 5 (cinque) de decembre; :~ hjulet under vagnen fig le quinte rota del carrossa/del carro/del carretto; :~ sjukdomen erythema infectiose; :för det ~ in quinte loco, quinto; :Karl V Carolo Cinque; :var ~ minut tote le cinque minutas femtedagarsfeber :med quintana femtedel :quinte parte, quinto; :dela i ~ar quintar femtekolonn :mil quinte columna/colonna femtekolonnare :pol (landsförrädare) traitor del patria, persona del quinte columna/colonna femtielfte :för ~ gången pro le centesime vice femtielva :~ gånger tante/cento vices femtilapp :num billet de cinquanta coronas femtimmarsföreställning :teat representation que dura cinque horas femtio :cinquanta femtiokronorssedel :billet de cinquanta coronas femtionde :cinquantesime, quinquagesime femtiondedel :cinquantesime/quinquagesime parte, cinquantesimo, quinquagesimo femtiotal :cinquantena; :ett ~ personer un cinquantena de/circa cinquanta personas; :på ~talet in le annos cinquanta femtioårig :de cinquanta annos, cinquantenari, quinquagenari femtioåring :persona cinquantenari/de cinquanta annos femtioårsdag :cinquantesime anniversario femtioårsjubileum :jubileo de cinquanta annos femtioårsåldern :le etate de cinquanta annos femtioöring :moneta de cinquanta oere femtitalist :litt poeta del generation del annos cinquanta femton :dece-cinque, quindece femtonde :dece-quinte, quindecime, decimoquinte; :den 15 maj le 15 (dece-cinque) de maio; :Ludvig XV Ludovico Quindece femtonhundrameterslopp :sport (cursa de) dece-cinque centos metros femtonhundratalet :le dece-sexte/decimosexte seculo femtonig :mus pentatonic femtonighet :mus musica pentatonic femtontal :ett ~ quindecena, circa dece-cinque femtonårig :de dece-cinque annos femtonåring :juvene de dece-cinque annos femtonårsåldern :le etate de dece-cinque annos femtåig :zool pentadactyle femuddig :~ stjärna pentaculo, pentagramma femvärdig :kem pentavalente femvärdighet :kem pentavalentia femväxlad :a cinque cambios/marchas -sh-/velocitates femvåningshus :casa de cinque etages -d3- femårig :(som varar fem år) quinquennal; :(fem år gammal) de cinque annos; :sjö hist quinquareme; :~ galär quinquareme femåring :infante de cinque annos femårsperiod :quinquennio, lustro femårsplan :plano quinquennal femöring :hist moneta de cinque oere fena :zool pinna, aletta; :inte kunna röra en ~ av rädsla fig esser paralysate per le pavor/per le angustia fenacetin :farm phenacetina fender|fendert :(el. fendert) sjö guarda-colpos fenformig :de forma de pinna/de aletta fengäddor :zool (familj) polypteridas Fenicien :Phenicia fenicier :phenicio fenicisk :phenicie feniciska :1 språk phenicio 2 (kvinna) phenicia fenig :pinnate fenix :phenice; :fågeln Fenix Phenice fenköl :sjö quilla de forma de pinna/de aletta fenmetralin :farm phenmetralina fennek :zool fennec fennicism :språk idiotismo finnese, fennicismo fenol :kem phenol, acido phenic/carbolic fenomen :phenomeno fenomenal :phenomenal, extraordinari, prodigiose; :fil phenomenal fenomenalism :fil phenomenalismo fenomenalist :fil phenomenalista fenomenalistisk :fil phenomenalistic fenomenalitet :fil phenomenalitate fenomenalogisk :fil phenomenologic fenomenlära :fil phenomenologia fenomenologi :fil phenomenologia; :företrädare för ~ phenomenologo fenotyp :biol phenotypo; :som avser ~ phenotypic fentagg :zool radio de pinna fenval :zool rorqual, balenoptera fenyl :kem phenylo feodal :feudal; :~ besittning proprietate feudal, feudo; :~ tillhörighet feudalitate feodalherre :feudatario feodalisera :feudalisar feodalisering :feudalisation feodalism :feudalismo feodalsystem :systema feudal, feudalismo feodalvälde :feudalismo feodalväsen :feudalismo; :specialist på ~ feudalista ferie :vacantias, ferias; :ha/vara på ~ haber vacantias, feriar, vacar feriearbete :travalio/labor de vacantias/que on face durante le vacantias feriekurs :curso de vacantias ferieresa :viage -ad3e touristic tu-/de vacantias ferieskola :schola de estate ferievistelse :(för barn) sojorno a un colonia de vacantias (pro infantes) ferm :prompte, rapide fermat :mus fermata, corona ferment :fermento, enzyma fermentera :fermentar fermenterbar :fermentabile fermentering :fermentation; :som orsakar ~ fermentative fermitet :promptitude, rapiditate fermium :kem fermium fernissa :I s vernisse II v vernissar fernissare :vernissator fernissning :vernissage -ad3e ferrit :kem ferrite; :som avser ~ ferritic ferrokarbonat :miner siderite ferromagnetisk :ferromagnetic ferromagnetism :ferromagnetismo fertil :fertile, prolific fertilitet :fertilitate fesaga :feeria fess :mus fa bemolle fest :festa, festivitate, partita; :(gala) gala; :alltför uppsluppen ~ orgia; :en ~ för ögat un regalo/festa pro le oculos; :fira en ~ celebrar un festa, fest(in)ar, festear; :ge en ~ dar un festa; :ordna en ~ organisar un festa; :som avser ~ festive festa :celebrar un festa, fest(in)ar, festear; :~ av någon dar un festa de adeo/de adieu fr adjø a un persona; :~ om trincar; :~ upp sina pengar dilapidar su moneta festarrangör :organisator de un festa festbelysning :illumination del festa festblåsa :roba de festa festdag :die/jorno festive/de festa, festa festdekoration :ornamento(s) de festa festdeltagare :participante al festa, festeator festdräkt :habito/vestimento de festa festföremål :heroe del festa festföreställning :representation/spectaculo de gala festförstörare :guasta-festa festglädje :joia/gaudio del festa festina lente|festina|lente :festina lente lat festival :festival festivitas :festivitate, festa festivitet :festivitate festkantat :mus cantata de festa festklädd :in habito/vestimento de festa festkläder :habitos/vestimentos de festa festklänning :roba de festa festkommitté|festkommitte :commission/committee eng kömiti del festa(s) festlig :festive, de festa; :(lustig) comic, burlesc festlighet :festivitate, festa, gala festmiddag :regalo de festa, festino, banchetto festmåltid :regalo de festa, festino, banchetto; :hist agape feston|festong :(el. festong) arkit feston; :pryda med ~er ornar con festones, festonar festplats :terreno de festa(s) festprisse :bon vivant fr viva), bacchante festsal :sala de festa(s) festskrift :publication commemorative festspel :festival feststämning :ambiente festive, festivitate festtal :discurso de festa festtalare :orator de festa festtåg :marcha -sh- de festa festutgåva :edition de festa festvåning :sala de festa(s) fet :grasse; :med adipose; :(mycket fet) obese; :bli/göra ~ ingrassiar; :de ~a åren fig le annos de abundantia; :~ jordmån/lera terra/argilla grasse/fertile; :~t konto fig conto bancari grasse; :inte ha det för ~t fig esser paupere/povre feta :kul pheta grek fetblad :bot sedo fetbladsväxter :bot (familj) crassulaceas fetera :celebrar, render homage -ad3e a fetisch :fetiche fr fetish fetischdyrkan :fetichismo -sh- fetischism :fetichismo -sh- fetischist :fetichista -sh- fetknopp :bot sedo; :fig persona grasse/obese; :gul ~ bot sedo acre; :vit ~ sedo albe fetlagd :corpulente, replete, grasse fetma :I s corpulentia, repletion, obesitate; :med adipositate II v augmentar de peso, ingrassiar fetna :ingrassiar, augmentar de peso fetsill :kul haringo grasse fetstil :typ typo de character/de littera grasse, typo/character/littera grasse, typographia grasse fett :grassia; :(talg) sebo; :(späck) adipe, lardo; :biokem lipide; :animaliskt ~ grassia animal, adipe, adipocera; :leva på ~et viver de su grassia; :smörja in med ~ ingrassar, lubri(fi)car; :som avser ~ adipose, sebacee fetta :~ in ingrassar, olear fettabsorberande :kem lipophile fettaktig :grasse; :biokem lipidic, lipoide; :med adipose fettbildande :ingrassiante fettbildning :formation de grassia; :biol lipogenese, lipogenesis; :sjuklig ~ med steatose, steatosis fettdegeneration :med steatose, steatosis fettdrypande :unctuose fettfläck :macula de grassia fettfri :libere de/sin grassia/materias grasse fetthalt :percentage -ad3e de grassia, tenor in materias grasse fetthaltig :grasse; :biol adipose fetthjärta :med steatose/steatosis del corde fettig :grasse, oleaginose, oleose, unctuose; :biokem lipidic, lipoide; :en ~ krage un collo grasse; :en ~ päls un pelle grasse/oleose fettighet :grassia, oleaginositate, unctuositate fettisdag :martedi grasse fettisdagsbulle :kul panetto de martedi grasse fettklump :massa de grassia fettkula :med lipoma fettkörtel :anat glandula sebacee fettlager :strato adipose/de grassia; :(under huden) panniculo adipose fettlever :med steatose/steatosis del ficato/del hepate fettnedbrytning :biol lipolyse, lipolysis fettomsättning :fysiol metabolismo del lipide/del grassias fettpärla :oculo (de grassia); :fettpärlor i soppan kul oculos super le suppa fettrand :orlo de grassia fettsnål :kul magre, povre in materias grasse/in lipides, de basse contento grasse fettsugning :med lipectomia fettsvulst :med lipoma fettsyra :kem acido grasse fettvalk :rolo de grassia fettvävnad :anat texito adipose; :(under huden) panniculo adipose/grassose fettämne :biokem lipide fetvadd :watta grasse fez :fez arab fi :(grekisk bokstav) phi fial :arkit fiale ty fiasko :fiasco, insuccesso, fallimento, disfacto; :göra ~ facer fiasco, faller fibbla :bot hieracio, leontodo; :flock~ hieracio umbellate; :grå~ hieracio piloselle; :höst~ leontodo autumnal; :rev~ hieracio lactucelle; :skogs~ hieracio silvatic fiber :fibra; :mikroskopisk ~ fibrilla; :som avser ~ fibrose; :syntetisk ~ fibra synthetic/artificial fiberaktig :fibrose, fibrillose, filamentose fiberarmerad :tekn armate de fibras; :~ plast plastico armate (de fibras); :composito fiberlängd :longor del fibra fiberoptik :tele, data optica a fibras fiberplatta :pannello de fibras fiberpäls :pellicia de fibras synthetic/artificial fiberrik :ric in fibras fiberskiva :pannello de fibras fiberväxt :bot planta fibrose/a fibra fibrig :fibrose, fibrillose, filamentose fibrill :fibrilla fibrin :med fibrina; :som avser ~ fibrinose fibrom :med fibroma fibros :med fibromatose, fibromatosis fibrös :fibrose fibula :hist (spänne) fibula; :anat fibula, perone; :som avser ~ anat peroneal, peronee ficka :tasca; :en ~ full un tascata; :ha pengar på ~n haber moneta in su tasca; :stoppa i ~n intascar fickalmanacka :almanac portative/de tasca fickatlas :atlas portative/de tasca fickflaska :flasco de tasca fickformat :formato de tasca; :en bok i ~ un libro (in formato) de tasca fickkalender :calendario/agenda de tasca fickkalkylator :calculator de tasca, minicalculator fickkam :pectine de tasca fickkniv :cultello de tasca fickkompass :compasso/bussola portative/de tasca ficklampa :lanterna/lampa de tasca ficklexikon :dictionario portative/de tasca fickparkera :parcar in fila fickpartitur :mus partitura de tasca fickpengar :moneta de tasca fickplunta :flasco de tasca fickräknare :calculator de tasca, minicalculator fickspegel :parve speculo de tasca ficktjuv :seca-bursas pl; :pickpocket eng pikpåkit; :Varning för ~ar! Attention, pickpockets! fickupplaga :edition portative/de tasca fickur :horologio de tasca fiddla :mushist vidula, vitula fideikommiss :jur fideicommisso; :som avser ~ fideicommisse fideikommissarie :jur fideicommissario; :som avser ~ fideicommissari fideikommissinnehavare :jur fideicommissario; :som avser ~ fideicommissari fiende :inimico, adversario; :besegra ~n combatter le inimico; :bli ~ med inimicar se con; :falla i ~ns händer cader in manos inimic; :göra någon till sin ~ inimicar un persona; :hålla ~n stången continer le inimico; :svurna ~r inimicos jurate; :älska din ~ ama tu inimico fiendeland :pais inimic fiendeläger :campo/armea inimic fiendestyrka :armea inimic fiendskap :hostilitate, inimicitate, animositate fientlig :inimic, hostil; :~t intrång incursion; :göra ~t sinnad inimicar fientlighet :inimicitate, hostilitate FIFA :(eng Federation International de Football Associations) FIFA (Federation International de Associationes de Football eng futbå:l) fiffa :~ upp adornar, parar; :~ sig facer se belle fiffel :intriga, intrico, cabala, maneo, manipulation fiffig :astute, ingeniose, subtil fiffighet :astutia, ingenio, subtilitate fiffla :fraudar, falsificar, manipular, adulterar, malversar, intrigar fifflare :fraudator, falsario, falsificator, adulterator, intrigator fifflig :inhoneste, intrigante fifty-fifty|fifty :fifty-fifty eng fiftififti; :dela ~ divider in (duo) partes equal; :hans chanser är ~ su possibilitates es cinquanta per cento fight :combatto, lucta, battalia fightas :combatter, luctar, battaliar, batter se fighter :combattente, luctator, battaliator figur :figura; :(person) figura, personage -ad3e, typo; geometrisk ~ figura geometric; :göra en slät ~ facer un impression mediocre; :ha en bra ~ haber un bon figura; :han är en udda ~ ille es un typo curiose/particular/special figural :konst figurative figurant :teat figurante, comparsa figuration :mus figuration, ornamento, adornamento, imbellimento figurativ :figurative figurera :figurar, functionar; :mus ornar; :~ i ett sammanhang figurar in un constellation; :~ som tolk functionar como interprete figurering :figuration figurgåta :rebus lat figurlig :figurative, figurate; :den ~a betydelse av ett ord le senso/acception figurate/figurative de un parola; :i ~ mening figuratemente, in un senso figurate figurmålning :konst pictura de figuras figurnära :stricte figurstudie :konst studio anatomic figursydd :taliate al cinctura figuråkning :sport (i konståkning på skridsko) figuras compulsori Fiji|Fijiöarna :(el. Fijiöarna) (le Insulas de) Fiji eng fi:d3i: fijian :fijiano fi:d3- fijiansk :fijian fi:d3- fik :café, coffee shop eng kåfishåp, coffee bar eng kåfiba: fika :I s caffe; :ta sig en ~ prender un caffe II v 1 prender caffe; :gå ut och ~ venir a prender caffe 2 ~ efter desi(de)rar ardentemente, aspirar a fikapaus :pausa de caffe/pro prender caffe fiken :avide, desi(de)rose fikenhet :aviditate, appetentia, sete fikon :bot fico; :fick du ~? fig confundite, nonne?; :get~ caprifico; :vild~ caprifico fikonkaktus :bot opuntia fikonlöv :folio de fichiero fikonspråk :linguage -ad3e ubi on joca con le parola fico (p. ex. sapor deveni fiporsaco); :specialisternas ~ fig le linguage -ad3e incomprensibile del specialistas fikonträd :bot fichiero fiktion :fiction; :som avser ~ fictional fiktionalism :fil fictionalismo fiktionalist :fil fictionalista fiktionslitteratur :litteratura fictional fiktiv :fictive, ficticie, imaginari fikus :bot fico; :fig homosexual; :benjamin~ fico benjamin; :fönster~ fico elastic fil :I (körfält) via; :(rad) fila, rango; :data file eng fail; :tre rum i ~ tres cameras in fila II (verktyg) lima III kul lacte coagulate/cualiate fila :limar Filadelfia :Philadelphia filament :text filamento filantrop :philanthropo filantropi :philanthropia filantropisk :philanthrope, philanthropic filare :limator filariasis :med filariasis filateli :philatelia filatelist :philatelista filatelistisk :philatelic filbunke :kul lacte coagulate/cualiate dense filea :kul levar/remover le filets fr file filgrad :tekn rugositate de lima filharmoni :mus orchestra philharmonic, philharmonia filharmoniker :mus membro de un orchestra philharmonic filharmonisk :mus philharmonic; :~ förening societate philharmonic, philharmonia filial :filial, succursal; :biliotekets ~ le filial/succursal del bibliotheca; :som avser ~ filial; :öppna en ~ aperir un succursal filibuster :pol (långpratare) filibuster eng, obstructionista; :(långprat) filibuster eng, obstruction/obstructionismo (systematic), discurso obstructionista filibustra :pol parlar interminabilemente a scopo de obstruer un decision, ager como/esser un filibuster, exercer le tactica filibuster filigran :konst filigrana; :utsmycka med ~ filigranar Filip :Philippo filipin :bot philippina, amandola duple; :spela ~ jocar con philippinas/con un philippina filipper :hist philippense Filipperbrevet :bibl le Epistola al Philippenses Filippi :hist Philippi filippik :philippica filippinare :philippino; :Filippinerna le Insulas Philippin, le Philippinas filippinsk :philippin filippisk :hist philippense filisteisk :bibl philistee filister :philisteo filistermässig :philistee filiströs :philistee filisté|filiste :bibl philisteo filkörning :conducta al juste parte vehicular del cammino filler|fillermaterial :(el. fillermaterial) impletion, mastico film :(hinna) film, pellicula; :film film, cinema, cine; :foto film, pellicula; :exponera en ~ exponer un film/un pellicula; :finkornig ~ film/pellicula a grano (multo) fin; :framkalla en ~ evolver un film/un pellicula; :spola tillbaka ~en rebobinar le film/le pellicula; :som avser film film cinematographic; :svartvit ~ film film in nigre e blanc; :foto film/pellicula in nigre e blanc; :sätta ~ i en kamera cargar un camera; :visa en ~ presentar/projectar un film filma :filmar, cinematograph(i)ar, registrar un film; :fig (låtsas) finger, simular filmakademi :academia/schola de cinema/de cine/de film filmaktig :cinematographic, de cinema, como in un film filmapparat :apparato cinematographic, cinematographo filmare :productor/director de film filmarkiv :archivo cinematographic, cinematheca filmateljé|filmatelje :studio cinematographic/de cinema/de cine filmatisera :filmar; :~ en bok filmar un libro, adaptar un libro pro le cine(ma) filmatisering :filmation, adaptation/version cinematographic/pro le cine(ma) filmatisk :cinematographic filmbearbetning :adaptation cinematographic filmbild :imagine de film filmbolag :compania cinematographic filmbredd :formato/largor del film filmcensur :censura cinematographic/de films filmduk :schermo de cinema/de cine/de projection filmfestival :festival cinematographic/de cinema/de cine/del film filmföreställning :session cinematographic/de cinema/de cine filmförevisning :projection de un film filmförevisningsapparat :projector de cinema/de cine/cinematographo filmhistoria :historia cinematographic/del cinema/del cine/del film filmhjälte :heroe cinematographic/de cinema/de cine/de film filmidol :idolo cinematographic/de cinema/de cine/de film filmindustri :industria cinematographic/del cinema filminspelning :filmation filmisk :cinematographic filmjölk :lacte coagulate/cualiate filmkamera :camera cinematographic, apparato pro filmar filmkarriär :carriera cinematographic filmkassett :cassetta filmklubb :cineclub eng sinöklab filmkonst :arte cinematographic, cinematographia, cinema filmkonstnär :cineasta filmkritik :critica cinematographic filmkritiker :critico cinematographic filmkunskap :filmologia filmkännare :cineasta filmmakare :productor/director de film filmmanus|filmmanuskript :(el. filmmanuskript) scenario cinematographic/de film filmmontage :montage -ad3e de un film filmmusik :musica de film filmning :filmation filmotek :cinematheca, filmotheca filmpremiär :première fr -jä:r/prime representation de un film filmproducent :productor de un film/de films filmprojektor :projector de cinema/de cine, cinematographo filmrecension :recension de un film filmregissör :director de scena cinematographic filmreklam :reclamo/publicitate de cinema/de cine filmremsa :banda de film filmreportage :reportage -ad3e filmate filmroll :rolo/parte cinematographic filmrulle :foto (rolo de) pellicula photographic; :film bobina de film filmskapare :cineasta filmskådespelare :actor cinematographic/de cinema/de cine filmskådespelerska :actrice cinematographic/de cinema/de cine filmstjärna :stella cinematographic/de cinema/de cine, star eng sta: filmstudio :studio cinematographic/de cinema/de cine filmteknik :technica cinematographic filmtitel :titulo de un film filmupptagning :filmation filmuthyrare :distributor de films filmuthyrning :location/distribution de films filmversion :version cinematographic/filmate filmvisning :projection de un film filmvärlden :le mundo cinematographic/del cinema/del cine/del film filning :limatura filolog :språk philologo filologi :språk philologia filologisk :språk philologic filosof :philosopho; :dålig ~ philosophastro filosofem :fil philosophema filosofera :philosophar filosofi :philosophia; :~e doktor/magister doctor/magistro in philosophia e litteras filosofisk :philosophic; :~ sats/teori philosophema filspån :limatura filt :(material) feltro; :(sängfilt) copertura, plaid eng plæd; :täcka med ~ feltrar filta :feltrar; :~ sig feltrar (se) filtartad :feltrate filter :filtro, filtrator, cribro, colo, colatorio; :låta passera genom ~ percolar filtercigarrett :cigarretta a/con filtro filterpress :filtro pressa filterpåse :filtro de papiro filthatt :(cappello de) feltro filtmakare :feltrero filtmatta :tapete/tapis fr tapi de feltro filtning :feltration filtpenna :(stilo/penna de) feltro filtra :~ sig feltrar (se) filtrat :filtrato filtrera :filtrar, colar filtrerbar :filtrabile filtrerbarhet :filtrabilitate filtrering :filtration, colatura filtreringsapparat :apparato a/de filtrar filtrerpapper :papiro filtro/filtrante/de filtro/pro filtrar filtrerpress :filtro pressa filtsula :solea de feltro filttoffel :pantofla de feltro filur :brigante, scelerato, malandrino, villano, picaro sp filurig|filurisk :(el. filurisk) brigantesc, scelerate, villan, picaresc filé|file :kul filet fr file; :text dentella (suite in figuras sur un rete de filos nodate) fimbulvinter :hiberno multo frigide fimos :med phimose, phimosis fimp :stirpetto/fin de cigarretta/de cigarro fimpa :(släcka cigarett) extinguer; :fig lassar, abandonar; :~ ett projekt abandonar un projecto fimpning :(av cigarett) extinction; :fig abandonamento fin :fin, delicate; :(bra) bon; :(subtil) subtil, fin, delicate, discrete, gentil, polite, sensibile; :(tunn) tenue; :(slank) gracile, svelte, fin; :(ädel) fin, pur; :(elegant) elegante, fashionabile fæshön-; :(utsökt) exquisite, selecte, raffinate; :(med hög social ställning) distinguite, digne, nobile; :en ~ människa un persona nobile; :ett ~t regn un pluvia minute; :ett ~t sällskap un societate selecte; :extra ~ kvalitet qualitate extrafin/superfin; :~ ironi ironia fin/subtil; :~t! final :I s sport, mus final; :gå till ~en sport qualificar se pro/arrivar al final II adj final, ultime, definitive; :språk final; :~ konjunktion conjunction final finalism :fil finalismo finalist :sport, fil finalista finalitet :finalitate finalitetsprincip :fil principio de finalitate finalmatch :sport match eng mætsh final finalomgång :sport ronda final finalplats :sport placia final finalsats :mus parte final; :språk proposition final finalspel :sport partita/concurso/incontro/competition/match eng mætsh final finans :financia; :som avser ~ financiari finansbolag :societate/compania de financiation/de financiamento finansdepartement :ministerio del financias finansförvaltning :administration del financias finansgeni :genio de financiation/de financiamento finansgrupp :gruppo financiari finanshaj :vulpe de financiation/de financiamento finansiell :financiari finansiera :financiar finansiering :financiation, financiamento finansieringsmetod :methodo de financiation/de financiamento finansieringsplan :projecto/plano de financiation/de financiamento finansieringspolitik :politica de financiation/de financiamento finansieringssätt :maniera/modo de financiation/de financiamento finansimperium :imperio financiari/monetari finansinstitut :instituto de financiation/de financiamento finansiär :financiero, financiator finansman :experto de financiation/de financiamento finansminister :ministro del financias finansplan :projecto/plano de financiation/de financiamento finansrätt :jur derecto financiari/del financias finansräv :vulpe de financiation/de financiamento finansvalp :juveno qui gania multe moneta per speculationes financiari finansvetenskap :scientia financiari/del financia(s) finansvärlden :le mundo financiari/del financia(s) finansväsen :financia(s), systema financiari/monetari finansår :anno financiari/budgetari bad3- finbageri :pastisseria; :innehavare av ~ pastissero finemang :~! splendide!, excellente! finera :tekn affinar finering :tekn affinamento finess :finessa, detalio finfibrig :de fibra fin finfin :bonissime, multo bon, super, extra, excellente finfördela :granular, pulverisar, vaporisar finger :digito; :det kliar i fingrarna på mig (för att göra något) fig le digito me pruri (a/pro facer un cosa); :ett varnande ~ un digito advertente/admonitori; :ge honom ett ~ och han tar hela handen da le un digito, e ille te prende le mano; :ha ett ~ med i spelet fig intervenir tacitemente, haber le manos in le pasta; :ha gröna fingrar fig haber digitos verde, esser un bon horticultor; :ha långa fingrar haber digitos longe; :fig esser inclinate al furto; :hålla fingrarna borta från non toccar (con le digitos); :fig non immiscer se/ingerer se in, non intervenir/intromitter in; :inte lyfta/röra ett ~ fig non mover un digito; :inte lägga fingrarna emellan fig non haber consideration con/indulgentia pro; :knäppa med fingrarna clac©ar le digitos; :kunna något på sina fem fingrar fig cognoscer un cosa a fundo, dominar un cosa; :peka ~ åt någon disdignosemente indicar un persona per le digito; :räkna på fingrarna calcular/facer le calculo al digitos; :se genom fingrarna med fig clauder le oculos, condonar, conniver; :slicka sig om fingrarna leccar se le digitos; :slå någon på fingrarna fig reprimendar/reprehender un persona; :som avser ~ digital; :som sitter mellan fingrarna interdigital; :sätta fingret på något fig poner/mitter le digito super; :utan fingrar zool adactyle fingera :finger, simular fingerad :fictive, simulate, inventate; :en ~ attack un attacco simulate; :ett fingerat namn un nomine inventate; :~ vinst beneficio fictive fingeralfabet :alphabeto digital, dactylogia fingeravtryck :impression/marca digital/de digito(s); :identifikation genom ~ dactyloscopia; :ta någons ~ prender le impressiones digital de un persona fingerblomma :anat pulpa del digito fingerborg :digital fingerborgsblomma :bot digitalis fingerbred :large como le digito, del largor de un digito fingerbredd :(transverso de) digito fingerformad :in forma de digito, digitiforme; :bot digitate fingerfärdig :agile con le digitos, dextere/dextre fingerfärdighet :agilitate del digitos, dexteritate fingering :fingimento, simulation fingerkrok :dra ~ tirar digitos fingerled :anat phalange; :yttersta ~en le phalangetta; :mellersta ~en le phalangina fingerlik :digitiforme fingermuskel :musculo digital fingernagel :ungue/ungula del digito fingerring :anello, anulo fingerräkning :dactylogia fingerskiva :(på telefon) disco selector/numerate, selector fingerspets :puncta/extremitate del digito; :ut i ~arna usque al punctas del digitos fingerspråk :arte de parlar con le digitos/manos, dactylologia, chirologia fingersvamp :bot clavaria; :~ar (familj) clavariaceas fingersättning :mus digitation fingertjock :de largor de un digito fingertopp :puncta/extremitate del digito; :ut i ~arna usque al punctas del digitos fingertoppskänsla :intuition/senso subtil, tacto fingertuta :digital fingertång :bot fuco digitiforme fingervante :guanto de cinque digitos fingervisning :indication, signo, indicio fingerört :bot potentilla; :femfinger~ potentilla argentee; :rev~ potentilla reptante fingerövning :exercitio del digitos; :mus exercitio de digitation fingra :~ på toccar con le digitos fingrad :digital; :bot digitate, digitaliforme; :~e blad folios digitate; :med ~e blad digitifoliate fingranska :examinar minut(ios)emente fingranskning :examination minut(ios)e finguld :auro pur/fin finhacka :hachar -sh-, minutiar finhackning :hachamento -sh- finhet :finessa, delicatessa, subtilitate finhetsgrad :(hos metaller etc) tenor, titulo finhyllt :a/de un pelle delicate fininställa :adjustar/adaptar minut(ios)emente fininställning :adjustage -ad3e/adjustamento/adaptation minut(ios)e finis malorum|finis|malorum :finis malorum lat finish :sport finish eng finish; :tekn finition finit :språk finite finjustera :(re)adjustar/adaptar minut(ios)emente finjustering :adjustage -ad3e/adjustamento/adaptation minut(ios)e fink :zool fringilla, pincion; :~ar (familj) fringillidas; :rosen~ carpodaco erythrin finka :I s (godsvagn) furgon; :(polisarrest) arresto II v mitter in arresto finkalibrig :de parve calibre finkam :pectine fin finkamma :pectinar con un pectine fin; :fig cercar minut(ios)emente finkel :(biprodukt vid alkoholjäsning) alcohol non raffinate; :(ofullständigt renat brännvin) bibita spirituose de mal qualitate finklädd :in habito/vestimentos dominical/de festa finkläder :habito/vestimentos dominical/de festa finkornig :a grano (multo) fin; :~ film foto pellicula/film a grano (multo) fin finkostym :costume/habito dominical/de festa finkrossa :pulverisar, triturar finkultur :cultura elitari/elitista finkänslig :plen de tacto/de delicatessa, discrete, delicate finkänslighet :tacto, discretion, delicatessa; :brist på ~ indiscretion, indelicatessa Finland :Finlandia finlandism :språk idiotismo finlandese-svedese, finlandismo finlandssvenska :1 språk svedese de/parlate in Finlandia 2 finlandesa qui parla svedese finlandsvensk|finlandssvensk :I adj finlandese-svedese II finlandssvensk s finlandese qui parla svedese finlemmad :gracile, svelte, fin finländare :finlandese finländsk :finlandese finländska :(kvinna) finlandesa finmala :molinar minut(ios)emente, triturar, reducer a/in pulvere finmaskig :de malias fin/stricte finmejslad :~e anletsdrag tractos/physio(g)nomia fin/nobile finmekaniker :mechanico de precision, constructor de instrumentos de precision finmekanisk :de un mechanica de precision finna :trovar; :(anse) estimar, creder, considerar, judicar, reputar; :~ för gott judicar utile; :~ nödvändigt considerar/judicar necessari; :~ nöje i delectar se in; :~ på inventar, excogitar, imaginar, conciper, trovar; :~ på en lösning trovar/conciper un solution; :~ sig (bevara fattningen) recuperar se; :~ sig i tolerar, submitter se a, conformar se a, resignar se a, adaptar se a; :~ sig i sitt öde conformar se a su sorte, resignar se; :~ sig väl till rätta familiar se (con), adaptar se (a); :~ tröst i trovar solacio in; :~ ut discoperir, detectar, deteger, trovar; :~ varandra trovar le un(es) le altere(s); :inte stå att ~ esser introvabile; :stå att ~ esser trovabile; :sök och du skall ~ cerca e tu trovara; :till ~ndes (om vara) acquiribile, obtenibile, in vendita; :(närvarande) presente finnare :persona qui trova, trovator finnas :exister, esser, resider, trovar se; :det finns il ha; :han finns inte mer ille non es jam in vita; :~ att få esser acquiribile/obtenibile/in vendita; :~ i stor mängd abundar; :~ kvar restar, remaner; :~ till exister, viver, subsister, esser, esser super le terra finne :I finlandese qui parla finnese, finno II med button, pustuletta; :klämma en ~ premer un button/un pustuletta finnig :med pustulose finnjolle :sjö yole finnese finnkamp :sport ludo/match eng mætsh athletic inter Finlandia e Svedia finnmarker :regiones svedese/norvegian colonisate per finnos finpapper :papiro fin finpappersbruk :fabrica de papiro fin finplanering :planification minut(ios)e finriva :triturar finrum :salon, camera/sala de apparato finsikt :cribro fin finsikta :passar per un cribro fin finsilver :argento fin finsk :finnese; :göra ~t finlandisar; :~ bastu sauna fi finsk-svensk|finsk|svensk :finno-svedese finsk-ugrier|finsk|ugrier :finno-ugriano finsk-ugrisk|finsk|ugrisk :finno-ugrian finska :1 språk finnese 2 (kvinna) finnesa finskspråkig :(finsktalande) qui parla finnese; :~ litteratur litteratura (in) finnese finsktalande :qui parla finnese, finnophone finskuren :taliate/trenchate -sh- in parve morsellos/in rondellas fin; :fig finskurna anletsdrag tractos/physio(g)nomia fin/nobile finslipa :polir, lisiar; :~ sin stil polir su stilo finsmakare :gourmet fr gurme, gastronomo finstil :typ stilo a/de puncto fin finstilt :(text) a parvissime litteras finstrimlad :taliate/trenchate -sh- in parve morsellos/in rondellas fin finstål :aciero fin fint :(vilseledande manöver) movimento apparente, finta; :(knep, list) astutia, artificio); :mil diversion; :sport finta, colpo fingite; :göra en ~ fintar finta :sport fintar; :~ bort passar per un finta fintlig :astute, artificiose fintlighet :astutia, artificio fintning :sport finta, colpo fingite fintrådig :de filo fin fintvätt :(tvättning) lavatura/lavage -ad3e/lavanda de textile delicate; :(tvättgods) lavanda delicate fintvättmedel :detergente pro lavanda delicate finurlig :agile, astute, ingeniose finurlighet :agilitate, astutia, ingeniositate finvikt :peso de metallo fin fiol :mus violino; :alt~ viola; :andra~ secunde violino; :bas~ contrabasso; :första~ prime violino; :spela ~ sonar le violino; :spela första/andra ~en fig sonar le prime/le secunde violino; :stränga en ~ munir un violino de chordas, mitter chordas a un violino; :stå för ~erna fig pagar le expensas fiolbyggare :constructor de violinos fiolfodral :etui de violino fiolist :mus violinista fiolkonsert :(stycke) concerto pro violino; :(utförande) concerto de violino fiollåda :cassa/corpore de violino fiolspel :musica de violino/de violinista fiolspelare :violinista fiolspelning :(le) sonar le violino fiolstall :cavalletto de violino fiolsträng :chorda de violino fiolstråke :archetto de violino; :drag med ~ colpo de archetto de violino fiolstämma :(stycke) parte pro violino; :(utförande) parte de violino fioritur :mus fioritura it, floritura fira :1 (högtidlighålla) celebrar, festar, solemnisar, observar, facer memoria de, commemorar, sanctificar; :(hylla) celebrar, festar, honorar; :(ta sig ledigt) prender un die/un tempore libere, non travaliar/laborar, otiar, facer festa; :en ~d skådespelerska un actrice celebre/celebrate; :~ bröllop celebrar nuptias; :~ en fest celebrar un festa; :~ heldagsafton observar/celebrar le sabbato; :~ någons födelsedag celebrar le anniversario de un persona; :~ triumfer celebrar triumphos 2 (sänka) abassar; :~ seglen abassar le velas firma :firma, stabilimento, establimento, casa commercial/de commercio; :teckna ~n jur signar in le nomine del firma firmafest :festa pro le empleatos firmament :firmamento, celo firmamärke :placa de fabrica; :(logotyp) logo(typo), logotype eng lågötaip firmanamn :nomine commercial/de firma, ration social firmaregister :registro commercial firmatecknare :jur signator (in le nomine) del firma firmateckning :jur signatura (in le nomine) del firma firn :firn firning :1 (högtidlighållande) celebration 2 (sänkning) abassamento firre :pisce fis :pedito, flato fisa :peder fischy :fichu fr fishy fisetträ :bot ligno de cotino fisförnäm :qui da se aere de nobilitate fisig :fastidiose, disagradabile fisk :pisce; Fiskarna astron Pisces; :fjälla en ~ squamar un pisce; :ful ~ fig persona suspecte/scelerate; :få sina ~ar varma fig esser reprehendite/sermonate, deber dar conto; :kokt ~ pisce bullite; :rökt ~ pisce fumate; som avser ~ de pisce, ichthyic; :som en ~ på torra land como un pisce foras del aqua; :stekt ~ pisce frite; :vara som en ~ i vattnet esser (un ver) maestro; :varken fågel eller ~ ni carne ni pisce fiska :piscar; :~ efter fig cercar a apprender; :~ i grumligt vatten piscar in aqua turbide; :~ med metspö/med nät piscar con canna/con rete(s); :~ pärlor/sill piscar perlas/haringo fiskaffär :pischeria fiskafänge :pisca; :det stora ~t bibl le pisca miraculose fiskaktig :como un pisce, ichtyoide fiskal :I adj fiscal II s jur accusator public fiskalisk :fiscal fiskarbefolkning :population piscatori/de piscatores fiskare :piscator; :som avser ~ piscatori fiskarhistoria :historia de piscator; :fig exaggeration fiskarhustru :spo(n)sa/marita/uxor de piscator, piscatora fiskarstuga :cabana de piscator fiskben :spina de pisce fiskbensmönster :text motivo de spina de pisce fiskbestick :coperto a pisce fiskblåsa :anat vesica de pisce fiskbulle :kul bolletta de pisce hachate -sh- fiskburgare :kul fishburger eng fishbö:gö fiskdamm :piscina, vivario fiskdöd :morte de pisces fiske :pisca; :~ förbjudet non piscar, piscar prohibite fiskebank :piscaria, pischeria fiskebod :cabana de piscator fiskebåt :barca piscatori/de pisca/de piscator fiskedon :material/utensiles/apparatos de pisca fiskefartyg :nave piscatori/de pisca fiskeflotta :flotta/flottilia piscatori/de pisca fiskegarn :rete(s) de pisca/de pisces fiskegräns :limite del zona piscatori/de pisca fiskehamn :porto piscatori/de pisca fiskeindustri :industria piscatori, pisca fiskekort :permisso/carta/licentia de pisca fiskekrig :guerra del pisca fiskekutter :sjö cutter eng katö de pisca fiskelag :equipa de piscatores fiskelicens :licentia/permisso de pisca fiskelycka :bon pisca, pisca fortunate fiskeläge :village -ad3e piscatori/de piscatores fiskeplats :pischeria fiskepolitik :politica de pisca fiskeredskap :material/utensiles/apparatos de pisca fiskeri :pisca; :som avser ~ piscatori fiskerinäring :industria piscatori, pisca fiskeritillsyningsman :guarda-pisca fiskerätt :derecto de pisca fiskespö :canna de pisca fiskeställe :pischeria fisketur :excursion piscatori fisketävling :concurso de pisca fiskeutrustning :material/utensiles/apparatos de pisca fiskevatten :aquas de pisca fiskezon :zona piscatori/de pisca fiskfilé|fiskfile :kul filet fr file de pisce fiskfjäll :squama fiskformad :pisciforme, ichtyoide fiskfärs :kul farce fr fars de pisce fiskfångst :pisca fiskgaffel :furchetta a pisce fiskgarn :rete(s) de pisca/de pisces fiskgjuse :zool aquila, piscator, ossifraga fiskgratäng :kul platto de pisce gratinate fiskhall :mercato coperte de pisces/de pischeria fiskhamn :porto piscatori/de pisca fiskhandel :commercio de pisces; :(affär) pischeria fiskhandlare :mercante/venditor de pisces fiskhåv :bursa de rete a pisces fiskkniv :cultello a pisce fiskkonserv :conserva de pisces fiskkrok :hamo fiskkännare :ichthyologo, ichthyologista fiskleverolja :oleo de ficato de gado fisklim :colla de pisce, ichthyocolla fisklina :linea de pisca fisklir :sport (le) ganiar tempore (per passar se le balla mutuemente) fiskmarknad :mercato de pisces, pischeria fiskmjöl :farina de pisce fiskmås :zool laro cineree fisknät :rete de pisca fiskodlare :piscicultor, pisciculturista fiskodling :piscicultura fiskolja :oleo de ficato de gado fiskpinne :kul croquette fr kråkät de pisce fiskpudding :kul pudding eng puding de pisce fiskredskap :material/utensiles/apparatos de pisca fiskrestaurang :restaurante ubi on servi specialitates de pisce fiskrik :ric/abundante in pisces, piscose fiskrom :ovos de pisce fiskryssja :nassa de pisca fiskrätt :kul platto de pisce fiskskuta :barca piscatori/de pisca/de piscator fisksoppa :kul suppa de pisce fiskspö :canna de pisca fiskstim :banco de pisces fiskstjärt :cauda de pisce fisksump :vivario (de pisces) fisktorg :mercato de pisces fisktärna :zool sterna hirundine fiskus :fisco fiskvase :fiske fasce/fagotto/fascina de ramos sic fiskyngel :fregolo fiskälskare :amator de pisce fiskätande :I adj zool piscivore, ichthyophage II s zool ichthyophagia fiskätare :ichthyophago fisködla :zool ichthyosauro fiss :mus fa diese Fiss-dur|Fiss|Fiss dur :(el. Fiss dur) mus fa diese major fiss-moll|fiss|fiss moll :(el. fiss moll) mus fa diese minor fissil :fys fissile, fissibile; :~ atomkärna nucleo fissile/fissibile fission :fys fission fissionsenergi :fys energia de fission fissionsprodukt :fys producto de fission fissionsreaktor :fys reactor de fission fissur :fissura, scissura fistel :med fistula; :som avser ~ fistular, fistulose fistulös :med fistular, fistulose fitta :cunno fix :(orubblig) fixe; :(färdig) preste; :en ~ idé un idea fixe; :~ och färdig preste (pro uso) fixa :(ordna) arrangiar -d3-, regular, ordinar, adjustar; :(laga) emendar, reparar; :det ~r sig! isto va terminar ben!, non perturba te/vos!; :~ en våning åt någon arrangiar (informalmente) un appartamento a/pro un persona fixare :persona qui sape arrangiar -d3- cosas (a vices in un modo informal), arrangia-toto, procura-toto, interprenditor fixativ :fixativo fixera :stabilisar; :foto, kem fixar fixerbar :fixabile fixerbild :imagine puzzle eng pazl fixering :stabilisation; :foto, psyk fixation fixeringsbad :foto (banio) fixator fixeringsbild :imagine puzzle eng pazl fixeringsmedel :fixativo; :foto fixator fixeringssalt :foto sal fixator/pro fixar, fixator fixermedel :fixativo; :foto fixator fixersalt :sal fixe fixpunkt :puncto fixe fixstjärna :astron stella fixe, supernova fixtur :tekn mechanismo fixe de suspension fjant :I (fjantig person) persona manierate/affectate II (fjantande) comportamento/conducta manierate, affectation fjanta :I v affectar; :~ sig haber un comportamento/conducta ridicule, comportar se de maniera ridicule II s femina manierate/affectate fjantande :comportamento/conducta manierate, affectation fjanteri :comportamento/conducta manierate, affectation fjantig :affectate, manierate fjantighet :comportamento/conducta manierate, affectation fjol :i ~ le anno passate; :i ~ sommar le estate passate fjolla :femina/puera fatue fjollas :comportar se fatuemente fjolleri :fatuitate, stupiditate, imbecillitate, simplicitate fjollig :fatue, stupide, imbecille, simpl(ic)e fjollighet :fatuitate, stupiditate, imbecillitate, simplicitate fjolåret :le anno passate fjolårslöv :folios del anno passate fjompa :I v ~ sig comportar se timorosemente/con verecundia II s femina/puera timide/timorose/verecunde fjomperi :timiditate, verecundia fjompighet :timiditate, verecundia fjord :fiord no fjordhäst :cavallo de fiord no fjordmynning :bucca de fiord no fjorton :dece-quatro, quattuordece; :~ dagar quindecena fjortonde :dece-quarte, decimoquarte, quattuordecime; :den 14 juli le 14 (dece-quatro) de julio; :som kommer var ~ dag bimensual; :var ~ dag tote le dece-quatro dies/jornos fjortonhundratalet :le dece-quinte/decimoquinte seculo fjortonårig :de dece-quatro annos fjortonåring :juvene de dece-quatro annos fjun :lanugine fjunig :lanuginose; :bot pubescente fjunighet :lanuginositate; :bot pubescentia fjuttig :futile, simple, meschin fjäder :pluma, penna; :tekn resorto; :en hatt med ~ un cappello implumate; :en ~ i hatten fig qualcosa de esser orgoliose pro; :göra en höna av en ~ fig facer de un musca un elephante; :lysa med lånta fjädrar fig vestir se con plumas alien; :plocka fjädrarna av displumar; :spänna en ~ tekn tender un resorto; :tappa fjädrar perder plumas fjäderaktig :plumose fjäderbeklädd :zool plumose fjäderboll :sport volante fjäderbolster :eiderdun fjäderbuske :plumage -ad3e; :(på hjälm) pennachio fjäderdräkt :plumage -ad3e fjäderfluga :zool volucella fjäderformad :pinnate; :bot paniculate fjäderfä :zool aves domestic fjäderfäavel :avicultura fjädergräs :bot herba paniculate/a panicula, stipa pennate fjäderklädd :plumose, pennate fjäderlätt :legier -d3- como un pluma fjäderlöss :zool (ordning) mallophaga fjädermekanism :mechanismo a resorto fjädermoln :meteor cirro, cirrocumulo fjädermott :zool pterophoro pentadactyle fjädermyggor :zool (familj) chironomidas fjädernejlika :bot diantho plumose fjäderpenna :penna fjäderprydd :implumate fjäderskrud :plumage -ad3e fjäderupphängning :tekn suspension a/de resorto fjädervikt :sport peso pluma fjäderviktare :sport boxator de peso pluma fjädervippa :plumeau fr plymo fjädervåg :tekn balancia de resorto, dynamometro fjädra :tekn esser elastic; :~ sig esser elastic; :fig pavonisar fjädrande :tekn elastic, resiliente fjädring :tekn resortos, resilientia; :(i bil) suspension fjäll :I monte, montania; :som avser ~ montan, montaniose, montuose II bot, zool scalia, squama; :med squama, pellicula; :~en föll från hans ögon fig su oculos se aperiva, ille intendeva le veritate; :som avser ~ scaliose, squamose; :med squamose, furfuracee fjälla :I v (avlägsna fjäll) scaliar, squamar; :(avstöta fjäll) scaliar se, exfoliar se II s puera fjällabb :zool stercorario longicaude fjällbete :pastura montan fjällbinka :bot erigeron uniflor fjällbjörk :bot betula nano fjällbrud :bot saxifraga cotyledo fjällbygd :pais montaniose fjällbäck :torrente fjällfauna :fauna alpin/de montania fjällflora :flora alpin/de montania fjällfärd :excursion de montania fjällförare :guida de montania fjällgentiana :bot gentiana nival fjällglim :bot silene acaule fjällgröe :bot poa alpin fjällgås :zool ansere erythropus lat fjällhotell :hotel de montania fjällig :bot, zool scaliose, squamose; :med squamose, furfuracee fjällkam :cresta/crista de montania fjällkedja :catena montaniose/montuose/de montanias, cordillera sp kårdiljera fjällklocka :bot campanula uniflor fjällmassiv :massivo (de montania) fjällning :scaliage -ad3e; :med desquamation, exfoliation fjällnoppa :bot omalotheca supine fjällområde :region montaniose/montuose fjällpipare :zool pluviero montan fjällregion :region montaniose/montuose fjällripa :zool lagopede mute fjällruta :bot thalictro alpin fjällrygg :cresta/crista/dorso de montania fjällräddare :salvator de personas qui ha habite un accidente in le montanias fjällräddning :operation statal de salvamento/de salvation de personas qui ha habite un accidente in le montanias fjällräddningstjänsten :le servicio statal de salvamento/de salvation de personas qui ha habite un accidente in le montanias fjällräv :zool vulpe polar/arctic fjällsemester :vacantias pl in le montania fjällsida :flanco de un montania fjällsippa :bot dryas octopetale fjällsjö :laco de montania fjällskallra :bot rhinantho groenlandese fjällskivling :bot lepiota; :stolt ~ macrolepiota fjällskära :bot serratula alpin fjällsluttning :scarpa de montania fjällstation :station alpin/de montania fjällstuga :refugio alpin/de montania fjällterräng :terreno de montania fjälltopp :vertice/cyma/cuspide/summitate/picco de montania fjälltrakt :region montaniose/montuose fjälltrav :bot arabis alpin fjälltur :excursion de montania fjälluggla :zool nyctea scandinave fjällvan :qui cognosce le terreno e climate de montania fjällvana :experientia del terreno e climate in le montania fjällvandring :excursion de montania fjällvedel :bot astragalo alpin fjällvett :bon senso durante excursiones de montania fjällvidd :panorama de montania fjällviol :bot viola biflor fjällvråk :zool buteo lagopus lat fjällvägg :pariete de un montania fjällvärlden :le mundo del montanias fjällväxt :bot planta alpin/de montania fjällämmel :zool lemming (de Norvegia) fjälster :kul pelle de salsicia de intestino fjär :(avvisande) distante, reservate; :(högdragen) orgoliose, superbe fjärd :baia, golfo fjärde :quarte; :den 4 juni le 4 (quatro) de junio; :~ man le quarte homine fjärdedel :quarto, quarte parte, quartiero; :mus quarta fjärdedelsnot :mus semiminima, semibischroma fjärdedelspaus :mus suspiro fjärdedelstakt :fyra ~ mus mesura quadruple/a quatro tempores fjärdegradsekvation :mat equation biquadrate/biquadratic/quartic fjärding :hist 1 (rymdmått av våta varor) quarto de un barril (= 31,4 l); :(av fasta varor) octavo de un barril (= 18,3 l) 2 (fjärdedel av hemman/härad) quarto de un ferma/un districto/un jurisdiction fjärdingsbonde :hist proprietario de un quarto de un ferma fjärdingsman :hist guarda campestre, gendarme fr 3a)darm fjärdingsväg :hist quarto de un vetule millia svedese (= 2.672 m) fjärhet :(avvisande attityd) distantia, attitude de reserva; :(högdragenhet) orgolio, superbia fjäril :zool papilion; :apollo~ parnassio apollinee; :aurora~ anthocharis lat cardamine; :citron~ gonepteryx rhamni lat; :frost~ operophthera/cheimatobia brumose; :kål~ pieris lat brassica; :nässel~ aglais urticae lat -kä fjärilar :zool (ordning) lepidopteros; :dag~ (överfamilj) papilionoidas; :mätar~ (familj) geometridas; :natt~ (familj) noctuidas fjärilsblomlik :bot papilionacee fjärilsblommmor :bot (familj) papilionaceas fjärilshåv :rete pro attrappar papiliones fjärilskrasse :bot tropeolo peregrino fjärilslarv :zool eruca fjärilslik :como un papilion; :bot papilionacee; :fig versatile, volubile, inconstante fjärilslätt :legier -d3- como un papilion fjärilsmyggor :zool (familj) psychodidas fjärilssamlare :collector de papiliones fjärilssamling :collection de papiliones fjärilssim :sport natation/stilo papilion fjärilsvinge :ala de papilion fjärma :remover, amover, eliminar; :~ sig retirar se, partir; :~ sig från varandra distantiar se mutuemente, diverger; :~ sig från ämnet divagar fjärmare :plus lontan/distante/remote fjärmast :le plus lontan/distante/remote fjärran :I adj distante, remote, lontan, extreme; :~ land pais lontan/remote; :Fjärran Östern le Oriente Extreme II adv lontano, longe; :komma ~ ifrån venir de lontano; :vara belägen ~ (från) distar III s lontanantia; :i ~ in le lontanantia, a grande distantia fjärranalys :tekn remote sensing eng sensing fjärranifrån :ab/de un grande distantia, de longe fjärranliggande :lontan, remote, extreme fjärrbelägen :lontan, remote, extreme fjärrdirigera :telecommandar fjärrdirigering :commando a distantia, controlo remote, telecommando, telecontrolo, teleguidage -ad3e, telemechanica fjärrfoto :telephoto(graphia) fjärrfotografering :telephotographia fjärrhanterare :fys (av radioaktiva ämnen) telemanipulator fjärrhantering :fys (av radioaktiva ämnen) telemanipulation fjärrkommando :commando a distantia, telecommando fjärrkontroll :controlo remote, telecontrolo fjärrmanövrera :telecommandar, teleguidar fjärrmanövrering :dirigimento a distantia, teleguidage -ad3e, telecommando fjärrobjektiv :foto teleobjectivo fjärrobot :mil missile ballistic intercontinental, missile strategic central fjärrseende :(clari)vidente fjärrskrivare :teleprinter eng, teleimprimitor fjärrskådande :(clari)vidente fjärrskådare :(persona) (clari)vidente fjärrskådning :clarividentia fjärrstyra :telecommandar, teleguidar fjärrstyrning :commando a distantia, controlo remote, telecommando, telecontrolo, teleguidage -ad3e, telemechanica fjärrtrafik :(med tåg) traffico del grande lineas; :(vägtrafik) traffico lontan/de distantia; :tele servicio interurban fjärrtåg :järnv traino del grande lineas fjärrvärme :calefaction a distantia fjärsing :zool trachino dracon fjärt :pedito, flato; :släppa en ~ peder fjärta :peder fjäsk :I (fjäsker) persona adulatori/obsequiose/servil, adulator II (fjäskande) adulation, obsequiositate, servilitate fjäska :adular, esser adulatori/obsequiose/servil fjäskande :adulation, obsequiositate, servilitate fjäsker :persona adulatori/obsequiose/servil, adulator fjäskig :adulatori, obsequiose, servil fjäskighet :adulation, obsequiositate, servilitate fjät :passo fjättra :incatenar, attachar -sh- con un catena; :fig subjugar, reprimer, dominar, vincer, continer; :vara ~d vid sängen fig haber a guardar le lecto (a causa de maladia) fjättrar :s catenas, ferros fjöl :sede de toilette fr twalät flabb :I (mun) bucca; :håll ~en! silentio! II (flabbande) risada ruitose flabba :rider ruitosemente flabbig :qui ride ruitosemente flack :platte, plan; :fig superficial, trivial, banal flacka :vacillar, vagar, errar, vagabundar; :en ~nde blick un reguardo incerte/insecur; :~ omkring (di)vagar, vagabundar, circumerrar flackhet :planessa; :fig platitude fr -tyd flad :baia pauco/poco profunde fladder :volettamento; :med fibrillation del corde fladdermus :zool vespertilion; :stor ~ noctula fladdermusfåtölj :confortabile vespertilion fladdermuslik :zool chiroptere fladdermöss :zool (ordning) chiroptera fladdra :volettar, papilionar; :(om flagga/hår) agitar se, flottar; :(om låga) vacillar, oscillar, tremer; :(om segel) batter; :~ omkring papilionar fladdrig :pendente, flottante in le aere; :fig inconstante, labile, instabile, volubile fladdrighet :inconstantia, instabilitate flaga :I s (av hud) squama, pellicula; :(flisa) morsello, fragmento; :(flinga) flocco, pilo, villo; :(fjäll) scalia, crusta II v scaliar se, squamar se, exfoliar se flagell :biol, med flagello flagellant :flagellante flagellat :zool flagellato flageolett :mus flageolet fr fla3ålä flageoletton :mus (på stränginstrument) tono (de) flageolet fr fla3ålä flageolettstämma :mus (i orgel) registro flageolet fr fla3ålä flagg :~en mil stato major de un fortia marin; :segla under falsk ~ navigar sub colores false; :stryka ~ abassar le bandiera; :fig capitular, render se flagga :I s bandiera, standardo; :sjö bandiera, standardo, colores; :hala ~n abassar le bandiera; :hissa ~n hissar/altiar le bandiera; :hälsa ~n salutar le bandiera; :veckla ut ~n displicar le bandiera; :vinna något med ~n i topp fig ganiar un cosa splendidemente; :visa vit ~ monstrar le bandiera blanc II v (de)monstrar/altiar/hissar le bandiera(s); :~ på halv stång poner le bandiera a/de medie mast flaggadjutant :mil adjutante al stato major de un fortia marin flaggdag :die/jorno quando on displica le bandiera flaggdiskriminering :discrimination de bandiera flaggduk :tela de bandiera flaggkadett :mil cadetto superior de marina flaggkapten :mil capitano marin, officiero superior del marina flaggkarta :carta/lista de bandieras flagglina :corda de bandiera flaggman :porta-bandiera; :mil officiero superior de marina flaggning :demonstration/monstra del bandiera(s); :sjö liten ~ altiamento del bandieras de guerra al mastes; :stor ~ altiamento del bandieras de guerra al mastes plus un monstra del bandieras de signales super le mastes flaggparad :parada del bandieras, ceremonia del colores flaggsignal :sjö signal de bandiera flaggskepp :mil nave admiral flaggspel :sjö mast/palo de bandiera flaggstång :pertica/palo/mast de bandiera flagig :scaliose, lamellar, lamellante, lamellose; :(om hud) furfuracee, squamose flagna :scaliar se, squamar se, exfoliar se flagrant :flagrante, evidente flak :(av is) bloco/pecia de glacie; :(på lastbil) solo pro le carga flakong :flacon fr flakå) flambera :kul flambar flamboyant :konst flamboyant fr fla)bwaja) flamboyantstil :konst stilo flamboyant fr fla)bwaja) flameldfast :incombustibile, a prova de foco flamenco :mus flamenco sp flamfast :incombustibile, a prova de foco flamgarn :text filo flammante flamhärdad|flamhärdig :(el. flamhärdig) incombustibile, a prova de foco flamingo :zool flamingo, phenicoptero; :~r (familj) phenicopteridas flamingoblomma :bot anthurio flamländare :flamingo flamländsk :flaminge flamländska :1 språk flamingo 2 (kvinna) flaminga flamma :I s (eldslåga) flamma; :(passion) passion, ardor; :(käresta) amor; :vara fyr och ~ fig esser multo enthusiastic II v flammar, jectar flammas, arder flammande :flammante, flammee, ardente, vehemente; :en ~ protest un protesto vehemente; :~ ögon oculos flammante flammig :flammante, flammee, ardente; :~t trä ligno flammante/flammee flammégarn|flammegarn :text filo flammante flamning :inflammation flamningspunkt :puncto de inflammation flampunkt :puncto de inflammation flamröd :flammee, de color de flamma flams :comportamento incontrolate/negligente flamsa :I v rider e parlar negligentemente II s femina qui ride e parla negligentemente flamsig :qui ride e parla negligentemente flamsk :I adj flaminge II s text texito flaminge flamskväv|flamskvävnad :(el. flamskvävnad) texito flaminge flamsäker :incombustibile, a prova de foco flamugn :furno a reverbero flan :kul flan fr fla) Flandern :Flandra flandrisk :de Flandra flanell :text flanella flanellograf :tabula de flanella flanellskjorta :camisa de flanella flanera :flanar flank :flanco, latere; :mil flanco; :anfalla i ~ attaccar de flanco; :begränsa på ~en flancar; :beskjuta från ~en flancar; :täcka på ~en flancar flankanfall :mil attacco de flanco flankeld :mil foco de flanco flankera :mil flancar; :~nde eld mil infilada flankskydd :mil copertura/protection del flancos flanör :flanator flanörstråk :strata pro pedones flarn :objecto fragile/legier -d3-; :kul biscuit multo fin crac©ante flash :foto flash eng flæsh flashback :flashback eng flæshbæk, scena retrospective flaska :bottilia; :(liten) ampulla, flacon fr flakå); :(nappflaska) biberon fr bibrå); :med phiola, phiala; :buktig ~ bottilia panciute; :dricka direkt ur ~n biber del bottilia; :en ~ vin un bottilia de vino; :hälla på ~ mitter in bottilias, imbottiliar; :platt ~ flasco; :skaka om en ~ agitar un bottilia; :vara glad i ~n amar le bottilia; :öppna en ~ aperir un bottilia flaskbarn :infante nutrite con le biberon fr bibrå) flaskblåsare :sufflator de bottilias flaskborste :brossa a/de/pro bottilias flaskbotten :culo/fundo de bottilia flaskfabrik :vitreria de bottilias, bottilieria flaskformig :de/in forma de bottilia flaskgas :gas in bottilias flaskglas :vitro a bottilias flaskhals :collo de bottilia flaskkalebass :bot lagenaria flaskkork :corco/tappo de bottilia flaskkurbits :bot lagenaria flaskpost :message -ad3e in un bottilia (jectate/trovate in le mar) flaskpropp :tappo de bottilias flaskställ :porta-bottilias flasköl :bira de bottilias/in bottilias/imbottiliate flasköppnare :aperi-bottilias, discapsulator flat :I 1 (slät) platte, plan, unite; :mat homaloide; :den ~a ytan på en sten le superficie platte de un petra; :en ~ tallrik un platto plan; :med ~a handen con le mano aperte/le palma del mano 2 (snopen) confuse, stupefacte; :(eftergiven) indulgente; :bli alldeles ~ esser stupefacte II mus bemolle flata :1 (flatsida) latera/facie plan; :(handflata) palma del mano 2 (lesbisk kvinna) femina lesbian/lesbic/sapphic flatbagge :zool phthirio pubic flatbottnad :a/con fundo platte/plan flatbröd :kul pan dur multo fin flatfisk :zool pleuronecto flathet :(eftergivenhet) indulgentia flatlus :zool pediculo del pube/del pubis flatna :devenir plus platte/plan flatsida :latere/facie plan flatskratt :risada tonitruante flatskratta :rider tonitruantemente flatterande :complimentari flattryck :graf impression plan, planographia flatulens :flatulentia flau :ekon (om marknad) pauco/poco active flax :I (tur) fortuna II (flaxande) battimento del alas flaxa :batter le alas flaxande :battimento del alas flaxig :fig inconstante, cambiante, capriciose, versatile, volubile flaxighet :fig inconstantia, capriciositate, versatilitate, volubilitate flaxning :battimento del alas flebit :med phlebitis flebografi :med phlebographia flebografisk :med phlebographic flebogram :med phlebogramma flebotomi :med phlebotomia; :person som utför ~ phlebotomista flegma :phlegma, impassibilitate, placiditate flegmatiker :persona phlegmatic flegmatisk :phlegmatic flektera :språk flecter flekterande :språk flexional flektering :språk flexion flenört :bot scrophularia nodose flera :I adj plus; :det finns inte ~ sittplatser il non ha plus de sedes II pron (åtskilliga) plure; :självst plures; :(månghanda) varie; :med ~ (m fl) e alteres, et alii lat (et al.); :som innehåller ~ plural flerahanda :varie fleranvändarsystem :data systema multicompatibile flerarmad :~ ljusstake candelabro flerbarnsfamilj :familia de/con plus de duo infantes flerbostadshus :casa de/con plure appartamentos flercellig :bot multicellular, pluricellular flerdagarstidning :jornal de/con al minus quatro numeros del septimana flerdimensionell :multidimensional, pluridimensional flerdubbel :multiple, multiplice flerdubbla :multiplicar flerdubbling :multiplication flerdygnsprognos :meteor prognose/prognosis pro plure dies/jornos flerfaldig :multiple, multiplice; :~a gånger plurissime vices, frequentemente, sovente; :~ mästare sport campion/champion eng tshæmpjön multiple flerfaldiga :multiplicar; :(duplicera) duplicar flerfalt :adv plure vices, frequentemente flerfamiljshus :casa a/de/pro plure familias flerfasig :el polyphasate, polyphase, polyphasic flerflikig :bot multilobe, multilobate flerfärgad :multicolor, pluricolor, polychrome, polychromatic, versicolor flerfärgstryck :graf impression pluricolor/in (plure/varie) colores, chromotypographia, chromotypia fleromättad :biol polyinsaturate; :~e fettsyror acidos grasse polyinsaturate flerpartiregering :governamemto de coalition flerpartisystem :pluripartitismo flersidig :multilatere, multilateral, plurilateral, polylateral, polyvalente, multiple, universal; :mat polygone, polygonal, multilateral, multilatere flersidighet :multilateralitate, plurilateralitate, polyvalentia, universalitate; :mat multilateralitate, polygonalitate flersiffrig :de/con plure cifras/numeros flerspråkig :multilingue, multilingual, polyglotte, polyglottic, polylingue, plurilingue; :~ ordbok dictionario polyglotte/plurilingue; :~ person polyglotto flerspråkighet :polyglottismo, multilingualismo flerstavig :språk polysyllabe, polysyllabic; :~t ord parola polysyllabe, polysyllabo flerstegsinformation :information a plure etages -d3- flerstegsraket :missile a etages -d3- flerstjälkad :bot multicaule flerstädes :in plure locos flerstämmig :mus de plure/varie voces, polyphone, polyphonic, polytonal flerstämmighet :mus polyphonia flertal :majoritate; :språk (numero) plural; :~et le major parte, le majoritate flertalsform :språk (numero) plural flertydig :plurivalente, pluriforme flervalstest :test eng a selection multiple flervärdeslogik :fil logica plurivalente flervärdig :polyvalente; :kem multivalente flervärdighet :polyvalentia; :kem multivalentia flerårig :de plus que un anno, de plure/varie annos, pluriannual; :bot pluriannual flerårsplan :plano pluriannual/pro varie annos flest :le plus; :de ~a av le plus grande/le major parte de, le majoritate de, le plus grande numero de flexa :haber horario(s) flexibile de labor/de travalio flexibel :flexibile; :(om person) flexibile, ductile; :~ arbetstid horario(s) flexibile de labor/de travalio flexibilitet :flexibilitate flexion :språk flexion flexionsändelse :språk suffixo de flexion flexivisk :språk flexional flexografi :graf flexographia flexografisk :graf flexographic flexotryck :graf flexographia flexskiva :data disco flexibile, dischetto flextid :horario(s) flexibile de labor/de travalio flexur :geol flexura flexura :med flexura flicka :I s (liten) puera; :(ungdom) juvene femina, juvena, adolescente, senioretta, damisella; :(dotter) filia; :hon har tre flickor illa ha tres filias; :uppvakta en ~ facer corte a/cortesar un juvena II v reparar; :~ in (infoga) interponer, inserer, intercalar, interpolar, insertar; :(en kommentar) interloquer; :~ skor reparar calceaturas/calceos/scarpas flickaktig :como (de) un puera/un juvena flickbok :libro pro pueras/pro juvenas flickebarn :parve puera flickjägare :chassator -sh- de gonnas flickklänning :vestimento de puera/de juvena flicknamn :nomine de puera/de juvena flickpension :pensionato/internato pro pueras/pro juvenas flickplågare :vexator de pueras/de juvenas flickrum :camera de puera/de juvena flickröst :voce de puera/de juvena flickscout :girl-scout eng gö:lskaut flickskola :schola de pueras/de juvenas flickslyna :juvene femina/juvena impertinente/impudente/impudic flicksnärta :juvene puera/juvena satis arrogante flicktjusare :incantator de juvenas/de damisellas flicktycke :ha ~ esser popular inter le juvenas, esser attractive a damisellas flickunge :parve puera flickvän :amica flik :(spets) extremitate, puncta; :(på kuvert) coperculo (de inveloppe); :bot, med lobo, lobulo flikad :bot, med lobate, lobulate, lobular flikbladig :bot a/con folios lobate/lobulate/lobular flikig :bot, med lobate, lobulate, lobular flikrabarber :bot rheubarbaro palmate flimmer :(dallrande ljus) scintillation, scintillamento, vacillation, vacillamento; :(darrande rörelse) vibration, trepidation; :med (oregelbunden hjärtrytm) fibrillation flimmerhår :anat, biol cilios/organo vibratile, cilios, flagello flimra :(dallra) scintillar, vacillar; :(darra) vibrar, tremer; :med (om hjärta) fibrillar; :det ~r för ögonen på mig toto scintilla/se gira/se torna ante mi oculos; :luften ~r av värme le calor face vibrar le aere flimrande :vacillante, vacillatori; :~ ljus luce/lumine vacillante flimring :scintillation, scintillamento, vacillation, vacillamento flin :riso ironic/stulte flina :rider ironicamente/stultemente flinga :flocco; :flingor kul cornflakes eng kå:nfleiks flinig :qui ride ironicamente/stultemente flink :(snabb) veloce, rapide, celere, prompte; :(duglig) preste, agile, dextere, dextre, habile flinkhet :(snabbhet) velocitate, rapiditate, celeritate, promptitude; :(duglighet) agilitate, prestessa, dexteritate, habilitate flint :capite/testa calve flinta :flint eng, silice; :som avser ~ silicee, silicic flintglas :flint glass eng gla:s flinthård :dur como un petra, durissime flintporslin :porcellana dur (ardite a alte temperatura) flintskalle :capite/testa calve flintskallig :calve flintskallighet :calvitia, alopecia flintyxa :hacha -sh- de petra/de flint eng flipperspel :flipper eng flipö; :spela ~ jocar al flipper flira :zool abramis flirt|flört :(el. flört) flirt eng flö:t, flirtation flö:t-, amoretto flirta|flörta :(el. flörta) flirtar flö:t-, haber un flirt eng flö:t; :person som ~r flirtator flö:t- flirtig|flörtig :(el. flörtig) qui ama haber un flirt eng flö:t flirtkula|flörtkula :(el. flörtkula) bolletta a flirtar flö:t-, bolletta a/de/pro flirtation flö:t- flis :(av trä/sten) morsellos/peciettas/fragmentos de ligno/de petra flisa :I s (av trä/sten) morsello/pecietta/fragmento/clasma de ligno/de petra II v facer morsellos/peciettas/fragmentos/clasmas de ligno/de petra; :~ sig finder se in fragmentos flisig :que se finde facilemente flisning :finditura flistugg :clasma de ligno flit :zelo, diligentia, assiduitate, application, laboriositate, operositate; :brist på ~ inapplication; :med ~ (avsiktligt) con intention, intentionalmente flitig :zelose, diligente, industriose, assidue, applicate, laboriose, operose, active; :(läraktig) applicate, studiose; :(ofta upprepad) frequente; :~a Lisa bot impatiens walleriana lat; :gå ~t i kyrkan assister frequentemente al culto/al officio; :göra ~t bruk av facer un uso frequente de; :vara ~t använd esser multo usate flock :I (skock) grege; :bot umbella; :bilda en ~ gregar; :gå i ~ gregar; :samla i ~ gregar; :som avser ~ bot umbellate, umbellifere; :som lever i ~ gregari II (avfall av ull/silke) borra, flossa flocka :~ sig 1 (bilda skockar) affluer, gregar, agglomerar se 2 (bilda ludd) devenir floccose; :kem, med floccular flockas :affluer, gregar, agglomerar se flockblomstrig :bot umbellate, umbellifere; :~a växter (familj) umbelliferas flockdjur :animal gregari flockfibbla :bot hieracio umbellate flockformig :bot umbelliforme flockig :floccose flockinstinkt :instincto gregari, gregarismo flockning :kem, med flocculation flocksilke :borra de seta, seta flossa flockställd :bot umbellate, umbellifere flockull :borra de lana, lana flossa flockvis :in greges flod :fluvio, riviera; :(högvatten) fluxo, marea alte/ascendente/crescente; :fig fluxo, torrente; :ebb och ~ fluxo e refluxo (egentl flod och ebb); :det är ~ le marea es alte; :en ~ av emigranter un fluxo de emigrantes; :en ~ av tårar un mar/un torrente de lacrimas; :~en stiger le mar monta; :som avser ~ fluvial, fluviatile flodarm :bracio de riviera/de fluvio flodbank :dica fluvial/de un riviera/de un fluvio flodbrädd :ripa, bordo flodbädd :lecto fluvial/de riviera/de fluvio flodbåt :nave fluvial floddal :valle/vallea fluvial, cañon sp kanjån floddelta :delta (de riviera) flodfart :sjö navigation fluvial flodfiske :pisca fluvial/de riviera flodgud :deitate fluvial, deo del rivieras flodhäst :zool hippopotamo flodkräfta :zool cambaro de riviera flodmynning :bucca/imbuccatura de un riviera, estuario flodnejonöga :zool lampetra fluvial flodnät :rete fluvial flodområde :bassino fluvial flodslätt :geol sandur isl flodspruta :nave de incendios flodstrand :ripa de riviera/de fluvio flodsystem :systema fluvial/de fluvios flodtid :fluxo, marea alte flodvatten :aqua de riviera/de fluvio flodvåg :unda de marea alte flodångare :nave fluvial flopp :fiasco floppa :faller flor :I text (tyg) gaza, crepe fr kräp; :(slöja) velo II (blomning) flor; :stå i sitt ~ esser in flor flora :bot flora; :(bok) flora Florens :Florentia florentinare :florentino florentinsk :florentin florera :florar, flore(sc)er, prosperar; :(vara i omlopp) circular florett :floretto florettfäktare :sport schermitor al floretto, florettista florettfäktning :sport scherma al floretto florettsilke :seta flossa florettstöt :colpo de floretto Florida :Florida florilegium :florilegio florin :num florino florist :florista floristik :botanica floristisk :botanic florshuva :ebrietate legier -d3- florslätt :legier -d3- como gaza florsocker :kul sucro in pulvere florstunn :tenue como un pellicula, finissime, tenuissime; :biol pellicular flortyg :gaza, crepe fr kräp floskel :phrase vacue, grandiloquentia, magniloquentia floskulös :bombastic, grandiloquente, magniloquente flossa :text texito con pilo de filos de trama flossad :lanuginose flossamatta :tapete/tapis fr tapi lanuginose flott :I adj (stilig) elegante, luxuose, chic fr sh-, extravagante, spectacular; :(frikostig) generose, large, prodige II adj sjö (flytande) flottante; :fartyget höll sig ~ le nave se manteneva flottante III s (fett) grassia, adipe flotta :I s sjö flotta; :(av små båtar) flottilia; :mil flotta, marina; :flyg flotta; :hist armada II v 1 (forsla timmer) flottar ligno 2 ~ ner macular con grassia flottare :s flottator de ligno flottbas :sjö base naval flottbesök :sjö visita naval/del flotta flottbro :ponte flottante flottbrygga :ponte flottante flotte :rate flottenhet :sjö unitate/division naval flottfläck :macula de grassia flotthet :elegantia, extravagantia, luxo; :(frikostighet) generositate, largessa, prodigessa flottig :unctuose, ole(agin)ose, grasse flottighet :unctuositate, oleaginositate, grassia flottilj :sjö flottilia; :flyg unitate de combatto aeree flottist :sjö marinero flottmanöver :sjö manovra naval/del flotta flottning :flottation de ligno flottningsarbetare :flottator de ligno flottningsled :riviera ubi on flotta ligno, riviera de flottation de ligno flottstyrka :sjö fortia naval/del flotta flottyr :kul oleo a/de fritura/pro frir flottyrkoka :kul frir flottyrkokning :kul fritura flottyrkokt :kul frite flottyrstekt :kul frite flottör :tekn flottator flottörventil :valvula/valva de flottator flox :bot phlox; :höst~ phlox paniculate fluff :massa porose fluffa :~ upp mollir, succuter; :~ upp håret dar plus (de) volumine al capillos; :~ upp kuddarna mollir/succuter le cossinos fluffig :porose fluffighet :porositate fluga :(kravatt) cravata de papilion, nodo papilion; :(dille) mania; :zool musca; :fiske musca (artificial); fiska med ~ piscar al musca; :flugor zool (familj) muscidas; :hus~ musca domestic; :häst~ hippobosca equin; :inte göra en ~ förnär fig non facer mal a un musca; :slå två flugor i en smäll fig occider duo aves con un petra/tiro, prender duo pipiones con un faba; :spansk ~ zool musca de Hispania; :farm cantharide; :stick~ tabano flugblomster :bot ophrys insectifere/muscifere flugfiske :pisca al musca (artificial) flugfångare :attrappa-muscas flugfönster :fenestra paramuscas flugig :capriciose, bizarre, lunatic, maniac flugighet :capricio, bizarreria, luna, mania flugkvassia :bot picrasma excelse fluglarv :zool larva de musca flugnät :tela metallic, paramuscas, mosquitiera flugpapper :(papiro de) colla a muscas flugskit :cacata/merda de musca flugsmuts :cacata/merda de musca flugsmälla :occide-muscas pl flugsnappare :zool ficedula flugsvamp :bot amanita (muscari) flugsvärm :essame de muscas flugvikt :sport peso musca flugviktare :sport peso musca flugägg :ovo de musca fluid :fluide fluidisera :fluidificar fluidisering :fluidification fluiditet :fluiditate fluidum :fluido flukt :reguardo (rapide) flukta :jectar un reguardo (rapide) fluktuation :fluctuation fluktuera :fluctuar fluktuering :fluctuation flum :vagitate, indistinction, garrulada, parolas stupide flumma :(svamla) esser vage/indistincte; :(vara narkotikapåverkad) esser narcotisate flummare :persona qui usa narcotico flummig :(oklar) vage, indistincte; :(narkotikapåverkad) narcotisate flummighet :(svammel) vagitate, indistinction, garrulada, parolas stupide; :(narkotikapåverkat beteende etc) stato narcotisate, narcotismo flundra :zool pleuronecto, pisce plan/platte; :(rödspätta) platessa flundrefiskar :zool (ordning) pleuronectiformes fluor :kem fluor; :som avser ~ fluoric; :som innehåller ~ fluorifere, fluorate fluorbehandling :fluorisation fluorera :kem fluorisar fluorescens :kem fluorescentia fluorescera :kem fluorescer fluorescerande :kem fluorescente fluorescering :kem fluorescentia fluoreskein :kem fluoresceina fluorid :kem fluoruro, fluorido fluoridera :kem fluorisar fluoridering :kem fluorisation fluorit :miner spat fluor, fluorite, fluorina fluoros :med fluorose, fluorosis fluortandkräm :pasta de dentes/dentifricio fluorisate fluorvatten :aqua fluorisate fluorvätesyra :kem acido fluorhydric flush :kortsp flush eng flash fluss :tekn agente de fusion flussglas :vitro opalin, opalina flussmedel :tekn agente de fusion flusspat :miner spat fluor, fluorite, fluorina fluster :entrata a/de apiculario fluvial :fluvial, fluviatile; :~a avlagringar geol sedimentos/depositos fluviatile fluviometer :fys fluviometro fluviometrisk :fys fluviometric flux :I immediatemente; :hux ~ subito, instantemente, in tote/grande haste II fys fluxo fluxmeter :fys fluxometro fluxometrisk :fys fluxometric fly :I v 1 fugir, evader, escampar; :bättre ~ än illa fäkta melio tacer que parlante vergonia haber; :~ bort fugir, escap(p)ar se, evader se; :~ på nytt/tillbaka refugir; :~ undan fugir, escap(p)ar se, evader se 2 (försvinna) passar; :~dda tider tempores passate; :tiden ~r le tempore passa 3 (räcka) dar; :~ mig saltet är du snäll da me le sal, per favor II s 1 sjö parte extreme al bracio de un ancora 2 (gungfly) solo/terreno paludose, palude 3 zool insecto volante III adv (ytterst) toto, multo; :~ förbannad rabiatissime IV adj (odryg) non durabile, poco economic; :(snabb) rapide flyende :I adj fugace, fugitive; :den ~ tiden le tempore passante II s fuga flyfotad :veloce, rapide, agile flyg :(flygväsen) aviation; :(flygplan) avion, aeroplano; :mil aviation militar, armea/fortias aeree/del aere; :resa med ~ volar/viagiar -d3- in avion; :sända med ~ mandar/expedir per avion flyga :(om fågel) volar; :(i flygmaskin) volar, aviar, viagiar -d3- in avion; :far och flyg! al diabolo!; :~ i armarna på någon volar in le bracios de un persona; :~ i luften exploder; :~ omkring circumvolar; :~ på någon attaccar un persona, jectar se super un persona; :tiden flyger i väg le tempore passa rapidemente flygande :volante, volatile; :~ drake zool dracon volante/con alas; :(leksak) cometa de papiro; :~ matta tapete/tapis fr tapi volante; :~ start sport partita lanceate; :~ tefat (UFO) objecto volante non-identificate (OVN), disco volante; :i ~ fläng in tote haste; :med ~ fanor a bandieras displicate flyganfall|flygangrepp :(el. flygangrepp) attacco/incursion/raid eng reid aeree/de aviones flygardräkt :supertoto a/de aviator flygare :aviator, pilota, aeronauta, aviarista; :zool animal que vola, ave; :måsarna är utmärkta ~ le laros vola multo ben flygaroverall :supertoto a/de aviator flygattaché|flygattache :attaché fr -she aeree flygbana :(för raket etc) trajectoria flygbas :base aeree/de aviation flygbesprutning :irroration/pulverisation aeree flygbild :photo(graphia) aeree, aerophoto(graphia) flygbiljett :billet de avion/de aeroplano flygblad :folio volante flygbolag :compania/societate (de navigation) aeree flygbombardemang :bombardamento aeree flygbrev :lettera/littera per avion flygburen :aeroportate; :flygburna trupper mil truppas aeroportate flygbuss :autobus aeree flygbåt :(sjöflygplan) hydroavion, hydroaeroplano; :(bärplansbåt) hydrofoil flygcertifikat :certificato/breveto/licentia/diploma de pilota flygdivision :mil division aeree flygdrakar :zool (släkte) dracon flygekorre :zool petauro; :flygekorrar (underfamilj) petauristinas; :nordlig ~ pteromys volante flygel :arkit ala (de un edificio); :mus piano a/de cauda; :mil flanco flygelaltare :konst altar de duo alas; :(triptyk) triptycho flygelbyggnad :arkit ala de un edificio flygeldörr :porta a/de duo battentes; :ena halvan av ~ battente flygelev :alumno de schola de aviation, alumno pilota flygelkarl :mil guida flygeskader :mil esquadra aeree/de aviones flygfisk :zool pisce volante, exoceto; :~ar (familj) exocetidas flygflottilj :mil flottilia aeree flygfoto :photo(graphia) aeree, aerophoto(graphia) flygfotograf :photographo aeree flygfotografering :photographia aeree, aerophotographia flygfrakt :frete/carga aeree flygfysiologi :med physiologia de aviation flygfä :zool insecto alifere flygfält :terreno/campo de aviation; :(större) porto aeree, aeroporto, aerodromo flygfärdig :(om fågel) preste a/pro lassar le nido flygförare :pilota, aviator flygförband :mil unitate aeree flygförbindelse :linea/connexion aeree flygförbud :prohibition/interdiction de volar/de volo flygföretag :compania de navigation/de transportos aeree flygförmåga :capacitate de volar flygförsvar :defensa antiaeree flygg :(om fågel) preste a/pro lassar le nido flyggeneral :mil general del fortias/del armea aeree flyghall :hall eng hå:l de avion flyghamn :porto aeree, aeroporto flyghaveri :accidente de aviation/de avion/de aeroplano flyghavre :bot avena fatue flyghud :zool (på fladdermöss) membrana alar flyghöjd :altitude/altor de volo flygindustri :industria de aviones/de aeroplanos flygingenjör :mil ingeniero del aviation militar flygkapare :pirata del aere flygkapning :pirateria del aere flygkapten :capitano de avion flygkatastrof :catastrophe aeree, disastro aviatori/de aviation flygklar :(om fågel) preste a/pro lassar le nido flygklubb :aeroclub äöroklab flygkonst :arte de volar, aviation, aeronautica flygkorridor :corridor aeree flygkrasch :catastrophe aeree, disastro aviatori/de aviation flygkropp :fuselage fr fysla:3 flygkunnig :qui/que pote volar/aviar, capabile/capace de volar/aviar flygkår :mil corpore aeree flyglarm :alarma/al(l)erta aeree, sirena de alarma flygledare :controlator del navigation/del traffico aeree flygledartorn :turre de controlo flygledes :per avion flygledning :(trafikledning) controlo del navigation/del traffico aeree; :mil stato major del fortias/armea aeree flyglinje :linea aeree flygläkare :medico con examine in medicina de aviation flyglärare :pilota instructor flygmaskin :avion, aeroplano flygmaskinstyp :typo de avion/de aeroplano flygmedicin :(scientia de) medicina de aviation flygmekaniker :mechanico de avion flygmotor :motor de avion/de aeroplano flygmyra :zool formica volante/alate/alifere flygnavigatör :pilota flygning :volo, aviation, aeronautica flygnät :rete aeree flygofficer :mil officiero del fortias/armea aeree flygolycka :accidente de aviation/de avion/de aeroplano flygpassagerare :viagiator -d3- aeree, passagero -d3- de un avion flygplan :aeroplano, avion flygplansbesättning :equipage -ad3e de avion, crew eng kru: flygplanskapning :pirateria del aere flygplanskonstruktör :constructor de aviones/de aeroplanos flygplanskropp :fuselage fr fysla:3 flygplansskrov :fuselage fr fysla:3 flygplansvinge :ala de avion/de aeroplano flygplats :terreno/campo de aviation; :(större) porto aeree, aeroporto, aerodromo flygpost :posta aeree, aeroposta; :sända med ~ inviar per avion/per via aeree flygraid :se flygräd flygresa :viage -ad3e aeree/in avion/in aeroplano flygrutt :route fr rut aeree flygräd|flygraid :(el. flygraid) attacco/incursion/raid eng reid aeree/de aviones flygrädd :med aerophobe flygräddning :operation statal de salvamento/de salvation de personas qui ha habite un accidente de aviation/de avion/de aeroplano flygräddningstjänsten :le servicio statal de salvamento/de salvation de personas qui ha habite un accidente de aviation/de avion/de aeroplano flygrädsla :med phobia del avion, aerophobia flygsand :sablo/arena mobile flygsimulator :simulator de volo flygsjuk :mal del aere; :vara ~ haber le mal del aere flygsjuka :mal del aere/del aviatores flygskola :schola de aviation/de volo flygspaning :observation/recognoscentia aeree flygsport :sport aeree, aviation flygstation :terreno/campo de aviation; :(större) porto aeree, aeroporto, aerodromo flygstrid :mil battalia/combatto aeree flygstridskrafter :mil fortias/armea aeree flygsträcka :percurso aeree, volata flygstyrka :mil armea/fortias aeree/del aere flygtaxa :taxa/tarifa de avion flygtaxi :taxi aeree, avion taxi, aerotaxi flygteknik :aerotechnica flygteknisk :aerotechnic flygterminal :terminal de avion, aeroporto flygtid :durata/duration del/de un volo flygtrafik :navigation/traffico aeree flygtransport :transporto/transportation aeree flygtur :(curte) volo flyguppvisning :revista aeree flygvapen :mil armea/fortias aeree/del aere, aviation militar flygvärdinna :stewardessa stjuöd- de avion flygväsen :aeronautica, aviation flygödla :zool pterodactylo, pterosauro flygövning :exercitio de aviation flyhänt :agile, dextere, dextre, prompte flyhänthet :agilitate, dexteritate, promptitude flykt :I fuga, fugita, evasion, escap(p)amento; :driva/jaga på ~en mitter/poner in fuga, disfacer, deroutar -ru-; :~ till den tid som flytt fugita/refugio/evasion in le passato; :~en till Egypten le fugita a Egypto; :oordnad ~ fuga disordinate, deroute fr derut; :ta till ~en prender le fuga, poner se in fuga II (flygning) volo; :gripa tillfället i ~en prender/sasir le occasion quando illo se offere flyktförsök :tentativa de escap(p)amento/de fuga flyktig :(hastig) rapide, breve; :(ytlig) passager -d3-, summari, superficial; :(obeständig) ephemere, passager, fugace, fugitive, momentanee, transitori, evanescente; :kem volatile, essential; :(om gaser) diffusibile; :en ~ blick un reguardo rapide/breve; :en ~ olja un oleo volatile/essential; :göra ~ volatisar flyktighet :(hastighet) rapiditate, brevitate; :(ytlighet) character passager -d3-, superficialitate; :(obeständighet) fugacitate, evanescentia, evanescimento; :kem volatilitate; :(om gaser) diffusibilitate flykting :fugitivo; :pol refugiato flyktingförläggning :centro de sollicitantes de asylo flyktinghjälp :adjuta al refugiatos flyktingläger :campo de refugiatos flyktingproblem :problema/question del refugiatos flyktingström :fluxo de refugiatos flyktinstinkt :impulso de fugir flyktväg :cammino/via/route fr rut de escap(p)amento/de fuga flyt :bra ~ bon velocitate; :jämnt ~ progression regular; :en framställning med ~ un narration inspirate flyta :(rinna) fluer, currer; :(bäras av vätska) flottar, natar, vogar; :~ bort esser portate via per le currente/per le aquas/per le undas; :~ ihop (om vattendrag) confluer; :(om färger) confunder se, miscer se; :~ in inundar, affluer; :~ in i affluer; :~ med strömmen flottar/ir al deriva; :~ ner defluer; :~ ovanpå fig esser orgoliose/superbe; :~ upp emerger, montar/venir al superficie; ~ ut effluer, escolar se, effunder; :(utmynna) disbuccar, imbuccar flytande :(rinnande) fluente, currente; :(i vätskeform) fluide, liquide; :(som bärs på ytan) flottante, boiante; :fig fluente, currente; :bli ~ liquidar, liquescer; :~ gränser limites indefinite; :~ kristaller kem crystallos liquide; :~ stil stilo fluente/currente; :~ tillstånd fluiditate, stato liquide; :göra ~ fluidificar, liquefacer, funder, liquidar; :hålla ~ boiar; :hålla sig ~ sustener se in le aqua; :tala ett språk ~ parlar un lingua fluentemente/currentemente flytbar :flottabile flytbarhet :flottabilitate flytboj :sjö boia flottante/insubmersibile flytdocka :sjö dock eng flottante flytetyg :sjö nave, barca flytförmåga :flottabilitate flytgas :gas in bottilias flytgödsel :stercore liquide flytkropp :flottator flytmina :mil mina flottante flytning :med fluxo (genital/vaginal) flytt :cambio/cambiamento de casa/de dom(icili)o flytta :(byta bostad) cambiar/mutar de casa/de dom(icili)o; :(föra till annan plats) displaciar, dislocar, (a)mover, remover; :(om fåglar) migrar; :~ en buske transplantar un arbusto; :~ fram (uppskjuta) postponer, differer, prorogar, suspender, remitter; :~ fram klockan avantiar le horologio; :~ ihop ir a conviver/cohabitar/viver insimul; :~ in installar (se); :~ ner sport degradar; :~ om transformar, transponer, converter, reorganisar, translocar, dislocar, displaciar; :~ tillbaka recular, remover; :~ upp (i skola) passar al classe superior; :sport promover; :~ ut på landet partir pro le campania flyttbar :(loco)mobile, (re)movibile, transportabile; :displaciabile flyttbil :camion/furgon pro le cambio/cambiamento de casa/de dom(icili)o flyttblock :geol bloco/rocca erratic flyttdag :die/jorno del cambio/cambiamento de casa/de dom(icili)o flyttfirma :interprisa de cambio/cambiamento de casa/de dom(icili)o flyttfågel :ave migratori flyttgröt :(le) mangiar -d3- portate a un persona a su die/jorno del cambio/cambiamento de casa/de dom(icili)o flyttkarl :agente de cambio/cambiamento de casa/de dom(icili)o flyttkostnad :costos/expensas pl pro le cambio/cambiamento de dom(icili)o/de casa flyttlass :carga/cargamento de mobiles flyttning :cambio/cambiamento de casa/de dom(icili)o; :(fåglars) migration flyttningsanmälan :aviso de cambio/cambiamento de dom(icili)o/de adresse flyttningsbidrag :compensation al costos/expensas pl pro le cambiamento/cambio de casa/de dom(icili)o flytväst :gilet fr 3ile de natation fläck :macula; :(på hud) papilla; :(plats) placia, loco, sito, puncto; :blinda/gula ~en anat le macula cec/jalne; :få ~ar macular se; :inte komma ur ~en non avantiar/progreder; :på ~en fig immediatemente; :solens ~ar le maculas solar/del sol; :ta bort ~ar dismacular fläcka :macular; :~ ifrån sig macular; :~ ner macular fläckborttagningsmedel :dismaculator fläckemalj :med fluorose, fluorosis fläckfeber :med typho/febre petechial/exanthematic/exanthematose fläckfri :sin macula(s), immaculate, pur fläckig :plen de maculas, maculate, maculose; :~t nyckelblomster bot dactylorchis maculate fläcktyfus :med typho/febre petechial/exanthematic/exanthematose fläckurtagning :dismaculatura fläckurtagningsmedel :dismaculator fläckvis :hic e ibi fläder :bot sambuco (nigre); :druv~ sambuco racemose fläderblomma :flor de sambuco fläderblomssaft :kul succo de flores de sambuco fläderbär :bot bacca de sambuco fläderbärssaft :kul succo de baccas de sambuco flädermus :zool chiroptero, vespertilion fläderte :kul the de flores sic©ate de sambuco fläka :finder, scinder; :~ upp sig finder se fläkning :fission, scission fläkt :(vindpust) vento suave, brisa, sufflo; :(solfjäder) flabello; :tekn ventilator; :en frisk ~ un brisa fresc fläkta :(blåsa) ventar, sufflar, facer vento; :~ sig flabellar se fläktning :flabellation fläktrem :cinctura/corregia de ventilator fläktsystem :systema de ventilation/de aeration flämt :anhelation flämta :anhelar; :(om låga) tremer, scintillar, vacillar flämtning :respiration anhelante, anhelation fläng :I s haste; :i flygande ~ in tote haste II adj folle flänga :~ omkring/runt mover se rapidemente (in varie directiones) fläns :tekn flangia -d3- flänsa :1 tekn (förse med fläns) provider de flangia -d3- 2 (skära ut späcket ur en val) trenchar -sh- le lardo/grassia ab un balena flänsring :anello de flangia -d3- flänsrör :tubo de flangia -d3- flärd :vanitate, coquetteria, vangloria, gloriola flärdfri :natural, simpl(ic)e, naive, ingenue, inceremoniose flärdfrihet :naturalitate, simplicitate, ingenuitate, absentia de affectation flärdfull :vanitose, coquette, vangloriose flärdfullhet :vanitate, coquetteria, vangloria, gloriola fläsk :kul (carne de) porco; :(stekfläsk) lardo; :lägga på ~et augmentar de peso, ingrassiar; :nu är det kokta ~et stekt! fig nunc le situation es problematic! fläskbagge :zool dermeste fläskben :kul ossos de porco fläskfilé|fläskfile :kul filet fr file de porco fläskflott :kul adipe/grassia de lardo fundite fläskfärs :kul carne hachate -sh- de porco fläskhare :kul costa de porco fläskig :carnose; :(smällfet) carnute, grassissime fläskighet :carnositate fläskkarré|fläskkarre :kul costa de porco fläskkorv :kul salsicia de carne de porco fläskkotlett :kul cotelette fr kåtlät de porco fläskkött :kul carne de porco fläsklägg :kul femore de porco fläskläpp :labio inflate fläskpannkaka :kul torta de patella a lardo fläskskiva :kul morsello/trencho -sh- de lardo fläskstek :kul rostito de porco fläsksvål :kul pelle/crusta de lardo fläsktärning :kul cubo de lardo fläskänger :zool dermeste fläta :I s tressa II v tressar; :~ in interlaciar, tressar; :fig inserer, insertar, intercalar; :~ korgar tressar/facer corbes; :~de stolsitsar fundos de sedia tressate flätkorg :corbe tressate flätning :tressage -ad3e flätverk :tressage -ad3e, interlaciamento, plexo; :(av vass) cannage -ad3e; :person som utför ~ tressator flå :excoriar, pellar, spoliar flåbuse :persona grossier/rustic/malgratiose/rude flås :respiration anhelante, anhelation; :sport condition flåsa :anhelar flåsig :anhelante flåsning :respiration anhelante, anhelation flåspatos :pathos exaggerate/bombastic flöda :fluer; :blodet ~de le sanguine flueva; :~ över abundar; :~nde regn pluvia torrential/abundante; :ljuset ~de in i rummet le luce/le lumine inundava le camera flöde :fluentia, currente, fluxo, torrente; :ett ~ av tårar un torrente de lacrimas flödesdiagram :diagramma de currente flödesschema :diagramma de currente flödig :abundante, ric flöjel :(vindriktningsvisare) monstra-vento, amenoscopio; :(vimpel) bandierola, pennon; :fig persona inconsequente/non digne de fide flöjt :mus flauta; :block~ flauta a becco; :pan~ flauta de Pan; :spela ~ sonar le flauta, flautar; :troll~ flauta magic; :tvär~ flauta transverse/transversal flöjta :cantar/parlar como un flauta; :(vissla) sibilar flöjtblåsare :mus sonator de flauta, flautista flöjtist :mus sonator de flauta, flautista flöjtkonsert :mus (stycke) concerto pro flauta; :(utförande) concerto de flauta flöjtmusik :(stycke) musica pro flauta; :(utförande) musica de flauta flöjtspel :mus (le) sonar le flauta, (le) flautar flöjtspelare :mus sonator de flauta, flautista flöjtstämma :mus (parti) parte/partitura/partition pro flauta; :(utförande) parte/partitura/partition de flauta flöjtton :mus sono de flauta flört :se flirt flörta :se flirta flörtig :se flirtig flörtkula :se flirtkula flöte :flottator, corco; :vara bakom ~t fig esser stupide flöts :miner strato, jacimento FM|fm|f m :I (frekvensmodulering) radio FM (eng frequency modulation), m.f. (modulation de frequentia) II fm, f m (förmiddag) a.m. (ante meridie, ante meridiem lat) FM-mottagare|FM|mottagare :radio receptor FM FM-sändare|FM|sändare :radio emissor FM FN :(Förenta nationerna) NU (le Nationes Unite), ONU (Organisation del Nationes Unite) FN-konvention|FN|konvention :convention del NU/del ONU fnas :scalia; :(på hud) squama, pellicula fnasa :scaliar se, exfoliar se fnasig :scaliose, lamellar, lamellate, lamellose; :(om hud) squamose, furfuracee fnask :prostituta, puta(na), meretrice, hetera fnaska :prostituer fnasker :parve puero fnaskig :de prostituta, de puta(na) fnatt :(vurm) mania, idea fixe; :få ~ devenir folle; :ha ~ på något esser un fanatico de un cosa fnatta :~ omkring ir e venir inutilemente/sin un scopo fixe fniss :riso supprimite/suffocate fnissa :rider supprimitemente fnissig :qui non pote tener su risos suffocate fnissning :riso supprimite/suffocate fnitter :riso supprimite/suffocate fnittra :rider supprimitemente fnittrig :qui non pote tener su risos suffocate fnoskig :fatue, folle, stupide, insipiente, imbecille, insensate, inepte, nescie fnoskighet :follia, fatuitate, ineptia, ineptitude, insipientia, nonsenso fnurra :I s en ~ på tråden fig un parve divergentia II v imbroliar, disrangiar -d3- fnurrig :de mal humor, mal disposite fnurrighet :mal humor, mal disposition fnysa :expirar contemptuosemente per le naso; :(om häst) fumar fnysning :expiration contemptuose per le naso; :(från häst) fumo fnöske :esca, fomite fnöskticka :bot ungulira fomentari FOA :(Försvarets forskningsanstalt) IRD (le Institution del Recerca pro le Defensa Total) foajé|foaje :foyer fr fwaje fob :fob (eng free on board) f.o.b. (franc a bordo) fobi :med phobia; :person som lider av ~ phobico; :som avser ~ phobic fock :sjö foc, mezzana; :(stor) trinchetto focka :congedar; :bli ~d esser congedate fockmast :sjö mast de foc/de mezzana/de trinchetto fockning :congedo focksegel :sjö vela de foc/de mezzana/de trinchetto fockstag :sjö stag de foc/de mezzana/de trinchetto foder :1 lantbr nutrimento; :(grönfoder) forrage -ad3e; :(grönbete) pastura; :skaffa ~ forragiar -d3- 2 (undertyg) fodero; :bot calice; :isättning av ~ foderatura; :sätta i ~ foderar; :ta ut fodret ur disfoderar foderbeta :bot beta de forrage -ad3e foderblad :bot sepalo; :med ett ~ monosepale; :med flera ~ polysepale foderbord :lantbr trogo, alveo, mangiatoria -d3- foderenhet :lantbr unitate de forrage -ad3e fodergiva :lantbr ration de forrage -ad3e foderhäck :lantbr grillia de mangiatoria -d3- foderkaka :lantbr torta de lino/de forrage -ad3e foderliv :corpore/corsage fr -a3 de foderos foderlärft :text (av bomull) coton pro foderos, percalina; :(av linne) lino pro foderos fodermedel :lantbr forrage -ad3e foderpotatis :lantbr patatas de forrage -ad3e fodersilo :lantbr silo sp de forrage -ad3e fodersäd :lantbr cereales de forrage -ad3e foderträ :ligno de revestimento fodertyg :text tela pro foderos fodervallört :bot symphyto aspere fodervicker :bot vicia sative fodervärde :lantbr valor nutritive foderväxt :lantbr planta de forrage -ad3e fodra :1 lantbr dar a mangiar -d3-, nutrir, alimentar 2 (invändigt klä med tyg) foderar; :(med bräder) revestir (de ligno) fodral :etui, vaina fodralklänning :roba stricte fodring :1 lantbr (le) dar a mangiar -d3-, alimento, nutrition 2 (invändig beklädnad med tyg) foderatura; :(med bräder) revestimento foetus :anat feto fog :I (hopfogningsställe) juncto, junctura; :knaka i ~arna crac©ar de su juncturas II (skäl, motiv) ration, causa, motivo, argumento; :(berättigande) derecto, autorisation, derecto, justification; :(befogenhet) facultate; :(anledning) causa, occasion; :ge ~ för dar occasion a; :ha ~ för att göra något haber un bon ration de facer un cosa, haber le derecto/le facultate/le occasion de facer un cosa; :med ~ con derecto/ration/motivo; :med fullt ~ pro bon rationes; :utan ~ sin ration/motivo/derecto foga :det ~de sig så att han accidentalmete ille; :~ ihop junger, (re)unir, combinar, connecter, assemblar; :~ samman bräder junger plancas; :~ samman ord combinar parolas; :~ sig efter adaptar se a, conformar se a; :~ sig i plicar se a, submitter se a, resignar se a; :~ till adjunger, adder fogde :hist bailivo, bailo foglig :docile, obediente; :(underdånig) submiss(iv)e foglighet :docilitate, obedientia; :(underdånighet) submission fogning :junction fogsam :docile, obediente; :(underdånig) submiss(iv)e fogsamhet :docilitate, obedientia; :(underdånighet) submission fogsvans :serra a/de mano fokal :fys focal fokaldistans :fys distantia focal fokalplan :fys plano focal fokus :fys foco, puncto focal; :med dubbla ~ bifocal fokusera :fys focalisar; :fig attraher le attention (a) fokusering :fys focalisation folder :prospecto, brochure fr -shy:r folderställ :porta-prospectos folia :mus folia port, follia foliant :libro in folio, in-folio folie :folio, lamina; :(film) pellicula; :belägga med ~ foliar foliebakad :kul cocite in folio foliera :foliar folio :folio folioformat :formato in-folio; :bok i ~ libro in folio, in-folio foliohylla :planca pro/de in-folios foliovolym :volumine in folio, in-folio folk :(folkslag) populo, nation; :(befolkning) population; :(stam) tribo; :(lägre samhällsklasser) populo basse/minute, populaceo, vulgo, plebe; :(människor) gente, multitude; :det är mycket ~ på gatan il ha multe gente in le strata; :en man av ~et un homine del populo; :föreställningen drar mycket ~ le representation attrahe un multitude; :som avser ~ popular, national, public, vulgar; :svenska ~et le populo/nation svedese folkbeskrivare :demographo, ethnographo, ethnologo folkbeskrivning :demographia, ethnographia, ethnologia folkbeslut :plebiscito; :som avser ~ plebiscitari folkbibel :biblia popular folkbibliotek :bibliotheca popular/public folkbil :auto(mobile) popular, Volkswagen ty fålksvagön folkbildare :inseniator de adultos (per le universitates popular) folkbildning :inseniamento de adultos (per le universitates popular) folkbok :libro popular folkbokföring :(register) registro del population/del stato civil; :(handling) registration del population folkbåt :veliero popular folkdans :dansa folkloristic; :dansa ~ facer le dansa folkloristic folkdansare :dansator folkloristic folkdanslag :gruppo de dansatores folkloristic folkdemokrati :democratia popular folkdemokratisk :de democratia popular folkdiktare :litt poeta popular/national folkdiktning :litt poesia popular/national folkdjup :en man ur ~et un homine del populo folkdomstol :tribunal popular folkdrag :characteristicas pl ethnic folkdräkt :costume national/regional/traditional folkepidemi :med pandemia; :som avser ~ pandemic folketymologi :språk etymologia popular folketymologisk :språk de etymologia popular folkfantasi :phantasia popular folkfest :festa popular/national/del populo folkfiende :inimico public/del populo folkfront :pol fronte popular/del populo folkförflyttning :migration (del populos), transmigration folkförsamling :assemblea national/popular/del populo folkförsvar :mil defensa national/del populo folkförsörjning :economia national folkgemenskap :collectivitate national/del populo folkgrupp :gruppo ethnic folkgunst :popularitate folkhav :grande massa popular/del populo folkhem :stato assistential folkhjälte :heroe popular/national folkhop :multitude, affluentia de gente folkhumor :humor popular folkhushållning :economia national folkhälsa :sanitate public folkhögskola :universitate popular, centro de inseniamento pro adultes folkilsken :irritabile, irascibile, aggressive folkkaraktär :character national folkkommissarie :commissario popular/del populo folkkonst :arte popular folkkultur :cultura popular folkkynne :character national folkkyrka :ecclesia popular folkkyrklig :de ecclesia popular folkkär :popular folklager :strato/classe social folkledare :leader eng li:dö natioal/del populo; :(agitator) demagogo, agitator; :hist demagogo folklek :joco popular/national folklig :(enkel) popular, del populo, demotic; :(nationell) national; :(vänlig) affabile folklighet :popularitate; :(vänlighet) affabilitate folkliv :vita popular/national folklivsforskare :ethnographo, ethnologo, ethnologista folklivsforskning :ethnographia, ethnologia folklore :folklore eng fouklå: folklorist :folklorista folkloristik :scientia folkloristic folkloristisk :folkloristic folklustspel :teat comedia popular folklynne :character national folklåt :mus canto/pecia de musica popular/traditional folkmajoritet :majoritate de populo folkmassa :massa popular/del populo, turba, populaceo folkmedicin :medicina popular folkmelodi :melodia popular/traditional folkmening :opinion public/general/popular/del populo folkminne :folklore eng fouklå: folkminnesforskning :scientia folkloristic folkminskning :diminution del population folkmord :genocidio, holocausto folkmun :voce del populo; :i ~ popularmente/vulgarmente parlante folkmusik :musica popular/traditional folkmängd :(antal invånare) numero/cifra de habitantes, population; :(fokmassa) massa popular/del populo folkmål :språk lingua/linguage -ad3e popular, dialecto folknamn :nomine popular/currente/vulgar/de cata die, nomine non scientific folknöje :diversion/divertimento/amusamento/intertenimento popular folkomflyttning :migration (del populos), transmigration folkomröstning :plebiscito, votation popular, referendum lat; :hålla ~ tener un referendum; :som avser ~ plebiscitari folkopinion :opinion popular folkpark :parco popular folkparti :pol partito popular/del populo folkpartist :pol membro del partito popular folkpartistisk :pol del partito popular folkpension :pension de vetulessa folkpensionär :pensionario folkpolis :policia popular folkpsykologi :psychologia popular folkregister :registro del population folkreligion :religion popular folkrepresentant :pol representante popular/del populo, representario folkrepresentation :pol representation popular/del populo, parlamentario folkrepublik :republica popular; :~ Kina le Republica Popular de China sh- folkresning :insurrection/sublevamento/rebellion/revolta popular/del populo folkrik :populose folkräkning :cens(iment)o del population; :företa ~ censer folkrätt :jur derecto international/del gentes/del nationes folkrättslig :jur del derecto international/del gentes/del nationes folkrörelse :movimento popular/national folksaga :litt conto/fabula popular folksamling :massa human/de gente, multitude de personas folksed :costume popular folksjukdom :maladia commun; :(epidemi) maladia epidemic folksjäl :anima popular/del populo folkskara :grege de gente folkskikt :strato/classe social folkskockning :attruppamento, concurso, turba folkskola :hist schola popular/primari/elementari folkskolelärare :hist maestro/professor a/de instruction primari/elementari folkskygg :timide, insociabile folkslag :nation, populo; :(stam) tribo folkspillra :clasma de populo folkspråk :(nationalspråk) lingua national/vulgar; :(folkligt språk) linguage -ad3e popular folkstam :tribo folkstorm :tempesta de protestationes popular/del populo folkstyrd :democratic folkstyre :governamento popular, democratia folksägen :legenda/conto popular folksång :canto popular/del populo folksångare :cantator de cantos popular folktalare :orator popular folktandvård :servicio dental/odontologic national/public folkteater :theatro popular folktom :dispopulate, deserte folkton :mus tono popular folktribun :tribuna public/del publico; :hist tribuno del populo folktro :superstitition/credentia popular; :rel religion del populo/del nation folkträngsel :pressa, turba folktät :dense de population folktäthet :densitate del population folkuniversitet :universitate popular folkupplopp :concurso de gente, attruppamento folkupplysare :inseniator de adultos (per le universitates popular) folkupplysning :inseniamento de adultos (per le universitates popular) folkuppviglare :agitator folkuppvigling :agitation folkvald :eligite del/per le populo folkvandring :migration (del populos), transmigration; :de stora ~arna hist le migrationes del populos/del nationes/del barbaros folkvandringstiden :hist le era/periodo del migrationes del populos/del nationes/del barbaros folkvett :bon manieras folkvilja :voluntate popular/del populo folkvimmel :formicamento, turba folkvisa :canto popular, ballada folkvälde :soveranitate popular/del populo folkvän :amico del populo folkägd :possedite del/per le populo folkökning :augmento/augmentation/accrescimento/crescentia del population folköl :kul bira de un grado de alcohol inter 2,25 e 3,5 % in volumine follikel :anat folliculo; :som avser ~ folliculose follikelhormon :biol folliculina follikulär :anat follicular fon :fys, språk phon fond :1 teat (bakgrund) fundo; :kul fundo 2 ekon (reserverat kapital) fundo, capital; :(stiftelse) fundo; :(värdepapper) valor, effecto; :fig deposito, panoplia; :bilda/instifta en ~ establir/instituer un fundo; :en rik ~ av humor un deposito ric/un panoplia de humor fondaktie :ekon action gratuite fondandel :ekon action gratuite fondbörs :ekon bursa de valores/de effectos fonddekoration :teat tela de fundo fondemission :ekon emission de effectos/de valores fondera :ekon deponer a un fundo/a fundos fondering :ekon deposition a un fundo/a fundos fondkapital :ekon fundo, capital fondkommisionär :ekon agente de cambio/de bursa fondkommission :ekon commission de effectos/de valores fondkuliss :teat coulisse fr kulis de fundo fondloge :teat loge fr lå:3/logia -d3- in facie del scena fondmäklare :ekon agente de cambio/de bursa fondnota :ekon conto de valores/de effectos fondpapper :ekon effecto, valor, titulo fondstämpel :ekon imposto statal de sigillo al conto de transactiones de valores/de effectos fondtapet :papiro mural de fundo fondue|fondy :(el. fondy) kul fondue fr få)dy fonduegryta|fondygryta :(el. fondygryta) kul casserola a fondue fr få)dy fondvägg :pariete del fundo fondy :se fondue fonem :språk phonema fonematik :språk phonematica fonematisk :språk phonematic fonemlära :språk phonematica fonetik :språk phonetica fonetiker :språk phonetico, phonetista fonetisk :språk phonetic foniater :med phoniatra foniatri|foniatrik :(el. foniatrik) med phoniatria foniatriker :med phoniatra foniatrisk :med phoniatric fonograf :phonographo fonografisk :phonographic fonogram :phonogramma fonolit :geol phonolitho fonolitisk :geol fonolithic fonolog :språk phonologo, phonologista fonologi :språk phonologia fonologisk :språk phonologic fonometer :phonometro fonometri :phonometria fonometrisk :phonometric fonotek :phonotheca fontanell :anat fontanella fontän :fontana; :som avser ~ fontal, fontanari; :sätta på ~erna aperir le fontanas fora :carga foraminiferer :zool (grupp) foraminiferos force majeure|force|majeure :fortia major; :jur caso fortuite forcera :(påskynda) augmentar, accelerar, intensificar, ampli(fic)ar; :(tillgripa våld) fortiar, fracturar; :~ en produktion augmentar/intensificar/accelerar un production; :~ ett lås fortiar/fracturar un serratura forcerad :(ansträngd) intensive, tense; :(konstlad) fortiate, artificial, affectate forcerbar :possibile a fortiar/a fracturar forcering :fortiamento fordom|fordomdags|fordomtima :(el. fordomdags, fordomtima) in tempores passate, anteriormente, antea, olim fordon :vehiculo; :begagna/framföra ett ~ vehicular; :som avser ~ vehicular fordonsbesiktning :controlo technic de vehiculos/de auto(mobile)s fordonsförare :conductor de vehiculo fordonspark :parco de vehiculos fordonsskatt :imposto super le vehiculos a/de motor fordra :(erfordra) exiger, necessitar, requirer; :(begära) exiger, pretender, reclamar, requirer, revindicar; :jur demandar; :~s esser necesse/necessari/indispensabile fordran :exigentia, reclamation, requirimento, requisito, revindication, pretension, pretention, condition; :jur demanda; :ekon credito, debita, exaction fordrande :exigente, difficile de contentar, pretentiose fordringsfull :exigente, difficile de contentar, pretentiose fordringsägare :creditor; :betala sina ~ reimbursar su creditores forehand :sport colpo directe, forehand eng få:hænd forell :zool tructa; :lax~ (handelsnamn på bäckröding) salvelino fontanari, tructa salmonate; :regnbågs~ (handelsnamn på regnbågslax) tructa arco del celo, salmon gairdneri lat forensisk :jur forense forfeit :sport forfeit eng få:fit forint :num forint ung form :(yttre beskaffenhet) forma, configuration; :(föremål varmed man ger form) forma, modello, modulo, matrice, patrono; :(kondition) condition (physic), forma; :(umgängesregel) etiquetta, forma, maniera, convention, convenientia; :språk forma, voce; :biol varietate; :aktiv ~ språk forma/voce active; :för ~ens skull pro forma; :hålla ~en sport mantener le forma/le condition (physic); :hålla på ~erna observar/respectar le etiquetta/le formas/le conventiones/le convenientias; :passiv ~ språk forma/voce passive; :tappa ~en deformar se; :vara i ~ esser in (plen) forma/in bon condition (physic) forma :(ge en form) formar, modellar, modular, configurar; :(utarbeta) crear, constituer, componer, construer; :(dana) formar, educar, cultivar; :delarna ~r en helhet le partes forma un toto; :~ en figur av lera modellar un statua in argilla; :~ sig en idé/en uppfattning formar se/facer se un idea/un opinion formaldehyd :kem aldehyde formic, formaldehyde formalia :formalitates formalin :kem formalina, solution aquatic de aldehyde formic/de formaldehyde formalisera :formalisar, normalisar, standardisar formalisering :formalisation, normalisation, standardisation formalism :formalismo formalist :formalista formalistisk :formalistic, formalista, punctiliose formaliter :formalmente, secundo le formas formalitet :formalitate formande :formative, plastic formant :språk, mus formante formare :formator, modulator, designator format :formato formatera :data, typ formatar formatering :data, typ (le) formatar, formatation formation :formation, constitution; :geol, mil formation formationsflygning :mil volo in formation formbar :malleabile, modellabile, modulabile, ductile; :fig malleabile, docile, ductile formbarhet :malleabilitate; :plasticitate, ductilitate; :fig malleabilitate; :docilitate, ductilitate formbeständig :de forma constante/stabile, indeformabile formbeständighet :persistentia del forma, indeformabilitate formbröd :kul pan tenere panificate in un forma (de pastisseria) formbunden :formal, ceremoniose, conventional formel :formula; :den kemiska ~n för vatten är H2O le formula chimic del aqua es H2O; :köra Formel 1 sport conducer un Formula 1 formelbil :sport automobile de Formula formell :(som rör formen) formal; :(formenlig) formal, correcte; :(stel) rigide, formalista, formalistic; :~ person formalista, rigorista; :~t fel vitio/defecto de forma, error de procedura; :överdrivet ~ ceremoniose formelsamling :formulario formelspråk :terminologia de formulas formenlig :formal, correcte formera :(sammanställa) formar, constituer, componer; :(skapa) crear, facer; :(vässa) appunctar, taliar, acutiar; :mil formar; :~ en blyertspenna appunctar/taliar/acutiar un stilo de graphite formerare :formator, creator formering :(sammanställning) formation, constitution, composition; :(skapande) formation, creation, composition; :mil formation formfast :indeformabile formfasthet :indeformabilitate formfel :error de procedura, vitio/defecto de forma formfranska :kul pan blanc panificate in un forma (de pastisseria) formfråga :question de forma formfulländad :(de forma) perfecte formfulländning :perfection formförändring :cambio de forma, transformation, metamorphose, metamorphosis; :(deformation) deformation formge :designar, modellar formgivare :designator, modellator formgivning :designo, modellage -ad3e, esthetica, stilo; :grafisk ~ designo graphic, graphismo; :industriell ~ designo/esthetica industrial formgjuta :tekn modular formidabel :formidabile formkurva :sport curva del forma/del condition (physic) formkänsla :sentimento del forma formlig :(formell) formal, official; :(verklig) real, ver(itabile); :ett ~t kaos un ver chaos; :un chaos complete formligen :(verkligen) realmente, vermente; :(ärligt sagt) francamente; :(helt enkelt) simplemente; :(bokstavligen) litteralmente; :han ~ hotade mig ille me vermente/litteralmente menaciava formlära :theoria del forma(s); :mus theoria del formas musical; :språk, biol morphologia formlös :sin forma, informe; :fys amorphe formlöshet :absentia de forma, informitate; :fys amorphia, amorphismo formning :formation formningsmaskin :machina a formar/de formation formord :språk parola functional/de function formrik :variate formrikedom :variation formrytteri :(i förvaltning) bureaucratia byrokratia; :utbrett ~ bureaucratismo byro- formsak :formalitate formsand :tekn sablo/arena pro modulos formskön :de belle forma formskönhet :beltate formal/de forma formsträng :formalista, formalistic formsvacka :sport declino/regression del forma/del condition (physic) formtopp :sport culmination/apice del forma/del condition (physic) formulera :formular, enunciar, verbalisar, exprimer; :~ sig exprimer se formulering :formulation, enunciation, enunciato, verbalisation formulär :formulario, schedula, scheda; :fylla i ett ~ plenar un formulario formulärbok :formulario forn :(gammal) ancian, antique, vetere; :(förutvarande) ancian, precedente, ex-; :(förliden) passate, preterite; :(förhistorisk) prehistoric; :i ~a tider in tempores ancian/passate/preterite fornborg :arkeol castello prehistoric fornegyptiska :språk ancian/vetere egyptio fornengelsk :anglosaxone fornengelska :språk anglosaxono fornflamländska :språk ancian/vetere flamingo fornforskare :arkeol archeologo, archeologista, antiquario fornforskning :arkeol archeologia fornfranska :språk ancian/vetere francese fornfrisiska :språk ancian/vetere frison fornfynd :arkeol objecto trovate archeologic/prehistoric/antique forngermanska :språk proto-germano forngutniska :språk ancian/vetere gutnico fornholländska :språk ancian/vetere nederlandese fornhärmande :archaisante fornhögtyska :språk ancian/vetere alte germano fornisländska :språk ancian/vetere islandese fornkristen :paleochristian, del christianismo primitive, del prime christianos fornkunskap :arkeol archeologia fornkyrkan :le prime ecclesia fornlämning :arkeol discoperta/loco/monumento archeologic/prehistoric/antique fornlågtyska :språk ancian/vetere basse germano fornminne :arkeol discoperta/loco/monumento archeologic/prehistoric/antique fornnordiska :språk ancian/vetere nordico fornnorska :språk ancian/vetere norvegiano fornpersiska :språk ancian/vetere persa fornpreussiska :språk borusso fornsak :arkeol objecto trovate archeologic/prehistoric/antique fornsal :museo de antiquitates fornspanska :språk ancian/vetere castiliano fornspråk :ancian/vetere lingua fornsvenska :språk ancian/vetere svedese fornsyriska :språk syriaco forntid :passato, antiquitate, vetustate; :~en le mundo/le etate antique, le antiquitate; :~ens människor le antiquos, le ancianos forntida :(gammal) ancian, antique, vetere; :(förliden) passate, preterite; :(förutvarande) ancian, precedente, ex-; :(förhistorisk) prehistoric forntidsforskare :arkeol archeologo, archeologista, antiquario forntyska :språk ancian/vetere germano fornyrdislag :litt metro in ancian/vetere nordico (fornyrðislag isl) fornåldrig :ancian, vetere fors :rapido, salto de aqua, cascada; :fig diluvio, cascada; :en ~ av ord un diluvio/cascada de parolas forsa :fluer, currer; :fig fluer; :blodet ~de från såret le sanguine flueva del ferita; :~ in affluer; :~ ut effluer; :orden ~de från hans/hennes läppar le parola flueva de su labios forsande :fluente, currente; :~ regn pluvia torrential/abundante; :~ vatten aqua currente forska :facer recerca(s)/investigation, recercar, explorar; :(vetenskapligt) facer recerca(s)/investigation scientific; :en ~nde blick un reguardo scrutator; :~ efter (re)cercar, querer; :~ i examinar, recercar, studiar, investigar, inquirer, perquirer, scrut(in)ar, studiar forskarassistent :assistente recercator/investigator scientific forskarbegåvning :(fallenhet) talento scientific; :(person) investigator/recercator scientific forskarbragd :prestation scientific forskardocent :docente scientific forskare :(vetenskaplig) recercator/investigator scientific forskarflykt :fuga de cerebros forskargrupp :gruppo/team eng ti:m scientific forskariver :zelo/enthusiasmo de facer recerca(s)/investigation scientific forskarkarriär :carriera (de recercator/investigator) scientific forskarlag :team eng ti:m scientific forskarstipendium :bursa de recerca(s)/investigation scientific forskarteam :team eng ti:m scientific forskarutbildning :formation scientific forskning :(vetenskaplig) recerca/investigation scientific; :(efterspaning) investigation, recerca, scrutinio, inquesta forskningsanslag :subsidio pro recerca(s)/de investigation scientific forskningsassistent :assistente recercator/investigator scientific forskningscentrum :centro (de recerca(s)/de investigation) scientific forskningsfält :campo de recercas forskningsinstitut :instituto (de recerca(s)/de investigation) scientific forskningsinstitution :institution (de recerca(s)/de investigation) scientific forskningslaboratorium :laboratorio (de recerca(s)/de investigation) scientific forskningsmetod :methodo de recerca(s)/de investigation scientific forskningsobjekt :objecto/subjecto de recerca(s)/de investigation scientific forskningsområde :campo de recercas forskningsprogram :programma de recerca(s)/de investigation scientific forskningsprojekt :projecto de recerca(s)/de investigation scientific forskningsresa :expedition exploratori forskningsresande :explorator forskningsresultat :resultato del recerca(s)/del investigation scientific forskningsråd :consilio de recerca(s)/de investigation scientific forsla :transportar, vehicular forsling :transporto forspaddling :(le) facer canoage -ad3e in aquas vive forsränning :(le) facer canoage -ad3e in aquas vive forstlig :forestal forstmästare :forestero forstväsen :foresteria forsythia :bot forsythia forsärla :zool motacilla cineree fort :I adv (hastigt) rapidemente, velocemente, celeremente, precipitatemente, promptemente, prestemente, presto, cito; :mus presto; :gå ~are allongar le passo; :så ~ som möjligt tanto presto quanto possibile, si presto como possibile II s (fäste) forte, fortalessa; :(litet) fortino forta :~ sig avantiar; :klockan fortar sig le horologio avantia fortbestå :subsister, superviver fortbestånd :superviventia, existentia/vita continuate, continuitate fortbilda :dar un formation continue/complementari/special; :~ sig continuar su education/su studios fortbildning :instruction/education complementari, formation continue/special fortbildningskurs :curso (de formation) complementari/special forte :I adv mus forte; :~ fortissimo forte fortissimo; :piú ~ piú forte it II s mus forte; :~ fortissimo forte fortissimo fortepedal :mus pedal forte fortepiano :mus (instrument) piano; :(starkt anslag följt av svagt) fortepiano it fortfara :continuar fortfarande :ancora, continuemente fortgå :continuar fortgående :continue fortgång :continuation fortifikation :mil fortification fortifikationsförvaltning :mil servicio del genio fortifikationskår :mil genio fortifikationsofficer :mil officiero del genio fortifikatorisk :mil de fortification, del genio fortis :språk accento principal fortissimo :I adv mus fortissimo II s mus fortissimo fortkomst :avantiamento, progresso, progression fortkomstledamöter :gambas fortkörare :maniaco de velocitate fortkörning :excesso de velocitate fortleva :subsister, superviver, perpetuar se; :~ i minnet restar/remaner in le memoria fortlevnad :superviventia, existentia/vita continuate fortlöpande :continue, constante, permanente, perpetue, perpetual; :~ sammanhang continuitate; :långsamt ~ med chronic fortplanta :reproducer, generar; :~ sig reproducer se; :(om ljud/ljus) propagar se fortplantning :(människors) reproduction, generation, procreation; :bot, zool reproduction, multiplication; :fys transmission, propagation; :~ genom delning biol scissiparitate; :ljudets ~ le propagation del sono; :ljusets ~ le propagation del luce/del lumine; :som avser ~ biol generative, generator, reproductive, reproductor fortplantningsduglig :biol reproducibile fortplantningsförmåga :biol facultate/capacitate reproductor/reproductive fortplantningsorgan :anat organo genital/generative/generator/reproductor/reproductive fortsatt :continue, currente fortskaffa :transportar, vehicular fortskaffning :transporto, transportation, locomotion, displaciamento fortskaffningsmedel :medio de transporto/de locomotion/de displaciamento, vehiculo fortskaffningsmöjlighet :occasion de transporto fortskrida :avantiar, developpar/disveloppar se, facer progressos, progreder, progressar fortsätta :continuar, perpetuar, prosequer; :~ att göra continuar a facer fortsättning :continuation, perpetuation, prosecution; :~ följer a continuar; :god ~! felice Natal restante e un bon nove anno! fortsättningskurs :curso complementari fortsättningsskola :hist schola complementari fortsättningsvis :de hic/ora/nunc, hinc, preterea, in le futuro fortuna :spel fortuna; :fru Fortuna Fortuna fortutbildning :instruction/education/formation complementari fortvara :subsister, superviver fortvaro :remanentia, superviventia forum :foro forward :sport avantero, forward eng få:wöd fosfat :kem phosphato; :som avser ~ phophatic fosfatas :fysiol phosphatase fosfatera :kem phosphatar fosfatering :kem phosphatation fosfatgruva :mina de phosphato fosfathaltig :kem phosphatate fosfor :kem phosphoro; :som avser ~ phosphorose, phosphoric fosforaktig :kem phosphoric fosforbrons :kem bronzo phophorose fosforera :kem phosphorescer fosforering :kem phosphorescentia fosforescens :phosphorescentia fosforescent :phosphorescente; :~a djur animales phosphorescente fosforescera :phosphorescer fosforescerande :phosphorescente fosforescering :phosphorescentia fosforförgiftning :med phosphorismo fosforhaltig :kem phosphorose fosforism :litt neoromanticismo svedese (manifestate in le revista mensual Phosphoros) fosforist :litt representante del neoromanticismo svedese (manifestate in le revista mensual Phosphoros) fosforistisk :litt del neoromanticismo svedese (manifestate in le revista mensual Phosphoros) fosforit :miner phosphorite fosforsyra :kem acido phosphorose fosfortändsticka :flammifero phosphoric/phosphoro fosgen :kem phosgeno fossa :zool cryptoprocta feroce fossil :I adj fossile, fossilisate; :~a djur animales fossilisate; :~t bränsle combustibile fossile II s fossile; :(av fisk) ichthyolitho; :förvandlas till ~ fossilisar se fossilbränsle :combustibiles fossile fossilerad :fossilisate fossilförande :fossilifere fossilisation :fossilisation fossilisera :fossilisar fossiliserad :fossilisate fossilisering :fossilisation fossing :parve pede fostbrödralag|fostbrödraskap :(el. fostbrödraskap) amicitate profunde sigillate per le sanguine foster :anat embryon, feto; :fig fructo, producto, resultato; :som avser ~ embryonal, embryonari, embryonic, prenatal, fetal fosterbarn :infante adoptive fosterbror :fratre adoptive/de lacte fosterdiagnostik :med diagnostica embryonal/fetal fosterdotter :filia adoptive fosterfamilj :familia adoptive fosterfar :patre adoptive fosterfördrivande :abortive, feticida; :~ medel remedio abortive, abortivo fosterfördrivare :abortator, feticida fosterfördrivning :aborto (provocate), abortamento, feticidio fosterfördrivningsmedel :abortivo fosterföräldrar :parentes adoptive fosterhem :domicilio adoptive fosterhinna :anat amnion; :bot induvia fosterhölje :anat pericarpio fosterjord :terra natal/native, patria fosterland :patria fosterlandsfientlig :inimic al patria fosterlandsförrädare :traitor del patria fosterlandskärlek :amor al/del patria, patriotismo fosterlandsvän :patriota fosterlandsälskande :patriota, patriotic fosterljud :sonos cardiac embryonal/fetal fosterländsk :(nationell) del patria; :(fosterlandsälskande) patriota, patriotic fosterländskhet :patriotismo; :(överdriven) chauvinismo sho- fostermor :matre adoptive fostermord :feticidio fosterrörelser :movimentos fetal/del feto fosterskada :med damno embryonal/fetal fosterson :filio adoptive fosterställning :position fetal/de un feto fostersyster :soror adoptive/de lacte fostervatten :anat liquido amniotic, aquas del utero fostervattensprov :med analyse/analysis/examination del liquido amniotic, amnioscopia fostra :educar fostran :education fostrare :educator, pedagogo fot :I anat pede; :(på djur) pede, pata; :fig (understa del) pede, base; :byta om ~ mil cambiar le passo; :~en av ett berg le pede/base de un monte; :~en på en pelare le pede/base de un colonna/un columna; :~en på ett glas le pede/base de un vitro; :få fast mark under fötterna prender pede; :få in en ~ i ett företag comenciar un empleo promittente; :försätta på fri ~ poner in libertate; :gå till ~s ir a pede, ambular; :inte veta vilken ~ man ska stå på claudicar inter duo pedes; kasta sig till någons fötter jectar se/cader al pedes de un persona; :leva på stor ~ viver super un grande pede; :ligga vid någons fötter esser al pedes a un persona; :på stående ~ immediatemente, sin demora, sin perder un instante, sin perdita de tempore; :släppa någon på fri ~ mitter un persona in libertate; :som avser ~ pedal, pedestre; :stryka på ~en ceder, render se; :stå med båda fötterna på jorden haber le duo pedes super le terra; :stå med en ~ i graven haber un pede in le tumba; :stå på god/dålig ~ med någon esser in bon/mal terminos con un persona; :stå på egna fötter volar per su proprie alas, esser independente; :ställa på samma ~ equal(is)ar, adequar; :sätta en ~ i dörrspringan blocar le porta con le pede; :till ~s a pede; :torka av sig om fötterna essugar se le pedes; :vara på fötter esser in pedes; :vid trappans ~ al pede del scala II (längdmått) pede fota :1 (grunda) fundar 2 (avskeda) congedar, discargar, destituer, licentiar, dimitter 3 foto photograph(i)ar fotabjälle :från hjässan till ~t del capite/testa al pedes fotarbete :sport joco de pedes fotavtryck :marca de passo, impression de pede, tracia, vestigio fotbad :banio de pedes; :(liten balja) bassinetto; :med pediluvio fotbeklädnad :calceatura fotblad :anat planta del pede, region plantar; :bot folio pedal fotboja :pedica fotboll :sport (spel) football eng futbå:l; :(boll) ballon de football; :spela ~ jocar al football fotbollsdomare :sport arbitrator de football eng futbå:l fotbollsförbund :federation/association de football eng futbå:l fotbollshuligan :vandalo/hooligan eng hu:ligön de football eng futbå:l fotbollsklubb :club eng klab de football eng futbå:l fotbollslag :equipa/team eng ti:m de football eng futbå:l/de footballeros futbå:l-/de footballistas futbå:l-, undece fotbollsmatch :partita/match eng mætsh de football eng futbå:l; :vara domare i en ~ arbitrar un partita/match de football fotbollsplan :terreno/campo de football eng futbå:l fotbollsskor :scarpas/calceos de football eng futbå:l fotbollsspelare :jocator de football eng futbå:l, footballero futbå:l-, footballista futbå:l- fotbollsstadion :stadio de football eng futbå:l fotbollsturnering :torneo de football eng futbå:l fotbroms :freno a/de pede, freno a/de pedal fotfel :sport falta de pede fotfolk :mil infanteria; :fig vulgo fotfäste :puncto de appoio pro le pede(s); :få ~ prender pede, establir se; :förlora ~et perder pede fotgängare :pedon; :som avser ~ pedestre fotknöl :anat cavilia, malleolo fotkonstnär :artista qui pinge con le pede(s) fotlampa :lampa a/de pede fotlapp :panno pro (coperir) le pedes fotled :anat articulation del pede, cavilia fotnot :nota al pede del pagina foto :foto photo(graphia); :som avser ~ photographic; :svartvitt ~ photo in nigre e blanc; :ta ett ~ prender/facer un photo fotoaffär :boteca de photographia fotoalbum :album a/de/pro photos fotoarkiv :archivo photographic, phototheca fotoateljé|fotoatelje :studio/atelier fr atelje photographic fotoautomat :distributor automatic de photos fotoblixt :flash eng flæsh fotocell :tekn cellula photoelectric, photocellula fotodiod :fys photodiodo fotoeffekt :fys effecto photoelectric fotoelasticitet :tekn photoelasticitate fotoelektricitet :fys photoelectricitate fotoelektrisk :fys photoelectric; :~ cell cellula photoelectric, photocellula; :~ effekt effecto photoelectric fotoelektron :fys photoelectron fotoelement :foto photoelemento fotofinish :sport photofinish eng foutöfinish fotogen :kem petroleo fotogenisk :foto photogenic fotogenkamin :radiator a/de petroleo fotogenkök :estufa/furno a/de petroleo fotogenlampa :lampa a/de petroleo fotograf :photographo fotografera :photograph(i)ar, prender un photo(graphia) fotografering :photographia fotograferingskonst :photographia fotografi :(foto) photo(graphia); :(fotograferingskonst) photographia fotografialbum :album a/de/pro photo(graphia)s fotografisk :photographic fotogram :foto photogramma fotogrammetri :foto photogrammetria fotogrammetrisk :foto photogrammetric fotogravyr :graf heliogravure fr -vy:r, photogravure fr fotokemi :photochimia fotokemisk :photochimic fotokonst :arte photographic, photographia fotokopia :photocopia, photostato, xerox fotokopiera :photocopiar, copiar per xerox fotokopieringsapparat :photocopiator, photostato, xerox fotokromatisk :photochromatic fotolaboratorium :laboratorio photographic fotolampa :lampa photographic fotolitografi :graf photolithographia; :framställa ~ photolithographiar fotoluminescens :fys photoluminescentia fotolys :kem photolyse, photolysis fotolytisk :kem photolytic fotomaterial :material photographic fotomekanisk :photomechanic fotometer :fys photometro, lucimetro fotometri :fys photometria fotometrisk :fys photometric fotomikrografi :photomicrographia fotomikroskopi :photomicroscopia fotomodell :(photo)modello fotomontage :photomontage -ad3e fotomotstånd :photoresistentia foton :fys photon; :som avser ~ photonic fotonasti :biol photonastia fotopapper :papiro photographic/sensibile fotoplåt :platta fotoreportage :reportage -ad3e photographic fotoreporter :reporter eng ripå:tö photographo fotoresist :photoresiste fotostat :photostato fotostatera :facer photostatos/un photostato fotostatkopia :photostato fotosyntes :bot photosynthese, photosynthesis fotosyntetisk :bot photosynthetic fotosätta :typ photocomponer fotosättning :typ composition photographic fotosättningsmaskin :typ photocompositor fototelegrafi :phototelegraphia fototerapi :med phototherapia; :som avser ~ phototherapeutic fototransistor :phototransistor fototropisk :bot phototropic, heliotrope, heliotropic fototropism :bot phototropia, phototropismo, heliotropismo fototryck :graf phototyp(ograph)ia fototypi :graf phototypia, heliotypia, phototypo fotoutställning :exhibition photographic/de photos fotpall :parve banco, scabello fotpatrullering :mil (le) patruliar a pede fotplatta :platta de appoio pro le pede(s) fotriktig :(om sko) adaptate al pede, orthopedic fotsack :(i åkdon) copertura sacchiforme (pro tener calde le gambas e pedes del viagiator -d3-) fotsbred :large de un pede fotsbredd :largor de un pede fotsdjup :I s profunditate de un pede II adj profunde de un pede; :~ snö nive al cavilia fotshög :alte de un pede fotsid :que va al pedes fotskrapa :grattator pro le pedes fotslång :longe de un pede; :(fotsid) que va al pedes fotsoldat :mil pedon fotspår :marca de passo, impression de pede, tracia, vestigio; :följa i någons ~ sequer le passos de alcuno fotsteg :passo; :(trappsteg på fordon) planca de pede fotställning :position del pede(s) fotstöd :reposa-pedes fotsula :anat planta, solea; :som avser ~ plantar fotsvamp :med dermatomycose/dermatomycosis al pede fotsvett :ha ~ haber pedes sudante/que suda, sudar/transpirar del pedes fotvalv :anat arco plantar fotvandra :facer un excursion/viage -ad3e pedestre/a pede fotvandring :excursion/viage -ad3e pedestre/a pede fotvärmare :caleface-pedes fotvård :cura del pedes, pedicura fotända :pede; :vid ~n av sängen al pede del lecto foul :sport foul eng faul foulard :text foulard fr fula:r foxterrier :zool fox-terrier eng fåksteriö foxtrot :mus foxtrot eng fåkstråt fr o m|fr :(från och med) de, desde, ab, a partir de frack :(kostym) frac; :(enbart rocken) jachetta de frac frackfluga :cravata (blanc) de frac frackklänning :roba longe de frac frackmiddag :dinar de frac frackskjorta :camisa de frac frackskört :cauda de frac frackväst :gilet fr 3ile de frac fradga :I s scuma, spuma; :tugga ~ scumar II v scumar, spumar; :~ sig scumar, spumar, facer/formar scuma/spuma fradgas :scumar, spumar fradgig :scumose, spumose, spumescente, spumifere fragil :fragile fragilitet :fragilitate fragment :fragmento, morsello, clasma fragmentarisk :fragmentari fragmentera :fragmentar fragmentering :fragmentation fragmentisera :fragmentar fragmentisering :fragmentation frakt :carga, cargo, transporto; :(last) carga, fardello; :sjö cargamento, frete frakta :transportar; :(på vagn) carrear; :sjö fretar fraktavgift :precio/costos pl de transporto; :sjö frete fraktavtal :sjö contracto de affretamento fraktbrev :hand cognoscimento, polissa de cargamento fraktbåt :nave de carga/de transporto fraktfart :sjö transporto per aqua; :(över hav) transporto maritime fraktfartyg :nave de carga/de transporto fraktflyg :volo cargo/de frete fraktflygplan :avion cargo/de transporto/de carga fraktfri :exempte/franc de porto fraktfritt :exempte/franc de porto fraktgods :merces pl, mercantias pl; :sjö frete fraktil :statist quartile fraktion :fraction fraktionera :fractionar fraktionering :fractionamento fraktionsvis :in fractiones fraktkostnad :precio/costos pl de transporto; :sjö frete fraktning :transporto; :sjö affretamento fraktsats :tarifa/taxa de transporto fraktsedel :polissa de cargamento; :sjö cognoscimento fraktterminal :terminal de transporto frakttrafik :(transportering) transporto de merces/de mercantias; :(lastbilstrafik) traffico de camiones, camionage -ad3e fraktur :med fractura, ruptura de un osso; :typ littera gothic, talia de character/de littera gothic frakturstil :typ litteras gothic, talia de character/de littera gothic fralla :kul pan blanc fram :(in) avante; :~ med det! monstra/dice lo!; :~ mot kvällen verso le vespere; :~ och tillbaka vice versa lat; :~ på kvällskröken durante le vespere; :gå ~ och tillbaka ir e venir; :komma ~ ir avante; :lägga ~ ett förslag facer un proposition, proponer; :lämna ~ remitter, presentar, portar; :längre ~ (om placering) plus in avante; :(om tid) plus tarde, in (le) futuro, ulteriormente; :rakt ~ toto recte; :rycka ~ avantiar; :sitta längst ~ esser sedite in le prime fila/rango; :ända ~ till usque a framarbeta :elaborar, developpar, disveloppar framaxel :tekn axe anterior framben :gamba/pata anterior/de avante frambesvärja :producer per incantation, evocar, suscitar frambesvärjning :incantation framboesi :med frambesia frambringa :producer, originar, crear; :(avla) (in)generar, procrear frambringande :biol generative, generator frambryta :erumper frambära :presentar, apportar; :~ ett offer facer un sacrificio; :~ sitt djupt kända tack regratiar profundemente framdel :parte anterior framdeles :in le futuro; :(hädanefter) hinc, de hic/nunc/ora, preterea framdrivning :propulsion framdäck :pneu(matico) anterior framdörr :porta anterior/principal/in avante/de entrata, anteporta framemot :verso framfall :med prolapso framfaren :passate; :framfarna år annos passate framfart :devastation, destruction, deletion, demolition, desolation framflytta :avantiar; :(i tiden) ajornar framflyttning :avantiamento; :(i tiden) ajornamento framforsla :expedir, transportar, vehicular; :(på kärra) carrear framforsling :expedition, transporto framfot :pata anterior; :visa framfötterna fig monstrar su capabilitate framfusig :intruse; :~ person intruso framfusighet :intrusion framföda :parturir; :fig crear, originar, producer framfödande :parto, parturition framför :I prep ante, avante, in fronte de; :~ allt particularmente, super/ante toto, primarimente; :föredra vin ~ öl preferer vino a bira II adv in fronte framföra :avantiar, adducer, apportar; :(fordon) conducer; :(åsikt) presentar, allegar, exprimer, emitter, formular, exponer, exteriorisar; :mus exequer; :teat representar, mitter/poner al scena; :~ en åsikt emitter/exprimer un opinion; :~ ett klagomål formular plancto; :~ ett önskemål formular un desiro/un desiderio; :~ någons hälsningar salutar/dar salutes de parte de un persona; :~ sitt tack exprimer su reognoscentia/su gratitude framförande :presentation, adduction, enunciation; :mus execution; :teat representation framförhållning :planification in avantia, previdentia, prevision framförliggande|framförsittande|framförstående :(el. framförsittande, framförstående) anterior framförställa :prefiger, prefixar, preponer framförställd :gram prepositive framförställning :preposition framförvarande :anterior framgaffel :(på cykel) furca anterior framgent :hinc, de hic/nunc/ora, preterea, in le futuro framgå :apparer, manifestar se, sequer framgång :progresso, successo, prosperitate, avantiamento, progression; :ha ~ prosperar, progreder, progressar, haber successo, succeder framgångsrik :fortunate, prospere, proficiente, opportun, succedite; :en ~ period un periodo de successo; :en ~ person un persona qui ha successo; :vara ~ succeder, prosperar, haber successo framhjul :rota anterior framhjulsdrift :traction (del rotas) anterior, transmission anterior framhjulsupphängning :suspension (del rotas) anterior framhjärna :anat cerebro anterior framhov :zool ungula anterior framhärda :perseverar, persister, insister, obstinar se framhärdande :I adj perseverante, persistente, tenace, pertinace, assidue II s perseverantia, persistentia, tenacitate, pertinacia, pertinacitate, assiduitate, obstination framhäva :sublinear, signalar, accentuar, poner/mitter in relievo/in evidentia, relevar framhävning :accentuation, relevamento, sublineamento framhålla :accentuar, relevar, poner in evidentia/in relievo framifrån :de fronte, de avante framkalla :causar, occasionar, originar, provocar, producer, ingenerar; :foto developpar, disveloppar, evolver, revelar framkallare :foto developpator, disveloppator, revelator framkallning :foto developpamento, disveloppamento, revelamento framkallningsvätska :foto developpator, disveloppator, revelator framkant :parte/bordo anterior framkasta :proponer/suggerer ex tempore framkomlig :viabile, practicabile framkomlighet :viabilitate, practicabilitate framkomma :(bli uppenbarad) apparer, manifestar se; :(lägga fram) dar/facer proba/prova de, manifestar, monstrar, evidentiar framkomst :(ankomst) arrivata; :(framkomlighet) viabilitate, practicabilitate framkörning :(le) arrivar/venir ante le porta framkörningsavgift :costos pl del arrivar/venir ante le porta framleva :viver; :~ sitt liv i stillhet menar un vita tranquille/calme, viver in tranquillitate framliden :(avliden) morte; :(salig) defuncte; :(förrunnen) passate; :den framlidne kungen le defuncte rege; :under de framlidna åren durante le annos passate framlob :anat lobo frontal, hypophyse/hypophysis adenoide framlocka :facer exir/disserrar framlykta :pharo, fanal framlägga :(förslag) proponer, presentar, introducer, exhiber, producer; :jur deferer framläggning :proposition, presentation, introduction, exhibition, production framlänges :verso avante frammana :evocar, suscitar; :~ andar evocar spiritos; :~ minnen evocar/suscitar memorias frammarsch :avantiamento, marcha -sh-; :vara på ~ avantiar; :fig ganiar terreno framme :(i synlig position) avante, exponite, in testa/capite; :(vid målet) arrivate, al termino; :hålla sig ~ fig poner se avante/in le prime fila/rango; :ligga ~ esser exponite; :när olyckan är ~ quando il ha un disgratia; :vara ~ haber arrivate, esser al termino frammumlad :murmurate, susurrate framom :I prep ante, avante, in fronte de II adv in fronte frampressa :exprimer framprovocera :provocar frampärm :copertura anterior frampå :I prep (om rum) in fronte de; :(om tid) ~ hösten durante le principio del autumno II adv in avante/fronte framruta :vitro anterior framryckning :mil avantiamento framräcka :passar framräknad :calculate framsida :facie/parte anterior; :(på hus även) faciada, fronte; :num obverso; :typ recto framskaffa :procurar, realisar, apportar, provider framskaffning :fornimento, procuration framskjutande :saliente; :~ udde capo saliente framskjuten :fig avantiate, prominente, remarcabile, notabile; :~ ställning posto avantiate/prominente/eminente framskrida :avantiar (majestosemente); :fig avantiar, developpar/disveloppar se, facer progressos, progreder, progressar framskridande :progression, processo framskriden :avantiate; :i ~ ålder in/de etate avantiate framskymta :transparer, esser (a pena) visibile framslunga :jectar; :~ en beskyllning mot en person jectar un accusation al testa de un persona framsläpa :trainar; :~ sitt liv haber un vita infelice/frugal/laboriose framspelare :sport avantero, attaccante framspelning :sport passe fr pas al centro framspringande :saliente; :~ hörn angulo saliente framstam :sjö proa framstamma :balbutiar, blesar framsteg :progresso, avantiamento, amelioration; :göra ~ facer progressos, progreder, progressar, avantiar framstegsman :progressista framstegsvänlig :progressista, avantiate framstorma :avantiar con impetuositate framsträckt :extendite framstupa :adv falla ~ cader (facie) in avante; :ligga ~ pronar; :liggande ~ pron; :~ sidoläge med pronation lateral framstycke :parte anterior framställa :(tillverka) producer, fabricar, facer, confectionar, manufacturar; :(skildra) figurar, picturar, depinger, enunciar, (re)presentar, exponer; :(framlägga) proponer, presentar, introducer, exhiber, producer; :jur deferer; :~ en fråga poner un question framställan :proposition, motion, demanda, requesta, petition framställning :(tillverkning) production, fabrication, manufactura, confection; :(skildring) exposition, (re)presentation, reporto, expression, enunciato, version; :(hemställan) proposition, motion, demanda, requesta, petition framställningskonst :elocution framställningsprocess :processo de production framställningssätt :(tillverkningssätt) methodo de production; :(sätt att skildra) elocution, interpretation, description, exposito, version framstäv :sjö proa framstå :(förefalla) parer, semblar; :(visa sig) monstrar se framstående :eminente, prominente, remarcabile, notabile, illustre, distinguite; :~ ställning prominentia; :synnerligen ~ supereminente framstörta :avantiar con impetuositate framstöt :passo, initiativa; :mil attacco; :göra en ~ facer/dar un passo; :mil lancear un attacco, attaccar framsynt :previdente framsynthet :previdentia framsäte :sedia anterior framtand :dente incisive/de avante, incisivo framtass :pata anterior framtid :futuro; :avlägsen ~ futuro lontan/remote/distante; förutsäga ~en predicer le futuro; :i en nära ~ in un/le futuro proxime/immediate; :inte ha någon ~ non haber futuro; :någon gång i ~en unquam, jammais; :sia om ~en prophetisar le futuro; :som avser ~en futur framtida :futur; :för ~ bruk pro uso futur framtidsbild :idea/imagine/vision del futuro; :dyster ~ pictura triste del futuro framtidsdröm :sonio utopic/del futuro, castello in le aere framtidsforskare :futurologo, futurologista framtidsforskning :futurologia; :som avser ~ futurologic framtidsförhoppning :expectation pro le futuro framtidslöfte :promissa pro le futuro framtidsman :homine del futuro, coming man eng mæn framtidsmöjlighet :possibilitate futur framtidsperspektiv :prospectivas pl del futuro framtidsplaner :planos/projectos de futuro/pro le futuro framtidsplats :empleo con perspectivas pl de promotion framtidsstat :stato utopic, utopia framtidstro :confidentia pro le futuro framtidsvision :vision del futuro framtill :in fronte, in avante framtona :apparer, esser visibile, profilar se; :~ mot profilar se sur/super/contra framtoning :apparition, apparentia framträda :apparer; :(uppträda) representar framträdande :I adj (iögonfallande) saliente, conspicue, ostentative; :(betydande) pregnante, remarcabile, marcate, notabile; :vara ~ salir; :vara en ~ person esser persona de marca II s apparition; :teat representation framtung :instabile framtvinga :fortiar, compeller, necessitar framvisa :exhiber, monstrar, presentar, producer, exponer, ostender framväxa :developpar, disveloppar, evolver framväxt :developpamento, disveloppamento, evolution framända :parte anterior, fronte framåt :I adv avante; :gå ~ avantiar, progreder, progressar II prep verso; :~ hösten verso le autumno III adj (företagsam) interprendente, ambitiose framåtanda :ambition framåtböjd :pron framåtgående :progression, avantiamento framåtlutad|framåtlutande :(el. framåtlutande) in avante, pron framåtskridande :progression, avantiamento framåtsträvande :expeditive, diligente, energic, active, dynamic, ambitiose framåtsyftande :progressive framöver :(senare) plus tarde franc :num franco franchise :1 (självrisk) risco del proprietario 2 (franchising) franchitia franchising :ekon franchitia franciskan :franciscano franciskanerkloster|franciskankloster :(el. franciskankloster) convento franciscan/de franciscanos franciskanermunk|franciskanmunk :(el. franciskanmunk) franciscano franciskanerorden|franciskanorden :(el. franciskanorden) ordine de Sancte Francisco franciskansk :franciscan francium :kem francium franckurs :ekon curso del franco frangulabark :bot cortice de frangula frank :franc, sincer Franken :hist Franconia franker :hist francos, franconianos frankera :francar, timbrar frankering :francatura frankhet :franchitia frankisk :hist franc, franconian franko :exempte/franc de porto frankofil :I adj francophile, gallophile II s francophilo, gallophilo frankofili :francophilia, gallophilia frankolinhöns :zool francolino Frankrike :Francia frans :frangia -d3-, fimbria; :pl frangiatura d3-, fimbriation; :förse med ~ frangiar -d3-, fimbriar fransa :frangiar -d3-, fimbriar; :~ sig frangiar, fimbriar fransförsedd :frangiate -d3-, fimbriate fransig :frangiate -d3-, fimbriate fransk :francese fransk-svensk|fransk|svensk :francese-svedese franska :I språk francese II kul pan blanc Franska Kongo|Franska|Kongo :Congo Francese franskbröd :kul pan blanc franskfiende :francophobo, gallophobo franskfientlig :francophobe, gallophobe franskfientlighet :francophobia, gallophobia franskklassicism :konst classicismo francese franskklassisk :konst del classicismo francese franskspråkig :francophone; :~ person francophono franskspråkighet :francophonia fransktalande :francophone; :~ person francophono franskvän :francophilo, gallophilo franskvänlig :francophile, gallophile franskvänlighet :francophilia, gallophilia fransmakare :frangiero -d3- fransman :francese fransos :francese fransysk :francese; :~ visit visita curte fransyska :(kvinna) francesa; :kul filet fr file de bove, rumpsteak eng rampsteik fransäs :mus dansa francese frappant :surprendente, impressionante, stupende frappera :surprender, impressionar frapperande :remarcabile, surprendente, stupende fras :I (uttryck) expression, modo de parlar/de dicer, locution, phrase; :mus, språk phrase; :tomma ~er phrases vacue, grandiloquentia, rhetorica II (frasande) susurro, murmure frasa :susurrar, fremer, murmur(e)ar fraseologi :språk phraseologia fraseologisk :språk phraseologic frasera :mus, språk phrasar frasering :mus, språk (le) phrasar frasig :crispe frasvåffla :kul wafla crustose fraternisera :fraternisar fraternisering :fraternisation fred :pace; :(lugn och ro) pace, quietude, quiete, calma; :lämna någon i ~ lassar un persona in pace; skapa ~ pacificar; :sluta ~ concluder/facer le pace; :som avser ~ pacific; :underhandla om ~ tractar/negotiar del pace; :vara till ~s esser contente; :väpnad ~ pace armate freda :proteger, declarar sub protection; :~t område sanctuario fredag :venerdi; :judisk ~ parasceve fredlig :pacibile, pacific, placide, calme, quiete, tranquille, seren fredlighet :pace, calma, tranquillitate, serenitate fredlös :I adj hist foras/foris del lege; :förklara någon ~ declarar un persona foras del lege, proscriber un persona II s hist proscripto fredlöshet :hist proscription fredning :protection Fredrik :Frederico fredsaktivist :pacifista fredsam :pacific, pacibile, non-violente fredsanbud :offerta de pace fredsapostel :apostolo del pace fredsavtal :tractato de pace fredsbevarande :~ styrka mil fortia (armate) pro le mantenimento del pace fredsdemonstration :demonstration/manifestation pacifista/pro le pace fredsdomare :judice de pace fredsduva :columba del pace fredsflagga :bandiera de pace fredsforskare :polemologo fredsforskning :polemologia; :som avser ~ polemologic fredsfot :stå på ~ med haber relationes pacific con fredsfurste :prince de pace fredsfördrag :tractato de pace fredsförhandlare :parlamentario fredsförhandlingar :negotiationes de pace fredsförslag :proposition de pace fredsförsök :tentativa de pace fredskonferens :conferentia de pace fredskongress :congresso de pace fredskärlek :pacifismo fredskår :organisation pro actiones de succurso voluntari in paises subdeveloppate/subdisveloppate fredskårist :membro voluntari de un organisation pro actiones de succurso in paises subdeveloppate/subdisveloppate fredsmarsch :marcha -sh- de pace fredsmäklare :parlamentario fredsmöte :reunion pacifista fredspipa :pipa del pace; :röka ~ med någon fumar le pipa del pace con un persona fredspolitik :politica de pacification/de pace fredspris :precio/premio Nobel de pace fredspristagare :laureato del precio/premio Nobel de pace fredsrörelse :movimento pacifista/pro le pace fredsskapande :pacific fredsslut :conclusion del pace fredsstiftare :pacificator fredssträvande :action(es) pacifista/pro un conclusion de pace fredsstyrka :mil fortia (armate) pro le mantenimento del pace fredstecken :signo de pace fredstid :tempore de pace fredstraktat :tractato de pace fredsuppgörelse :tractato de pace fredsvillkor :conditiones de pace fredsvän :pacifista fredsvänlig :pacifista, pacifistic fredsälskande :pacibile, pacific, de pace fredsängel :angelo del pace fredsöverenskommelse :convention de pace freesia|fresia :(el. fresia) bot freesia freestyle :(ministereo) freestyle eng fri:stail, walkman eng wå:kmæn; :sport freestyle fregatt :sjö fregata fregattfågel :zool fregata; :fregattfåglar (familj) fragatides frejd :reputation, estima, fama, credito frejdad :famose, renominate frejdbetyg :hist testimonio, certificato frejdig :disinvolte, franc frejdighet :franchitia frekvens :frequentia frekvensband :radio banda de frequentias frekvensmodulering :modulation del frequentia frekvensmätare :frequentimetro frekvenssiffra :cifra de frequentia frekvent :frequente frekventativ :språk frequentative, iterative; :~t verb verbo frequentative/iterative, frequentativo, iterativo frekventera :frequentar frekventering :frequentation frenesi :phrenesia frenetisk :phrenetic; :~ person phrenetico frenolog :phrenologo, phrenologista frenologi :phrenologia frenologisk :phrenologic freon :kem freon fresia :se freesia fresk :konst fresco; :måla ~er pinger al fresco freskokonst :arte del fresco freskomålare :konst pictor de frescos freskomålning :konst pictura al fresco freskoteknik :konst pictura al fresco fresta :(locka) seducer, tentar; :(pröva) essayar, poner a proba/prova, probar, provar, experimentar, experir, tentar, testar; :(anstränga) (in)cargar, gravar, imponer; :~ lyckan probar/provar/tentar le fortuna; :~ någons tålamod poner a proba/prova le patientia de un persona; :~ på fatigar; :~ på sina krafter exhaurir su fortias frestande :seducente, tentante frestare :seductor, tentator frestelse :tentation, seduction, seducimento; :inleda i ~ tentar frett :zool furetto Freud :anhängare till ~ freudiano fråj- freudiansk :freudian fråj- fri :(obunden) libere, independente; :(gratis) libere, gratuite; :(obesatt) libere, disponibile, vacante; :(öppenhjärtig) libere, franc, disinvolte, informal, familiar; :(som inte belastas av) libere, exempte, sin; :de ~a konsterna le artes libere; :en ~ översättning un traduction libere; :~ att libere a; :~ från tull exempte/libere de doana; :~ kärlek amor libere; :~ som fågeln libere como un ave; :~tt efter Ibsen inspirate de Ibsen; :ge någon ~a händer dar carta blanc a un persona; :göra sig ~ från disfacer/liberar se de; :ha ~tt otiar; :i det ~a a celo aperte; :i ~a luften al aere libere; :kunna röra sig ~tt poter mover se liberemente; :på ~ hand a mano libere; :teckna ~tt designar sin modello, designar un thema libere; :under ~a former in manieras informal fria :1 (söka vinna) postular, sollicitar, pretender, aspirar; :~ till någon pretender le mano de un persona 2 (frikänna) absolver; :~ sig disfacer se de, disembarassar se de; :~ sig från misstankar lavar se/purgar se de suspiciones/de imputationes; ~nde dom jur sententia/judicio/judicamento absolutori friare :pretendente friarfärd|friarstråt :(el. friarstråt) bege sig på ~ ir pretender le mano de un persona fribiljett :billet/entrata gratuite/de favor fribord :sjö obras pl morte fribordsmärke :sjö marca de cargamento maximal (al corpore de un nave) friboren :nascite libere; :hist ingenue fribrev :lettera/littera de franchitia fribrottare :sport luctator libere fribrottning :sport lucta libere fribytare :corsario, pirata, filibustero; :fig aventurero frid :calma, tranquillitate, pace, serenitate, placiditate, quiete, quietude, quiescentia; :vila i ~! que illa/ille reposa in pace!, requiescat in pace! lat fridag :die/jorno libere/feriate fridans :dansa/ballet fr balä libere/non-classic fridfull :tranquille, quiete, calme, seren, placide fridfullhet :calma, tranquillitate fridlysa :proteger fridlysning :protection fridlyst :protegite; :rel sacrosancte; :~ plats rel sanctuario; :fridlyst område zona protegite fridsam :pacific, pacibile, non-violente fridsamhet :tranquillitate fridstörare :(dis)turbator (del pace), inquietator, perturbator, agitator frielev :stipendiario, stipendiato frieri :offerta de matrimonio/de maritage -ad3e, proponimento Friesland :Frisia friexemplar :exemplar gratuite frifräsare :persona qui age sin frenos friförklara :(förklara oskyldig) absolver, declarar innocente, proclamar le innocentia de; :(förklara oavhängig) emancipar, proclamar le libertate/le independentia de friförklaring :(intygande om oskyldighet) absolution; :(oavhängighetsförklaring) emancipation friförsamling :rel communitate (religiose) independente frige|frigiva :(el. frigiva) (släppa fri) liberar, mitter/poner/lassar in libertate; :(ur fängelse) disincarcerar; :(slav/livegen) emancipar, manumitter; :(upphäva förbud mot) disblocar, levar le embargo super; :frigiven slav hist liberto friggebod :parve casa (de maximalmente 10 m2) que non exige permisso de construction frigid :med frigide frigiditet :med frigiditate, anaphrodisia frigiva :se frige frigivning :liberation; :(ur fängelse även) disincarceration; :(av slav/livegen) emancipation, manumission frigjord :liberal, emancipate, franc frigjordhet :liberalismo, emancipation, franchitia frigång :jur semilibertate, permission de quitar (pro un certe tempore) le prision/le stabilimento; :tekn rota libere; :sätta på ~ tekn disingranar frigångare :internato qui ha le permission de lassar (pro un certe tempore) le prision/le stabilimento frigöra :liberar, poner/mitter in libertate, emancipar; :~ sig emancipar se, liberar se frigörelse :liberation, emancipation frigöring :liberation, emancipation frihamn :porto franc/libere frihamnsområde :zona franc/libere de porto frihandel :commercio libere, libere excambio, libero-excambismo; :som avser/ägnar sig åt ~ libero-excambista frihandelsområde :zona de libere excambio frihandelspolitik :libero-excambismo frihandsteckning :konst designo a mano libere friherre :baron friherretitel :baronage -ad3e friherrinna :baronessa friherrlig :de baron frihet :libertate; :(oberoende) independentia; :(otvungenhet) disinvoltura, franchitia; :(befrielse) licentia, dispensation; :beröva någon ~en privar un persona de(l) libertate; :jur sequestrar un persona; :djur i ~ animales in libertate; :~, broderskap, jämlikhet libertate, equalitate, fraternitate; :försätta i ~ poner/mitter in libertate, liberar, relaxar; :poetisk ~ licentia poetic; :ta sig ~en att prender le libertate de; :ta sig ~er gentemot någon prender se libertates con un persona frihetlig :liberal frihetsbehov :sete/anxietate de libertate frihetsberövande :I s privation de libertate; :jur sequestration II adj liberticida frihetsberövare :liberticida frihetshjälte :heroe del libertate frihetsideal :ideal de libertate frihetsinskränkning :limitation/restriction del libertate frihetskamp :lucta pro le libertate/pro le independentia frihetskrig :guerra de liberation/de independentia frihetskämpe :combattente/defensor del libertate, resistente, partisano frihetsrörelse :movimento de liberation Frihetsstatyn :Le Statua de Libertate frihetsstraff :pena de reclusion, pena privative de libertate, imprisionamento, detention frihetssträvande :I s action(es) de liberation/de independentia II adj liberal frihetstiden :le epocha de libertate (in Svedia 1718-1772) frihetsälskande :amante le libertate frihjul :tekn rota libere; :gå på ~ ir a rota libere frihjulsnav :tekn modiolo a rota libere friholt|frihult :(el. frihult) sjö guarda-colpos friidrott :sport athletica; :som avser ~ athletic friidrottare :sport athleta frikadell :kul cocite bolletta de carne hachate -sh- frikalla :dispensar, eximer, exemptar, exonerar, discargar; :vara ~d från militärtjänst esser exempte del servicio militar frikallelse :dispensa(tion), exemption, exoneration, discarga frikassé|frikasse :kul fricassee fr -se, ragout fr -gu; :anrätta en ~ fricass(e)ar frikast :sport lanceamento/colpo libere/franc frikativ :språk fricative frikativa :språk consonante fricative, fricativa frikoppla :tekn disimbracar; :fig dispensar, eximer, exemptar, exonerar, discargar frikoppling :tekn disimbracage -ad3e; :fig dispensa(tion), exemption, exoneration, discarga frikort :carta gratuite/de favor frikostig :generose, large, liberal, magnific, magnificente, munificente, magnanime frikostighet :generositate, largessa, liberalitate, magnificentia, munificentia, magnanimitate friktion :friction, fricamento friktionsbroms :freno a friction/a fricamento friktionselektricitet :electricitate de friction/de fricamento, triboelectricitate; :mätning av ~ tribometria friktionsfri :sin friction/fricamento; :fig sin difficultates/frictiones friktionskoefficient :mat coefficiente de friction/de fricamento friktionskoppling :tekn accopulamento/imbracage -ad3e de friction/de fricamento friktionskraft :fortia de friction/de fricamento friktionsvärme :calor de friction/de fricamento frikyrka :ecclesia independente (del ecclesia national/de stato) frikyrklig :del ecclesia independente (del ecclesia national/de stato) frikyrkorörelse :movimento del ecclesia independente (del ecclesia national/de stato) frikänna :absolver, declarar innocente, proclamar le innocentia de frikännande :absolution; :som avser ~ absolutori frikår :mil corpore de voluntarios friköp :jur redemption friköpa :jur redimer friköpare :jur redemptor friköpning :jur redemption friland :odla på ~ cultivar al aere libere frilans :collaborator independente, free-lance eng fri:la:ns frilansa :laborar free-lance eng fri:la:ns frilansare :collaborator independente, free-lance eng fri:la:ns frilansbasis :arbeta på ~ laborar/travaliar free-lance eng fri:la:ns frilansjournalist :jornalista free-lance eng fri:la:ns friliggande :isolate, separate, a parte frilista :I s ekon lista de merces/mercantias exempte de controlo de importo/exporto II v ekon exemptar de controlo de importation/exportation frilistning :ekon exemption de controlo de importation/exportation frilla :concubina friluftsanläggning :establimento/stabilimento al aere libere/in plen aere friluftsbad :piscina al aere libere/in plen aere friluftsdag :die/jorno sportive/de sport friluftsliv :vita campestre, vita al/del campania friluftsmuseum :museo al aere libere/in plen aere friluftsmänniska :amator/amante/amico/homine del natura friluftsmåleri :pictura al aere libere friluftsområde :zona/region de recreation friluftsscen :scena al aere libere/in plen aere friluftsteater :theatro al aere libere/in plen aere friläge :tekn position neutral, puncto morte; :lägga växeln i ~ disingranar le motor; :sport vara i ~ esser libere de jocar le balla frilägga :facer visibile/evidente, isolar, exponer frimickel|frimicklare :(el. frimicklare) membro del ecclesia independente (del ecclesia national/de stato) frimodig :franc, libere, disinvolte, non-inhibite frimodighet :franchitia, disinvoltura frimurare :(franc)mason frimurarloge :logia -d3- masonic frimureri :(franc)masoneria; :som avser ~ masonic frimärka :francar frimärke :timbro postal; :byta ~n cambiar timbros postal; :samla ~n collectionar timbros postal; :stämpla ett ~ obliterar un timbro postal; :sätta på ett ~ francar frimärksalbum :album philatelic/de timbros postal frimärksautomat :distributor automatic de timbros postal frimärkskatalog :catalogo philatelic/de timbros postal frimärkssamlare :philatelista frimärkssamling :collection de timbros postal; :som avser ~ philatelic fripassagerare :passagero -d3- clandestin fripistol :sport tiro de pistola libere friplats :loco libere/gratuite/de favor; :(i skola) bursa, stipendio friplåt :billet gratuite/de favor frireligiös :independente del ecclesia national/de stato fris :I arkit friso II frison, habitante de Frisia frisbee :disco fluente frisedel :mil certificato/attestation de exemption del servicio militar frisera :pectinar, arrangiar -d3- le capillos frisering :capillatura frisersalong :salon de capillatura/de perrucchero/de barbero frisim :sport natation de movimentos/colpos libere frisinnad :liberal, large frisinne|frisinthet :(el. frisinthet) liberalismo, largessa, liberalitate; :brist på ~ illiberalitate; :som visar brist på illiberal frisisk :frison frisiska :1 språk frison 2 (kvinna) (femina) frison frisk :(kry) san, in bon sanitate; :(fräsch) fresc, vive, valide; :(hälsosam) san, salubre, salutari; :(kraftig) forte, valente; :(kylig) fresc; :bli ~ restablir se, refacer se, convalescer, recovrar le sanitate; :~ bris brisa fresc; :~ luft aere fresc, fresco; :(hälsosam) aere salubre/salutari; :~ och kry san e salve; :~ som en nötkärna san como un pisce; :~a färger colores fresc/vive; :~t vatten aqua fresc; :hämta ~ luft prender le fresco; :känna sig ~ sentir se san; :med ~a tag resolutemente friska :~ i (om vind) augmentar, crescer; :~ upp någons minne refrescar le memoria de un persona friskförklara :declarar san/in bon sanitate friskförklaring :certificato medical/sanitari/de bon sanitate friskhet :sanitate, validitate, frescor friskintyg :certification medical/sanitari/de bon sanitate friskluft :aere fresc friskluftsintag :admission/entrata de aere fresc friskna :sanar, curar se, restab(i)lir se, convalescer friskola :schola private financiate con medios commun friskriva :mil dar un certificato/attestation de exemption del servicio militar friskrivning :mil exemption del servicio militar friskskriva :declarar san/in bon sanitate frisksport :vita campestre combinate con motion e habitudes san frisksporta :combinar un vita campestre con motion e habitudes san frisksportare :persona qui vive un vita campestre combinate con motion e habitudes san friskus :(sportig person) persona sportive; :(käck person) persona gai e valente friskvård :cura sanitari preventive friskytt :franc tirator, guerrillero frislag :sport colpo libere/franc frisläppa :liberar; :(ur fängelse även) disincarcerer frisläppande :liberation; :(ur fängelse även) disincarceration; :media release eng rili:s frispark :sport colpo libere/franc frispela :sport passar le balla a un coequipero in un modo que ille pote avantiar liberemente al goal eng goul del antagonistas frispråkig :franc, libere, disinvolte frispråkighet :franchitia, disinvoltura frissa :perrucchera pro feminas frist :dilation, prorogation, ajornamento; :ekon moratorio; :bevilja någon en ~ accordar/conceder un dilation/prorogation a un persona fristad :citate libere; :(tillflyktsort) loco de securitate, asylo, refugio fristat :stato libere fristil :sport lucta libere fristilsbrottning :sport lucta libere friställa :dimitter, licentiar friställelse|friställning :(el. friställning) dimission, licentiamento fristående :isolate, separate, a parte frisyr :pectinatura frisäga :~ sig från ansvar declinar responsabilitate frisée|frisee :bot cichorio endivia frisör :perrucchero frisörska :perrucchera frita|fritaga :(el. fritaga) (befria) liberar, delivrar, poner/mitter in libertate; :(låta slippa) liberar, exemptar, dispensar, discargar, disligar, exonerar, relevar, eximer; :~ någon från ansvar exemptar/discargar un persona de responsabilitate; :~ sig från sina plikter subtraher se de su obligationes fritagning :liberation, delivrantia, exemption, dispensa fritera :kul frir fritering :kul fritura friterpanna :casserola a/de fritura fritid :tempore libere fritidsaktivitet :activitate del tempore libere fritidsanläggning :establimento/stabilimento pro activitates de recreation/del tempore libere fritidsby :village -ad3e de vacantias pl fritidsbåt :barca de recreation fritidsfiskare :piscator sportive fritidsfiske :pisca sportive fritidsförvaltning :organisation communal responsabile de questiones del tempore libere fritidsgård :local/centro con activitates del tempore libere organisate pro juvenes fritidshem :crèche fr kräsh fritidshus :casa de vacantias pl fritidskläder :vestimentos informal/sportive/pro le tempore libere fritidsledare :persona qui professionalmente arrangia -d3- activitates del tempore libere, leader eng de juvenes fritidsläger :campo de vacantias pl fritidsnämnd :commission municipal consultative in questiones del tempore libere fritidsområde :zona/region/terreno de recreation fritidspedagog :pedagogo qui arrangia -d3- activitates del tempore libere fritidsproblem :problema de un uso sensate del tempore libere fritidsverksamhet :activitates del tempore libere fritidsysselsättning :occupation del tempore libere fritis :(fritidshem) crèche fr kräsh frityr :kul fritura frityrgryta :scumatoria a fritura fritänkare :libere pensator, atheista, agnostico, spirito forte, libertino fritänkeri :libere pensata/pensamento fritös :scumatoria a fritura frivakt :sjö membros del equipa (pro tempore) libere de servicio frivillig :I adj voluntari, sponte, spontanee; :anmäla sig ~t presentar se voluntarimente; :~ tjänst mil voluntariato II s voluntario frivillighet :voluntarietate frivilligkår :mil corpore/corps fr kå:r voluntari frivol :frivole frivolitet :(lättsinnighet) frivolitate; :text (spetsarbete) dentella nodate con navetta frivolitetsskyttel :navetta frivolt :sport salto mortal frivård :tractamento de criminales/violatores del lege foras/foris del prision frizon :zona libere/franc friåkning :sport patinage -ad3e de figuras libere frodas :crescer, prosperar, florer, florar, florescer, fructificar; :(bli fet) ingrassiar frodig :abundante, exuberante, luxuriante, opulente; :en ~ kvinna un femina (con formas) exuberante; :~ växtlighet vegetation luxuriante/exuberante frodighet :abundantia, exuberantia, luxuriantia, opulentia from :pie, devote; :~ person persona pie/devote, devoto ~ma önskningar (som knappast kan förverkligas) pia desideria lat; :illusiones fromage :kul mousse fr mus fromhet :pietate, devotion fromla :esser hypocrita; :person som ~r hypocrita fromleri :hypocrisia fromma :till ~ för al beneficio/profito de, in favor de fromsint :dulce, mansuete, benigne, pacibile fromsinthet :dulcor, benignitate, mansuetude frond :(partito de) opposition; :hist fronde fr frå):d frondera :opponer se fronderi|frondering :(el. frondering) opposition frondör :opponente, oppositor, adversario, contradictor, antagonista front :fronte; :mil, meteor fronte; :bilda ~ mot facer fronte a, affrontar; :som avser ~ frontal frontal :frontal frontalangrepp :mil attacco frontal/de fronte frontalkrock :collision frontal/de fronte frontalkrocka :collider frontalmente frontallob :anat lobo frontal frontangrepp :mil attacco frontal/de fronte frontavsnitt :mil sector de fronte frontespis :arkit frontispicio frontespisfönster :arkit fenestra de tecto/de frontispicio frontförändring :mil cambio de fronte frontkämpe :mil combattente frontlinje :mil linea de fronte, fronte de battalia frontmatad :tekn alimentate frontalmente/de fronte frontmatning :tekn alimentation frontal/de fronte frontnederbörd :meteor pluvia frontal fronton :arkit fronton fr frå)tå) frontsoldat :mil combattente fronttjänst :mil servicio al fronte frosch :mus talon de archetto frossa :I v mangiar -d3- gluttemente/voracemente, gluttonisar; :~ i överflöd natar in abundantia; :~ på något devorar/inglutir un cosa II s med hypothermia frossare :glutton, gourmand fr gurma) frossbrytning :med fremito/tremulation de febre frosseri :gluttonia; :(glupskhet) voracitate frost :gelo, gelatura; :(rimfrost) pruina; :sex graders ~ sex grados sub zero; :vid ~ in caso de gelo, quando il gela frosta :~ av disgelar frostbeständig :resistente al gelo frostbiten :(con)gelate; :(frostskadad) damnate per le gelo frostfjäril :zool operophthera/cheimatobia brumose frostfri :libere del gelo, a proba/prova del gelo frostgrad :grado sub zero frostgräns :linea/limite de gelo frosthärdig :resistente al gelo frostig :gelide; :(starkare) glaciari, glacial frostighet :gelo, gelatura, congelation frostkall :glacial, glaciari, gelide frostknöl :med gelatura frostna :gelar frostnatt :nocte de gelo frostros :rosa del gelo frostskada :damno causate per le gelo frostskadad :damnate per le gelo frostskyddsmedel :(producto) antigelo frostskyddsvätska :liquido antigelo frostspricka :fissura causate per le gelo frostsäker :resistente al gelo frottera :fricar; :~ sig med fig fraternisar con, haber relationes con frotterhandske :guanto a fricar frottering :friction frotterväv :texito spongiose -d3- frotté|frotte :text texito spongiose -d3- frottéhandduk|frottehandduk :toalia de texito spongiose -d3- frottéväv|frotteväv :texito spongiose -d3- fru :(hustru) spo(n)sa, marita, uxor, conjuge; :(i tilltal) seniora (Sra.), madama; :(fin fru) dama, donna, lady eng leidi; :(matmor) maestra del casa, domina fruga :spo(n)sa, marita, uxor, conjuge frugal :frugal frugalitet :frugalitate frukost :jentaculo, jentar; :äta ~ prender le jentaculo, jentar frukostera :jentar, prender le jentaculo frukostmiddag :tarde lunch eng lansh extendite frukostrum :camera a jentar frukt :bot fructo; :fig fructo, profito, beneficio; :bära ~ fruct(ific)ar; :färsk ~ fructo fresc; :förbjuden ~ smakar bäst fructo prohibite gusta le plus ben; :havets ~er le fructos del mar; :konserverad ~ confectura; :lägga in ~ kul conservar fructos; :mogen ~ fructo matur; :omogen ~ fructo immatur/verde; :som bär/sätter ~ fructifere; :torkad ~ fructo sic frukta :(vara rädd för) timer, apprehender, haber pavor de; :(vörda) timer, respectar, venerar; :~ döden timer le morte; :~ Gud timer Deo fruktaffär :boteca/magazin/commercio de fructos, fructeria fruktan :(rädsla) timor, pavor, apprehension, apprehensibilitate, espavento; :(vördnad) timor; :hysa ~ haber pavor/timor; :utan ~ sin timor fruktansvärd :terribile, abominabile, detestabile, atroce, abhorrente, horrende, (ab)horribile, espaventabile, horrific; :(oerhörd) formidabile fruktansvärdhet :horror, atrocitate, horribilitate fruktassiett :parve platto a/de fructos fruktbar :fecunde, fertile, productive, ferace; :fig productive, fertile, fecunde, fructuose, ferace; :göra ~ fecundar, fertilisar; :som kan göras ~ fertilisabile fruktbarhet :fertilitate, fecunditate, feracitate; :fig productivitate, fertilitate, fecunditate, feracitate fruktbarhetskult :culto de fecunditate/de fertilitate fruktblad :bot carpello fruktbringande :fig lucrative, remunerative, remuneratori, productive, profitabile, avantagiose -d3-, beneficiari, rentabile fruktbärande :bot fructifere, pomifere; :fig lucrative, profitabile, beneficiari, remunerative, remuneratori, productive, avantagiose -d3-, rentabile fruktdryck :kul bibita de fructos fruktessens :essentia de fructos fruktfat :plattos a/de fructos fruktfäste :bot receptaculo fruktgelé|fruktgele :kul confectura fruktglass :kul gelato al/de fructos frukthandlare :mercante/commerciante de fructos, fructero fruktifikation :bot fructification fruktig :con gusto de fructos fruktkaka :kul pastisseria/torta/cake eng keik de fructos fruktkniv :cultello a/de fructos fruktkompott :kul compota de fructos fruktkorg :corbe de fructos fruktkropp :bot fructification fruktkräm :kul crema dulce al/de fructos fruktkällare :fructiero fruktkärna :pepita fruktkött :carne de un fructo, pulpa de fructos fruktlös :fig infructuose, inefficace, inutile, sterile, sin resultato, van fruktlöshet :fig infructuositate, inefficacia, inutilitate, sterilitate, vanitate fruktmarknad :mercato de fructos fruktmos :kul compota de fructos fruktmånad :hist (i franska revolutionskalendern) fructidor fruktodlare :cult(ivat)or de fructos, fructicultor, pomicultor fruktodling :fructicultura, pomicultura fruktos :kem fructosa, sucro de fructos fruktpress :pressa a/de fructos, pressa-fructos fruktsaft :succo de fructos fruktsallad :kul salata de fructos fruktsam :fertile, fecunde, productive, ferace; :göra ~ fertilisar; :medel att göra ~ fertilisante fruktsamhet :fertilitate, fecunditate, productivitate, feracitate fruktskål :scutella/cuppa a/de fructos fruktskörd :recolta de fructos fruktsocker :sucro de fructos; :kem fructosa fruktsättning :bot formation de fructos, fructification fruktträd :arbore fructifere/fructal; :vetenskapen om ~ pomologia fruktträdgård :jardin de fructos, verdiero frukttårta :kul torta de fructos fruktvin :kul vino de fructos; :(på äpplen) cidra fruktvind :fructiero fruktyoghurt :kul yogurt condimentate de fructos fruktämne :bot ovario fruntimmer :femina fruntimmersgöra :labor/travalio feminin fruntimmerskarl :chassator sh- de gonnas fruntimmersveckan :le septimana del 18–24 de julio frusen :congelate; :(kall) frigide frusta :crepitar frustning :crepitation frustration :frustration frustrera :frustrar frustrerande :frustranee frustrering :frustration frustuga :hist gyneceo Frygien :Phrygia frygier :phrygio frygisk :phrygie; :~ mössa bonetto phrygie fryle :bot (släkte) luzula; :vår~ luzula pilose; :ängs~ luzula multiflor fryntlig :jovial fryntlighet :jovialitate frys :congelator, supergelator, refrigerator cryogenic frysa :(känna sig kall) haber frigido; :(bli till is) gelar, glaciar; :börja ~ prender frigido; :~ en kredit fig congelar un credito; :~ ihjäl morir de congelation; :~ in congelar, refrigidar, supergelar; :~ på gelar, glaciar; :~ ut någon fig excluder un persona in un modo disagradabile frysanläggning :installation frigorific frysbar :congelabile frysbil :camion frigorific frysbox :congelator, supergelator, refrigerator cryogenic frysdisk :section del productos congelate/supergelate fryseri :deposito frigorific frysfack :compartimento frigorific frysfolie :folio de congelation fryshus :deposito frigorific frysning :refrigeration, congelation, congelamento, gelatura fryspunkt :kem puncto de congelation; :meteor zero grados frysrum :cella/camera frigorific frysskåp :congelator, supergelator, refrigerator cryogenic fryst :congelate, supergelate frystorka :sic©ar per congelation frysvara :producto congelate/supergelate fräck :(oförskämd) impertinente, insolente, impudente, grossier; :(skamlös) indecente, impudente, obscen fräckhet :(oförskämdhet) impertinentia, insolentia, effronteria, grosseria; :(skamlöshet) indecentia, impudentia, impudor, obscenitate fräckis :historia obscen fräken :bot cauda de cavallo, equiseto; :sjö~ equiseto fluviatile; skav~ equiseto hyemal; skogs~ equiseto silvestre; :åker~ equiseto arvense; :ängs~ equiseto pratense fräkenväxter :bot (familj) equisetaceas fräkne :lentigine, ephelide fräknig :lentiginose frälsa :delivrar, liberar, redimer; :(rädda) salvar; :fräls oss ifrån ondo! libera/delivra nos del mal! frälsare :liberator, redemptor, salvator; :Frälsaren le Redemptor, le Salvator frälsarkrans :sjö boia de salvamento frälse :I adj hist (adlig) nobile, nobilitari; :(befriad från skatteskyldighet) exempte de imposto(s) II s hist (adel) nobilitate; :(skattefrihet) exoneration/exemption de imposto(s) frälsning :liberation, delivrantia; :rel redemption, salvation, salvamento Frälsningsarmén|Frälsningsarmen :Le Armea del Salute/del Salvation frälsningsbudskap :evangelismo frälsningslära :doctrina del gratia frälsningsofficer :officiero del Armea del Salute/del Salvation, salutista frälsningssoldat :membro del Armea del Salute/del Salvation, salutista frälst :convertite; :~ person convertitor; :vara ~ på fig amar främja :stimular, animar, avantiar, excitar, incitar, activar, avivar, propeller, incoragiar -d3-, promover främjande :stimulation, animation, avantiamento, incitamento, incitation, incoragiamento -d3-, avivamento, promotion främjare :stimulator främling :estraniero, forastero främlingsfientlig :xenophobe främlingsfientlighet :xenophobia främlingshat :xenophobia främlingshatare :persona xenophobic, xenophobo främlingskänsla :sentimento de estraniamento främlingskärlek :xenophilia Främlingslegionen :Le Legion Estranier främlingslegionär :legionario främlingspass :passa-porto de/pro un estraniero a qui manca un passa-porto del proprie pais främlingsskap :estraniamento; :en känsla av ~ un sentimento de non pertiner främlingsström :fluvio de estranieros främlingsvän :xenophilo främlingsvänlig :xenophile främmande :I adj estranier, estranie, exotic, foranee, alien; :en vilt ~ person un persona toto/totalmente/completemente incognite; :intet mänskligt är mig ~ nihil del humano me es alien; :stå ~ inför något non cognoscer/compre(he)nder un cosa II s visitante, visitator; :få ~ haber/reciper visitatores främmandegöra :estraniar, alienar, distantiar främre :anterior; :Främre Orienten Le Oriente Medie; :~ vokal språk vocal anterior/palatal; :i ~ delen av tåget in le parte anterior del traino främreasiatisk :del Oriente Medie främst :prime, de testa/fronte, anterior; :först och ~ primarimente; :sitta på ~a bänken esser sedite al prime banco; :sätta ~ preponer frän :(om odör) pungente, penetrante; :fig acute, acerbe, virulente, caustic, mordace, mordente frände :parente, cognato; :(på fadersidan) consanguinero frändskap :parentato, parentela, cognation; :(på hustrusidan) affinitate; :fig parentato, parentela, analogia, contiguitate, affinitate fräne :bot rorippa; :sump~ rorippa palustre fränhet :fig acritate, acrimonia, virulentia, causticitate, mordacitate fränka :parente feminin fräs :I 1 tekn fresa 2 (fart) velocitate, rapiditate, celeritate; :full ~ grande velocitate II (fräsande ljud) sibilo, sibilation; :(från djur) (le) sufflar fräsa :1 sibilar; :(om djur) sufflar; :~ av ilska scumar de rabie; :~ upp kul rostir/frir legiermente -d3-; :~ ur näsan sufflar le naso 2 ~ på (köra fort) guidar rapidemente 3 tekn fresar fräsare :1 tekn fresator 2 fig persona qui age sin frenos fräsch :fresc fräscha :~ upp refrescar fräschhet|fräschör :(el. fräschör) frescor fräsig :(snäsig) brusc, inamabile, impertinente; :(piffig) chic fr sh- fräsmaskin :machina a/de fresar, fresatrice fräta :I v corroder II s corrosion frätande :corrosive; :kem caustic, phtalic; :med urente; :~ medel corrosivo frätmedel :corrosivo frätning :corrosion; :kem causticitate frätskada :corrosion frätsten :med petra infernal frätsyra :kem acido phtalic fråga :I s question; :(förfrågan) demanda; :(anhållan) requesta; :språk interrogation; :besvara en ~ responder a un question; :i ~ om quanto a; :komma i ~ venir in question; :personen i ~ le persona in question; :ställa en retorisk ~ poner un question rhetoric; :sätta i ~ poner in question/in dubita; :öppen ~ question aperte II v (ställa en fråga) demandar, poner un question, querer; :(be om något) demandar, requestar, peter; :~ någon om vägen demandar su cammino a un persona; :~ om lov demandar/peter le permission; :~ sig för informar se; :~ till råds demandar consilio, consultar; :~ ut questionar, interrogar, inquirer, examinar frågande :interrogative, interrogatori; :språk interrogative frågare :persona qui ha ponite un question, questionator; :(examinator) interrogator, examinator frågeformulär :lista de questiones, questionario frågekomplex :complexo de problemas frågelek :quiz eng kwiz frågeord :språk parola interrogative frågepronomen :språk pronomine interrogative frågesats :språk phrase interrogative frågespalt :cassa a/de questiones frågesport :quiz eng kwiz frågestund :hora reservate al questiones, tempore de questiones frågeställare :interrogator frågeställning :formulation de un question, maniera de formular un question; :(själva frågan) problema, question; :språk construction interrogative frågetecken :signo/puncto de interrogation frågetimme :hora reservate al questiones frågetävling :quiz eng kwiz frågvis :curiose frågvishet :curiositate från :I prep de, ab, ex; :(alltsedan) desde, ab, a partir de; :en timme ~ nu de hic a un hora; :~ början ab initio; :~ dag till dag de die in die; :~ det ena till det andra a proposito de; :~ min sida ~ de mi parte; :~ och med ab, a partir de; :~ och med nu hinc; :~ och till de tempore in tempore; :han kom hem ~ Rom igår ille arrivava heri de Roma; han är ~ Italien ille nasceva in Italia; :ordet kommer ~ latinet le parola deriva del latino II adv till och ~ de tempore in tempore, occasionalmente, al(i)cun vices, a vices fråndra|fråndraga :(el. fråndraga) subtraher, deducer, discontar; :som kan ~s deductibile fråndragning :deduction, subtraction, disconto fråndöma :jur privar per un judicio/judicamento/sententia frånfälle :morte frångå :(avvika från) derogar de; :(ändra) cambiar de, reconsiderar, revenir super, recantar; :~ en princip derogar de un principio; :~ en åsikt cambiar de opinion; :~ ett beslut revenir super un decision, recantar/reconsiderar un decision frånhända :subtraher, escamotar; :(stjäla från) furer, robar frånkoppla :distaccar, disjunger frånkänna :(de)negar, interdicer, refusar; :inte kunna ~ någon en viss talang non poter negar un certe talento a un persona frånlandsvind :vento (veniente) de terra frånluft :tekn aere sortiente/effluente (de un casa) frånse :abstraher; :~tt abstraction facite de, a parte de, excepte, salvo frånsida :parte posterior, latere de detra, dorso, reverso; :(på mynt) reverso frånskild :separate, disjuncte; :(om f d äkta makar) divorciate, separate frånskilja :separar, disjunger, distinguer, distaccar frånskiljare :el commutator/interruptor de separation frånskiljbar :separabile frånskiljning :separation frånstötande :repugnante, disgustose, repellente, repulsive frånstötning :(magnetisk) repulsion frånsäga :~ sig (något önskvärt) renunciar a, abandonar, desister de, abstiner se de; :(något ej önskvärt) refusar, declinar; :~ sig allt ansvar declinar tote responsabilitate; :~ sig sina rättigheter abandonar su derectos; :~ sig tronen abdicar frånta|fråntaga :(el. fråntaga) privar de, prender; :~ någon en rättighet privar un persona de un derecto fråntagande :privation, expropriation frånträda :dimitter se, presentar/dar su dimission frånträde :dimission fråntvinga :extorquer frånvarande :absente; :fig distracte, inattentive, inattente frånvaro :absentia; :fig distraction, inattention; :lysa med sin ~ brillar per su absentia frånvänd :distracte, inattentive, inattente frånvändhet :distraction, inattention frö :bot grana, semine; :(kärna) pepita; :fig embryon, germine; :(slyngel) mal educato, villano; :bilda ~ granar; :som avser ~ bot seminal; :som bildar ~ seminifere; :så ~n seminar; :sätta ~ (fröa sig) granar fröa :bot granar; :~ av sig lassar cader su grana(s); ~ sig granar fröbar :bot seminifere fröblandning :mixtura de semines fröförädling :(a)melioration de semines frögömme :bot pericarpio, folliculo fröhandel :commercio/magazin de semines fröhus :bot tegumento/inveloppe seminal fröjd :gaudio, joia, allegressa, delecto, delicia fröjda :allegrar, placer, delectar; :~ sig, ~s (åt) allegrar se (de), delectar se (in), gauder (de); :gå ut och ~ vader amusar se/dansar fröjdefull :plen de joia/de gaudio/de allegressa frökapsel :bot capsula seminal frökatalog :catalogo de semines fröken :senioretta (Srta.), damisella; :(i tilltal) madama, madamisella; :(lärarinna) maestra frökenaktig :effeminate frökontroll :controlo del qualitate de semines frömjöl :bot polline fröodlare :cultivator de semines fröodling :cultura de semines fröskida :bot siliqua, silica, silicula fröspridning :bot semination frösträng :bot cordon seminal, funiculo frösådd :semination fröträd :bot arbore seminifere frövita :bot endosperma fröväxt :bot phanerogamo; :som avser ~ phanerogame fröämne :bot button seminal, ovulo fröätande :zool granivore fröätare :zool granivoro ftalat :kem phtalato ftalsyra :kem acido phtalic fubbel :action/manovra inhabile fubbla :esser inhabile fubblig :inhabile fubblighet :inhabilitate fuchsia :bot fuchsia fuffens :actiones prohibite/illegal fuga :mus fuga fugastil :i ~ mus fugate fugato :mus parte fugate, fugato fugerad :mus fugate fuksin :kem fuchsina fukt :humiditate, molliatura fukta :humectar, humidificar, molliar, rigar fuktabsorberande :absorbente fuktdrypande :toto humide/molliate fuktfläck :macula humide/de humiditate fuktfri :hydrofuge, humidifuge fuktgivande :hydratante; :~ ansiktsvatten/kräm lotion/crema hydratante fukthalt :tenor in humiditate, percentage -ad3e hygrometric/de humiditate fuktig :humide, molliate; :~a händer manos molliate; :~t klimat climate humide; :göra ~ humectar, humidificar, molliar, rigar; :vara ~ esser humide, humer fuktighet :humiditate, molliatura fuktighetsgrad :grado/percentage -ad3e hygrometric/de humiditate fuktighetsmätare :hygrometro, hygroscopio fuktighetsmätning :hygrometria, hygroscopia; :som avser ~ hygrometric, hygroscopic fuktmättad :humide fuktning :humidification fuktrik :(om mark) uliginose fuktskada :damno causate per humiditate fuktskadad :damnate per humiditate fuktsäker :resistente al humiditate fukttålig :resistente al humiditate fuktupptagande :hygroscopic, hygrophile, absorbente fuktupptagningsförmåga :hygroscopicitate fuktälskande :bot hygrophile; :~ växt planta hygrophile, hygrophyto ful :(inte vacker) fede; :(lågsint) basse, abjecte, mal, vil, ignobile, philistee, canaliesc; :den ~a ankungen le anatetto fede; :det är ~t att ljuga mentir es mal; :en ~ fisk fig un scelerato/ruffiano; :en ~ gubbe fig un homine obscen; :vara ~ i mun fig usar parolas grossier fulgurit :geol fulgurite fulhet :feditate fuling :persona fede; :fig persona suspecte full :(fylld, täckt) plen, reimplite, coperte; :(fullständig) plen, integre, integral, complete; :(berusad) ebrie, inebriate, avinate; :dricka sig ~ inebriar se; :(på vin) avinar se; :~t dagsljus plen die/jorno; :~t och fast firmemente, totalmente; :~t ut plenmente, integremente, totalmente; :för ~t in abundantia, a tote fortia; :ha händerna ~a esser supercargate de labor; :helt och ~t integremente; :hotellet/tåget är ~t le hotel/traino es plen/toto occupate; :i ~ skala a/in plen scala; :med ~ fart a tote vapor; :med ~ kraft a tote fortia; :på ~t allvar toto seriosemente; :till ~o completemente, integremente, totalmente, toto; :vara ~ i skratt torquer se de rider; :vid ~ hälsa san e salve; :vid ~ vigör a plen vigor fullbelagd :plen, plenate, completemente occupate fullbelambrad :toto incombrate fullbesatt :complete fullblod :cavallo de pur sanguine/de sanguine pur fullblodig :de racia pur; :(om häst) de pur sanguine/sanguine pur fullblodshäst :cavallo de pur sanguine/de sanguine pur fullbokad :complete fullborda :(slutföra) complir, effectuar; :(genomföra) executar, exequer, realisar; :~t värv mission complite fullbordan :complimento, execution, realisation fullfjädrad :fig (skicklig) experte; :(listig) astute fullfölja :complir, effectuar; :jur referer a un autoritate superior fullföljd :jur referentia/referimento a un autoritate superior fullföra :complir, effectuar fullgiltig :plenmente valide; :jur (om bevis) irrecusabile fullgod :excellente, eminente, exquisite, perfecte, de prime classe/categoria/ordine; :~a skäl rationes sufficiente; :i fullgott skick in stato perfecte fullgången :matur; :fullgånget foster feto toto developpate/nascite a termino fullgödsel :(NPK) fertilisante complete/integre (continente tote le tres substantias nutritive principal: nitrogeno, phosphoro, kalium) fullgöra :complir, effectuar, realisar; :hand (förbindelse) honorar, facer honor a; :~ ett uppdrag effectuar un ordine/un mission; :~ sin värnplikt complir su servicio militar fullgörelsetalan :jur causa/processo que ha le scopo de condemnar le accusate a complir un deber fullhaltig :integral, complete, pur fullkomlig :perfecte, total, absolute, consummate, complete fullkomlighet :perfection fullkomna :perfectionar fullkomning :perfectionamento fullkornsbröd :pan complete/de farina integral fullmakt :mandato, procuration, plenipotentia, delegation (de poteres), plen poter(es), carte blanche fr bla):sh, carta blanc; :enligt ~ per procuration; :~ att teckna firmanamn jur procuration; :ge ~ autorisar, dar procuration; :ge diplomatiskt sändebud ~ accreditar; :inskränkt ~ carte blanche fr, carta blanc; :oinskränkt ~ plenipotentia; :skriftlig ~ mandato, procuration fullmaktsgivare :mandante fullmaktsinnehavare :mandatario, plenipotentiario fullmatad :(om skaldjur) carnose, carnute; :bot pulpose, matur fullmogen :matur fullmäktig :I adj plenipotentiari, procuratori II s representante, representator, delegato; :sitta i ~e esser in le consilio fullmätigeledamot :membro del consilio fullmåne :plen luna, luna plen, plenilunio; :som avser ~ plenilunar fullo :till ~ completemente, totalmente, integremente, perfectemente, absolutemente, toto fullpackad :borrate, replete, stipate, plen usque al bordo fullproppad :borrate, replete, stipate, plen usque al bordo fullriggad :sjö (om tre- eller flermastat segelfartyg) que ha velas quadrate a cata mast fullriggare :sjö veliero de al minus tres mastes con velas quadrate a cata mast fullsatt :complete fullskalig :a/in plen scala fullsmockad :borrate, replete, stipate, plen usque al bordo fullspikad :borrate, replete, stipate, plen usque al bordo fullspäckad :borrate, replete, stipate, plen usque al bordo fullstoppad :borrate, replete, stipate, plen usque al bordo fullständig :complete, integre, integral, absolute, total; :göra ~ completar, compler, complementar; :en ~ idiot un idiota complete; :~a rättigheter kul licentia pro servir bibitas alcoholic fullständiga :compler, comple(men)tar fullständighet :integritate, integralitate, totalitate fullsutten :~ rätt jur tribunal complete fullsövd :ben reposate fulltalig :complete, plenari, integre, plen fulltalighet :numero/stato complete fulltecknad :complete fulltid :sport plen tempore fulltonig :mus sonor(ose) fulltonighet :mus sonoritate fullträff :colpo in plen centro, impacto directe; :fig successo fulltränad :sport trainate in omne parte/de parte a parte; :vara ~ esser in plen forma fullvuxen :adulte, matur; :jur major; :~ person persona adulte, adulto fullvärdesförsäkring :assecurantia a/de valor integral fullvärdig :complete, de plen valor, de qualitate adequate, appropriate, pertinente fullväxt :adulte; :bot, zool developpate, disveloppate fullända :(fullkomna) perfectionar fulländad :(perfekt) perfecte fulländning :(perfektion) perfection(amento) fullödig :solide, de bon qualitate, pur, massive fullödighet :soliditate fulminat :kem fulminato fumla :esser inhabile fumlig :inhabile fumlighet :inhabilitate fummel :action/manovra inhabile fundament :fundamento, fundo, base fundamental :fundamental, basal, basic, crucial fundamentalism :rel fundamentalismo fundamentalist :rel fundamentalista fundamentalistisk :rel fundamentalistic, fundamentalista fundera :pensar, reflecter, specular, meditar, cogitar; :(överväga) ponderar, considerar, reflecter; :~ ut conciper, inventar, imaginar, excogitar funderare :ta sig en ~ på något considerar un cosa fundering :reflexion, meditation, cogitation; :(övervägande) consideration; :ha ~ar på att considerar a; :jag har mina ~ar io ha mi pensamentos (sceptic) fundersam :reflexive, pens(at)ive, meditative; :(eftertänksam) cirumspecte, caute, avisate, prudente fundersamhet :(eftertänksamhet) circumspection, precaution, prudentia, cautela fungera :funger, functionar, servir, ager, operar, haber effecto; :apparaten ~r inte le apparato non functiona funk :mus funk eng fank funka :funger, functionar, servir, ager, operar, haber effecto funkia :bot hosta funkig :mus ~ musik musica funk eng fank funkis :arkit, konst functionalismo, stilo functional funkismöbel :mobile (de stilo) functional funkisstil :stilo functional funkmusik :musica funk eng fank funktion :(verksamhet) function, functionamento, operation; :(åliggande) function, empleo, posto, officio, position; :mat function; :hjärnans ~ le functionamento cerebral/del cerebro; :hjärtats ~ le function del corde; :inneha en viktig ~ occupar un function importante; :otillräcklig ~ med (hos organ) insufficientia; :som avser ~ functional; :träda i ~ entrar in function; :vara i ~ funger; :x är en ~ av y mat x es un function de y funktionalism :arkit functionalismo funktionalist :arkit functionalista funktionalistisk :arkit functional funktionell :functional funktionera :functionar, funger funktionsduglig :functional, in functionamento funktionsförmåga :capacitate functional funktionshinder :handicap eng hændikæp funktionshindrad :handicapate; :~ person handicapato funktionslära :mus systema functional del accordos funktionsnedsättning :reduction del functionamento funktionsriktig :functional funktionsstörning :functionamento defectuose; :med dysfunction funktionär :functionario, official funt :fonte funtad :facite, constituite, formate fur :(ligno de) pino fura :bot pino; :som avser ~ pinee furage :lantbr forrage -ad3e furagera :lantbr forragiar -d3- furagör :mil forragiator -d3- furie :myt furia furioso :I adv mus furioso it II s mus furioso it furir :mil caporal major furiös :furiose, furibunde, rabide, rabiose furnera :fornir, provider, procurar furnering :fornimento, provision, procuramento furnissör :fornitor furor :furor; :göra ~ facer furor furste :prince, principe, monarcha, soverano; :(kung) rege; :indisk ~ raja hindi; :mörkrets ~ le prince/principe del tenebras; :som avser ~ principesc furstehov :corte principesc furstehus :dynastia, casa regal/royal furstendöme :principato furstevärdighet :principato fursteätt :dynastia furstinna :princessa, soverana; :(drottning) regina; :indisk ~ rani hindi furstlig :principesc furu :(ligno de) pino furumöbel :mobile de (ligno de) pino furunkel :med furunculo furunkulos :med furunculose, furunculosis furuskog :foreste/bosco/silva de pinos, pineto furuträ :(ligno de) pino furuträd :bot pino furuved :ligno de pino furuvirke :(ligno de) pino fusion :fusion fusionera :fusionar fusionering :fusion fusionsavtal :ekon accordo de fusion fusionsenergi :fys energia de fusion fusionsmusik :fusion, stilo musical nascite per un fusion de (plus tosto) jazz eng d3æz e rock eng råk moderne fusk :(bedrägeri) duperia, impostura, fraude, defraudation, deception, delusion; :(i skola) copiamento celate; :(slarv) obra inhabile/meschin/mal facite fuska :(bedra) dupar, (de)fraudar, deciper, deluder; :(i skola) celatemente copiar; :(slarva) travaliar/laborar mal, facer un labor/travalio mal/inhabile/meschin; :~ i ett yrke guastar un mestiero fuskarbete :obra inhabile/meschin/mal facite fuskare :(bedragare) fraudator; :(i skola) alumno qui copia celatemente; :(klåpare) mal obrero, dilettante fusklapp :parve papiro pro copiar fuskpäls :pellicia de fibras synthetic/artificial fuskverk :obra inhabile/meschin/mal facite futhark :språk alphabeto runic futil :futile, insignificante, pusille futilitet :futilitate, insignificantia, pusillitate, bagatella futt :(vid bygge) barraca de cantier de constructiones; :(eld) foco; :sätta ~ på incendiar futta :~ på incendiar futtig :futile, insignificante, pusille futtighet :futilitate, insignificantia, pusillitate, bagatella futural :futur futurism :konst futurismo futurist :konst futurista futuristisk :konst futurista futurolog :futurologo, futurologista futurologi :futurologia futurologisk :futurologic futurum :språk tempore futur, futuro fux :zool cavallo/equo rubie brun fy :~! fi!, uf!, que horror!; :det är inte ~ skam! isto non es mal!; :~ fan! damnate!; :~ på dig, ~ skäms habe vergonia!, vergonia te! fylgia :myt genio tutelar nordic fylka :~ sig assemblar se, reunir se fylkas :assemblar se, reunir se fylke :provincia norvegian fylkeskonung :hist rege provincial/de un provincia fylking :mil hist ordine de battalia cuneate/cuneiforme fylla :I s ebrietate forte; :han gjorde det i ~n och villan ille lo faceva durante que ille esseva inebriate; :ta sig en ~ inebriar se, avinar se II v (re)impler, plenar; :(proppa full) borrar; :kul farcir; :hon fyllde år illa habeva su anniversario; :~ en lucka compler un lacuna; :~ en tand plumbar/obturar un dente; :~ i completar, plenar, reimpler, supplementar; :~ i ett formulär plenar un formulario; :~ igen repler, replenar, reimpler; :~ med luft inflar; :~ någon med fasa plenar un persona de horror; :~ på repler; :~ på flaskor imbottiliar; :~ på glasen plenar le bicarios; :~ på tunnor intonnar; :vinden fyller seglen le vento infla le velas fyllbult :bibitor, bibulo, bibon, abusator de alcohol, alcoholico fylleri :ebrietate/inebriation forte, abuso de alcohol fyllerist|fyllhund :(el. fyllhund) bibitor, bibulo, bibon, abusator de alcohol, alcoholico fylleskiva :bacchanal, libation, orgia; :delta i en ~ bacchar fyllest :till ~ sufficientemente, (as)satis, bastante fyllfest :bacchanal, libation, orgia; :delta i en ~ bacchar fyllhicka :singulto causate per inebriation fyllig :(om kroppsbyggnad) corpulente; :(om ansiktsdrag) plen, complete; :(frodig) abundante, exuberante, luxuriante, ubere, prolific, prolifere, opulente; :(rikhaltig) ric, abundante; :(detaljerad) detaliate, minut(ios)e, ample, exhaustive fyllighet :(om kroppsbyggnad) corpulentia; :(frodighet) luxo, abundantia, exuberantia, luxuria, luxuriantia, uberantia, prolificitate, opulentia; :(rikhaltighet) abundantia, ric©hessa fyllkaja :bibitor, bibulo, bibon, abusator de alcohol, alcoholico fyllna :~ till devenir ebrie fyllnad :complemento, repleno, stoppa, borra fyllnadsinbetalning :paga additional/supplementari pro le anno fiscal anterior fyllnadsmaterial :impletion fyllnadsprövning :proba/prova complementari fyllnadstjänstgöring :(i skola) (horas de) servicio additional (pro haber un nomination complete) fyllnadsval :pol election interime/interimari (pro plenar un vacantia) fyllning :impletion; :(stoppning) borra; :kul farce fr fars, farcitura fyllo :bibitor, bibulo, bibon, abusator de alcohol, alcoholico fyllsjuk :malade a causa de inebriation; :vara ~ haber sequelas de inebriation fyllsjuka :sequelas pl de inebriation fyllsnack :garrulada de bibon/de bibulo fyllsvin|fylltratt :(el. fylltratt) bibitor, bibulo, bibon, abusator de alcohol, alcoholico fylogenes :biol phylogenese, phylogenesis fylogenetisk :biol phylogenetic fylogeni :biol phylogenia Fyn :Fionia fynbo :fionese fynd :discoperta, objecto trovate, trovata; :(på rea) acquisition a bon mercato/de occasion; :sångaren är ett verkligt ~ le cantator es un ver discoperta fynda :facer acquisitiones a bon mercato/de occasiones fyndgruva :fig fonte fecunde fyndig :(påhittig) inventive, creative, imaginative, ingeniose; :miner metallifere fyndighet :(påhittighet) inventivitate, inventiva, creativitate, ingeniositate, imagination; :miner jacimento metallifere/de mineral(es) fyndmaterial :arkeol material archeologic fyndplats :sito, jacimento; :bot, zool habitat lat; :arkeol sito archeologic fyndpris :precio irrisori/de occasion; :till ~ a un precio irrisori, a precio vil fyndrik :arkeol ric in discopertas/in objectos trovate fyndställe :sito, jacimento; :bot, zool habitat lat; :arkeol sito archeologic fyr :1 (eld) foco; :(ledfyr) pharo, fanal; :fyr! foco!; :ge ~ (skjuta) tirar; :sätta ~ på incendiar; :vara ~ och flamma fig esser multo enthusiastic 2 (mansperson) en glad ~ un typo gai/allegre, un galliardo 3 (spratt) burla; :ha något ~ för sig burlar fyra :I räkn quatro; :dela i ~ delar partir in quatro, quartierar; :galär med ~ rader åror sjö hist quadrireme; :med ~ bokstäver språk quadrilitteral, quadrilittere; :med ~ kronblad bot quadripetale; :med ~ stavelser språk quadrisyllabe, quadrisyllabic; :mellan ~ ögon fig de persona a persona; :multiplicera med ~ quadriduplar, quadruplicar; :multiplicering med ~ quadruplication; :på alla ~ a quatro pedes/patas; :som varar ~ månader quadrimestral II s (le numero/cifra) quatro III v (elda) calefacer, facer foco; :~ av (skjuta) tirar fyrabarnsfamilj :familia con/de quatro infantes fyradraget :vid ~ verso quatro horas fyrahundratalet :le quinte seculo fyramånadersperiod :quadrimestre fyraprocentig :a quatro per/pro cento fyraprocentsspärr :pol limine electoral de quatro per/pro cento fyrarumslägenhet :appartamento de quatro cameras fyratiden :vid ~ verso quatro horas fyravåningshus :casa de quatro etages -d3- fyraårig :(som varar fyra år) quadrennial; :(som är fyra år) de quatro annos fyraåring :infante de quatro annos fyraårsperiod :periodo de quatro annos, quadrennio fyraårsplan :plano quadrennial fyraårsåldern :le etate de quatro annos fyrbent :(om möbel) de quatro pedes; :zool quadrupede, tetrapode fyrblad :arkit quadrifolio, quadrilobo fyrbladig :bot quadrifoliate, quadrifolie fyrcylindrig :a/de quatro cylindros fyrdela :partir in quatro, quartierar fyrdelad :quadripartite fyrdimensionell :a/de quatro dimensiones, quadridimensional fyrdubbel :quadruple fyrdubbla :quadrupl(ic)ar fyrdubbling :quadruplication fyrfaldig :quadruple; :ett ~t leve un benvenita de quatro hurras fyrfat :brasiero fyrfilig :a/de quatro filas fyrfota :zool quadrupede fyrfotad :zool quadrupede fyrfotadjur :zool quadrupede fyrfoting :zool quadrupede fyrfärgad :quadricolor fyrfärgstryck :graf impression a/in quatro colores, quadrichromia fyrhjulig :a/de quatro rotas fyrhjuling :vehiculo a/de quatro rotas, quadricyclo fyrhjulsbroms :freno super le quatro rotas fyrhjulsdriven :a/de quatro rotas fyrhändig :mus a/pro quatro manos, à quatre mains fr katrö mä); :~t musikstycke quatre mains; :spela ~t sonar à quatre mains fyrhörnig :mat quadrangular, quadrangule fyrhörning :mat quadrangulo fyrhövdad :quadricipite; ~ lårmuskel anat (musculo) quadricipite fyrk :moneta fyrkant :mat quadrato, quadrilatero, quadrangulo, rectangulo, tetragono; :typ quadrato fyrkantig :mat quadrilatere, quadrilateral, quadrate, quadratic, quadrangule, quadrangular, tetragone, tetragonal; :fig disproviste de/exempte de/sin imagination; :ge ~ form quadrar; :tillskära ~t esquadrar fyrklöver :bot trifolio de quatro folios fyrling :un de quadrigeminos; :~ar quadrigeminos; :som avser ~ quadrigemine fyrmastad :sjö a/de quatro mastes fyrmotorig :quadrimotor; :~t flygplan (avion) quadrimotor fyrmänning :(man) cosino tertie; :(kvinna) cosina tertie fyrop :crito de bu!/de hu! fyrpartiregering :governamento quadripartite fyrpass :arkit quadrifolio, quadrilobo fyrsidig :quadrilatere, quadrilateral, quadripartite fyrsiding :mat quadrilatero fyrsiffrig :de quatro cifras fyrsitsig :pro quatro personas fyrsken :luce/lumine de pharo/de fanal fyrskepp :nave pharo/fanal fyrspaltig :a/de quatro columnas fyrspann :tiro a/de quatro cavallos; :hist quadriga fyrspråkig :in quatro linguas, quadrilingue, quadrilingual fyrsprång :carriera fyrstavig :språk quadrisyllabe; :~t ord quadrisyllabo fyrsträngad :mus a/de quatro chordas, tetrachorde; :~ lyra lyra tetrachorde, tetrachordo fyrstämmig :mus a/pro quatro voces fyrtakt :mus mesura quadruple/a quatro tempores fyrtaktig :a/de quatro tempores fyrtaktsmotor :motor a/de quatro tempores fyrtal :(numero de) quatro, quaternion, quaternitate fyrtio :quaranta; :ca ~ personer un quarantena de personas fyrtionde :quarantesime, quadragesime fyrtiondedel :quarantesime/quadragesime parte, quarantesimo, quadragesimo fyrtiotal :(ca fyrtio) quarantena; :~ets författare le autores del quaranta; :på ~et in le annos quaranta fyrtiotalism :litt litteratura del annos quaranta fyrtiotalist :litt autor del generation del annos quaranta fyrtiotalistisk :litt del litteratura del annos quaranta fyrtiotimmarsvecka :septimana de quaranta horas de labor/de travalio fyrtioårig :de quaranta annos, quadragenari fyrtioåring :persona quadragenari/de quaranta annos, quadragenario fyrtioårsdag :quarantesime anniversario fyrtioårsåldern :le etate de quaranta annos fyrtorn :turre de luce, pharo, fanal fyrvaktare :turrero/guardiano de pharo fyrverkeri :spectaculo pyrotechnic fyrverkeripjäs :foco artificial/de artificio, producto de pyrotechnica; :sätta eld på en ~ tirar/facer un foco de artificio fyrverkerisol :girandola fyrverkeriteknik :pyrotechnica fyrverkeritekniker :pyrotechnico fyrverkeriteknisk :pyrotechnic fyrvägskorsning :cruciata/cruciamento de quatro camminos fyrväldig :bot ~ blomma flor hexandre con quatro stamines plus longe que le duo alteres fyrväppling :bot trifolio de quatro folios fyrvärd :kem quadrivalente, tetravalente fyrvärdighet :kem quadrivalentia, tetravalentia fyrväxlad :a quatro cambios/marchas -sh-/velocitates fysik :(vetenskap) physica; :(kroppskonstitution) constitution, complexion; :experimentell ~ physica experimental; :god ~ bon constitution; :stark ~ constitution forte/robuste; :svag ~ constitution fragile/debile; :teoretisk ~ physica theoric; :tillämpad ~ physica applicate fysikalisk :physic; :~ kemi chimia physic, physicochimia; :~ patologi physiopathologia fysiker :physico fysiklärare :professor de physica fysiksal :laboratorio de physica fysikum :institution pro physica fysiljera :fusilar fysiljering :fusilada; :person som utför ~ fusilero fysiograf :physiographo fysiografi :physiographia, description del natura fysiografisk :physiographic fysiokrat :physiocrate fysiokrati :physiocratia fysiokratisk :physiocratic fysiokratism :physiocratia fysiolog :physiologo, physiologista fysiologi :physiologia; :allmän ~ physiologia general; :jämförande ~ physiologia comparate; :patologisk ~ physiologia pathologic fysiologisk :physiologic; :~ koksaltlösning solution salin physiologic fysionomi :physio(g)nomia, facie, visage -ad3e fysionomik :physio(g)nomia; :kännare av ~ physio(g)nomista fysionomisk :physio(g)nomic fysioterapeut :physiotherapeuta, physiotherapista fysioterapeutisk :physiotherapeutic fysioterapi :physiotherapia fysisk :physic; :~ astronomi/geografi astronomia/geographia physic; :~ person jur persona physic; :~ träning education physic fytoplankton :biol phytoplancton, plancton vegetal fytotomi :bot phytotomia fytotron :bot phytotron fä :bestia, bestial, animal; :fig persona vil/abjecte; :folk och ~ homines e bestias/animales fäaktig :fig (gemen) bestial, basse, brute, brutal, abjecte, vil, ignobile; :(drumlig) grossier fäaktighet :fig bestialitate, bassessa, brutalitate, abjection, vilitate, ignobilitate; :(drumlighet) grosseria fäbless :debilitate; :ha en ~ för haber un debilitate pro fäbod :fermetta montan pro pastura estive fäbodstuga :chalet fr shale fäbodvall :pastura montan fäbroms :zool tabano bovin fäderne :på ~t al latere paterne/paternal fädernearv :patrimonio paterne/paternal fädernebygd :region/terra natal/native/de nascentia, pais natal fädernegård :terra/ferma natal fädernehem :casa paterne/paternal fädernejord :terra/solo natal; :(fosterland) pais natal, patria fädernesland :patria, pais natal fädernesläkt :parentela al latere paterne/paternal fädernestad :citate natal fäderneärvd :hereditate fädning :radio evanescentia fäfot :ligga för ~ fig esser inculte/incultivate/in reposo fägna :placer, allegrar fägnad :gaudio, joia, gaitate, placer fägnas :allegrar se, gauder fägnesam :gaudiose, joiose, bon fägring :beltate fähund :fig persona vil/abjecte fähus :stabulo fäkta :sport schermir sk-; :practicar le scherma; :fig ~ med armarna gesticular; :person som ~r med armarna gesticulator fäktare :sport schermitor sk- fäktkonst :sport scherma sk- fäktmask :sport masca/mascara de scherma sk- fäktmästare :sport maestro de scherma sk- fäktning :sport scherma sk- fälad :pastura commun fälg :circulo de rota, janta fälgband :banda de janta fälgbroms :freno al/super le janta fäll :pelle fälla :I s trappa, pedica; :fig insidia, pedica, trappa; :fånga råttor i fällor attrappar rattos in pedicas/in trappas; :sätta ut en ~ poner un trappa/un pedica, trappar; :person som sätter ut fällor trappator II v abatter; :(dräpa) abatter, occider; :(hår/fjädrar) mutar; :(om tyg) distinger; :jur (dom) pronunciar, enunciar; :~ ett gott ord för interceder in favor de; :~ ihop (bok/kniv) (re)clauder; :~ ner (krage/stolssits) abassar; :~ tårar lacrimar; :~ upp (kniv) aperir; :(krage) levar; :(stolssits) plicar; :~ upp paraplyet aperir le parapluvia/le umbrella; :~ ut vingarna displicar/aperir/extender le alas fällbar :plicabile/plicante/articulate fällbom :barriera, barrage -ad3e fällbord :tabula plicabile/plicante/articulate fällbro :ponte levatori fällkniv :cultello plicante/a resorto fällning :sedimento, deposito, residuo, feculentia; :(i vin) fece, sedimento; :(av hår/fjädrar) muta; :kem precipitato, precipitation; :sport tripping eng triping; :bilda ~ sedimentar; :kem depositar, precipitar fällstol :sede/sedia plicabile/plicante/articulate fällsäng :lecto plicabile/plicante/articulate fält :(öppet land) campania, campos; :(avgränsad terräng) terreno, campo; :(åker) campo, terra, agro; :fys campo; :herald area; :sport participantes; :fig campo, terreno; :arbeta ute på ~et lantbr laborar/travaliar in le campo; :fig laborar/travaliar super le terreno/in le campo; :dra i ~ mil partir in guerra; :elektromagnetiska ~ campos electromagnetic; :ett schackbords 64 ~ le 64 quadratos/casas de un tabuliero de chacos sh-; :rymma ~et abandonar le campo, retraher se, retirar se, discampar; :som avser ~ campal, campestre fältapotek :mil pharmacia ambulante/de campania fältarbetare :lantbr obrero agricole, laborator/travaliator del campos; :fig laborator/travaliator super le terreno fältarbete :lantbr labores/travalios agricole/del campos/in le campo; :fig labores/travalios super le terreno; :bedriva ~ facer le recercas super le terreno fältarkeolog :archeologo/archeologista super le terreno fältartilleri :mil artilleria campal/de campania fältartillerist :mil artillerista/artillero de campania fältassistent :laborator/travaliator social super le terreno (del clientela) fältbiolog :biologo super le terreno fältbiologi :biologia super le terreno fältduglig :mil apte pro servicio militar fältflaska :bottilia pro aqua/de aluminium, bidon fältflygare :mil pilota subofficiero; :~ av första graden pilota sergente -d3- de prime grado; :förste ~ pilota sergente-major fältforskning :recerca super le terreno fältfot :sätta på ~ mil facer operational/preste a entrar in action fältförband :mil unitate in campania fältgentiana :bot gentiana campestre fältgrå :gris de campania fältgudstjänst :mil servicio divin/prece al campo fälthare :zool lepore europee fältherre :general, commandante, capitano; :(strateg) stratego, strategista; :hist polemarcho fältjägare :mil infanterista explorator/de recognoscentia fältkikare :binoculo (de campania) fältkök :mil cocina ambulante/rolante/de campania fältlasarett :mil hospital ambulante, ambulantia fältläger :mil campamento, bivac fältläkare :mil medico militar fältmanöver :mil manovras pl (militar) fältmarskalk :marechal fr -shal, feldmarechal fältmässig :mil campal fältmässighet :mil de campamento fältpiplärka :bot antho campestre fältpost :posta militar fältpräst :mil predicator militar, almosnero (militar) fältrop :mil crito de guerra; :(lösenord) contrasigno fältsippa :bot pulsatilla pratense fältsjukhus :mil hospital ambulante, ambulantia fältskär :mil hist chirurgo laic militar fältslag :mil battalia campal/terrestre fältsparvar :zool (familj) emberizidas fältspat :mineral feldspath fältstudier :studios super le terreno fältstyrka :fys, el intensitate del campo; :mil fortia de truppas fälttecken :mil bandiera, insignia, standardo fälttelefon :telephono de campania/de campo fälttjänst :mil servicio militar fälttävlan :sport concurso multiple militar; :(ryttartävling) concurso equestre/de cavalleros (que dura plure dies) fälttåg :mil expedition militar, campania fälttågsplan :mil plano de campania fältuniform :mil uniforme de campania fältutrustning :mil equipamento de campania fältvakt :mil guarda campestre, picchetto fältveterinär :mil veterinario militar fältväbel :mil sergente-major serd3- fältvädd :bot scabiosa columbaria lat fältövning :mil manovras pl (militar) fängelse :prision, carcere; :få två års ~ esser condemnate a duo annos de prision; :rymma från ~ evader del prision/del carcere; :sitta i ~ esser (in)carcerate in prision; :släppa ut ur ~ disincarcerar; :sätta i ~ mitter in le prision/in le carcere, (in)carcerar, imprisionar fängelsecell :cella de prision fängelsedirektör :director de prision fängelsedom :jur sententia a/de prision fängelsehåla :prision/carcere subterranee fängelsekund :recidivista fängelseliv :vita carcerari/de carcere/de prision fängelsemur :muro carcerari/del carcere/del prision fängelsepräst :predicante/pastor de prision fängelsestraff :pena de prision/de carcere, imprisionamento, (in)carceration; :livstids ~ detention/imprisionamento/reclusion perpetue/a perpetuitate; :två års ~ duo annos de prision fängelseväsen :systema/organisation penitentiari/de prisiones fängkrut :pulvere fulminante fängsel :catenas pl fängsla :imprisionar, (in)carcerar, attachar -sh-, ligar; :fig interessar, captivar, fascinar, caper, absorber fängslad :captive, imprisionate, (in)carcerate fängslande :captivante, fascinante, interessante fängslig :i ~ förvar in prision fänkål :bot fenuculo; :grekisk ~ fenugreco fänrik :mil sublocotenente, secunde locotenente färd :viage -ad3e, expedition, curso; :fara sin ~e mitter se in cammino, partir; :ge sig i ~ med poner se a; :vad är å ~e? que passa?; :vara i ~ med esser in acto de/in processo de; :vara på ~e esser imminente färdas :viagiar -d3-; :~ landvägen/sjövägen viagiar per via de terra/de mar; :~ med tåg viagiar per traino; :~ till fots viagiar a pede färdbeskrivning :(description del) itinerario färdbevis :billet, ticket eng tikit färdbiljett :billet, ticket eng tikit färdig :(redo) preste, (pre)parate; :(fullbordad) finite, terminate; :(mogen) matur; :(slutkörd) extenuate, multo fatigate; :bilen är ~ för skroten le auto(mobile) es matur pro le ferralia; :bli ~ med finir; :frisk och ~ san e salve; :få/göra ~ finir, terminar, finalisar, completar, concluder, ultimar; :vara ~ att fig esser super le puncto de, quasi; :vara ~ med haber finite/terminate färdigbehandlad :(om fråga etc) concludite färdiggjord :terminate, finite, finalisate, complite, ultimate, concludite; :(konfektionssydd) confectionate färdighet :habilitate, dexteritate, arte, facilitate, practica, aptitude; :visa sin ~ monstrar su habilitate, profilar se; :öka sin ~ perfectionar (se), qualificar (se), habilitar (se) färdighetsprov :test eng de aptitude färdighetsämnen :le disciplinas svedese, mathematica e linguas estranier färdigklädd :vestite färdigknuten :~ halsduk cravata prenodate färdiglagad :kul preste a servir; :~ rätt platto cocinate/preparate färdigmat :plattos cocinate/preparate färdigprodukt :producto finite/fabricate/manufacturate färdigställa :terminar, finir, finalisar, completar, concluder, ultimar; :(kläder fabriksmässigt) confectionar färdigställd :preste färdigställning :fabrication, production färdigsydd :confectionate färdigutvecklad :matur färdigvara :producto finite/fabricate/manufacturate färdknäpp :kul aperitivo alcoholic ante le partita färdkost :kul viatico färdledare :guida de viage -ad3e färdmedel :medio de transporto färdplan :projecto de viage -ad3e; :(färdbeskrivning) itinerario färdriktning :direction/senso del traffico/del circulation färdriktningsvisare :indicator de direction färdskrivare :tekn tachographo färdsup :aperitivo alcoholic ante le partita färdsätt :modo de viagiar -d3- färdtjänst :servicio de transporto färdväg :route fr rut färg :color; :(stoff) color, colorante, tincto, tinctura, pigmento; :anta en ~ prender/acquirer un color; :bättra på en ~ avivar/refrescar un color; :hålla ~en fig guardar su color; :i ~ colorate, a/de/in colores, chromatic; :som avser ~ chromatic, colorante, tinctori, tinctorial; :ändra ~ cambiar de colores; :kem virar färg-TV|färg|TV|färg-tv|tv :(el. färg-tv) (medium) television a/in colores; :(apparat) (apparato de) television/televisor a/in colores färga :colorar, tinger, tintar; :~ad befolkning population de color färgare :tincturero, tinctor färgbad :banio de tinctura; :foto banio de virage -ad3e färgband :banda de/pro machina a/de scriber färgbild :imagine in colores; :foto photo(graphia) chromatic/in colores, chromophoto(graphia) färgblind :med dyschromatoptic; :(rödgrönblind) daltonian; :totalt ~ achromatoptic färgblindhet :med dyschromatopsia; :(rödgrönblindhet) daltonismo; :total ~ achromatopsia färgborttagningsmedel :discolorante färgbrytning :refraction del colores färgcirkel :tekn circulo chromatic färgdia :diapositiva in colores färgeri :tinctureria färgfilm :film in color(es) färgfilter :foto filtro chromatic färgfoto :photo(graphia) chromatic/in colores, chromophoto(graphia) färgfotografera :prender photos/photographias chromatic/in colores färgfotografering :photochromia färgfotografi :photographia chromatic/in colores, chromophoto(graphia) färggivning :konst colorito färgglad :ric in colores, plen de colores, multicolor färgglädje :ric©hessa/splendor de colores, colorito färggrann :multicolor, versicolor, de multe colores, variate färggravyr :konst gravure fr -vy:r chromolithographic färghandel :magazin de colores färghandlare :mercante/commerciante de colores färgharmoni :harmonia/balancia de colores färghållning :konst colorito färgkarta :carta de colores färgklick :(klick målarfärg) macula de color; :(upplivande färginslag) puncto de color avivante; :fig detalio animante färgkombination :combination de colores färgkomposition :composition de colores färgkonstnär :colorista färgkontrast :contrasto de colores färgkrita :creta colorate/de color färgkulla :bot anthemis tinctori färgkänsla :senso del colores färgkänslig :sensibile al colores färgkänslighet :foto sensibilitate chromatic färglitografi :konst chromolithographia färglägga :colorar färgläggning :coloration färglära :theoria de colores, chromatica färglåda :cassa de colores färglös :sin color, incolor; :(blek) pallide; :foto achromatic, achromate; :pol sin color politic, apolitic, neutral; :fig sin color, insipide, sin vita, monotone, uniforme, gris färglöshet :absentia/manco de color; :(blekhet) pallor; :foto achromatismo; :pol apolitismo, neutralitate färgmedel :(materia/substantia) colorante färgning :coloration; :fig tendentia färgnyans :nuance fr nya):s de color färgpenna :stilo de color färgprakande :in colores clar färgprakt :splendor de colores färgprov :proba/prova de color färgreproduktion :reproduction in colores färgrik :ric in colores, plen de colores, multicolor färgrikedom :ric©hessa/splendor de colores, colorito färgsammansättning :combination de colores färgschampo :shampoo eng shæmpu: colorante färgsinne :senso del colores färgskala :gamma/scala de colores färgskiftande :opalescente, iridescente, irisate; :bot versicolor färgskiftning :nuance fr nya):s de color färgskikt :strato de color färgskillnad :differentia de color färgskimmer :colorito färgspel :joco de colores, irisation, iridescentia, opalescentia färgstark :ric in colores clar, plen de colores, de multe colores, multicolor; :fig en ~ person un persona vive, un personage -ad3e pictoresc färgstoff :color, colorante, pigmento färgsättning :combination/composition de colores färgteckning :designo a/in colores färgtelevision :television a/in colores färgtemperatur :temperatura de color färgton :nuance fr nya):s de color; :konst colorito färgtryck :graf impression in colores, chromotypographia, chromo(typia) färgtub :tubetto de color färguppfattning :perception de colores färgverkan :effecto chromatic/de colores färgväxling :cambiamento de color färgäkta :de color constante/resistente/inalterabile färgäkthet :inalterabilitate de colores färgämne :color, (materia/substantia) colorante, tincto, pigmento färgåtergivning :reproduction de color färgöverdåd :orgia de colores färing :habitante del Insulas Feroe färist :grillia pro bestias/animales färja :I s ferry-boat eng feribout, nave transbordator; :dubbeldäckad ~ ferry-boat a duo pontes II v passar/transportar per ferry-boat eng feribout färjeförbindelse :connexion/communication per ferry-boat eng feribout färjekarl :empleato/attendente del ferry-boat eng feribout, barchero färjeläge :(posto de) amarrage de/pro ferry-boats eng feribouts färjetrafik :servicio de ferry-boat eng feribout färjning :transporto per ferry-boat eng feribout färla :ferula; :stå under någons fig ~ esser sub le ferula de un persona färm :prompte, rapide färmitet :promptitude, rapiditate färna :zool leucisco cephale färre :minus de; :~ åhörare minus de auditores färs :kul carne hachate -sh-, farce fr fars färsera :kul impler de farce fr fars/de farcitura/de carne hachate -sh- färsk :fresc; :(om vatten) dulce; :(om nyhet) nove, recente färska :tekn puddelar färskhet :frescor färskning :tekn puddelation färskpotatis :kul patatas nove färskrökt :~ lax kul salmon fresc fumate färskvara :merce fresc färskvatten :aqua dulce Färöarna :le Insulas Feroe färöing :habitante del Insulas Feroe färöisk :del Insulas Feroe färöiska :1 språk lingua del Insulas Feroe 2 (kvinna) femina del Insulas Feroe fäst :attachate -sh-; :vara ~ vid något fig tener a un cosa fästa :(af)fixar, (af)figer, alligar, attachar -sh-; :(med klister) collar; :~ blicken vid fixar; :~ sig vid (uppmärksamma) remarcar, notar, perciper, observar, prestar attention a; :(komma att tycka om) prender predilection a/pro; :~ vikt vid dar/attribuer importantia a fäste :puncto de appoio, prisa; :(på svärd) impugnatura, guarda-mano; :mil bastion, fortalessa, forte; :ha fast ~ haber prisa firme; :på himlens ~ al firmamento fästfolk :copula/par fidantiate fästing :zool zecca; :~ar (familj) ixodidas fästman :fidantiato, promisso fästmanssoffa :sofa pro duo personas (originalmente un copula fidantiate) fästmö :fidantiata, promissa fästning :mil fortalessa, forte, bastion; :inta en ~ prender un fortalessa; :liten ~ bicocca; :sitta på ~ complir/expiar su detention in un fortalessa; storma en ~ assalir/assaltar un fortalessa fästningsgrav :fossato fästningsmur :muralia, vallo, vallation; :omge med en ~ vallar fästningstorn :turre de un fortalessa, donjon fästningsvall :vallo, vallation fästningsverk :fortification, bastille fr basti:j fästpunkt :puncto de fixation fäsör :scriptor/pictor (technicamente routinate ma) sin originalitate, faiseur fr fäsœr få :I v haber, reciper, acquirer, obtener, tener, procurar, derivar; :börja få comenciar a haber; :det har jag ~tt av min bror mi fratre me lo ha date; :det ska du ~ för! io me vindicara de te!; :du ska ~ dina pengar i morgon deman tu habera tu moneta; :~ av sig stövlarna poter remover su bottas; :~ att komma facer venir; :~ avslag esser refusate; :~ barn haber infantes; :(föda) parturir; :~ bort poter remover/extirpar; :~ brev reciper un lettera/littera; :~ en fråga esser demandate; :~ ett varmt mottagande esser recipite calorosemente; :~ fram producer, crear, procurar; :(om ljud) proferer, dicer, pronunciar, articular; :~ för sig (komma på idén) haber le idea; :(inbilla sig) imaginar se, figurar se; :~ hjälp reciper adjuta; :~ höra apprender; :~ i sig mangiar -d3-; :~ igen (kunna stänga) succeder a/poter clauder; :(få tillbaka) recuperar, recovrar; :~ igenom facer passar; :(beslut) facer approbar; :~ igenom sin vilja facer valer su proprie voluntate; :~ ihop (lyckas stänga) poter clauder; :(samla) colliger; :~ lov att (böra) deber; :(få tillåtelse) haber le permission de, esser permittite a; ~ med någon på något persuader un persona de prender parte in un cosa/de participar a/in un cosa; :~ ner portar a basso; :(orka äta) poter mangiar -d3-; :(minska) reducer; :~ ordet haber le parola; :~ på sig kläderna vestir se; :~ smak för prender gusto de; :~ sparken fig esser congedate/licentiate; :~ svar obtener un responsa; :~ tag på trovar; :~ tre års fängelse esser condemnate a tres annos de prision; :~ till att facer, inducer a; :~ tillbaka recuperar, recovrar, reganiar, rehaber; :~ undan eliminar; :~ upp (kräkas) vomer, vomitar, disgorgar, ructar; :~ upp en knut succeder a disfacer un nodo; :~ upp farten augmentar le velocitate, accelerar; :~ varandra haber le un le altere; :~ veta apprender; :~ över (ha kvar) haber ancora a su disposition; :han skall ~ känna på ille va haber colpos; :vad ~r det lov att vara? de que pote io servir vos? II pron pauc, poc fåfäng :(flärdfull) van, vanitose, orgoliose, pretentiose; :(fruktlös) van, sterile fåfänga :vanitate, orgolio, pretention, pretension; :smickra någons ~ flattar le vanitate de un persona; :sårad ~ vanitate injuriate fåfänglig :van, sterile, inutile, inan fåfänglighet :vanitate, sterilitate, inutilitate, inanitate fågel :ave; :kul volatile, aves; :bättre en ~ i hand än tio i skogen melio un ave in mano que in bosco dece; :det smakar ~ fig gusta excellente/multo deliciose; :det smakar ändå ~ fig malgrado toto melior que nihil; :det vete fåglarna! io non ha le plus remote idea!; :leva fri som ~n menar un vita independente; :varken ~ eller fisk ni carne ni pisce; :äta som en ~ fig mangiar -d3- pochissimo fågelart :specie de ave fågelbad :banio pro aves fågelbo :nido (de ave); :bygga ett ~ facer un nido, nidificar, annidar; :byggande av ~ nidification; :ett fullt ~ un nidata; :ta ut ur ~et disannidar fågelbur :cavia a/pro aves; :(stor) aviario fågelbär :bot prunus avium lat fågeldrill :tremolo de ave fågelflykt :volo de ave fågelfri :hist foras/foris del lege; :förklara någon ~ declarar un persona foras del lege, proscriber un persona fågelfrö :granas pro aves fågelfångare|fågelfängare :(el. fågelfängare) chassator sh- de aves fågelhandlare :commerciante/mercante/venditor de aves fågelholk :cassa pro nidification fågelhund :setter eng setö fågeljakt :chassa sh- de aves fågelkvitter :canto de aves fågelkännare :cognoscitor de aves, ornithologo, ornithologista fågellim :visco fågelliv :activitate de aves fågellåt :canto de aves fågellöss :zool (ordning) mallophaga fågelmarknad :mercato al aves fågelnäbb :becco de ave fågelnät :nassa fågelperspektiv :perspectiva a vista/volo de aves fågelreservat :reserva ornithologic/de aves fågelrik :ric in aves fågelrop :crito de ave fågelsjuka :med ornithose, ornithosis fågelsjö :laco ric in aves fågelskrämma :espaventa-aves, espaventaculo, homine de palea fågelskådare :ornithologo, ornithologista; :hist augure, auspice fågelskådning :ornithologia fågelspillning :excrementos/stercore de aves; :(från sjöfågel) guano fågelstation :station/posto de observation ornithologic fågelsträck :volo/migration de aves (vidite del terra) fågelsång :canto de aves fågelträck :excrementos/stercore de aves; :(från sjöfågel) guano fågelunge :pullo fågeluppfödare :avicultor fågeluppfödning :avicultura fågelvägen :in linea recte fågelälskare :ornithophilo fåk :(yrsnö) nive pulverose/pulverulente; :(snöstorm) tempesta/huracan de nive fåkunnig :ignorante, insciente, ignar fåkunnighet :ignorantia, inscientia, manco de cognoscentia fåle :cavallo neonate, pullo fåll :text orlo fålla :I s clauso, clausura II v text orlar fållbänk :lecto plicabile/plicante fållstygn :text puncto de orlar fåmansvälde :oligarchia fåmäld :taciturne, silente, silentiose, laconic fåmäldhet :taciturnitate, laconismo fån :follo, alienato fåna :~ sig comportar se de maniera ridicule/irrisori fånas :comportar se de maniera ridicule/irrisori fåne :follo, alienato fåneri :comportamento folle fång :I (full famn) braciata; :(förvärv) obtenimento, obtention, acquisition, procuration; :laga ~ jur obtenimento legal de un proprietate II veter inflammation sanguinose del ungula fånga :I attrappar, capturar, prender, sasir, captivar, caper; :~ en boll attrappar un balla; :~ en skymt av intervider; :~ i en fälla trappar; :~ någons uppmärksamhet attraher le attention de un persona II s ta till ~ arrestar, capturar, prender; :mil facer prisionero; :fig captivar; :ta sitt förnuft till ~ recovrar/recuperar su ration fångad :captive fångarm :zool tentaculo, bracio fångbevakning :guarda de prisioneros fångcell :cella de prision fångdräkt :vestimento de prision fånge :prisionero, captivo, recluso, detenito; :frige en ~ liberar un prisionero, mitter un prisionero in libertate fången :captive; :(i fängelse) imprisionate, (in)carcerate; :hålla någon ~ detener un persona fångenskap :captivitate, imprisionamento, detention, detenimento, reclusion, carceration; :djur i ~ animales captive; :i ~ in prision, imprisionate, captive fångeshandling :jur titulo/certificato de proprietate fångesman :jur persona de qui un proprietate es obtenite fångkläder :vestimentos de prision fångkoloni :colonia penal/penitentiari fånglina :sjö ammarra fångläger :campo de prisioneros fångst :captura; :(byte) prisa; :fiske pisca fångstfartyg :nave piscatori/de pisca fångstkultur :arkeol cultura ubi on se nutriva principalmente de chassa sh- e pisca fångstkvot :fiske quota de pisca permittite fångutväxling :excambio de prisioneros fångvaktare :guarda/guardator/guardiano de prision/de carcere, carcerero fångvård :tractamento de prisioneros/de criminalistas fånig :stupide; :(löjlig) ridicule, risibile, irrisori, derisori fånighet :stupiditate; :(löjlighet) ridiculo, ridiculessa, ridiculitate, risibilitate fånskratt :riso folle/imbecille/incontrolate fånskratta :rider sin controlo/como un follo fåntratt :imbecille, idiota fåordig :taciturne, silente, silentiose, laconic fåordighet :taciturnitate, laconismo får :zool ove; :familjens svarta ~ le ove nigre del familia; :klippa ~ tonder oves; :räkna ~ contar oves; :som avser ~ ovin fåra :I s sulco, cannellatura; :(rynka) ruga II v sulcar, cannellar; :(rynka) (ar)rugar, corrugar; :ett ~t ansikte un facie rugose/arrugate fåraherde|fårherde :(el. fårherde) pastor de oves fårahjord :se fårhjord fårakläder : en ulv i ~ un lupo disguisate a/como ove fåraktig :zool ovin; :fig stupide fåravel :elevamento de oves fårbog :kul gigot fr 3igo fårfiol :kul gigot fr 3igo fumate fårfålla :ovil, oviario fårherde :se fåraherde fårhjord :grege de oves fårhund :can (de) pastor fårklippare :tonsor de oves fårklippning :tonsura de oves fårkyl :kul gigot fr 3igo fårkätte :ovil, oviario fårkött :kul carne de ove fårlus :bot melophago ovin fårlår :kul gigot fr 3igo fårmjölk :lacte de ove fårost :kul caseo (de lacte) de ove fårsadel :kul lumbo de ove fårskalle :fig imbecille, follo, stupido, asino fårskallig :fig folle, imbecille, fatue, stupide fårskinn :pelle de ove fårskinnspäls :pellicia de ove fårskock :grege de oves fårskötsel :elevamento de oves fårstek :kul rostito de ove fårsvingel :bot festuco ovin fårticka :bot albatrello ovin fårull :lana de ove fåruppfödare :elevator de oves fåt :error fåtal :(litet antal) numero limitate; :(minoritet) minoritate fåtalig :pauco/poco numerose fåtalighet :numero limitate; :(minoritet) minoritate fåtalsvälde :oligarchia fåtölj :confortabile fåvitsk :irreflexive, esturdite, inconsiderate föda :I s alimento, nutrimento, viveres, victo, vivanda; :slita för ~n exhaurir se al labor/travalio pro le pan II v (livnära) alimentar, nutrir; :(sätta till världen) parturir, parer, facer nascer, fetar, filiar; :~s nascer, venir al mundo; :~s på nytt renascer; :som föder endast en unge åt gången zol unipare; :som föder levande ungar zool vivipare; :~ upp lantbr elevar född :nascite, nate; :(härstammande från) native; :bli ~ nascer, venir al mundo; :en ~ svensk un svedese native/de nascentia; :fru Gren ~ Blomster seniora Gren, nascite Blomster; :~ blind cec de nascentia; :för tidigt ~ prematur; :~ i Rom native de Roma; :när är du ~? que/qual es tu data de nascentia?; :vara en ~ konstnär esser un artista nate födelse :nascentia; :rel nativitate; :efter/före Kristi ~ post/ante Christo; :Jesu ~ le Nativitate de Jesus födelseannons :annuncio de nascentia födelsebevis :certificato de nascentia födelsebok :libro/registro de nascentias födelsebygd :region native födelsedag :die natal/de nascentia, anniversario; :fira någons ~ celebrar le anniversario de un persona; :har den äran på ~en bon anniversario, multe congratulationes de(l) anniversario födelsedagsbarn :persona qui ha su anniversario födelsedagsfest|födelsedagskalas :(el. födelsedagskalas) festa de anniversario födelsedagskort :carta congratulatori födelsedagspresent :dono/presente de anniversario födelsedatum :data de nascentia födelsekontroll :restriction/limitation del natalitate/del nascentias/del prole, contraception födelseland :pais/terra/solo natal/native, patria födelsemärke :anat lentigine, nevo materne födelsenummer :numero de registration personal/de immatriculation, matricula personal, numero födelseort :loco natal/native/de nascentia födelseprocent :natalitate födelsestad :urbe/citate natal/native/de nascentia födelsestatistik :statistica del natalitate/del nascentias födelsetal :numero/cifra de nascentias, (indice/index de) natalitate födelsevikt :peso al nascentia födelseår :anno de nascentia födelseöverskott :excedente/excesso de natalitate/de nascentias, supernatalitate födgeni :(bon) capacitate de ganiar su pan/su vita födkrok :gania-pan, profession que da a viver födoämne :materia/substantia nutritive/alimentari födsel :nascentia; :(nedkomst) parto, parturition; :av ~ och ohejdad vana de un habitude/costume profundemente inveterate; :vara italienare till ~n esser italiano de nascentia/de origine födslorätt :derecto native födslovärkar :dolores del parto födslovånda :dolores del parto föga :I adj pauc, poc; :av ~ värde de pauc/poc valor II adv pauco, poco; :~ interessant pauco/poco interessante, de pauc/poc interesse III s falla till ~ ceder, resignar, render se, submitter se fögderi :(skattedistrikt) districto fiscal; :(område) dominio föhn :(hårtorkningsapparat) sic©a-capillos, essuga-capillos, sic©ator (electric) de mano; :meteor föhn ty föhna :sic©ar (se le capillos) con sic©ator (electric) de mano föhnvind :meteor föhn ty föl :cavallo/asino neonate, pullo föla :filiar (un cavallo/un asino) följa :sequer, resultar, consequer, succeder a; :(lyda) observar, respectar, tener; :(åtfölja) accompaniar; :(komma senare) sequer, venir plus tarde, succeder; :~ av resultar de, consequer de; :~ efter succeder, subsequer; :(förfölja) persequer; :~ en kurs sequer un curso; :~ en lag obedir a un lege; :~ ett råd sequer un consilio; :~ med (åtfölja) accompaniar; :(hålla sig à-jour) tener se al currente; :~ någon till tåget accompaniar/conducer un persona al traino; :~ någons exempel prender exemplo de un persona; :~ på supervenir; :~ sina lustar satisfacer su desiros; :~ upp prosequer, continuar; :~s åt accompaniar le un le altere/le unes le alteres följaktligen :pro iste ration, a causa de isto, ecce perque, ergo lat, igitur lat följande :ulterior, posterior, subsequente; :(närmast efter) sequente, proxime; :den ~ utvecklingen le developpamento/disveloppamento ulterior/subsequente; :~ dag le die/jorno sequente/proxime; :i det ~ subsequentemente; :på varandra ~ successive, consecutive följd :(räcka) serie, fila, catena; :(ordning) ordine (de succession), sequentia; :(konsekvens) consequentia, resultato, effecto; :till ~ av consecutive de, a causa de, a/in/como consequentia de, debite a; :två dagar i ~ duo dies consecutive/successive följdbisats :språk proposition consecutive följdenligt :logicamente, consequentemente följdföreteelse :consequentia, effecto, resultato följdriktig :logic, consequente följdriktighet :consequentia; :brist på ~ inconsequentia följdsats :conclusion, consequentia; :fil, mat corollario; :språk proposition conclusive följdsjukdom :med sequela följdverkan :consequentia, effecto följe :(uppvaktning) escorta, convoyo, defilata, traino, suite fr syit; :(sällskap) accompaniamento, compania; :(anhang) banda; :slå ~ accompaniar följebil :auto(mobile) de convoyo/de escorta följebrev :scheda/bulletin de livration följefartyg :mil nave de escorta följesedel :polissa de cargamento; :sjö cognoscimento följeslagare :companion, camerada följetong :feuilleton fr fœjtå); :historia/conto serial, serie följsam :docile, obediente, sequace följsamhet :docilitate, obedientia fölunge :cavallo/asino neonate, pullo fönster :fenestra; :(ruta) vitro; :(skyltfönster) vitrina; :~ med färgat glas/med glasmåleri vitriera; :förse med ~ fenestrar; :kasta ut genom fönstret jectar per le fenestra, defenestrar; :se ut genom fönstret reguardar/mirar per le fenestra/per le vitro; :sitta vid fönstret esser sedite al latere del fenestra; :sova för öppet ~ dormir con le fenestra aperte; :stänga ett ~ clauder un fenestra; :tvätta ~ lavar vitros; :öppna ett ~ aperir un fenestra fönsterbleck :limine metallic de fenestra fönsterbord :(på restaurang) tabula al fenestra fönsterbräde :tabula/bordo/appoio de fenestra fönsterbänk :large tabula/bordo/appoio de fenestra fönsterbåge :quadro de fenestra fönsterfikus :bot fico elastic fönstergaller :grillia/barras de fenestra fönsterglas :(glas till fönster) vitro de fenestra/pro fenestras; :(fönsterruta) vitro (de fenestra) fönsterglugg :apertura del fenestra; :(i snedtak) fenestra de mansarda fönsterhake :croc de fenestra fönsterhasp :croc de fenestra fönsterjalusi :persiana, contrafenestra, jalousie fr 3alusi fönsterkarm :quadro/inquadramento de fenestra fönsterkitt :mastico fönsterkuvert :inveloppe a/con fenestra fönsterlist :quadro/inquadramento de fenestra fönsterlucka :contrafenestra fönsterluft :un par de cortinas fönsternisch :niche fr nish de fenestra fönsterplats :(på tåg etc) sede al fenestra fönsterpost :gamba de fenestra fönsterputsare :lavator de vitros, lava-vitros fönsterram :quadro/inquadramento de fenestra fönsterruta :vitro (de fenestra) fönstersmyg :niche fr nish de fenestra fönsterspröjs :transversa/cruce de fenestra fönstertittare :voyeur fr vwajœ:r fönstertittarsjuka :med claudication intermittente fönstertvättare :lavator de vitros, lava-vitros fönsteröppning :apertura de fenestra för :I prep pro, a, de; :anklaga någon ~ något accusar un persona pro un cosa; :berätta något ~ någon contar un cosa a un persona; :betala ~ någon pagar pro un persona; :~ all del! es nihil!, nulle causa!; :~ den skull pro iste ration, a causa de isto, ecce perque, ergo lat, igitur lat; :~ din skull pro te, a causa de te; :~ fan! pro diabolo!; ~ full maskin a tote vapor; :~ och emot pro e contra; :~ Guds skull! pro amor de Deo!; :~ hand a mano; :~ ovanlighetens skull insolitemente; :~... sedan retro, passate, ante; :~ så vitt in tanto que; :gardiner ~ fönstren cortinas ante le fenestras; :gärna ~ mig io approba/consenti; :i stället ~ in loco/vice de; :känna sympati ~ sentir sympathia pro; :misstänka någon ~ något suspectar un persona de un cosa; :mitt ~ näsan på al facie de; :ord ~ ord parola pro parola; :resa ~ att aldrig mer återvända partir pro non jammais retornar; :steg ~ steg passo a passo; :sten ~ sten petra a petra; :straffa/tacka någon ~ något punir/regratiar un persona pro un cosa; :vara föremål ~ beundran esser le objecto de admiration; :vara ledare ~ ett företag esser (le) director de un interprisa II adv (alltför) troppo (de), nimis; :~ många troppe, nimie; :~ länge troppo longe(mente); :han arbetar ~ mycket ille labora troppo; :~ många undermåliga böcker troppo de libros inferior III konj (ty, därför att) proque, perque, nam, pois, quia; :~ att a fin de/que, pro, quo; :~ att inte a fin que non; :han kommer inte ~ han är sjuk ille non veni, proque ille es malade IV s sjö proa; :i ~en al proa; :adv ~ ifrån del proa; :~ om avante de; :~ ut/över avante, al proa V adj (vid fulla krafter) san, vigorose; :frisk och ~ san e salve; :vara fullt ~ esser in plen vigor för all del|all|del|föralldel :(el. föralldel) ~! es nihil!, nulle causa! för den skull|den|skull|fördenskull :(el. fördenskull) pro iste ration, a causa de isto, ecce perque, ergo lat, igitur lat för övrigt|övrigt|förövrigt :(el. förövrigt) del resto föra :(con)ducer, guidar, menar, diriger, pilotar, (trans)portar, esser in capite/in testa; :(i dans) menar; :(köra) guidar, conducer; :~ bakom ljuset dupar, bluffar; :~ bort abducer; :~ böcker tener libros; :~ en politik practicar un politica; :~ en talan jur proceder; :~ fram argument allegar/adducer/avantiar argumentos; :~ in räkenskapsposter inscriber partitas; :~ krig facer (le) guerra; ~ med sig apportar (con se); :(vålla) occasionar, causar, involver, resultar in; :~ oväsen ruitar, strepitar; :~ på konto/räkning poner in conto; :~ samman confrontar; :~ vidare transportar, passar; :~ sig väl comportar se/conducer se ben; :(om tyg) formar se ben; :~ ut exportar; :~ vilse misguidar, dupar; :~ över transportar, transferer; :vägen för genom le via passa per förakt :minusprecio, disdigno, contempto, disestima, disprecio förakta :minuspreciar, disdignar, contemner, disestimar, depreciar, dispreciar föraktare :minuspreciator, depreciator, contemptor föraktfull :contemptuose, disdignose, depreciative, depreciatori, dispreciante, dispreciative föraktfullhet :minusprecio, contempto, disdigno, disestima, depreciation, disprecio föraktlig :basse, abjecte, detestabile, vil, contemptibile, ignobile, indigne; :(obetydlig) meschin; :en inte ~ summa pengar un summa de moneta satis impressive föraktlighet :bassessa, abjection, ignobilitate, indignitate förallmänliga :generalisar förallmänligande :generalisation förandliga :spiritualisar, immaterialisar, sublimar förandligad :spiritualisate föraning :presentimento, intuition, premonition; :ha en ~ (om) haber le presentimento/le intuition de, presentir, divinar förankra :ancorar; :(med två ankare) affurcar; :~ en ide ancorar un idea förankring :ancorage -ad3e; :(med två ankare) affurco föranleda :(ge anledning till) dar occasion/loco/motivo a, causar; :(tvinga) obligar, necessitar, compeller, fortiar; :se sig föranledd att vider se obligate/fortiate a föranledning :occasion, motivo föranlåta :obligar, necessitar, compeller, compulsar, constringer, fortiar; :känna sig föranledd att sentir se obligate/fortiate a föranmäla :preannunciar föranmälan :preannunciation föranstalta :prender mesuras/dispositiones, disponer föranstaltan|föranstaltning :(el. föranstaltning) me(n)sura, disposition förarbeta :laborar/travaliar preparatorimente/preliminarmente, preparar, apprestar förarbete :travalio/labor preparatori/preliminar, preparativos pl förarbetning :preparation, appresto, preparativo förare :(av fordon) conductor, automobilista; :(vägvisare) guida, cicerone it förarga :irritar, fastidiar, piccar, horripilar, scandalisar, vexar förargad :irritate, indignate, vexate; :bli ~ irritar se, vexar se förargelse :irritation, scandalo, disgusto, horripilation, exasperation förargelseväckande :irritante, choc©ante sh-, scandalose; :~ beteende jur delicto/disordine grave förarglig :fatal, irritante, displacente, disagradabile, scandalose, vexante, vexatori förarglighet :fatalitate förarhytt :cabina, placia del conductor förarkabin :flyg cabina del pilota förarplats :placia del conductor förarstol :sedia del pilota/del conductor förarsäte :sede del pilota/del conductor förband :med bandage -ad3e, banda, ligatura; :mil unitate (militar); :första ~ le prime succurso, banda provisori; :lägga ~ bandar förbandsartikel :articulo de prime succurso/pro bandar förbandschef :mil capite de un/del unitate förbandsduk :med tela pro bandar; :(mitella) sling eng sling förbandsgas :med gaza hydrophile/sterilisate, compressa de gaza förbandslåda :med cassetta de prime succurso/de bandages -ad3es, pharmacia portabile förbandsmaterial :med material pro bandar förbandsplats :med posto de succurso förbandsutrustning :med material de bandage -ad3e förbanna :maledicer, imprecar; :rel lancear un anathema, anathematisar, excommunicar; :person som ~r imprecator förbannad :damnate, maledicte; :(arg) irritate, indignate, furiose, in cholera; :bli ~ över irritar se/indignar se de; :en förbannat trevlig karl un homine multo agradabile; :~e bil! auto(mobile) maledicte!; :göra ~ mitter in cholera förbannelse :malediction, blasphemia, imprecation; :rel anathema; :det vilar en ~ över huset le casa es maledicte, un malediction pesa/grava le casa; :utslunga en ~ rel lancear un anathema, anathematisar; :uttala en ~ över någon proferer un imprecation contra un persona, maledicer un persona förbarma :~ sig över (visa medlidande) haber compassion/pietate de; :(ta hand om) cargar se de, occupar se de, prender cura de förbarmande :mercede, pietate, compassion, commiseration, misericordia; :ha ~ med någon haber misericordia con un persona; :utan ~ sin mercede/compassion förbaskad :damnate, maledicte; :(arg) irritate, indignate, furiose, in cholera; :bli ~ över irritar se/indignar se de förbedömning :prognose, prognosis förbehandling :tractamento preliminar/previe förbehåll :reserva, restriction; :jur clausula, condition, stipulation; :med ~ att/av con le restriction que/de; :med ~ för fel och utelämningar salvo error e omission; :outtalat ~ restriction mental/tacite; :som avser ~ restrictive; :utan ~ sin reserva/restriction förbehålla :reservar; :~ sig rätten att reservar se le derecto de förbehållsam :reservate, reticente, discrete, distante förbehållsamhet :reserva, reticentia, discretion förbehållslös :sin reserva/restriction förbenad :fysiol ossificate, fossilisate; :fig (förstockad) indurate, impenitente, inveterate, incorrigibile; :(förbannad) maledicte, damnate förbenas :fysiol ossificar se förbening :fysiol ossification förbereda :preparar, apprestar; :~ sig för/på preparar se a/pro förberedande :preparatori, preparative, preliminar, elementari, introductive, introductori; :första ~ le classe elementari; :~ kurs/studium curso/studio preparatori, propedeutica; :~ undersökning investigation preliminar förberedelse :preparation, appresto, preparativo, preliminar; :under ~ in preparation förberedelsetid :tempore de preparation/de appresto, periodo preparatori förberedning :preparation, appresto, preparativo; :under ~ in preparation förberg|förbergskedja :(el. förbergskedja) geogr promontorio förbeställa :reservar förbeställning :reservation förbi :I prep preter; :köra ~ skolan passar preter le schola II adv låt mig komma ~! lassa me passar! III adj (till ända) passate, finite, terminate; :(utmattad) exhauste, fatigatissime; :den tiden är ~ iste tempore ha passate; :sommaren är ~ le estate es finite förbida :attender förbifarande :passante förbifart :passage -ad3e, passada; :i ~en al passar, en passant fr pasa) förbifartsled :strata/via circular/circumferential förbigå :negliger förbigående :passager -d3-, momentanee, temporari, transitori, fugitive, fugace, ephemere, de breve durata/duration; :i ~ al passar, en passant fr pasa) förbigången :passate förbilliga :render plus economic, bassar/reducer le precio de förbimarsch :parada förbinda :(lägga förband) bandar; :(förena) (re)unir, junger, ligar, connecter, combinar, associar; :(para ihop) copular; :(förplikta) obligar; :kem combinar; :el, tele connecter; :~ sig att obligar se a, ligar se a, contraher/contractar un obligation de; :~ två öppningar abuccar förbindande :(förenande) connective, connexive, conjunctive, copulative; :(förpliktigande) obligatori förbindelse :(sammanfogning) junction, junctura, juncto, ligation, ligatura, (re)union, combination; :(relation) relation, communication, connexion, contacto; :(kärleksförhållande) liaison fr liäzå); :(förpliktelse) obligation; :el connexion; :kem (process) combination; :(resultat) composito; :språk liaison fr liäzå); :tele connexion, communication; :astrol synodo; :ha hemlig ~ med fienden mil haber intelligentia con le inimico; :stå i ~ med esser in relation/contacto/communication con, communicar con; :sätta sig i ~ med mitter se/poner se in contacto/communication con, communicar con, contactar förbindelseled :via/cammino de communication förbindelselinje :linea de communication förbindelsenät :rete de connexion/communication förbindelseofficer :mil officiero de ligation förbindelserör :tubo de communication förbindlig :complacente, affabile, amabile, servicial, obligante; :(i överkant) unctuose; :föga ~ disobligante förbindlighet :complacentia, affabilitate, amabilitate, servicialitate förbindning :tekn junctura, juncto, junction, connexion förbipasserande :passante förbise :non observar, non vider, non dar se conto de; :(underskatta) non appreciar förbisedd :ignorate förbiseende :absentia/manco/mancantia de attention, lapso, lapsus lat, inattention, inadvertentia, distraction; :av ~ per error/inadvertentia förbistra :confunder, intricar, imbroliar, disordinar förbistring :confusion, intricamento, intrico, imbroliamento, imbroglio it -åljå, disordine förbittra :(göra bitter) render amar, amarisar, acerbar; :(förtörna) irritar, exacerbar förbittrad :amar, acrimoniose, acerbe förbittring :amaritude, rancor, resentimento förbjuda :interdicer, prohiber; :(avskaffa) inhiber, proscriber förbjuden :interdicite, prohibite, illicite; :rökning ~ fumar prohibite, non fumar; :tillträde förbjudet entrata interdicite/prohibite, non entrar förblanda :confunder förblandning :confusion förblekna :pallidir, discolorar se, perder color, degradar; :bot marc(esc)er förbli :remaner, restar, demorar, continuar förblinda :cecar; :fig cecar, offuscar; :~d av hat cecate per odio; :låta sig ~s av lassar se cecar per aviditate de poter förblindelse :cecitate; :fig cecitate, offuscation förblommerad :i ~e ordalag con parolas coperte/occulte, con allusiones/in terminos velate förbluffa :stupefacer, confunder, disconcertar förbluffande :stupefaciente, stupende, disconcertante förbluffelse :stupefaction, disconcertamento, perplexitate förblya :coperir de plumbo förblända :cecar; :fig cecar, offuscar förbländning :cecitate; :fig cecitate, offuscation förblöda :perder tote le/su sanguine, sanguinar a morte; :fig extinguer se förblödning :perdita de sanguine; :med hemorrhagia förbomma :clauder per/con barra/pessulo förbomning :clausura per/con barra/pessulo förborgad :(dold) celate, secrete, dissimulate, occultate, occulte, latente; :(hemlig) celate, secrete, mysteriose, cryptic, occulte, esoteric förborgerliga :imburgesar; :~s imburgesar se förbrinna :arder, comburer; :(förkolna) carbonisar förbroskad :fysiol chondroide förbroskas :fysiol devenir chondro förbruka :consumer, usar, utilisar; :(pengar) expender, dispender; :(förspilla) dilapidar, dissipar förbrukare :consumitor, consumente förbrukning :consumo, consumption förbrukningsartikel :articulo de consumo/de consumption förbrukningsdag :sista ~ data limite de consumo/de consumption förbrukningsmaterial :benes de consumo/de consumption förbrylla :stupefacer, confunder, disconcertar förbryllad :stupefacte, disconcertate, perplexe förbryllande :stupefaciente, stupende, disconcertante förbryllelse :stupefaction, disconcertamento, perplexitate förbryta :~ sig committer/perpetrar un crimine; :~ sig mot lagen jur transgreder/violar le lege; :~ sig mot någon tractar un persona injustemente förbrytarband :banda de criminales/de malfactores, gang eng gæng förbrytare :criminal, delinquente, malfactor förbrytarfysionomi :facie/visage -ad3e de criminal förbrytarvärlden :le mundo del criminales förbrytelse :crimine, acto criminal, delicto, delinquentia; :~ som straffas med döden crimine capital förbränna :urer, comburer, consumer; :(till aska) incinerar, cremar; :som kan ~s combustive förbränning :combustion, adustion; :(till aska) incineration, cremation förbränningsanläggning :furno de combustion, incinerator förbränningsmotor :motor a/de combustion, motor de explosion förbränningsprocess :processo de combustion förbränningsrester :residuos de combustion förbränningsrum :camera de combustion förbränningsugn :furno de combustion, incinerator; :(för kremering) furno crematori förbränningsvärme :calor de combustion förbrödra :unir fraternalmente, reconciliar; :~ sig fraternisar förbrödring :fraternisation förbud :interdiction, prohibition; :jur inhibition; :rel interdicto; :~ mot alkoholkonsumtion prohibition del consumo/del consumption de alcohol; :som avser ~ prohibitive, prohibitori; :strunta i/trotsa ett ~ bravar/ignorar un interdiction/un prohibition; :utfärda ett ~ imponer un interdiction/un prohibition, interdicer, prohiber förbudsivrare :prohibitionista förbudsstadga :jur clausula prohibitive/prohibitori förbudstiden :le tempore de prohibition förbudsvän :prohibitionista förbund :(con)federation, alliantia, association, coalition, tractato, union, pacto, liga; :Nationernas ~ le Societate/Liga del Nationes; :sluta ~ med contraher/contractar/concluder/formar un alliantia/un liga con, confederar con, entrar in un tractato/pacto con; :som avser ~ confederal, confederate, confederative, federal förbunden :I (skyldig tacksamhet) obligate; :jag är er mycket ~ io vos es multo obligate; :tacksamt ~! multo obligate! II med förbundna ögon a oculos bandate förbundsarken :rel le Arca del Alliantia förbundsdag :(i Tyskland) Assemblea National, Bundestag ty bundöstak förbundsdomstol :tribunal federal förbundsfördrag :tracto de alliantia förbundsförfattning :constitution federal förbundskansler :cancellero federal förbundskapten :sport trainator/trainer eng treinö (del equipa) national förbundspresident :(i Tyskland) presidente del Republica Federal; :(i Schweiz) presidente del Confederation förbundsregering :governamento federal förbundsrepublik :republica federal; :Förbundsrepubliken Tyskland (Västtyskland) hist Le Republica Federal de Germania förbundsråd :(församling) consilio federal; :(medlem) consiliero federal förbundsstat :stato federal/federative, confederation förbytas :cambiar se (in), esser cambiate (in); :grodan förbyttes till en prins le rana se cambiava in un prince; :vara som förbytt esser toto/totalmente cambiate förbättra :(a)meliorar, perfectionar; :(korrigera) emendar, corriger; :~ sitt uttal perfectionar su pronunciation; :läget har ~ts le situation se ha (a)meliorate förbättrande :corrective, correctori, emendatori; :~ medel correctivo förbättrare :corrector förbättring :(a)melioration, perfectionamento, emendamento, correction förbättringsbar :(a)meliorabile, corrigibile, perfectibile förbättringslån :presto pro le amelioration de un casa förbålt :enormemente, colossalmente; :en ~ trevlig karl un homine multo agradabile förbön :rel intercession, suffragio; :hålla ~ suffragar fördanska :danesificar fördanskning :danesification fördatera :antedatar fördatering :antedata, antedatation fördel :avantage -ad3e, profito, beneficio, interesse; :sport avantage; :dra ~ av traher profito/avantage de, profitar/beneficiar de; :~ar och nackdelar avantages e inconvenientes; :med ~ preferibilemente; :skaffa sig ~ar på någons bekostnad profitar de/exploitar un persona; :till ~ för al beneficio/profito de, in favor de; :visa sig till sin ~ lassar vider su latere melior; :väga ~arna och nackdelarna mot varandra balanciar le pro e le contra fördela :divider, distribuer, repartir, apportionar; :(sprida) repartir, spatiar, scalonar; :~ arbetet distribuer/repartir le labor/le travalio; :~ ett arv divider/repartir un hereditage -ad3e; :~ rollerna distribuer le rolos/le partes; :~ kostnaderna över några år scalonar le costos super alicun annos fördelaktig :bon, favorabile, propitie, avantagiose -d3-, positive; :ekon (räntabel) rentabile, profitabile, avantagiose -d3-, remuneratori, remunerative, lucrative, lucrose fördelande :distributive fördelardosa :tekn cassetta de distribution fördelare :distributor, (re)partitor; :el distributor de currente fördelarlock :tekn valvula/valva de distribution fördelning :(uppdelning) division, partition; :(utdelning) distribution, repartition, apportionamento; :mil division; :som avser ~ distributive fördelningschef :mil commandante de division fördelningspolitik :politica que vole nivellar le differentias salarial/del salarios fördelningsstab :mil stato major de division fördevind :sjö a vento in poppa fördjupa :(ap)profundar; :~ sig perder se, absorber se; :~ sig i en bok absorber se in le lectura de un libro; :~ sina kunskaper approfundar su cognoscentias/su cognoscimentos fördjupning :(nedsänkning) profundo, profunditate; :(i mur) niche fr nish; :fig inric©himento, approfundamento; :liten ~ (t ex smilgrop) fossetta fördjupningskurs :(vid universitet) curso supreme fördold :celate, secrete, occult(at)e, dissimulate, latente; :i det ~a in secreto, clandestinmente, furtivemente, secretemente; :vara ~ esser latente, later fördom :prejudicio, preconception, prevention, preoccupation; :hysa ~ar haber prejudicios/ideas preconcipite fördomsfri :libere de/exempte de prejudicios, impartial, sin prejudicios, liberal fördomsfrihet :absentia de prejudicios, impartialitate, liberalitate fördomsfull :partial, subjective fördomsfullhet :partialitate, subjectivitate fördra|fördraga :(el. fördraga) (tåla) supportar, suffrer, sustener; :(finna sig i) tolerar fördrag :(avtal) tractato, convention, pacto, contracto, accordo; :(tålamod) patientia; :ha ~ med någon haber patientia con un persona; :sluta ett ~ concluder/facer un tractato fördragen :fördragna gardiner cortinas tirate fördragsam :tolerante, liberal, permissive fördragsamhet :tolerantia, liberalitate, permissivitate fördragsbrott :violentia a un/al tractato fördragsenlig :secundo le tractato fördragsgardin :cortina a tirage -ad3e fördriva :chassar sh-, expeller, expulsar; :(från ett land) dispaisar; :~ fienden expeller/expulsar le inimico; :~ tiden facer passar le tempore, occider le tempore fördrivning :expulsion; :(från ett fosterland) expatriation fördröja :retardar, retener, arretrar fördröjande :retardative, retardatori, dilatori fördröjare :retardator fördröjd :retardate, in retardo, tardive; :vara ~ retardar fördröjning :retardo, retardation, retardamento, dilation, deceleration, (de)mora, lentamento fördrömd :visionari fördrömdhet :stato visionari fördubbla :(re)duplar, duplicar; :språk geminar; :~ antalet dupl(ic)ar le numero; :~ sina ansträngningar reduplar su effortios fördubbling :(re)duplamento, duplication; :språk gemination fördumma :render stupide, obtunder fördunkla :privar de luce/de lumine, obscurar, offuscar; :astron eclipsar; :~s devenir obscur, obscurar se; :astron eclipsar se, occultar se fördunkling :obscuration, offuscation; :astron eclipse, eclipsis, obscuration, occultation fördunsta :evaporar/volatilar se fördunstning :evaporation, volatilation fördyra :render plus costose, augmentar le precio/le costos de fördyrning :augmentation del precio/del costos de fördystra :projicer/projectar un umbra super fördäck :sjö anteponte fördämma :barrar, terraplenar fördämning :(clausura per un) dica fördärv :(undergång) destruction, ruina, perdita, pernicie; :(moraliskt) corruption, depravation, pervertimento, perdition; :störta någon i ~et perder un persona, esser le perdition de un persona fördärva :(skada) deteroriar, guastar, demolir, avariar; :(moraliskt) depravar, corrumper, perverter, gangrenar fördärvad :(moraliskt) depravate, corrupte, perverse, prave, dissolute, vil, licentiose, vil, vitiose; :(skämd) putride, pestilential; :skratta sig ~ torquer se de rider fördärvbringande :perniciose, corruptive, funeste, fatal, maligne, malsan, nefaste, ruinose fördärvlig :perniciose, corruptive, funeste, fatal, maligne, malsan, nefaste, ruinose fördärvlighet :perniciositate fördölja :celar, dissimular, occultar fördöma :condemnar, reprobar, disapprobar; :rel damnar, condemnar, maledicer, reprobar fördömande :condemnation, damnation, perdition, reprobation fördömd :damnate, maledicte, reprobate; :fördömt också! malediction!, diabolo! fördömelse :condemnation, damnation, reprobation, perdition, reprobation; :evig ~ damnation/condemnation eterne fördömlig :maledicte, horribile, abominabile, execrabile före :I prep ante; :~ Kristus (f Kr) ante Christo (a. Chr.); :sista huset ~ bron le ultime casa ante le ponte II adv ante, avante; :gå ~ (i spetsen) preceder; :klockan går ~ le horologio avantia/va avante; :låta något gå ~ dar le prioritate a un cosa; :vara ~ sin ålder esser precoce; :jfr innan III s (skidföre); :bra/dåligt ~ bon/mal nive pro skiar före detta|före|detta :(f d ) ancian, ex-, previe, emerite; :den ~ chefen för Volvo le previe director de Volvo; :hans ~ fästmö su ex-fidantiata; :~ professor professor emerite förebild :exemplo, modello, monstra, modulo, patrono, specimen lat; :en levande ~ un exemplo vivente; :ta till ~ modellar se super, prender exemplo de; :teckna efter ~ designar secundo un modello; :tjäna som/vara en ~ servir de exemplo förebildlig :exemplar; :ett ~t barn un infante exemplar/modello; :ett ~t liv un vita exemplar förebringa :allegar, adducer; :~ bevis allegar/adducer probas/provas förebrå :reprochar -sh-; :~ någon något reprochar un cosa a un persona, facer un reproche -sh- a un persona förebråelse :reproche -sh- förebrående :de reproche -sh-; :~ blickar reguardos de reproche förebud :signo precursor, presagio -d3-, omen lat, omine, prodromo, portento, augurio, indicio; :hist auspicio; :ett dåligt/gott ~ un mal/bon omen/presagio förebygga :prevenir, impedir, anticipar, evitar, precluder förebyggande :preventive, prophylactic, contraceptive; :~ behandling med prophylaxis; :~ medicin medicina preventive/prophylactic förebära :simular, finger, affectar; :(som ursäkt) pretextar förebärande :simulation, fingimento; :(som ursäkt) pretexto, excusa; :under ~ (av) att sub (le) pretexto de, con le excusa de förebåda :presagir, annunciar, promitter, augurar, portender föredetting :persona qui ha perdite su habilitate föredra|föredraga :(el. föredraga) (preferera) preferer, dar le preferentia a; :(redogöra) exponer, presentar; :(deklamera) declamar, recitar; :(framföra musik) executar, interpretar; :~ en dikt recitar/declamar un poema; :~ en aria cantar un aria; :~ musikstycken executar pecias de musica; :som är att ~ preferibile föredrag :discurso, conferentia; :(diktion) diction, elocution, modo de parlar; :(sätt att framföra musik) execution, interpretation; :hålla ~ om dar/facer un conferentia super, conferentiar de föredragande :I adj relatante, reportante, exponente II s 1 (person) relator, reportator 2 (framförande) recitation, declamation, recital eng risajtöl föredragning :(t ex av ett ärende) presentation, relation, reportamento föredragningslista :agenda föredragshållare :conferenciante föredöme :exemplo, monstra, modello; :ta till ~ prender como exemplo; :tjäna som/vara ett ~ servir de exemplo föredömlig :exemplar föredömlighet :exemplaritate förefalla :parer, semblar; :det förefaller mig il me sembla/pare förefinnas :esser, exister, viver, subsister förefintlig :existente, real, concrete, subsistente; :vara ~ exister förefintlighet :existentia, presentia, realitate, subsistentia förege :simular, finger, affectar; :(som ursäkt) pretextar föregivande :simulation, fingimento; :(som ursäkt) pretexto, excusa; :under ~ (av) att sub (le) pretexto de, con le excusa de föregiven :pretense, fingite; :föregivet skäl pretexto föregripa :anticipar, prevenir föregripande :anticipation föregå :preceder, venir ante; :(hända) evenir, passar se, haber loco; :~ med gott exempel dar un/le bon exemplo föregående :precedente, anterior, previe, passate, antecedente föregångare :antecessor, predecessor föregångsland :pais guida/pilota/modello föregångsman :pionero, porta-bandiera, argonauta föreha :occupar se de förehavande :occupation, activitate förehålla :reprochar -sh- förekomma :(finnas) incontrar se, trovar se, presentar se, figurar; :(hända) occurrer, evenir, effectuar se, realisar se, presentar se, producer se; :(hinna före) prevenir; :(tillmötesgå) satisfacer, facer un concession (a); :(förefalla) parer, semblar; :bättre ~ än ~s prevenir es melior que curar/que remediar; :det förekommer mig il me pare/sembla förekommande :(uppträdande) (oc)currente; :(artig) complacente, affabile, amabile, obligante, cortese, servicial, attentive, attente, polite; :ofta ~ frequente, sovente, commun; :ofta ~ gäst frequentator förekomst :presentia, existentia föreligga :esser, exister; :det föreligger ett misstag il ha un error föreliggande :presente, in question, actual förelägga :(ålägga) imponer, infliger; :(framlägga) presentar, exponer, proponer, submitter; :~ böter jur imponer/infliger un mulcta; :~ en plan presentar/exponer/submitter un projecto; :~ någon en uppgift imponer un carga a un persona föreläggande :imposition föreläsa :pronunciar/presentar un discurso, dar/facer un conferentia/un discurso, discurrer; :(vid universitet) dar un curso super föreläsare :professor, lector föreläsning :discurso, conferentia; :(vid universitet) curso; gå på ~ar (vid universitet) sequer un curso; :hålla en ~ om dar/facer un conferentia/un discurso super föreläsningssal :sala de conferentia; :(vid universitet) sala de curso förelöpare :precursor, predecessor föremål :objecto; :bli ~ för kritik/uppskattning esser criticate/appreciate; :ej identifierat ~ objecto non identificate; :vara ~ för esser le objecto de förena :(re)unir, unificar, (con)junger, assemblar, associar, combinar, alliar; :(i ett statsförbund) confederar; :~ nytta med nöje combinar/junger le utile con le agradabile; :~ sig (re)unir se, combinar se förenad :unite, (con)juncte, conjugate; :Förenade arabemiraten le Emiratos Arabe Unite; :Förenade konungariket Storbritannien och Nordirland Le Regno Unite de Grande Britannia e Irlanda del Nord; :med ~e krafter a effortios unite/conjuncte/conjugate; :vara ~e genom äktenskap esser unite/juncte per matriomonio/per maritage -ad3e förenande :copulative, connective, connexive, conjunctive förenhetliga :facer plus uniforme/homogenee, uniformar, homogen(e)isar förening :(sällskap) association, societate, organisation, circulo, liga, union, cenaculo, club eng klab, syndicato; :(litterärt sällskap) atheneo; :(sammanfogning) (re)union, junction, juncto, junctura, combination, ligation, ligatura; :(sammansmältning) amalgamation; :kem (process) combination; :(resultat) composito; :bilda en ~ constituer un asssociation/un societate; :i ~ med in combination con; :kemisk ~ composito chimic föreningsaktivitet :activitates del association föreningsarbete :labor/travalio del/pro le association föreningsavgift :quota, contribution föreningsband :ligamine, vinculo föreningsfrihet :libertate de reunion föreningslänk :anello unitive föreningsmedlem :membro del/de un association föreningsmärke :insignia föreningsmöte :reunion, assemblea, convention, congresso, congregation föreningsrätt :libertate de reunion/de assemblea föreningsstämma :reunion, assemblea, convention, congresso, congregation föreningsverksamhet :labor/travalio/activitates del association förenkla :simplificar; :person som ~r simplificator, simplista förenklad :simplificate, simplistic, simplista, schematic förenkling :simplification; :(stark) simplismo; :(grov) vulgarisation förenlig :unibile, associabile, unificabile, compatibile förenlighet :unibilitate, associabilitate, unificabilitate, compatibilitate förenta :unite, (con)juncte, conjugate, corporative; :Amerikas ~ stater Le Statos Unite de America; :Förenta nationerna (FN) Le Nationes Unite (NU); :Förenta staterna Le Statos Unite; :med ~ krafter con effortios juncte föresats :intention, proposito, scopo, plano, projecto; :med ~ att con (le) intention de; :vara full av goda ~er esser plen de bon intentiones; :vägen till helvetet är stenlagd med goda ~er le via al inferno es pavite de bon intentiones föreskrift :precepto, prescription, instruction, regula, regulamento; :jur disposition; :rel rubrica; :enligt ~ como prescribite, regulamentarimente, preceptivemente föreskriftsenlig :preceptive föreskriva :(ordinera) prescriber, ordinar, requirer; :(påbjuda) imponer, dictar; :~ en behandling prescriber un tractamento; :~ en diet ordinar un dieta föreslå :proponer, suggerer föreslående :proposition, proponimento förespegla :deluder con visiones/imagines de, promitter förespegling :promissas false, sperantia false, illusion förespråka :propugnar förespråkare :propugnator, campion, advocato förespå :predicer, prophetisar, augurar förespående :prediction, prophetia förestava :dicer (a/in alte voce); :~ någon en ed dicer/leger un juramento a un persona föreställa :(introducera) presentar, facer le presentation de, introducer; :(återge) representar, depinger; :(spela en roll som) representar, jocar le rolo/parte de; :~ sig (presentera sig) presentar se, introducer se; :(tänka sig) imaginar se, figurar se, representar se, visualisar föreställande :figurative föreställning :(begrepp) imagine, idea, conception, concepto, visualisation; :teat representation, spectaculo; :göra sig en ~ om något facer se un idea/un imagine de un cosa, imaginar se un cosa föreställningsförmåga :(poter de) imagination föreställningsvärld :mundo imaginative förestå :(leda) surveliar, superintender, administrar, diriger; :(vara att vänta) esser proxime/imminente förestående :proxime; :omedelbart ~ imminente föreståndare :superintendente, curator, gerente, principal, administrator, director föreståndarinna :directrice föreståndarskap :superintendentia föresväva :esser vagemente presente in le mente; :det ~r mig att io ha un vage idea que föresätta :~ sig att proponer se de, haber le intention de, intender, pensar företa|företaga :(el. företaga) interprender, facer; :~ sig interprender, facer företag :(handling) interprisa, action, operation; :(firma) interprisa; :ett vågsamt ~ un interprisa hasardose/incerte; :starta ett ~ comenciar un interprisa företagaranda :spirito de initiativa/de interprisa företagare :interprenditor företagarorganisation :organisation/syndicato de interprenditores företagsadministration :administration del interprisa/de interprisas företagsam :interprendente företagsamhet :interprisa, initiativa företagsanalys :analyse/analysis del interprisa, studio del structura del interprisa företagschef :chef sh- de interprisa företagsekonom :economista industrial/de interprisa företagsekonomi :economia industrial/de interprisa företagsekonomisk :del economia industrial/de interprisa företagsform :forma del interprisa, typo de interprisa/de compania företagshemlighet :secreto del interprisa företagsledare :capite/director/gerente/superintendente/chef sh- de interprisa företagsledning :direction/gerentia del interprisa företagsläkare :medico del interprisa företagsnedläggning :clausura de un interprisa företagsnämnd :consilio del interprisa företagssanering :reorganisation del interprisa företagsspionage :spionage -ad3e industrial företagsstruktur :structura del interprisa företal :prefacio, introduction, prologo, exordio; :skriva ett ~ till prolog(is)ar förete :(visa upp) presentar, monstrar, manifestar, exhiber, exponer; :(anföra) allegar, adducer; :(erbjuda) offerer; :~ bevis allegar/adducer provas/probas; :~ en tröstlös anblick offerer un spectaculo de desolation; :~ tecken på förruttnelse monstrar signos/symptomas de putrefaction företeelse :phenomeno; :en sällsynt ~ un phenomeno infrequente; :en vanlig ~ un phenomeno normal/currente företeende :demonstration, exposition företräda :representar företrädare :representante, representator, delegato; :(föregångare) precursor, antecessor, predecessor företräde :(förmånsställning) prioritate, precedentia, preferentia; :(förtjänst) merito; :(audiens) audientia; :be någon om ~ demandar un audientia a un persona; :ge ~ dar prioritate/precedentia; :ha ~ haber le precedentia, esser prioritari; :ha stora ~n haber grande meritos, esser multo meritori; :lämna ~ åt en bil lassar le prioritate a un auto(mobile) företrädesberättigad :preferential företrädesberättigande :prioritate företrädesregel :regula de prioritate företrädesrätt :derecto de precedentia/de prioritate företrädesvis :(i synnerhet) particularmente, specialmente, in particular, in concreto, presertim; :(huvudsakligen) principalmente, super toto; :(helst) a/de preferentia, preferibilemente förevara :(föreligga) esser, exister; :(om ärende/mål) esser tractate/judicate förevarande :(föreliggande) presente, in question; :(nuvarande) de hodie, actual, presente, currente; :(samtida) contemporanee; :i ~ fall in le caso presente/in question; :under ~ omständigheter in le circumstantias presente föreviga :eternisar, immortalisar, perpetuar; :~ minnet av någon eternisar le memoria de un persona förevigande :eternisation, immortalisation, perpetuation förevisa :exhiber, (de)monstrar, presentar, exponer, manifestar förevisare :(de)monstrator, showman eng shoumæn förevisning :exhibition, exposition, (re)presentation, demonstration, monstra förevändning :pretexto, excusa; :under ~ att sub (le) pretexto de, con le excusa de förfader :atavo, ancestre, ascendente, progenitor, predecessor förfall :I (förhinder); :giltigt/laga ~ excusa valide/validabile/admissibile II (försämring) ruina, decadentia, declino, declination, degenerescentia, degeneration; :(moraliskt) decadentia moral, depravation, pervertimento, perversion; :råka i ~ cader in decadentia/in ruina(s), declinar; :(moraliskt) depravar se, cader in decadentia förfalla :cader in decadentia/in ruina(s), declinar, decader, deteriorar se; :(bli ogiltig) esser abolite/supprimite/eliminate/cancellate/annullate, expirar, perimer; :huset förfaller le casa cade in ruina; :kontraktet har förfallit le contracto ha expirate förfallen :decrepite, caduc, ruinose, derelicte, decrepite; :(utlupen) perempte, perimite; :förklara ~ (om yrkan) jur prescriber förfallodag :ekon data de expiration förfallsperiod :periodo de decadentia förfalska :fals(ific)ar, contrafacer, adulterar; :~ ett dokument fals(ific)ar un documento; :~ någons namnteckning contrafacer/falsificar le signatura de un persona; :~ mat/vin adulterar alimentos/vino; :som kan ~s falsificabile förfalskare :fals(ific)ator, falsario, adulterator, contrafactor förfalskning :(handling) falsification, adulteration, fraude; :(resultat) falso, contrafaction, imitation, fraude förfara :ager, operar, proceder; :~ varsamt proceder cautemente, ager con ponderation förfarande :(tillvägagångsätt) modo de action, methodo, procedimento, procedura; :(framställningsmetod) processo, procedimento, methodo; :bedrägligt ~ fraude; :egenmäktigt ~ action arbitrari; :rättsligt ~ action judiciari förfaras :deteriorar se, inutilisar se förfaren :experte, experimentate, habile, capabile, dextere, dextre, versate; :~ i versate in förfarenhet :habilitate, dexteritate förfaringsmetod :processo, procedimento, methodo förfaringssätt :modo de action, procedimento, procedura, methodo förfasa :~ sig monstrar/declarar su consternation/su horror (de) förfasas :monstrar/declarar su consternation/su horror (de) förfaselse :consternation, horror författa :scriber författarbegåvning :talento de scriptor författardebut :début fr deby de/como autor författare :scriptor, autor; :debutera som ~ debutar como scriptor/autor; :~ av/till autor de författarfond :fundo litterari författarförbund :societate de autores författarinna :autora, autrice, scriptora, scriptrice författarkarriär :carriera de scriptor författarnamn :nomine de autor; :(pseudonym) pseudonymo författarpenning :moneta al autor författarporträtt :portrait fr porträ litterari de un autor författarregister :registro de autores författarrätt :derecto de autor, proprietate litterari, copyright eng kåpirait författarskap :autorato, paternitate litterari författarstipendium :bursa litterari författeri :(handling) scriptura; :(resultat) scriptos pl författning :(statsskick) constitution, lege constitutional; :(stadga) statuto, regulamento, ordinantia, decreto; :(tillstånd) stato, condition; :gå i ~ om prender mesuras/dispositiones de författningsenlig :constitutional; :(stadgeenlig) in virtute del ordinantia författningsrätt :jur derecto/jure constitutional författningssamling :jur gazetta/jornal/bulletin official/del stato författningsstridig :inconstitutional författningsvidrig :anticonstitutional författningsändring :revision constitutional/del constitution författninsreform :reforma constitutional/del constitution förfela :mancar; :~ sin verkan mancar le effecto/le resultato; :~ sitt syfte mancar su scopo/su fin förfelad :mal adressate/dirigite förfilm :film curte förfina :®affinar, subtilisar, perfectionar förfinad :®affinate, exquisite, delicate, sophisticate; :(hövisk) palatian förfining :®affinamento, delicatessa, exquisitate, exquisitessa, sophistication; :(höviskhet) palatianismo förfinska :finlandisar förfinskning :finlandisation förfjol :le anno ante le anno passate förflacka :render superficial; :~s devenir superficial förflackning :superficialitate förflugen :esturdite, impremeditate, irreflexive, inconsiderate, irresponsabile; :ett förfluget ord un parola inconsiderate förflugenhet :inconsideration, irreflexion förfluten :passate, preterite; :~ tid tempore passate; :språk tempore preterite förflutet :tempore passate, passato; :ha ett ~ haber un passato; :låta det förflutna vara glömt lassar in pace le passato förflyktigas :evaporar se, volatilisar se, vaporisar se förflyta :(om tid) passar; :en vecka hade förflutit il habeva passate un septimana förflytta :displaciar, transportar, transferer, translatar, dislocar, remover; :~ sig displaciar se; :~d dislocate förflyttning :displaciamento, transportation, transferentia, transferimento, translation, dislocation, remotion förflyttningsbar :transportabile, mobile, (re)movibile, displaciabile, locomobile förfoga :~ över disponer de förfogande :disposition, disponibilitate; :ha till ~ disponer de; :stå till ~ esser disponibile/al disposition; :ställa till ~ poner/mitter al disposition, commodar förfoganderätt :jur derecto de disposition förfranska :francisar förfranskning :francisation förfriska :~ sig prender un refrescamento, refrescar se förfriskning :refrescamento, bibita recreative förfrusen :congelate förfrysa :congelar se förfrysning :congelation, congelamento förfrysningsskada :damno per congelation/per congelamento; :(på fingrar/tår) gelatura förfråga :~ sig inquirer, informar se förfrågan :inquesta, information; :ställa en ~ inquirer, informar se förfula :render (plus) fede, fedificar förfulning :fedification förfuska :facer mal, guastar förfuskning :labor/travalio/obra mal facite förfäas :esser obtundite förfäder :antecessores, ancestres, antecedentes, atavos, predecessores förfädersdyrkan :culto del ancestres förfäkta :propugnar, defender; :jur plaidar, plaitar förfäktare :propugnator, defensor, campion, advocato förfära :espaventar, terrer, terrificar, horrificar, intimidar; :~s espaventar se, esser horrificate förfäran :espavento, terror, horror, consternation, stupor, pavor; :fylla någon med ~ plenar un persona de horror förfärande :terribile, horribile, horrific, horrende, espaventabile, tremende, terrific, cruel, atroce, truculente förfärdiga :facer, fabricar, manufacturar, producer, confectionar, construer förfärdigande :fabrication, manufactura, confection, construction, production förfärdigare :fabricante, constructor, facitor förfärlig :terribile, (ab)horribile, horrific, terrific, tremende, horrende, detestabile, espaventabile; :(positivt förstärkande) formidabile förfärlighet :horribilitate förfång :detrimento, prejudicio; :till ~ för al detrimento de förfölja :persequer förföljare :persecutor förföljelse :persecution förföljelsemani :mania/follia/delirio persecutori/de persecution förföra :seducer förförare :seductor, donjuan förfördela :disfavorar, disservir, damnificar, prejudiciar förförelse :seduction, seducimento, infatuation förförelsekonst :arte seductive förförisk :seductive, seductor; :(bestickande) speciose; :(förtrollande) incantator förgapa :~ sig i reguardar/mirar con admiration, infatuar se de förgasa :gasificar; :(i förbränningsmotor) carburar; :~s gasificar se, devenir gasiforme förgasare :gasogeno, gasificator; :(i förbränningsmotor) carburator förgasarmotor :carburator förgasning :gasification förgifta :invenenar, intoxicar förgiftning :invenenamento, intoxication förgiftningssymptom :symptoma de invenenamento förgjord :incantate, incantator; :det är som förgjort toto va mal förglömma :oblidar; :icke att ~ a tener in memoria förgrena :~ sig ramificar se, subdivider se; :(i två grenar) bifurcar se förgrenas :ramificar se, subdivider se; :(i två grenar) bifurcar se förgrening :ramification, subdivision; :(i två grenar) bifurcation förgripa :~ sig på mitter le manos super, attentar a, violar förgriplig :offendente, offensive, mortificante, injuriose, contumeliose förgriplighet :delicto, transgression, infraction, offensa, attentato förgrodd :I s bot prothallio II adj bot pregerminate förgrova :facer plus grossier förgrund :prime plano; :teat proscenio; :i ~en ser man ett hus al prime plano on vide un casa; :stå i ~en fig haber un placia prominente, occupar le prime loco; :träda i ~en fig distinguer se, facer se remarcar förgrundsfigur|förgrundsgestalt :(el. förgrundsgestalt) persona prominente, notabilitate förgrymmad :irate, furiose, furibunde, infuriate, inrabiate, rabide förgrymmelse :cholera, ira, furia, furiositate, rabie förgrämd :reimplite de amaritude förgrämdhet :amaritude, rancor, resentimento förgråten :lacrimose förgubbad :inveterate, senescite förgubbas :inveterar, senescer förgubbning :senescentia förguda :deificar, divinisar förgudning :deification, divinisation, apotheose, apotheosis förgylla :aurar, dorar, placar de auro; :~ upp fig dar brillantia/prestigio (a) förgyllare :dorator förgylld :aurate, dorate förgyllning :doratura förgängelse :fugacitate, fragilitate, precarietate; :(död) morte förgänglig :ephemere, peribile, fugace, fugitive, peribile, passager -d3-, destructibile förgänglighet :fugacitate, fragilitate, precarietate; :(dödlighet) mortalitate förgäta :oblidar förgätenhet :oblido, oblivion förgätmigej :bot non-me-oblida, myosotis förgäves :in van, inutilemente förgå :(om tid) passar; :(försvinna) disparer, passar; ~ sig comportar se/conducer se incorrectemente; :~s morir, perir, consumer se; ~s av hunger/törst consumer se/morir de fame/de sete; :skönhet ~r le beltate dispare/passa förgången :passate förgård :arkit antecorte, vestibulo, propleo; :anat vestibulo förgöra :destruer, (de)vastar, demolir, deler, desolar, annihilar; :(utrota) exterminar förhala :(fördröja) (re)lentar, retardar, decelerar, arretrar; :sjö halar förhalande :retardative, obstructive, obstructionista, morose förhall :arkit vestibulo, hall eng hå:l; :(till ett grekiskt tempel) pronaos grek förhalning :retardo, obstruction, retardation, retardamento, mora; :sjö halamento förhalningsmanöver :manovra obstructive förhalningspolitik :politica obstructionista förhalningstaktik :tactica obstructionista förhand :avgöra på ~ predeterminar; :bestämma/fastställa på ~ prefixar; :döma på ~ prejudicar; :på ~ anticipatemente, per anticipation, in avantia; :sitta i/ha ~ kortsp jocar primo; :som vet på ~ presciente; :tack på ~! gratias in avantia!; :veta på ~ precognoscer förhandenvarande :de hodie, presente, actual, currente; :under ~ omständigheter in le circumstantias presente förhandla :(underhandla) negotiar, tractar; :(i krigstid) parlamentar förhandlare :negotiator; :(i krigstid) parlamentario förhandling :negotio, negotiation förhandlingsbar :negotiabile förhandlingsbord :tabula de negotiationes förhandlingsdelegation :delegation de negotiatores förhandlingsläge :position de negotiation förhandlingsordning :jur procedimento, procedura förhandlingspartner :interlocutor förhandlingsposition :position de negotiation förhandlingsutrymme :spatio de negotiation förhandlingsvilja :voluntate de negotiar förhandlingsvillig :preste a negotiar förhandlingsvägen :per negotiationes förhandsanmälan :inscription/registration in avantia förhandsbesked :preannunciation förhandsbeställning :reservation förhandsbokning :reservation förhandsbud :kortsp annuncio del prime mano förhandsföreställning :prefiguration förhandsgranskning :examination/revision in avantia förhandsinformation :preannunciation förhandsinställning :(förhandsuppfattning) prefiguration; :radio/TV preselection förhandskännedom :cognoscentia/cognoscimento previe/preliminar, precognition förhandsmeddelande :preannunciation förhandsprövning :proba/prova/test eng in avantia förhandsreklam :reclamo in avantia förhandstips :preannunciation förhandsuppfattning :prefiguration förhandsvisning :presentation previe, vista preliminar förhasta :~ sig precipitar se; :inte ~ sig prender su tempore förhastad :hastive, precipite, precipitate, precipitose, prematur; :en ~ slutsats un conclusion prematur; :ett förhastat beslut un decision precipitate/hastive förhatlig :odiate, detestate, odiose förhemliga :dissimular, celar, occultar förhinder :impedimento, prevention, preclusion, obstruction; :få ~ haber un impedimento, esser impedite/prevenite, non poter assister förhindra :impedir, prevenir, precluder; :vara ~d haber un impedimento, esser impedite/prevenite, non poter assister förhistoria :prehistoria; :(en persons) antecedente; :med anamnese, anamnesis förhistorisk :prehistoric; :med anamnestic förhoppning :sperantia, spero; :högt ställda ~ar grande sperantias; :vaga ~ velleitates förhoppningsfull :plen de spero/de sperantia, sperantiose förhoppningsvis :sperabilemente förhornas :biol keratinisar se, cornificar (se) förhorning :biol keratinisation, cornification förhud :anat preputio; :som avser ~ perputial förhudförträngning :med paraphimose, paraphimosis förhudsband :anat frenulo de preputio förhudsförträngning :med phimosis förhuggning :mil obstaculo/barriera/barricada de arbores abattite förhus :arkit parte anterior del casa, vestibulo förhyda :arkit revestir de carton; :sjö blindar förhydning :arkit revestimento de carton; :sjö blinda, blindage -ad3e, cuirassamento, cuirasse förhyra :(hyra) locar, prender in location; :sjö (ta i tjänst) inrolar förhytt :sjö cabina anterior förhänge :cortina, portiera förhärda :indurar; :~ sig indurar se; :~ sitt hjärta mot någon indurar su corde contra un persona förhärdad :indurate, insensibile, impassibile, dur, frigide, indifferente förhärdas :indurar se förhärdelse|förhärdning :(el. förhärdning) induration förhärja :destruer, (de)vastar, desolar, ruinar, demolir, deler; :person som ~r destructor, devastator, desolator, demolitor förhärjande :destructive, devastante, devastator, destruente förhärjelse|förhärjning :(el. förhärjning) destruction, devastation, desolation, demolition, deletion förhärliga :laudar, exaltar, glorificar, magnificar, sublimar förhärligande :laudation, apotheose, apotheosis, exaltation, glorification, magnification, sublimation förhärligare :laudator, magnificator, glorificator förhärska :(pre)dominar, prevaler, preponderar förhärskande :(pre)dominante, preponderante, prevalente, general; :~ tillstånd prevalentia; :vara ~ (pre)dominar, prevaler, preponderar förhäst :(i spann) cavallo de guida förhäva :~ sig vantar se, vangloriar se, glorificar se förhävelse :vangloria förhäxa :incantar; :fig incantar, fascinar, captivar; :person som ~r incantator, fascinator förhäxad :incantate, fascinate, captivate förhäxning :incantamento, incantation, magia, sortilegio; :fig incantamento, incantation, fascination, fascino förhålla :~ sig (hänga samman) esser; :(bete sig) adoptar un attitude, star, tener se; :(stå i viss relation till) esser in relation con/in proportion a; :~ sig kritisk/passiv adoptar un attitude critic/passive; :~ sig lugn tener se/star tranquille; :hur förhåller det sig egentligen? qual es le ver situation?, como va/es le cosas?; :längden förhåller sig till bredden som 3 till 2 le longor e le largor es in le proportion de 3 a 2, le largor es equal a duo tertios del longor förhållande :(omständighet) circumstantia, condition, situation, conjunctura, facto; :(relation) relation; :(proportion) proportion, relation; :mat ration; :det verkliga ~t le situation real; :ha ett ~ med någon haber un relation amorose/un liaison fr liäzå) con un persona; :i ~ till in correlation con, in relation a; :i ~ till andelen pro rata; :inbördes ~ correlation; :spända ~n relationes tendite; :under alla ~n in tote le circumstantias; :under enkla ~n sub conditiones modeste; :under inga ~n in necun/nulle caso; :under nu rådande ~n in le circumstantias actual/date förhållandevis :relativemente, proportionalmente; :~ enkelt relativemente facile förhållning :mus typo de dissonantia melodic förhållningsorder :instruction, directiva förhållningsregel :regula de conducta/de comportamento, norma de conducta förhållningssätt :modo de conducta, attitude förhåna :render ridicule, ridiculisar, irrider, derider, invectivar, vilipender, vituperar förhårdnad|förhårdning :(el. förhårdning) med callo, callositate, sclerose, sclerosis förhöja :augmentar, accrescer, altiar, majorar, elevar, incrementar; :förhöjt blodtryck med hypertonia; :kraftigt förhöjt blodtryck hypertension förhöjning :augmento, augmentation, (re)altiamento, accrescimento, incremento, elevation, majoration förhöjningstecken :mus diese, diesis förhör :(i skola) test eng; :jur interrogation, interrogatorio, inquesta; :(vid examen) examination, interrogation; :pol audition/audientia public; ta någon i ~ submitter un persona a un interrogation/un interrogatorio, interrogar un persona förhöra :(i skola) testar, repassar le lection; :jur interrogar, questionar; :~ sig inquirer, informar se förhörsledare :interrogator, questionator, inquiritor, inquisitor; :(vid examen) examinator, interrogator förhöst :comencio/prime parte del autumno förifrån :sjö del proa förig :(om hund/häst) disciplinabile; :(om tyg) que se forma ben förindustriell :preindustrial förinta :exterminar förintelse :extermination; :(av judar under andra världskriget) holocausto förintelsekrig :guerra exterminatori/de extermination/de destruction förintelseläger :campo de extermination/del morte/de annihilation förintelsevapen :arma de destruction förirra :~ sig aberrar, perder le cammino/le via, perder se, disviar se; :(i tal) divagar, digreder förirring :aberration; :(i tal) divagation, digression förivra :~ sig (super)excitar se, ager hastivemente/prematurmente/sin reflexion, precipitar se förjaga :chassar sh-, expeller, expulsar förkalkad :calcificate förkalkas :calcificar, calcinar se; :med sclerosar se förkalkning :calcification; :med degenerescentia calcari, sclerose, sclerosis; :geol deposito calcari förkalkyl :calculo preliminar/previe förkasta :refusar, refutar, repudiar, recusar, rejectar; :rel reprobar förkastelse :rejection, refusa, recusation, repudiation; :rel reprobation förkastelsedom :anathema förkastlig :reprobabile, reprehensibile, blasmabile, rejectabile, damnabile, condemnabile, abjecte förkastlighet :damnabilitate, abjection förkastning :geol displaciameno, dislocation; :(brottyta) fallia förklara :(göra tydlig) explicar, explanar, elucidar, enarrar, (ex)clarar; :(tolka) interpretar; :(tillkännage) declarar, proclamar, pronunciar; :det ~r saken isto explica toto/le cosa; :~ bort refutar; :~ helig canonisar; :~ krig declarar le guerra; :~ mötet öppnat declarar aperte le session; :~ någon sin kärlek declarar su amor a un persona; :~ någon skyldig condemnar un persona; :~ sig declarar su puncto de vista; :~ sig vara emot något pronunciar se/declarar se contra un cosa; :~ sig vara för något pronunciar se/declarar se in favor de/pro un cosa; :~ äkta certificar förklarad :(avgjord) manifestate, declarate; :(förhärligad) glorificate, magnificate, illuminate, elogisate, transfigurate förklarande :explicative, elucidative, interpretative; :jur declarative, declaratori förklaring :explication, explanation, elucidation, enarration, interpretation; :(skriftlig kommentar) commentario, commento, glossa; :(med fotnoter) annotation; :(tillkännagivande) declaration, proclamation; :rel transfiguration, glorification; :Kristi ~ le Transfiguration; :kräva en ~ exiger/reclamar un explication; :lämna en ~ facer un declaration förklarlig :explicabile, explanabile, enarrabile; :(begriplig) compre(he)nsibile; :en ~ motvilja un aversion compre(he)nsibile förklarlighet :compre(he)nsibilitate förklassisk :preclassic förklena :minuspreciar, depreciar, dispreciar, denigrar, detraher förklenande :minuspreciante, depreciative, depreciatori, dispreciante, dispreciative, denigrante förklening :minusprecio, depreciation, dispreciation, denigration, detraction förklinga :perder se, extinguer se; :~ ohörd non haber/trovar echo/resonantia förklingande :mus morendo it förklistrad :(om tapet) precollate förklä :I ~ sig costumar se, disguisar se, travestir se II avantal; :fig chaperon fr shapro); :ta på sig ett ~ mitter un avantal förkläda :~ sig costumar se, disguisar se, travestir se förkläde :avantal; :fig chaperon fr shapro); :ta på sig ett ~ mitter un avantal förklädesband :banda de avantal förklädesklänning :veste avantal förklädnad :disguisamento, travestimento; :skyddande ~ camouflage fr kamu-fla:3; :zool mimese, mimesis, mimetismo; :som besitter skyddande ~ zool mimetic förklädning :disguisamento, travestimento förknippa :associar, combinar, connecter förknippning :association, combination, connexion förkoka :kul precocer förkola :carbonisar; :~s carbonisar se förkolna :carbonisar se förkolning :carbonisation förkomma :perder se, disparer förkommen :perdite; :(avsigkommen) indigente, misere, miserabile, povre, paupere förkonstlad :artificial, affectate, manierate, sophisticate, facticie förkonstling :artificialitate, affectation, manierismo förkoppra :cuprar förkoppring :cuprage -ad3e förkorkad :bot suberisate förkorkning :bot suberisation förkorsa :marcar per un cruce förkorta :abbreviar, (ac)curtar, reducer, condensar; :mat reducer; :~ arbetstiden reducer le durata/duration del labor/del travalio; :~ bråk till gemensam nämnare mat reducer fractiones al mesme denominator; :~ ett snöre accurtar un corda; ~ lidandet abbreviar le suffrentia förkortad :abbreviate, accurtate, reducite, condensate, concise; :språk elliptic; :~ utgåva edition reducite; :i ~ form in forma accurtate/abbreviate/condensate förkortning :abbreviation, abbreviamento, abbreviatura, accurtamento; :mat reduction; :språk abbreviation, contraction; :(av ordslut) apocope; :som avser ~ abbreviative förkortningslista :lista de abbreviationes förkossningshem :casa/clinica de parturition förkovra :(a)meliorar, perfectionar; :~ sig (a)meliorar se, facer progressos; :~ sina kunskaper (a)meliorar su cognoscimentos förkovran :(a)melioration, perfectionamento förkrigsmodell :modello de preguerra förkrigstiden :le preguerra förkristen :prechristian förkroma :chromar förkromning :chromage -ad3e, chromatura förkroppning :arkit cornice, cymatio förkroppsliga :incarnar, personificar; :rel incarnar förkroppsligande :incarnation, personification; :rel incarnation förkrossa :destruer, devastar förkrossad :desperate; :(ångerfull) contrite förkrossande :devastante; :(överväldigande) enorme, imponente, superior; :en ~ majoritet un majoritate superior; :ett ~ nederlag un disfacta complete förkrosselse :despero, desperation, desperantia; :(ånger) contrition förkrympning :(borttvining) deperimento; :med atrophia förkrympt :non developpate/disveloppate, rudimentari; :(missbildad) deforme, deformate, disfigurate, malformate förkultivera :bot precultivar förkultivering :bot precultivation förkultur :arkeol cultura prehistoric förkunna :annunciar, proclamar, professar, enunciar; :rel predicar; :~ evangeliet predicar le evangelio, evangelisar förkunnare :annunciator, proclamator; :rel predicator; :~ av evangeliet predicator del evangelio, evangelisator, evangelista förkunnelse :annuncio, annunciation, proclamation; :rel predication; :~ av evangeliet predication del evangelio, evangelisation förkunskaper :cognoscentias/cognoscimentos fundamental/basic/de base förkvinnliga :effeminar förkvinnligad :effeminate förkvinnligande :effemination förkväva :suffocar, asphyxiar förkvävning :suffocation, asphyxia förkyla :~ sig rheumatisar se, prender frigido, attrappar un catarrho/un rheuma förkyld :bli ~ prender frigido, rheumatisar se, attrappar un catarrho/un rheuma; :vara ~ haber rheumatisate se, haber prendite frigido, haber attrappate un catarrho/un rheuma förkylning :frigido, rheuma, catarrho förkämpe :campion, advocato, defensor, propugnator, protagonista; :en ~ för något un campion/defensor de un cosa förkänning|förkänsla :(el. förkänsla) presentimento, intuition, premonition, flair fr flä:r; :ha en ~ av haber le presentimento/le intuition de, presentir, divinar, flairar -ä- förkärlek :predilection, preferentia, inclination, gusto förkättra :condemnar, reprobar förköp :vendita anticipate, prevendita förköpa :I ~ sig pagar troppo (de) moneta II (köpa i förköp) comprar a prevendita förköpsrätt :derecto de prevendita, option förkörsrätt :derecto de precedentia/de prioritate förladdning :mil borra elastic (inter le pulvere e le carga) förlag :I (bokförlag) casa editorial/de edition; :ekon (rörelsekapital) capital de exploitation II kem receptor/recipiente pro destillatos/distillatos förlaga :texto original; :(förebild) exemplo, modello, monstra, patrono förlagsavtal :contracto inter un autor e un casa editorial förlagsband :bokb ligatura editorial förlagsbevis :ekon recognoscentia de debita, obligation förlagsbokhandel :libreria editorial förlagschef :chef sh- de un casa editorial förlagskapital :ekon capital de exploitation förlagskatalog :catalogo del editiones förlagslån :ekon impresto de capital de exploitation förlagspris :precio editorial förlagsredaktör :editor, redactor editorial förlagsrätt :derecto editorial/de editor, copyright eng kåpirait förlagsverksamhet :edition förlama :paralysar; :fig esturdir, paralysar förlamad :med paralysate, paralytic; :vara helt ~ esser completemente paralysate, haber un paralyse/paralysis total; :vara lättare ~ esser paretic förlamande :paralysante; :fig oppressive, paralysante förlamas :paralysar se, devenir paralysate förlamning :med paralyse, paralysis; :fig paralysation; :dubbelsidig ~ paraplegia; :halvsidig ~ hemiplegia; :lindrig/partiell ~ parese, paresis; :som avser halvsidig ~ hemiplegic; :som avser lindrig/partiell ~ paretic förlanterna :sjö lanterna de/in proa förled :språk prefixo förleda :seducer, tentar, inducer in error, captar förledande :seductive, seductor, tentante förledare :seductor, tentator förlegad :antiquate, perimite, obsolete, vetuste, passate de moda, dismodate förlida :passar förliden :passate förlig :1 sjö ~ mast (belägen i fören) mast anterior/de proa; :~ vind (som blåser från aktern mot fören) vento favorabile/de poppa 2 text ~t tyg (som för sig väl) stoffa que se forma ben förlika :(bilägga) accommodar, regular, arrangiar -d3-; :(försona) appaciar, placar, pacificar, (re)conciliar; :~ sig med någon reconciliar se con un persona, facer pace con un persona; :~s mitter se/poner se de accordo, venir a un accordo, transiger förlikning :(biläggning) accordo, compromisso, accommodamento, accommodation; :(försoning) reconciliation; :(uppgörelse) regulation, regulamento förlikningskommission :commission/comité fr de contentiones/de conflictos, commission de arbitrage -ad3e förlikningsman :accommodator, arbitrator, (re)conciliator, intermediario, mediator, intercessor förlisa :facer naufragio, naufragar; :~ med man och allt perir con tote le equipage -ad3e förlisning :naufragio förlita :~ sig på remitter se/fider se a, contar super förlitan|förlitande :(el. förlitande) confidentia, fiducia, credentia, fide, fidantia förljudande :enligt ~ secundo lo que on dice förljudas :det ~ att le rumor curre que förljugen :mendace förljugenhet :mendacitate förljuva :render plus agradabile, exhilarar förljuvning :exhilaration förlopp :curso, evolution, progression; :(utveckling) curso, evolution, developpamento, disveloppamento, progression, progresso, marcha -sh-; :efter en tids ~ post un certe tempore; :efter några års ~ post alicun annos; :en sjukdoms ~ le curso/evolution de un maladia förlora :(mista) perder; :(bli besegrad) perder; :~ ett fältslag perder un battalia; :~ hoppet perder le sperantia, desperar; :~ i värde perder de su valor; :~ intresset perder le interesse; :~ sig i detaljer perder se in detalios; :~ sitt förstånd perder le ration; :~ synen perder le vista; :~ tålamodet perder le patientia; :~ vikt perder peso, magrir, emaciar se förlorad :perdite; :den ~e sonen bibl le filio/infante prodige; :~e ägg kul ovos poché fr -she; :gå ~ perder se förlorare :perdente, perditor; :dålig ~ mal perditor/jocator; :god ~ bon perditor förlossa :(befria) liberar, delivrar; :med (förlösa) delivrar, assister in le parto, assister un parturiente; :rel salvar, redimer förlossare :liberator; :rel salvator, redemptor förlossning :med parto, parturition, delivrantia; :rel redemption, salvation, salvamento; :som avser ~ med obstetric förlossningsbord :tabula de parto/de parturition förlossningshjälp :med adjuta obstetric, obstetricia förlossningsklinik :clinica de obstetricia/de parturition förlossningskramp :med eclampsia; :som avser ~ eclamptic förlossningsläkare :obstetrico förlossningssal :sala/camera de parturition förlossningssmärtor :dolores de parto/de parturition förlossningstång :forcipe obstetric förlov :permisso; :med ~ sagt si vos/tu lo permitte, excusa me le directura förlova :~ sig fidantiar se (a/con) förlovad :fidantiate; :det ~e landet bibl le terra promittite/de promission; :~ person fidantiato/fidantiata, promisso/promissa, futuro/futura förlovning :fidantiamento förlovningsannons :annuncio de fidantiamento förlovningsbjudning :festa de fidantiamento förlovningsring :anello/anulo de fidantiamento förlupen :passate, perdite; :~ kula balla perdite förlust :perdita; :ekon deficit; :~er mil (antalet döda och sårade) perditas; :gå med ~ resultar in un perdita; :lida ~ sustener un perdita; :som avser ~ ekon deficitari; :sälja med ~ vender a/con perdita; :åsamka någon en ~ infliger/causar un perdita a un persona; :återhämta sig efter en ~ recuperar se de un perdita förlusta :~ sig amusar se, distraher se, diverter se förlustbringande :que causa/ha perditas, deficitari förlustelse :amusamento, recreation, placer, distraction, divertimento, diversion, intertenimento förlustelseställe :local de divertimento/de distraction/de intertenimento förlustig :gå ~ perder förlustkonto :conto deficitari/de perditas förlustlista :mil communicato del perditas/del mortos förlustpost :ekon sector/producto/activitate deficitari förlustsiffra :mil numero de perditas förlyfta :~ sig dislocar se sublevante förlägen :timide, embarassate, pudente, verecunde, vergoniose; :bli ~ esser embarassate; :göra ~ embarassar förlägenhet :timiditate, cunfusion, verecundia; :(brydsam situation) embarasso; :bringa i ~ embarassar förlägga :(placera) placiar, mitter, poner, (col)locar; :(flytta) displaciar, dislocar; :(inte veta var man lagt) perder, misplaciar; :(utge) editar, eder, publicar; :ekon financiar; :~ böcker editar/publicar libros; :~ sina glasögon misplaciar/perder su berillos; :handlingen är förlagd till medeltidens Europa le action ha loco in le Europa medieval förläggare :(utgivare) editor, publicator; :ekon procurator/imprestator de capital de exploitation förläggarrörelse :interprisa editorial förläggarverksamhet :edition förläggning :mil campo, campamento, quartiero, guarnition, garnison fr -så) förläna :dar, prestar, attribuer, conceder, accordar, conferer, impartir; :(rättighet) conceder; :(titel) conferer; :hist infeudar förlänare :prestator förlänga :(i rum) augmentar le longor de, prolongar, allongar, elongar, continuar; :(i tid) augmentar le durata/duration de, prolongar, prorogar; :(förnya) renovar; :~ en kredit/en växel renovar un credito/un effecto; :~ ett kontrakt renovar un contracto; :~ ett mandat prorogar un mandato; ~ ett pass prolongar/renovar un passa-porto; :~ ett vapenstillestånd prolongar un tregua; :~ i det oändliga eternisar förlängning :augmento del longor/del durata/del duration, allongamento, elongamento, prolongamento, prolongation, prorogation, renovation förlängningsbar :prolongabile, prorogabile, renovabile förlängningssladd :el (cordon) prolongator förläning :attribution, dono, prestation; :hist infeudation förläsa :~ sig leger/studiar troppo intensemente förläst :qui ha studiate troppo intensemente; :(världsfrånvänd) alien al mundo förlångsammad :decelerate, relentate; :~ puls pulso relentate förlåt :cortina, portiera, velo förlåta :pardonar, excusar, disculpar; :(ge amnesti) amnestiar; :rel absolver; :förlåt! pardono!, excusa me! förlåtelse :pardono; :rel absolution, remission, gratia, venia; :be om ~ för peter pardono pro; :syndernas ~ pardono/absolution/remission del peccatos förlåtlig :pardonabile, excusabile, remissibile, venial förlöjliga :render ridicule, ridiculisar, irrider, derider, ludificar förlöpa :(förflyta) passar; :(fortgå) developpar, disveloppar, continuar, marchar -sh-; :(lämna i sticket) abandonar; :allt förlöpte väl toto marchava ben; :ett år hade förlupit il habeva passate un anno; ~ hustru och barn abandonar su marita e le infantes; :~ sig (överila sig) ager con precipitation/sin reflecter; :(förgå sig) conducer se/comportar se incorrectemente förlöpare :(i ett hästspann) cavallo anterior förlöpning :gaffe förlösa :liberar, delivrar; :med delivrar, assister un parturiente, assister in le parto; :rel salvar, redimer; :det ~nde ordet le parola salvator/de salvation förlösare :liberator, delivrator; :med delivrator; :rel salvator, redemptor förlösning :redemption, delivrantia; :med delivrantia; :rel salvamento, salvation, redemption förmak :salon; :anat auricula del corde förman :prime obrero, chef sh- de equipa förmana :admonestar, (ad)moner, exhortar, sermonisar; :(uppfordrande) objurgar förmanande :(ad)monitori, hortative, exhortatori förmanare :(ad)monitor, exhortator förmaning :remonstrantia, admonestation, (ad)monition, exhortation; :(uppfordran) objurgation förmaningsord|förmaningstal :(el. förmaningstal) parolas (ad)monitori förmanliga :biol virilisar förmedla :communicar, transmitter, passar; :(få till stånd) realisar, effectuar; :(fungera som mellanhand) (inter)mediar, servir de intermediario, arbitrar; :~ en försäljning realisar un vendita; :~ ett budskap transmitter un message -ad3e; :~ ett köp effectuar un compra förmedlare :intermediario, mediator, arbitrator förmedling :transmission, transferentia, mediation; :(institution) agentia de mediation; :som avser ~ mediator förmedlingsbyrå :agentia de mediation förmena :1 (neka, förvägra) denegar; :(hindra) impedir; :2 (anse) presumer, opinar; :(vidmakthålla) mantener förmenande :presumption, opinion; :enligt mitt ~ secundo/in mi opinion förment :pretendite, pretense, supposticie; :jur putative; :en ~ arvinge un herede pretendite/putative; :en ~ rättighet un derecto putative förmer :plus bon, melior, superior förmera :~ sig reproducer se, accrescer, multiplicar se; :(hastigt) proliferar förmeras :reproducer se, accrescer, multiplicar se; :(hastigt) proliferar förmering :reproduction, propagation; :biol reproduction; :~ genom delning biol scissiparitate; :som avser ~ reproductor förmiddag :matino, alba, matutino, matinata; :i ~s iste matino; :om ~arna ante meridie, in matino; :som avser ~en antemeridian förmildra :alleviar, attenuar, mitigar, moderar, temperar förmildrande :attenuante, mitigante; :anföra ~ omständigheter invocar circumstantias attenuante/mitigante; :~ uttryck euphemismo förminska :(till storleken) reducer, miniaturisar; :(till antalet) reducer, (di)minuer, minorar; :~s remitter, decrescer, magrir; :i ~d skala a scala reducite förminskning :(i storlek) diminution, decrescentia, decrescimento, miniaturisation, reduction; :(i antal) regression, diminution, decrescentia, decrescimento, minoration; :i ~ in miniatura; :skalenlig ~ diminution secundo le scala förminskningsbar :reducibile; :ej ~ irreducibile förminskningssord :språk diminutivo förmoda :supponer, presumer, conjicer, conjecturar, creder probabile, imaginar; :låta ~ facer supponer förmodad :conjectural, putative, hypothetic förmodan :supposition, presumption, conjectura, prevision; :mot all ~ contra tote le previsiones förmodlig :probabile, presumptive, presumibile förmodligen :probabilemente förmultna :putre(face)r se, putrescer, decomponer se förmultning :putrefaction, putrescentia, decomposition förmultningsprocess :(processo de) putrefaction/de decomposition förmyndaraktig :fig paternalista, paternalistic förmyndare :jur tutor, curator; :som avser ~ tutelari; :vara ~ för esser le tutor de, tutorar förmyndarmentalitet :fig paternalismo förmyndarregering :regentia förmyndarskap :jur tutela, tutoria, curatela; :fig paternalismo; :ha ~ över esser le tutor de, tutorar; :person under ~ infante de tutela; :(kvinnlig) pupilla; :(manlig) pupillo; :stå under ~ esser sub tutela; :ställas under ~ esser ponite sub tutela förmynderi :fig paternalismo; :jur tutela, tutoria, curatela förmäla :I (gifta) maritar, spo(n)sar; :~ sig maritar se, spo(n)sar se ~ sig med maritar, spo(n)sar II (berätta) contar, narrar förmälning :maritage -ad3e, matrimonio, nuptias pl förmänskliga :humanisar förmärka :notar, observar förmäten :arrogante, presumptuose, pretentiose, gloriose, superbe förmätenhet :arrogantia, presumption, pretension, pretention förmå :(kunna) poter, esser capabile de; :(påverka) persuader, incitar, convincer, inducer; :(tvinga) obligar, fortiar; :~ sig till att göra fortiar se a facer förmåga :(kunnande) poter, fortia, capacitate, potentia; :(person) homine talentose, talento; :fys potentia; :bidra allt efter ~ contribuer secundo su possibilitates; :efter bästa ~ al limite de su poter; :övergå någons ~ superpassar le fortias de un persona, esser superior al fortias de un persona förmån :avantage -ad3e, privilegio, favor; :ha ~en att haber le privilegio de, gauder del privilegio de; :sociala ~er servicios/securitate social; :till ~ för al favor de förmånlig :avantagiose -d3-, favorabile; :ett ~t pris un precio avantagiose; :~a villkor conditiones avantagiose/favorabile; :så ~t som möjligt le plus avantagiosemente possibile förmånsberättigad :beneficiari förmånserbjudande :offerta special förmånspris :precio special/avantagiose -d3- förmånsrätt :jur derecto de prioritate förmånstagare :jur beneficiario förmögen :(rik) opulente, fortunate, ric, prospere; :(kapabel) in stato de; :vara ~ till att poter, esser in stato de, haber le possibilitate de förmögenhet :(kapitaltillgångar) capital, fortuna, benes, medios, substantia, activo; :(förmåga) potentia, facultate, capacitate förmögenhetsbeskattning :imposto super le capital/le fortuna personal förmögenhetsbrott :jur crimine contra proprietate förmögenhetsrätt :jur derecto de proprietate förmögenhetsskatt :imposto super le capital/le fortuna personal förmörka :privar de luce/de lumine, obscurar, offuscar; :astron eclipsar; :~s devenir obscur, obscurar se; :astron eclipsar se, occultar se; :fig esser obnubilate förmörkelse :obscuration, offuscation; :astron eclipse, eclipsis, obscuration, occultation förna :(fjolårsgräs) herba del anno passate; :(översta lagret i jordmån) strato humic/de terra vegetal/de humus lat förnagla :(en kanon) mil inclavar förnamn :prenomine, nomine baptismal/de baptismo förnatt :prime horas/parte del nocte förnedra :humiliar, mortificar, abassar, degradar förnedrande :humiliante, mortificante, abassante, degradante förnedring :humiliation, mortification, abassamento, degradation; :utsättas för ~ esser humiliate förneka :(bestrida) (de)negar, renegar, dismentir; :(avsvära sig) renegar, abnegar, repudiar; :~ Gud renegar Deo; :~ sig själv abnegar se, facer abnegation de se ipse; :~ sin tro abnegar su religion; :~ sitt ursprung renegar su origine; :han ~r sig aldrig ille es sempre le mesme (stupido); :man kan inte ~ att on non pote negar que förnekare :rel renegato, atheista, atheo förnekelse :renegamento, abnegation, repudiation förnickla :recoperir de nickel, nickelar förnickling :nickelage -ad3e, nickelatura förnimbar :perceptibile, sensibile, observabile, discernibile; :(siktbar) visibile; :(hörbar) audibile förnimbarhet :perceptibilitate, sensibilitate, observabilitate, discernibilitate förnimma :(ap)perciper, sensar, sentir, observar, discerner, constatar, notar förnimmelse :perception, sensation, sentimento; :få/ha en ~ av sentir förning :alimentos apportate (como dono) förnorska :norvegianisar förnorskning :norvegianisation förnuft :ration, rationabilitate, prudentia, intellecto; :sunt ~ bon senso, senso commun förnuftig :rational, rationabile, logic, sensate, judiciose förnuftighet :rationalitate förnuftsenlig :rational, rationabile, logic förnuftsmässig :rational, rationabile, logic förnuftsmässighet :ration, rationabilitate förnuftsresonnemang :rationamento; :föra ett ~ rationar förnuftsskäl :motivo rational förnuftsstridig :irrational, irrationabile, disrationabile förnuftstro :rationalismo förnuftsvidrig :irrational, disrationabile, absurde förnuftsäktenskap :matrimonio/maritage -ad3e de ration/de convenientia förnumstig :pretensemente sensate förnumstighet :senso pretense förnya :(göra ny) renovar, modernisar, rehabilitar, innovar; :(upprepa) facer de novo, refacer, repeter, (re)iterar; :(ge ny kraft) renovar, regenerar, revitalisar, revigorar; :~ ett kontrakt (re)novar un contracto; :~ ett recept iterar un recepta; :~d prövning proba/prova reiterate; :med ~d kraft con fortia/vigor renovate förnyande :regenerative, regeneratori, innovator förnyare :(in)novator, renovator, modernisator, reformator förnybar :renovabile förnyelse :(modernisering) renovation, modernisation, rehabilitation, innovation; :(upprepning) repetition, (re)iteration, reprisa förnyelsebar :renovabile förnyelseprocess :processo de renovation förnyelseverk :labor/travalio de renovation förnäm :(av hög börd) distinguite, nobile, notabile, aristocratic, eminente, respectabile; :(av hög kvalitet) exclusive, de qualitate, de alte rango, gentil, elegante, generose, grande; :(viktig) importante, prominente, essential, principal, capital; :den ~a världen le mundo distinguite/notabile, high life eng laif förnämhet :distinction, nobilitate, elegantia, eminentia, exclusivitate förnämitet :distinction, prominentia, eminentia; :(person) homine nobile/de qualitate förnämlig :(utsökt) eminente, excellente förnämligast :(framför allt) essentialmente, principalmente, primarimente, specialmente, particularmente, super toto förnämst :(främst) principal, cardinal förnär :göra någon något ~ causar damno a/damnificar un persona; :inte göra en fluga ~ non facer mal a un musca förnärma :offender, insultar, injuriar, humiliar, mortificar, ultragiar -d3-, affrontar, piccar, disobligar; :person som ~r insultator förnärmad :offendite; :bli ~ piccar se, offender se; :känna sig/vara ~ över resentir förnärmelse :offensa, injuria, insulto, humiliation, mortification, ultrage -ad3e, affronto, affrontamento, picca, contumelia; :uppfatta som en ~ resentir förnödenheter :material, equipamento, utensiles, fornituras förnödenhetsartikel :articulo de prime necessitate förnöja :amusar, diverter, distraher, intertener förnöjd :contente, satisfacte; :(glad) gaudiose, allegre förnöjelse :amusamento, diversion, distraction, intertenimento, delectation, delicia, delecto, agradamento, divertimento; :(tillfredsställelse) satisfaction, contentamento, contento förnöjsam :modeste, frugal; :(förnöjd) contente, satisfacte förnöjsamhet :modestia, frugalitate; :(tillfredsställelse) satisfaction, contentamento, contento förnöta :dilapidar, dissipar; :~ sin tid perder su tempore förolyckande :accidente mortal; :(med samfärdsmedel) collision; :(med fartyg) naufragio förolyckas :(om person) haber un accidente mortal, esser le victima de un accidente, esser occidite in un accidente; :(om samfärdsmedel) haber un collision, collider; :(om fartyg) naufragar förolämpa :offender, insultar, affrontar, ultragiar -d3-, diffamar, piccar, facer un affronto a; :känna sig ~ d sentir se offendite; :person som ~r insultator, offensor, offenditor, diffamator, injurator, affrontator förolämpande :insultante, offensive, offendente, diffamatori, injuriante, injuriose, injuriator, ultragiose -d3- förolämpning :offensa, injuria, insulto, ultrage -ad3e, picca, affronto, affrontamento förord :prefacio, prologo, introduction, proemio; :skriva ett ~ scriber le prefacio/le prologo, prefaciar, prolog(is)ar förorda :recommendar, preconisar; :~ någon till en befattning recommendar un persona pro un posto/un function/un empleo förordna :(utse) appunctar, (de)nominar, designar, constituer; :(ordinera) prescriber, ordinar; :(utfärda bestämmelse) decretar, ordinar, prescriber, dictar, constituer, statuer, injunger förordnad :regulamentari förordnande :(antällning) nomination, designation, appunctation, appunctamento; :(benämning) denomination förordnandetid :tempore de nomination förordning :statuto, regulamento, decreto, ordinantia förorena :macular, polluer, contaminar; :~t vatten aqua contaminate förorening :maculation, pollution, contamination; :avlägsna ~ar discontaminar förorsaka :causar, occasionar, originar, provocar, producer, ingenerar förort :suburbio; :som avser ~ suburban förortsbefolkning :population suburban förortsbo :habitante de un suburbio förortståg :järnv ferrovia/traino suburban förorätta :offender, insultar, injuriar, ultragiar -d3- förpacka :imballar, inveloppar, impaccar, impacchettar förpackare :imballator, impaccator förpackning :imballage -ad3e, inveloppe; :(handling) imballage förpackningskostnad :costos pl de imballage -ad3e förpackningsmaskin :imballator förpackningsmaterial :material de imballage -ad3e förpakta :hist arrentar förpaktare :hist tenente, colono, locatorio förpaktning :hist tenentia; :som avser ~ locative förpanta :hist pignorar förpantning :hist pignoration förpassa :(skicka iväg) (e)mitter, expedir; :(utvisa) deportar; :~ sig iväg retirar se, partir förpassning :(utvisning) deportation förpatrull :mil patrulia de recognoscentia förpesta :appestar, infectar, contaminar; :fig guastar förpestande :pestilente, pestilential, fetide, mephitic; :~ stank mephitismo förpestning :infection förpinad :tormentate, torturate förplikta :obligar, compeller, constringer; :adelskap ~r noblesse oblige fr åbli:3; :~ någon till att göra något obligar un persona a facer un cosa; :~ sig contactar/contraher obligationes; :vara ~d att esser obligate a förpliktelse :obligation; :befria någon från sina ~r exonerar/exemptar/discargar/relevar/disligar un persona de su obligationes; :undandra sig sina ~r subtraher se a su obligationes; :utan ~ sin obligation förpliktiga :obligar förpliktigande :obligatori, obligante förpläga :regalar, tractar, banchettar; :(överdådigt) festear förplägnad|förplägning :(el. förplägning) regalo, regalamento, tractamento förpollettera :deponer/depositar in avantia förpollettering :deposito in avantia förpost :mil posto avantiate, avantiata, picchetto förpostfäktning :mil combatto de postos avantiate, scaramucia förpricka :marcar per un puncto/per punctos förprogrammera :data (pre)programmar förpubertet :prepubertate förpuppa :~ sig zool transformar se/cambiar se in chrysalide/in pupa, chrysalidar se förpuppas :zool transformar se/cambiar se in chrysalide/in pupa, chrysalidar se förpuppning :zool transformation/cambiamento in chrysalide/in pupa förpuppningshylsa :zool chrysalide, cocon fr kåkå) förr :(förut) anteriormente, previemente, antea, avante; :(fordom) olim, anteriormente, in altere tempores; :(tidigare) avante, anteriormente; :(hellre) plus tosto; :~ eller senare tosto o tarde; :~ i tiden in tempores passate; :ju ~ desto bättre le plus tosto serea melior förra :(första av två) prime; :(föregående) anterior, precedente, passate, previe, ultime; :~ veckan le septimana passate; hans ~ roman su roman anterior, su previe roman; :under ~ delen av 1900-talet in le prime tempore del vigesime/vintesime seculo förresten|för resten|resten :(el. för resten) del resto, cetero förrevolutionär :adj prerevolutionari förrförra :~ söndagen le dominica ante le/previe al dominica passate förrgår :i ~ anteheri förriddare :cavalleros precedente/in avante förringa :minuspreciar, disestimar, disdignar, depreciar, dispreciar, contemner förringande :depreciative, depreciatori, dispreciative, dispreciante, disdignose; :~ yttrande/åsikt minusprecio, disestima, disdigno, contempto, depreciation, dispreciation förrinna :(om tid) passar förromantik :litt preromanti(ci)smo; :företrädare för ~en preromantico förromantisk :litt preromantic förrum :antecamera förruttna :putre(face)r se, putrescer, decomponer se förruttnelse :putrefaction, putrescentia, decomposition förruttnelseprocess :processo de putrefaction/de decomposition, putrefaction, putrescentia, decomposition förrycka :dislocar, displaciar, disturbar förryckt :folle, lunatic, insensate, demente, maniac, paranoide, vesanic; :bli ~ affollar se; :göra ~ affollar förrykthet :paranoia förrymd :~ fånge prisionero escap(p)ate/evadite; :~ soldat desertor förryska :russificar förryskning :russification förrädare :traitor förräderi :traition; :(trolöshet) traition, perfidia, disloyalitate förrädisk :perfide, perfidiose; :(farlig) periculose; :(lömsk) insidiose; :~ is glacie periculose; :~ sjukdom morbo insidiose förrän :ante que förränta :~ sig ekon dar/producer interesse förräntning :rentabilitate förrätt :kul prime platto, entrée fr a)tre, hors-d’œuvre fr årdœvr förrätta :executar, exequer, effectuar, facer, realisar; :~ gudstjänst celebrar servicio divin; :~ val votar; :~ vigsel contraher/contractar un matrimonio/un maritage -ad3e, maritar, spo(n)sar förrättare :functionario förrättning :competentia professional, exercitio de un/de su function; :(funktion) function förrättningsman :functionario förråa :render rude/bestial, brutalisar, imbrutir, vulgarisar, incanaliar förråande :imbrutiente; :~ handling/utveckling imbrutimento förråd :provision, stock eng, reserva förråda :trair; :(ange) denunciar; :(avslöja) disvelar, revelar förrådsbod :dispensa förrådsfartyg :nave (de) dispensa förrådshus :deposito förrådskammare :dispensa; :sjö cambusa förrådskällare :dispensa, cellario a/de provisiones förrådsrum :dispensa; :sjö cambusa förrådsutrymme :dispensa; :sjö cambusa försagd :timide, verecunde, pudente, diffidente; :göra ~ intimidar försagdhet :timiditate, verecundia, diffidentia försaka :privar se de, renunciar a; :(umbära) esser private de, carer de, indiger de försakelse :privation, renunciation; :(umbärande) carentia, privation, sacrificio; :underkasta sig ~r imponer se/facer sacrificios försal :arkit vestibulo försalong :sjö salon in le proa församla :reunir, (re)assemblar, junger, colliger, congregar; :~ sig, ~s congregar se, reunir se, convenir, concurrer församling :reunion, assemblea, convention, conferentia, congregation, congresso; :rel (kyrkoförsamling) parochia; :(konvent) synodo; :som avser ~ congregational; :rel parochial, parochian församlingsblad :bulletin parochial församlingsbo :parochiano församlingsbok :libro del parochianos församlingsfrihet :libertate de reunion församlingshem|församlingshus :(el. församlingshus) casa/domo parochial församlingsliggare :supplemento al libro del parochianos församlingsmedlem :parochiano församlingspräst :parocho församlingsregister :registro de cartas computerisate del parochianos förse :provider, fornir, munir, equipar, subministrar; :~ sig provider se; :(ta för sig) servir se; :(förgapa sig) reguardar/mirar con admiration, infatuar se förseelse :delicto, transpasso, infraction, infringimento, transgression, contravention; :(mindre) peccadilio, peccatilio försegel :sjö vela de proa, trinchetto försegla :sigillar, apponer le sigillos försegling :sigillatura, sigillamento, apposition del sigillos; :bryta ~en rumper le sigillos försena :(re)lentar, retardar, decelerar, arretrar; :tåget är 10 minuter ~t le traino ha 10 minutas de retardo försening :retardo, retardation, retardamento, lentamento, deceleration, dilation, (de)mora; :en timmes ~ retardo de un hora försiggå :haber loco, evenir, occurrer, advenir, realisar se, effectuar se försigkommen :avantiate, precoce försigkommenhet :precocitate, prematuritate försiktig :prudente, prudential, caute, circumspecte, avisate försiktighet :prudentia, precaution, cautela, circumspection försiktighetsmått :mesura de prudentia försiktighetsskäl :av ~ per prudentia/precaution försiktighetsåtgärd :mesura de prudentia försiktigtvis :per prudentia/precaution försilvra :(in)argentar, placar/coperir de argento försilvrare :(in)argentator försilvring :(in)argentura försinka :(re)lentar, retardar, decelerar, arretrar försinkning :retardo, retardation, retardamento, (de)mora, deceleration, dilation, lentamento; :en timmes ~ retardo de un hora försinnliga :symbolisar försitta :dilapidar, dissipar; :~ tiden perder su tempore; :~ tillfället perder le occasion försjunka :fig absorber se försjunken :fig absorbite; :vara ~ i tankar esser absorbite in su pensatas/in su pensamentos försjunkenhet :absorbentia, absorption, contemplation förskaffa :dar, procurar, fornir, munir, suppler, provider, subministrar; :vad ~r mig nöjet/äran? a que debe io le placer/le honor? förskansa :mil fortificar; :~ sig fortificar se, barricadar se förskansning :mil (handling) fortification; :(resultat) fortification, barricada, retirada, parapetto förskepp :sjö proa, parte anterior del nave förskiffrad :geol schistose sk-; :~ bergart schisto sk- förskiffring :geol schistositate sk- förskingra :pecular förskingrare :peculator förskingring :peculato; :(spridning, utdrivning) dispersion; :det judiska folkets ~ le dispersion del populo judee, le diaspora; :svenskar i ~en svedeses dispergite förskinn :avantal de corio förskjuta :(rubba) displaciar, mover, cambiar de loco; :(stöta ifrån sig) repugnar, rejectar, repeller, repulsar; :(inte längre kännas vid) repudiar; :(förskottera) avantiar, pagar in avantia; :~ sig sjö (om last) displaciar se, dislocar se, glissar förskjutning :displaciamento, dislocation; :(bortstötning) repudiation, repudio; :sjö (av last) displaciamento, dislocation förskola :schola materne/pro juvene infantes förskolelärare :maestra/maestro de un schola materne/pro juvene infantes förskoleseminarium :seminario pro formation de maestras/maestros de scholas materne förskoleålder :etate de quatro a sex annos förskona :sparniar, exemptar, eximer; :~ mig från detta dravel! sparnia me iste nonsenso!; :~ någon från något sparniar un cosa a un persona förskoning :exemption; :utan ~ sin pardono/mercede förskott :avantia, paga(mento) anticipate; :betala i ~ anticipar un pagamento; :i ~ in avantia, anticipatemente; :ta ut i ~ anticipar förskottera :anticipar förskottering :avantia förskottsbetala :anticipar un pagamento förskottsbetalning :pagamento anticipate/in avantia; :jur arrha förskottsvis :betala ~ pagar in avantia, anticipar un pagamento förskriva :jur lassar per testamento, legar; :~ sig från (härstamma från) venir de, esser originari de; :~ sig/sin själ åt djävulen vender le/su anima al diabolo förskrivning :ekon recognoscentia de debita, obligation förskräcka :infunder/causar terror, espaventar, terrer, terrificar, intimidar; :~s haber pavor, espaventar se förskräckelse :pavor, espavento, terror; :injaga ~ infunder/causar terror, terrer, terrificar, intimidar, espaventar förskräcklig :terribile, terrific, detestabile, atroce, abominabile, (ab)horribile, horrende, horrific, tremende, espaventabile; :(som allmänt förstärkningsord) multo, extrememente förskräcklighet :terror, horror, atrocitate, horribilitate, horriditate förskräckt :espaventate, terrificate, intimidate förskräckthet :espavento, terror, horror, intimidation förskrämd :anxie, anxiose, angustiose, pavide, timorose förskrämdhet :anxietate, angustia, timor förskuren :kul (om alkoholhaltig dryck) mixte con un altere sorta (sovente inferior) förskylla :(vara skuld till) esser culpabile de; :(förtjäna) meritar förskyllan :utan egen ~ sin proprie culpa o merito förskämd :corrupte, vitiate, putrefacte, putrite, deteriorate; :(härsken) rancide; :bli ~ putre(face)r se, putrescer, decomponer se förskämdhet :putrefaction, putrescentia, decomposition; :(härskenhet) ranciditate förskära :kul (vin/sprit) miscer con un sorta inferior förskärare :cultello pro trenchar -sh- förskärning :kul (av vin/sprit) (le) miscer con un sorta inferior försköna :imbellir, guarnir, (ad)ornar, decorar, ornamentar, para(menta)r ~nde omskrivning euphemismo försköning :imbellimento, guarnimento, ornamentation, adornamento, decoration, paramento förslag :I proposition, proponimento; :pol motion; :anta ett ~ approbar/acceptar un proposition; :förkasta ett ~ repeller/repulsar/rejectar un proposition; :göra någon ett skamligt ~ facer un proposition dishoneste a un persona; :komma med ett ~ facer un proposition, proponer; :lägga fram ett ~ presentar un proposition II mus ornamento melodic que precede le tono principal; :kort ~ acciaccatura it atsha-; :långt ~ appoggiatura it -d3- förslagen :astute, artificiose förslagenhet :astutia, artificio förslagsrum :komma i första ~met esser le prime nomine a un lista de candidatos förslagsställare :proponitor förslagsvis :per exemplo, exempli gratia (e.g.) lat förslappa :distender, (re)laxar, disserrar; :~s distender se, (re)laxar se, amollir se; :(om resår) distender se förslappning :distension, relaxamento, relaxation, amollimento; :(hos resår) distension förslava :submitter, subjugar, opprimer, reducer al sclavitude förslavning :submission, subjugation, oppression; :tillstånd av ~ sclavitude, servitude, jugo förslita :guastar per le uso, deteriorar försliten :guastate per le uso, deteriorate förslitning :deterioration förslummas :cader in decadentia/in ruina(s), converter se in un ruina/in ruinas, decader förslumning :decadentia, conversion in un ruina/in ruinas försluta :clauder; :(försegla) sigillar förslutning :clausura; :(försegling) sigillo förslå :bastar, sufficer, esser sufficiente förslöa :render torpide/apathic, hebetar, imbrutir; :~s imbrutir se, devenir torpide/apathic förslöad :indolente, inerte, somnolente, phlegmatic, torpide, apathic; :förslöat tillstånd hebetude, imbrutimento förslösa :guastar, dilapidar, dispender, dissipar, prodigar, profunder; :~ sitt arv dissipar/dilapidar su hereditage -ad3e förslösning :dilapidation, dissipation, prodigalitate, profusion försmak :antegusto, monstra; :få en ~ av reciper un monstra de; :ge en ~ av dar un antegusto de försmädlig :contumeliose, injuriose, insultante, ignominiose, opprobriose, infamante, humiliante, ultragiose -d3-; :(förtretlig) enoiose, fatal, vexatori försmädlighet :calumnia, calumniation, contumelia, diffamation, opprobrio, injuria, insulto, affronto, ignominia, ultrage -ad3e; :(förtretlighet) fatalitate försmäkta :languer; :~ av törst morir de sete; :~ i fängelse languer in un prision försmå :(avvisa) refusar, rejectar, repulsar; :(ringakta) disdignar, minuspreciar försmående :(avvisande) refusa; :(ringaktning) disdigno, minusprecio försnilla :pecular försnillare :peculator försnillning :peculato försoffa :render torpide, hebetar, imbrutir; :~s imbrutir se, devenir torpide försoffad :torpide försoffning :torpiditate, hebetude, imbrutimento försommar :comencio/prime parte del estate försona :(re)conciliar, appaciar, placar, pacificar; :rel (re)conciliar, propitiar, expiar; :~ sig med ett förhållande resignar se a un situation; :~s reconciliar se; :Jesus Kristus har ~t människornas synder Jesus Christo ha expiate le peccatos del homines försonande :conciliante, conciliative, (re)conciliatori, placatori; :rel expiatori försonare :(re)conciliator; :rel propitiator försoning :appaciamento, (re)conciliation, placation; :rel (re)conciliation, propitiation, expiation försoningsdöd :morte expiatori/propitiatori försoningsoffer :sacrificio/offerenda expiatori försoningsprocedur :procedura conciliatori/de (re)conciliation försoningsrit :rito propitiatori försoningsteori :doctrina de Redemption försoningsverk :obra expiatori försonlig :accordabile, (re)conciliabile, (re)conciliative, (re)conciliatori, placabile, tolerante, propitie; :göra ~t stämd propitiar försonlighet :spirito de (re)conciliation försorg :(åtgärd) mediation, intervention, intercession, interposition, intromission; :(omsorg) cura, providentia; :dra ~ om prender le cura de, occupar se de, curar; :genom Guds ~ per providentia divin/de Deo; :genom någons ~ per mediation de un persona försova :~ sig dormir troppo longemente, eveliar se troppo tarde förspel :prologo, introduction, preludio; :(sexuellt) joco amorose; :mus preludio; :krigets ~ le preludio del guerra; :samlagets ~ le joco amorose ante le coito; :spela ett ~ mus preludiar förspilla :dilapidar, dispender, dissipar, perder, guastar; :ett förspillt liv un vita guastate; :~ ett arv dilapidar un hereditage -ad3e; :~ tiden perder/dissipar su tempore; :förspilld energi energia dissipate/guastate försprång :avantia; :få ett ~ prender un avantia; :ha ett ~ haber un avantia; :inhämta ett ~ attinger; :(gå om) passar förspänd :(om häst) attachate -sh-; :ha det väl förspänt fig viver in bon circumstantias förspörja :apprender, venir a saper, audir först :primo, in prime loco; :(inte förrän) solo, solmente; :~ efter lång tid solmente post longe tempore; :~ nu solmente ora; :~ och främst super toto, primemente, primarimente, per excellentia; :~ som sist in omne/tote caso; :komma ~ i mål esser le prime a passar le linea de arrivata; :stå ~ i kön esser in prime fila/rango; :stå ~ på listan esser al summitate del lista, aperir le lista första :prime, primari, primitive, initial, initiative, elementari; :den ~ i varje månad le die un de cata mense; :Elisabeth I Elisabeth Prima; :från ~ början/~ stund del principo; :för det ~ pro primo, primarimente, in prime loco; :för ~ gången pro le prime vice; :~ bästa qualcunque; :~ förband med banda provisori; :~ förberedande (i skola) le (prime) classe elementari; :~ hjälpen med (le) prime succurso; :~ kammaren pol le senato; :~ mage zool (våm) rumine; :~ person singularis språk prime persona del singular; :~ stadiet le stadio initial; :~ söndagen i fastan quadragesima; :~ världskriget le prime guerra mundial; :gå i ~ klass frequentar le prime classe; :vid ~ ögonkastet a prime vista förstabas :mus prime basso förstad :suburbio; :som avser ~ suburban förstadagsbrev :inveloppe del prime die de emission förstadium :stadio preliminar/previe, prime stadio; :biol prophase förstadsbefolkning :population suburban förstadsbo :habitante de un suburbio förstafiol :mus prime violino förstagradsekvation :mat equation linear/de prime grado förstagångsfödande :med primipare förstagångsföderska :med primipara förstagångsförbrytare :persona qui committe un delicto/un crimine pro le prime vice förstagångsväljare :elector/votante/votator nove förstahands-|förstahands :de prime mano förstahandsuppgift :information de prime mano förstakammarledamot :pol senator förstaklassare :discipulo/scholar/alumno del prime classe förstaklassbiljett :billet de prime classe förstaklasshotell :hotel de prime categoria förstaklassig :de/in prime ordine, optime förstaklasskupé|förstaklasskupe :compartimento de prime classe förstakorrektur :tryck prime proba förstamajblomma :flor de Prime Maio förstamajdemonstration :demonstration de Prime Maio förstamajtåg :procession de Prime Maio förstaplacering :sport in prime loco, primo förstapristagare :laureato del prime premio, premiato del prime precio förstarangs-|förstarangs :de prime ordine, optime förstareserv :sport prime reimplaciante/substituto förstasida :prime pagina förstasidesnyhet :nova sensational förstatenor :mus prime tenor förstatliga :socialisar, nationalisar förstaupplaga :prime edition, edition principe, editio princeps lat förstautgåva :prime edition, edition principe, editio princeps lat förstavelse :språk prefixo förste :prime; :den ~ i rang le principe; :Karl I Carolo Primo förstebas :mus prime basso förstebibliotekarie :prime bibliothecario försteg :(försprång) avantia; :(företräde) prioritate, precedentia, preferentia; :(prioritet) prioritate, precedentia, preferentia, preeminentia, primatia förstelna :devenir rigide, rigidir se, rigidificar se; :fig immobilisar se, stagnar förstelning :rigiditate; :fig immobilisation, immobilismo, immobilitate förstena :converter in petra, petrificar, fossilisar; :geol lapidificar; :fig indurar förstenad :petrific, petrificate, fossile, fossilisate, lapidific, lapidescente förstenas :converter se in petra, petrificar se, fossilisar se; :geol lapidificar se; :fig indurar se förstening :(förlopp) fossilisation, petrification; :geol lapidification, lapidescentia; :(fossil) fossile; :(av fisk) ichthyolitho; :med formation de calculos, lithiase, lithiasis förstfödd :I adj primogenite II s primogenito förstföddhet :primogenitura förstföderska :primipara förstfödslorätt :derecto del primogenito, primogenitura; :sälja sin ~ för en grynvälling bibl vender su primogenitura pro un platto de lentes förstklassig :de prime classe/categoria förstkommande :proxime, (sub)sequente förstlingsverk :obra/opus lat primari förstnämnd :ille förstocka :indurar; :~ sig indurar se förstockad :indurate, impenitente, incorrigibile, incurabile, inveterate förstockas :indurar se förstockelse :incorrigibilitate, impenitentia förstone :i ~ in le principio, initialmente förstoppad :constipate förstoppande :verka ~ constipar förstoppning :med constipation, obliteration, obstruction, occlusion förstora :aggrandir, allargar, ampli(fic)ar, extender, incrementar förstorande :språk augmentative förstoring :aggrandimento, amplification förstoringsapparat :foto aggranditor, amplificator förstoringsglas :lente de aggrandimento, magnificator förstrecka :marcar per un tracto försträcka :dar, fornir, procurar, prestar, suppler (de); :~ någon ett lån dar/conceder/consentir un presto a un persona försträckning :dono, prestation försträva :tekn appoiar, supportar, sustener försträvning :tekn sustenimento förströ :distraher, diverter, amusar, intertener, recrear förströdd :distracte; :göra ~ distraher förströddhet :distraction, manco de attention förströelse :distraction, diversion, divertimento, amusamento, intertenimento, recreation, passa-tempore förströelselitteratur|förströelseläsning :(el. förströelseläsning) lectura divertente/recreative/de recreation förstubro :parve scala extra un casa förstucken :celate, secrete, abstruse, cryptic förstudium :studio preliminar/previe/preparatori förstuga :vestibulo, corridor, hall eng hå:l; :(trappavsats) cavia de scala förstukvist :parve scala extra un casa förstulen :furtive; :en ~ blick un reguardo furtive förstumma :render mute/silente, facer tacer, stupefacer förstummad :mute per surprisa förstummas :devenir mute/silente, mutescer, tacer förstumning :(stumhet) mutismo, perdita del parola; :(nedtystning) stupor, stupefaction förstutrapp|förstutrappa :(el. förstutrappa) parve scala extra un casa förstygn :text puncto de bastitura förställa :cambiar, disguisar, fals(ific)ar; :~ rösten cambiar/disguisar su voce; :~ sig finger, (dis)simular, affectar förställd :cambiate, disguisate, fals(ific)ate; :med ~ röst a voce cambiate förställning :fingimento, (dis)simulation, hypocrisia, impostura, falsitate förstämd :abattite, prostrate, deprimite, depress(iv)e, melancholic; :med ~a trummor mus a tambures/tympanos con tono assurdate förstämdhet :abattimento, depression, prostration, melancholia förstämma :abatter, render deprimite förstämning :(tryckt stämning) atmosphera cargate; :(nedstämdhet) abattimento, depression, prostration, melancholia förständiga :imponer, obligar, ordinar förständigande :obligation, ordination förstärka :fortificar, reinfortiar; :(ljud) ampli(fic)ar; :(ljus) intensificar; :~ intrycket att reinfortiar le impression que förstärkare :radio amplificator (del sono); :högfrekvent ~ amplificator de alte frequentia förstärkning :reinfortiamento; :(av ljud) amplification; :(av ljus) intensification; :mil reinfortiamento, reinfortio förstärkningsarbete :fortification förstärkningsord :språk parola intensive förstärkningstrupper :mil truppas de reinfortiamento, reinfortios förstäv :sjö proa förstå :(begripa) compre(he)nder, intender, conciper; :(avse) intender, voler dicer; :det ~s! naturalmente!, certo!; :det är lätt att ~ interlingua es facile comprender interlingua; :~ sig på cognoscer; :~ varandra comprender se/intender se mutualmente; :låta ~ dar a intender, subintender; :med frihet ~r jag sub/per libertate io intende förståelig :compre(he)nsibile, intelligibile förståelighet :compre(he)nsibilitate, intelligibilitate förståelse :(insikt) compre(he)nsion, intendimento, intelligentia; :(inlevelse) compre(he)nsion, indulgentia; :brist på ~ incompre(he)nsion förståelsefull :compre(he)nsive förstående :I adj compre(he)nsive II s compre(he)nsion, indulgentia förståla :acierar förstålning :acierage -ad3e, acieration förstånd :intelligentia, ration, intellecto; :(omdöme) judicamento, judicio; :använd ditt ~ face uso de tu ration, usa tu cerebro; :det går över mitt ~ isto superpassa mi capacitate intellectual; :förlora ~et perder su ration; :gott ~ bon intelligentia förståndig :(klok) rationabile, intelligente, sensate, sage sad3e; :(omdömesgill) judiciose; :(försiktig) prudente förståndighet :intelligentia, sagessa -d3-, judicio, prudentia förståndsgåvor :facultates/capacitates intellectual/mental förståndshandikappad :deficiente/degenerante/debile de mente förståndsmänniska :intellectual förståndsmässig :intellectual förståndsmässighet :intellectualitate förståndsutveckling :evolution del intellecto/del mente förståndsäktenskap :matrimonio/maritage -ad3e de convenientia/de ration förstås :naturalmente förståsigpåare :cognoscitor; :(besserwisser) pedante förstöra :destruer, deteriorar, (de)vastar, demolir, deler, ruinar, desolar, annihilar; :(vandalisera) vandalisar förstörare :destructor, devastator, demolitor, vandalo förstörbar :destructibile förstörbarhet :destructibilitate förstörelse :destruction, demolition, devastation, desolation, deterioration, ruinamento, annihilation; :(vandalism) vandalismo förstörelseförmåga :poter destructive förstörelselusta :placer de vandalismo förstörelsemedel :medio de destruction förstörelseraseri :rabie de vandalismo förstörelsevapen :arma de destruction försumbar :negligibile, insignificante, marginal försumlig :negligente, inadvertente, inattente, inattentive försumlighet :negligentia, inadvertentia, inattention, incuria försumma :negliger, omitter; :(glömma) oblidar; :~ att göra något negliger de facer un cosa; :~ att hälsa på någon omitter de salutar un persona; :~ att tända ljuset oblidar de accender le luce/le lumine försummad :neglecte försummelse :omission, negligentia, inobservantia försumpa :impaludar; :~s impaludar se försumpning :impaludation försumpningsmark :palude, terreno paludose/uliginose, marisco, maremma; :som avser ~ paludic, paludose försupen :bibule, insobrie, vinolente försupenhet :bibulessa, insobrietate, vinolentia försura :render acide; :kem acidificar, acetificar; ~d mark solo acide; :~s devenir acide; :kem acidificar se, acetificar se försurning :acidification; :kem acidification, acetification; :miljöns ~ le acidification del ambiente ecologic försutten :perdite; :ett försuttet tillfälle un occasion perdite försvaga :debilitar, attenuar, extenuar, enervar; :~s debilitar se, enervar se, attenuar se försvagad :miserabile, affamate försvagning :debilitation, enervation, attenuation; :(av brist på näring) inanition försvar :defensa, protection; :(berättigande) justification; :jur, sport defensa; :anföra något till någons ~ allegar un cosa in favor de un persona; :Försvarets forskningsanstalt (FOA) le Institution del Recerca pro le Defensa Total (IRD); :ta i ~ prender/facer le defensa de, defender; :till ~ för in defensa de försvara :defender, proteger; :(plädera för) defender, propugnar, supportar; :(i tal eller skrift) apologisar; :(rättfärdiga) justificar; :jur defender, plaidar/plaitar in favor de/pro; :sport defender; :~ en avhandling (vid universitet) sustener/defender un these/un thesis; :~ en åsikt defender un opinion; :~ sig defender se, justificar se försvarare :defensor, defenditor, protector, propugnator, advocato; :(av den kristna tron) apostolo, apologista, apologo; :jur defensor, defenditor, advocato; :sport defensor, defenditor försvarbar :defensibile, defendibile, tenibile; :(berättigad) defensibile, defendibile, sustenibile, justificabile; :ett sådant uppförande är inte ~t un tal comportamento/conducta non es justificabile, il non ha justification pro tal conducta/comportamento försvarbarhet :tenibilitate, justification försvarlig :(ansenlig) considerabile, notabile, respectabile, substantial; :(berättigad) justificabile försvarsadvokat :defensor, defenditor, advocato försvarsallians :mil alliantia/liga defensive försvarsanläggning :mil fortification de defensa försvarsattaché|försvarsattache :mil attaché fr -she militar försvarsattityd :attitude defensive försvarsberedskap :mil disponibilitate militar försvarsdepartementet :departimento/ministerio del defensa försvarsenhet :mil unitate defensive/del defensa försvarsförbund :mil alliantia/liga defensive försvarsgren :mil arma försvarskostnad :mil costos pl de defensa försvarskrig :guerra defensive/de defensa försvarslinje :mil, sport linea defensive/de defensa försvarslös :sin defensa, indefense, inerme, impotente försvarslöshet :impossibilitate de defender se, impotentia försvarsmakt :mil fortia(s) armate/militar, armea försvarsmedel :medio de defensa försvarsminister :ministro del guerra/del defensa försvarsområde :mil zona defensive/de defensa försvarsorganisation :mil organisation defensive/de defensa försvarsplan :mil plano defensive/de defensa försvarspolitik :mil politica de defensa (national) försvarspolitisk :mil del politica de defensa (national) försvarsposition :attitude defensive; :mil stato/position de defensa försvarsskrift :scripto de defensa, apologia försvarsspel :sport joco defensive/de defensa försvarsspelare :sport jocator defensive/de defensa försvarsstab :mil stato major de defensa försvarsstrategi :mil strategia defensive försvarsstrid :mil battalia defensive försvarsstyrka :mil fortia defensive/de defensa försvarsställning :attitude defensive; :mil stato/position de defensa försvarssystem :mil systema defensive/de defensa försvarstal :discurso apologetic/de defensa, apologia försvarstorn :mil turre defensive/de defensa försvarsvapen :mil arma defensive/de defensa försvarsverk :mil fortification; :(litet) reducto försvarsvilja :combattivitate, ardor bellic/bellicose försvarsvän :amico/protagonista del defensa försvenska :svedesificar försvenskning :svedesification försvinna :disparer; :(gradvis) evanescer; :(dö ut) extinguer; :få att ~ (skaffa undan) escamotar; :spårlöst ~ disparer sin lassar tracias försvinnande :I adv ~ liten futile, insignificante, negligibile; :mus decrescendo it, diminuendo it II s disparition; :(gradvis) evanescentia, evanescimento; :(utdöende) extinction försvuren :conjurate försvära|försvärja :(el. försvärja) ~ sig åt djävulen vender le/su anima al diabolo försvåra :render difficile, complicar, aggravar, obstruer försvårande :aggravante; :~ omständigheter circumstantias aggravante försvåring :aggravation, aggravamento försyn :providentia; :Försynen Le Providentia; :genom ~ens skickelse per un intervention divin; :Guds ~ le providentia divin/de Deo försynda :~ sig peccar, committer peccatos/un peccato; :~ sig mot de tio budorden peccar contra le dece commandamentos; :~ sig mot Gud offender Deo försyndelse :peccabilitate försynt :(taktfull) delicate, discrete, diplomatic, judiciose; :(blygsam) modeste, modic försynthet :(taktfullhet) discretion; :(blygsamhet) modestia försäga :~ sig trair se, revelar per error, dicer troppo försäkra :(bedyra) assecurar, votar; :(garantera) averar, certificar; :ekon assecurar; :(svära på) jurar; :~ sig om en bra plats assecurar se un bon placia; :~ sitt hus assecurar su casa; :jag kan ~ dig att io pote assecurar te/dar te le assecurantia que försäkran :assecurantia, garantia försäkring :assecurantia; :teckna en ~ contraher/contractar/concluder un assecurantia, assecurar se försäkringsagent :agente de assecurantias försäkringsanstalt :instituto de assecurantias försäkringsbar :assecurabile försäkringsbesked :polissa de assecurantia försäkringsbolag :compania/societate de assecurantias försäkringsbrev :polissa de assecurantia försäkringsgivare :assecurator försäkringsinspektör :inspector de assecurantias försäkringskassa :organisation social de assecurantias commun försäkringskontor :agentia/officio de assecurantias försäkringspolis :polissa de assecurantia försäkringspremie :premio de assecurantia försäkringstagare :tenitor/detentor del polissa (de assecurantia), persona assecurate, assecurato försäkringstvång :assecurantia obligatori/compulsori försäkringsvillkor :conditiones del assecurantia försäkringsvärde :valor assecurate försäkringsväsen :(mundo del) assecurantias, companias/societates de assecurantias försälja :vender försäljare :venditor försäljerska :venditrice försäljning :vendita; :bjuda ut till ~ introducer in le mercato försäljningsautomat :distributor automatic de vendita försäljningsavdelning :servicio/departimento/section del vendita försäljningsavtal :contracto de vendita försäljningschef :director/chef sh- del venditas försäljningsdag :die/jorno del vendita; :sista ~ data limite de vendita försäljningsdatum :data de vendita; :sista ~ data limite de vendita försäljningslokal :sala de venditas försäljningsmonopol :vendita exclusive, monopolio de vendita försäljningsorganisation :rete de vendita, rete/infrastructura commercial, organisation del vendita försäljningspris :precio de vendita försäljningsresultat :resultatos del vendita försäljningsskatt :imposto super le venditas, accisia försäljningsställe :local de vendita försäljningsteknik :technica de vendita försäljningsvillkor :conditiones de vendita försäljningsvärde :valor de vendita försämra :aggravar, (im)pejorar, degradar, deteriorar; :~s aggravar se, pejorar se, impejorar, degradar se, deteriorar se försämring :aggravation, aggravamento, degradation, deterioration försända :expedir, inviar; :(pengar) remitter försändelse :expedition, invio försänka :(nedsänka) submerger; :(försätta) ~ i dvala narcotisar, anesthesiar; :~ i mörker obscurar; :försänkt i bön absorbite in prece försänkning :(nedsänkning) submersion; :(förbindelse) contacto, relation; :ha sina ~ar haber contactos/relationes importante försäsong :initio del saison fr säzå) försätta :(förflytta) displaciar, dislocar, (a)mover, remover; :(förorsaka) causar; :(uppblanda) miscer; :(förspilla) dilapidar, dissipar, perder; :~ i trans mitter/poner in trance; :~ i trångmål causar difficultate a; :~ någon i konkurs mitter/poner un persona in fallimento/in bancarupta; :~ silver med koppar miscer argento con cupro; :~ på fri fot poner in libertate; :~ sin tid perder/dissipar su tempore; :tron kan ~ berg le fide pote displaciar montanias försättsblad :bokb folio quadrilatere (como fodero) al initio de un libro försättslins :foto lente additional försättspapper :bokb papiro pro/de folios (quadrilatere) foderante le initio de un libro försättsplansch :bokb illustration ante le folio de titulo försångare :mus cantor, chorista försåt :insidia, imboscada; :förbereda ett ~ preparar un imboscada, insidiar; :ligga i ~ esser imboscate/in imboscada; :lägga sig i ~ imboscar se försåtlig :speciose, perfide, perfidiose, insidiose försåtlighet :perfidia, insidia försåvida|försåvitt|för så vitt|vitt :(el. försåvitt, för så vitt) si, in caso que; :~ inte si non, a minus que, salvo que; :~ som in tanto que försök :(ansats) tentativa, essayo, effortio; :(prov) proba, prova, essayo; :(experiment) experimento, experientia, test eng; :göra ett ~ facer un tentativa, essayar; :på ~ al hasardo/aventura, tentativemente; :som avser ~ experimental, probative, probatori, tentative, preliminar; :utföra ~ facer experimentos/experientias, experimentar försöka :essayar, tentar, effortiar se; :(pröva) essayar, probar, provar, tentar, testar, experimentar; :~ sig på att essayar, probar, provar, tentar, testar, experimentar försöksballong :ballon de essayo; :släppa upp en ~ lancear un ballon de essayo försöksbrytning :miner perforation exploratori/de essayo/de proba/de prova försöksdjur :animal experimental/de experimentos/de experimentation/de laboratorio försöksgrupp :gruppo experimental/de test eng försöksgård :ferma experimental/modello försöksheat :sport prime cursa/heat eng hi:t/manche fr ma):sh försökskanin :conilio experimental/de experimentation/de essayo försöksledare :experimentator/probator in chef sh- försöksobjekt :subjecto experimental försöksodling :biol cultura probative/probatori försöksomröstning :election preliminar försöksperiod :periodo/tempore de essayo/de proba/de prova, periodo de probation; :rel (i kloster) noviciato försöksperson :subjecto experimental/de test eng försöksstadium :stadio experimental försöksutskrivning :liberation conditional försöksverksamhet :projecto/interprisa experimental/modello/pilota försöksvis :experimentalmente, tentativemente, preliminarmente försörja :sustener, sustentar, mantener; :~ med provider de; :~ sig nutrir se, sustener se försörjare :sustentor försörjning :sustentation, mantenimento, mantenentia, subsistentia; :(tillförsel) provision, approvisionamento; :bidra till familjens ~ contribuer al subsistentia del familia försörjningsplikt :obligation/deber de mantenimento/de mantenentia försörjningsskyldig :obligate a mantener försörjningsskyldighet :obligation/deber de mantenimento/de mantenentia förta|förtaga :(el. förtaga) (förstöra) amortir, guastar; :(dämpa) amollir; :~ sig exhaurir se per un excesso de travalio/de labor förtal :calumnia, calumniation, diffamation, infamation, detraction, denigration; :elakt ~ calumnia infame, vil calumnia förtala :calumniar, diffamar, infamar, detraher, denigrar förtalare :calumniator, diffamator, infamator, detractor, denigrator förtalskampanj :campania calumniatori/diffamatori/de diffamation/de calumnias förtappad :damnate, maledicte, reprobate; :en ~ varelse un damnato/maledicto/reprobato förtappelse :damnation, condemnation, perdition, reprobation förtecken :mus (signo) accidente; :fig accento; :~ för höjning diese; :~ för sänkning bemolle; :~ för återställning bequadro; :med politiska ~ fig con accentos politic förteckna :registrar, listar, catalogar, tabular, facer un catalogo de förteckning :lista, registro, catalogo, tabula, indice, index, rolo; :(över inventarier) inventario; :(inskrivningslista) matricula, registro; en ~ över un lista de; :föra upp på katolska kyrkans ~ över förbjudna böcker poner al indice förtegen :taciturne, silente, silentiose förtegenhet :taciturnitate, attitude silente/silentiose förtenna :stannar förtennare :stannator förtenning :stannatura förtext :prefacio förti :se fyrtio förtid :dö i ~ morir juvene; :i ~ ante le tempore, anticipatemente; :sluta i ~ terminar anticipatemente förtida :prematur, anticipate förtidig :precoce, prematur; :~ nedkomst parturiition/parto precoce/prematur; :~ ålderdom vetulessa prematur förtidsbörd :parturiition/parto precoce/prematur förtidspension :pension anticipate förtidspensionera :pensionar anticipatemente; :~ sig retirar se anticipatemente förtidspensionering :retiro/retiramento anticipate förtidspensionär :pensionario anticipate förtiga :tacer, celar, silentiar, non mentionar förtillverka :prefabricar förtillverkning :prefabrication förtjocka :kul (in)spissar, condensar; :~s (in)spissar (se), devenir plus spisse, condensar se förtjockning :kul inspissation; :med tumefaction, tubere, tuberositate; :(knuta) nodulo förtjusa :incantar förtjusande :inacantator, attractive, affabile, amabile, gratiose, grate, agradabile förtjusning :enthusiasmo, incantamento, incantation förtjust :enthusiastic, enthusiasmate, incantate förtjäna :ganiar; :(vara värd) merer, meritar, valer, esser digne de; :~ beröm esser digne de/meritar elogios; :~ en avbasning meritar un colpata/un bastonada; :~ sitt bröd/sitt uppehälle ganiar su pan/su vita förtjänst :(inkomst) ganio, salario; :(vinst) beneficio, profito; :(värde) merito, valor; :gå med ~ resultar in/render un ganio förtjänstfull :meritori, laudabile, estimabile, digne de merito förtjänstmedalj :medalia de merito förtjänt :meritori; :en ~ forskare un scientista de merito; :göra sig väl ~ av esser digne de, meritar förtolka :misinterpretar förtolkning :misinterpretation förtona :deperir, perder se, extinguer se; :(om ljud) devenir vage/indistincte; :konst render vage/indistincte/imprecise; :~de konturer contornos vage/imprecise förtoning :disparition progressive; :konst le disparition progressive de un nuance fr nya):s de color/de un contorno; :sjö le contornos de un litoral förtorka :(de)sic©ar; :bot marc(esc)er förtorkad :sic, desic©ate, aride; :bot marcide förtorkning :desic©ation; :bot marcescentia, marcor förtrampa :fullar al pedes; :(förtrycka) opprimer, humiliar förtret :irritation, vexation, disgusto, horripilation, scandalo, exasperation; :till stort ~ för con grande irritation/scandalo de; :väcka ~ irritar, horripilar, exasperar förtreta :irritar, vexar, displacer, fastidiar, piccar, horripilar, scandalisar förtretlig :irritante, vexante, vexatori, displacente, disagradabile, horripilante, scandalose förtretlighet :fonte de irritation/de vexation förtro :(con)fider; :~ någon något confider un cosa a un persona; :~ sig till/åt någon confider se a un persona förtroende :confidentia, fiducia, credentia, fide, fidantia; :berätta i ~ confider; :fullt ~ plen fiducia, confidentia total; :ha ~ för någon haber fide in/fider se a un persona; :inge ~ inspirar confidentia/fiducia; :missbruka någons ~ dupar le confidentia de un persona; :skänka någon sitt ~ dar su fide/su confidentia a un persona; :svika någons ~ trair le confidentia de un persona; :tappa ~t för perder le fiducia de; :vinna någons ~ ganiar le confidentia de un persona förtroendefråga :question de confidentia förtroendefull :qui ha multe confidentia förtroendeingivande :qui inspira confidentia/fiducia förtroendeklyfta :crise/crisis de confidentia/de fiducia förtroendeläkare :medico de confidentia/de fiducia förtroendeman :homine/persona de confidentia/de fiducia förtroendepost :position/posto de confidentia/de fiducia förtroendetandläkare :dentista de confidentia/de fiducia förtroendevotum :voto de confidentia/de fiducia förtroendeväckande :qui inspira confidentia/fiducia förtrogen :(förtrolig) confidential, familiar, intime; :(bekant) familiar, familiarisate, versate; :göra sig ~ med familiarisar se con; :vara ~ med esser familiar/familiarisate con, esser versate in förtrogenhet :familiaritate, intimitate förtrolig :confidential, familiar, intime; :ett ~t samtal un conversation intime; prata ~t parlar intimemente/in confidentia; :strickt ~t in stricte confidentia; :umgås ~t med någon esser intime con un persona förtrolighet :familiaritate, intimitate, confidentia; :berätta i ~ informar in confidentia, confider förtrolla :cambiar/converter magicamente, transformar, metamorphosar, incantar; :fig incantar, fascinar, captivar förtrollande :incantator; :fig incantator, fascinante, captivante förtrollare :mago, incantator; :fig incantator, fascinator förtrollerska :maga, incantatrice; :fig incantatrice, femina fascinante förtrollning :magia, incantamento, incantation, sortilegio; :fig incantamento, incantation, fascination, fascino förtrupp :mil fronte de battalia, vanguarda; :fig vanguarda förtryck :(handling) repression, oppression, suppression; :(tillstånd) oppression, tyrannia förtrycka :opprimer, tyrannisar förtryckare :oppressor, tyranno förtryckarmakt :poter oppressive förtryckarmedel :mesuras oppressive förtryckarregim :regime fr re3im de oppression förtryta :indignar; :~s över något indignar se de un cosa förtrytelse :indignation förtrytsam :indignate; :göra ~ indignar förträfflig :excellente, (pre)eminente, superior, superbe, exquisite, sublime, superlative förträfflighet :excellentia, excelsitude, exquisitate, exquisitessa, superioritate, sublimitate förtränga :1 (borttränga) supplantar, eliminar; :psyk reprimer, supprimer 2 (göra trängre) render plus stricte, (con)stringer förträngning :supplantation, elimination; :psyk repression, suppression; :med strictura förtrösta :fider se (a) confider (in), haber confidentia (in) förtröstan :confidentia, fiducia, credentia, fide, fidantia förtröstansfull :confidente förtröttas :fatigar (se), devenir fatigate, perder su enthusiasmo/su zelo förtulla :(låta undergå tullbhandling) declarar al doana; :(betala tull) pagar derectos de importation, pagar doana; :(tullbehandla) exdoanar förtullare :functionario/empleato del doana, doanero förtullning :pagamento de derectos de doana; :(tullbehandling) exdoanamento förtumlad :confuse, disequilibrate förtunna :attenuar; :(vätska) diluer; :(gas) rarefacer; :som kan ~s (om gas) rarefactibile förtunning :attenuation; :(av vätska) dilution; :(av gas) rarefaction förtunningsmedel :diluente förtur :prioritate, precedentia, preferentia; :ge ~ dar prioritate/precedentia; :ha ~ haber le prioritate, esser prioritari förtursbehandla :dar un tractamento preferential förtursbehandling :tractamento preferential förtursrätt :derecto de precedentia/de prioritate förtvina :deperir, marc(esc)er; :med atrophiar se förtvining :deperimento, marcescentia, marcor; :med atrophia förtvivla :desperar förtvivlad :desperate; :bli ~ desperar se; :vara ~ esser in despero, desperar förtvivlan :desperation, despero, desperantia; :med ~s mod con le energia del desperantia; :stå vid ~s brant esser al bordo del despero/del desperation förtvätt :prelavage -ad3e förtvätta :prelavar förtvåla :kem saponificar; :som kan ~s saponificabile förtvålning :kem saponification förty :icke ~ nonobstante förtycka :prender mal, offender se (de) förtyda :misinterpretar förtydliga :elucidar, clarificar, explicar, explanar, precisar, exemplificar, illustrar förtydligande :elucidation, clarifcation, explication, explanation, precision, illustration förtyska :germanisar förtyskning :germanisation förtäckt :secrete, coperte, occulte, velate; :i ~a ordalag con parolas/allusiones coperte/occulte/velate, in terminos velate, insinuantemente förtälja :contar, narrar, relatar, historiar förtäljare :narrator, relator förtänka :reprochar -sh- förtänksam :circumspecte, caute, avisate, prudente förtänksamhet :circumspection, precaution, cautela, prudentia förtära :consumer, mangiar -d3-; :~s av sorg consumer se de affliction förtäring :consumption, consumo, mangiar -d3- förtäta :comprimer, condensar, densificar förtätad :fig cargate, dramatic; :~ stämning atmosphera cargate förtätning :compression, condensation, densification; :~ på lungan med induration pulmonar/del pulmon förtöja :sjö ammarrar förtöjning :sjö ammarrage -ad3e förtöjningsboj :sjö boia de ammarrage -ad3e förtöjningslina :sjö ammarra förtöjningsring :sjö anello de ammarra/de ancora förtöjningstross :sjö ammarra förtörna :inragiar -d3-, inrabiar, incholerisar förtörnad :irate, inragiate -d3-, furiose; :bli ~ irascer, vexar se förtörnelse :ira, enoio, irritation, resentimento, vexation, displacer, scandalo förunderlig :surprendente, miraculose, prodigiose, mirific, portentose, inexplicabile förundersöka :facer un investigation preliminar; :jur instruer förundersökare :investigator förundersökning :inquesta/investigation preliminar/preparatori; :jur instruction; :inleda en ~ aperir un investigation preliminar förundra :surprender; :~ sig, ~s esser surprendite förundrad :surprendite förundran :surprisa förundransvärd :surprendente förunna :accordar, conceder förut :I (tidigare) antea, previemente, anteriormente II sjö al proa, al parte anterior (del nave) förutan :sin förutbestämd :predestinate förutbestämma :predestinar, predeterminar, preordinar förutbestämmelse|förutbestämning :(el. förutbestämning) predestination, predetermination, preordination förutfattad :premeditate; ~ mening/åsikt prejudicio förutnämnd :prenominate, precitate förutom :excepte, salvo, minus förutsatt :(pre)supponite; :~ att a condition que, (pre)supponite que förutse :previder förutsebar :previsibile förutsebarhet :previsibilitate förutseende :I adj previdente II s previdentia, prevision förutskicka :premitter förutspå :predicer, prophetisar, divinar, vaticinar, augurar förutsäga :previder, prognosticar förutsägbar :previsibile, predicibile, prognosticabile förutsägbarhet :previsibilitate, prognosticabilitate förutsägelse :prediction, prophetia, divination, vaticinio, vaticination; :(prognos) prediction, prognose, prognosis, prognostico, prognostication förutsätta :(pre)supponer förutsättning :(pre)supposition, condition, stipulation, clausula, termino; :fil, mat postulation; :en nödvändig ~ un condition indispensabile/sine qua non lat; :ställa som ~ stipular, postular; :under ~ att a condition que förutsättningslös :impartial, sin prejudicios förutvarande :precedente, ancian, ex- förvalta :administrar, gerer; :~ ett ämbete occupar un function förvaltare :lantbr, jur administrator, gerente, gestor, intendente, syndico; :mil subofficiero superior förvaltarskap :administration, gerentia, gestion, intendentia förvaltning :direction, administration, gestion; :som avser ~ administrative förvaltningsapparat :apparato administrative förvaltningsberättele :reporto annue/annual förvaltningsbolag :hand compania (de) holding eng houlding förvaltningsdomstol :tribunal administrative förvaltningskostnad :costos pl administrative förvaltningsmyndighet :autoritate administrative förvaltningsområde :districto administrative förvaltningsrätt :jur derecto administrative förvaltningsråd :consilio de administration; :(person) consiliero de administration förvaltningsspråk :prosa/linguage -ad3e administrative förvaltningstjänsteman :functionario administrative/del administration förvaltningsutskott :organo executive de un consilio provincial förvaltningsvägen :per via administrative förvaltningsväsen :administration förvandla :cambiar, converter, modificar, alterar, (trans)mutar, transfigurar, transformar, substituer; :teol transsubstantiar; ~ en öken till en trädgård transformar un deserto in un jardin; :~ ett straff alterar un punition; :~ vatten till vin cambiar aqua in vino; :~s cambiar se, esser cambiate; :~s till en saltstod cambiar se in un statua de sal; :prinsen ~des till en groda le prince se ha cambiate in un rana förvandling :transfiguration, transformation, cambio/cambiamento de forma, convertimento; :(metamorfos) metamorphose, metamorphosis; :rel transsubstantiation förvandlingsbar :transformabile, transmutabile, cambiabile, convertibile förvandlingsbarhet :convertibilitate förvandlingskonstnär :artista de transformation/transfiguration förvandlingsnummer :numero de transformation/transfiguration, metamorphose, metamorphosis förvanska :deformar, (dis)torquer, disfigurar, corrumper, fals(ific)ar, facer violentia a; :~ en text facer violentia a un texto; :~ sanningen torquer/disfigurar/falsificar le veritate förvanskning :deformation, disfiguration, corruption, falsification; :en ~ av fakta un deformation/disfiguration del factos förvant :parente förvantskap :parentela förvar :deposito, custodia, guarda; :fängsligt ~ detention, imprisionamento, incarceration, arresto; :i gott ~ a/in un loco secur, in securitate; :lämna i ~ dar/poner/mitter in deposito/in custodia, deponer, depositar; :ta i ~ prender in deposito; :(arrestera) detener, mitter in arresto förvara :custodiar, guardar, conservar, prender/reciper in deposito förvaring :custodia, guarda, deposito; :lämna till ~ poner/mitter in deposito, deponer förvaringsbox :cassa de deposito förvaringsmöbel :mobile de deposito förvaringsplats :deposito förvaringspärm :porta-folio, dossier fr dosje förvaringsutrymme :deposito förvarna :prevenir förvarning :prevention förveckla :implicar, miscer, involver förveckling :implication, complication; :politiska ~ar implicationes/complicationes/imbroglios it imbråljås politic förveda :~ sig bot lignificar förvedad :bot libriforme, lignificate förvedas :bot lignificar förvedning :bot lignification förvekliga :debilitar, emollir, effeminar förvekligande :debilitation, emollimento, effemination förvekligas :devenir molle/effeminate, mollir, emollir se, debilitar se förverka :perder förverkandepåföld :jur confiscation förverkliga :realisar, materialisar, effectuar, executar, exequer, concretisar; :~ en idé materialisar un idea; :~ ett ideal realisar un ideal; :~ sig själv developpar/disveloppar su talentos förverkligande :realisation, materialisation, effectuation, execution, concretisation; :~t av ett program le realisation/execution de un programma förveten :curiose förvetenhet :curiositate förvetenskaplig :prescientific förvildad :(om trädgård/skägg) inculte, neglecte; :(om djur/växter) redevenite salvage -ad3e; :(om person) indisciplinate; :i förvildat tillstånd al stato salvage förvildas :(om djur/växter) retornar al stato salvage -ad3e; :(om mark) redevenir inculte; :(om person) depravar se förvildning :(av djur/växter) retorno al stato salvage -ad3e; :(av mark) retorno al stato inculte; :(av person) depravation, dehumanisation, brutalisation förvilla :confunder, disconcertar; :~ sig disviar se, perder se, perder le via/le cammino förvillande :confundente, surprendente; :~ lik surprendentemente resimilante, illusori förvillelse :error, falta, passo false förvinter :initio/comencio/prime parte del hiberno förvirra :confunder, intricar, imbroliar, disordinar förvirrad :confuse, imbroliate förvirring :confusion, disordine, chaos, disorganisation, imbroglio it imbråljå, intrico, intricamento, turbation förvisa :(utvisa) bannir, expatriar, exiliar, deportar, proscriber, expeller, expulsar; :jur condemnar; :fig relegar, bannir förvisning :relegation, deportation; :(ur landet) banno, bannimento, exilio, expatriation; :(från skola) relegation; :jur condemnation förvissa :assecurar, certificar; :~ sig om en bra plats assecurar se un bon placia; :vara ~d om esser secur/confidente de förvissna :marc(esc)er förvissning :I (fast övertygelse) conviction, convincimento II marcescentia förvisso :certo, vermente förvittra :geol disaggregar se, eroder (se) förvittring :geol disaggregation, erosion förvrida :(dis)torquer, contorquer; :~ huvudet på någon facer perder le testa/le capite a un persona; :~ någons ord (dis)torquer le parolas de un persona förvriden :torquite, (dis)torte förvridenhet :distorsion, distortion förvridning :torsion, torquimento, distorsion, distortion, contorsion, contortion förvränga :(dis)torquer, disfigurar, deformar, fals(ific)ar, disguisar, cambiar; :~ rösten cambiar/disguisar su voce; :~ sanningen torquer/disfigurar/falsificar le veritate förvrängning :distorsion, distortion, disfiguration, deformation, falsification förvunnen :jur declarate culpabile förvuxen :multo alte/grande; :(vildvuxen) redevenite salvage -ad3e, neglecte, inculte förväg :i ~ avante, in avantia, anticipatemente, previemente, a priori förvägen :audace, audaciose, hardite, temerari, temere, impavide, intrepide, valorose, valente; :göra ~ inhardir; :vara ~ hardir förvägenhet :audacia, harditessa, temeritate, intrepiditate, valentia, valor förvägra :(de)negar, interdicer, refusar; :~ någon rätten att denegar a un persona le derecto de förväljare :tekn preselector förvälla :kul ebullir hastivemente in aqua, blanchir förvällning :kul ebullition/ebullientia hastive in aqua, blanchimento förvänd :(felaktig) mal, incorrecte, inexacte, improprie, abusive, erronee, false; :(moraliskt fördärvad) perverse, pervertite, prave, depravate, corrupte, corrumpite, dissipate; :~ sexuell inriktning depravation/perversion/perversitate sexual förvända :deformar, (dis)torquer, disfigurar, corrumper, cambiar, fals(ific)ar, disguisar; :~ rösten cambiar/disguisar su voce; :~ synen på någon jectar pulvere in le oculos de un persona förvändhet :deformation, disfiguration, corruption, falsification förvänta :expectar; :~ sig expectar; :~ sig mycket av någon expectar multo de un persona förväntan :expectation förväntansfull :plen de expectation förväntning :expectation; :motsvara någons ~ar responder al expectationes de un persona; :överdrivna ~ expectationes exaggerate; :överträffa ~arna exceder le expectationes förvärkt :rheumatic förvärldsliga :secularisar, laichisar förvärldsligad :secularisate, laic, laical förvärldsligande :secularisation, laichisation förvärldsligas :esser secularisate/laichisate förvärma :precalefacer förvärmare :precalefactor förvärmning :precalefaction förvärra :aggravar, pejorar; :~s aggravar se, pejorar se; :situationen ~des le situation se aggravava förvärv :obtenimento, obtention, procuration; :(nytillskott) acquisition, acquesto, inric©himento; :(arbetsförtjänst) salario, receptas pl; :jur impetration; :kommunens ~ av mark le obtenimento de terra per le communa; :museets senaste ~ le ultime acquisition del museo förvärva :obtener, procurar; :(anskaffa) acquirer, comprar; :(förtjäna) ganiar; :jur impetrar; :~ kunskaper acquirer cognoscentias/cognoscimentos; :medfödda och ~de behov besonios native e apprendite; :surt ~de pengar moneta durmente ganiate förvärvare :obtentor, acquiritor, acquisitor förvärvbar :obtenibile, acquiribile förvärvsarbeta :executar/facer labor/travalio salariate förvärvsarbetande :salariate förvärvsarbete :labor/travalio salariate förvärvsförmåga :capacitate de ganiar su pan/su vita förvärvskälla :fundo de salario/de receptas pl förvärvsliv :vita professional förvärvsmöjlighet :possibilitate/opportunitate de ganiar su pan/su vita förväxla :confunder, miscer; :du ~r honom med hans bror tu le confunde con su fratre förväxling :confusion; :en ~ av namn un confusion de nomines förväxlingskomedi :teat comedia de intriga förväxt :multo alte/grande; :(vildvuxen) redevenite salvage -ad3e, inculte, neglecte förvålla :causar, occasionar, facer, suscitar förvållan :intervention; :utan egen ~ sin proprie intervention förvåna :surprender, stupefacer; :~ sig, ~s stuper, meraviliar förvånad :surprendite, stupefacte; :(obehagligt förvånad) disconcertate, perplexe, confuse, stupefacte förvånande|förvånansvärd :(el. förvånansvärd) surprendente, stupefaciente förvåning :surprisa; :stupefaction; :(obehaglig) disconcertamento, perplexitate, confusion, stupefaction, stupor förvår :initio/comencio/prime parte del primavera föryngra :rejuvenescer; :~s rejuvenescer se föryngrad :rejuvenescite föryngring :rejuvenescimento föryngringshuggning :skogsbr deforestation rejuvenescente föryngringskur :cura de rejuvenescimento, tractamento rejuvenescente föryngringsyta :skogsbr area de rejuvenescimento förytliga :banalisar förytligad :banal, banalisate förzinka :zincar, galvanisar förzinkning :zincage -ad3e, galvanisation förädla :innobilir; :(förbättra) (a)meliorar, perfectionar; :tekn (raffinera) raffinar; :(rena metaller) ®affinar förädling :innobilimento; :(förbättring) (a)melioration, perfectionamento; :tekn (raffinering) raffinamento; :(av metaller) ®affinamento förädlingsarbete :(a)melioration förädlingsindustri :industria de (a)melioration förädlingsmetod :methodo de (a)melioration förädlingsprodukt :producto (a)meliorate föräktenskaplig :antenuptial, prenuptial, preconjugal, premarital; :~t sexuellt umgänge relation sexual prenuptial/premarital/ante le maritage -ad3e förälder :genitor, parente; :som avser ~ paterne, parental, del parentes/del genitores föräldraansvar :deber parental/del parentes/del genitores föräldraauktoritet :autoritate paterne/parental föräldrabalk :jur codice parental/de parentes föräldradag :(i skola) die/jorno del parentes/del genitores (del alumnos) föräldrafri :sin controlo paternal; :~ fest festa ubi le parentes es absente föräldraförening :association de parentes/genitores (del alumnos) föräldraförsäkring :assecurantia commun que da a un parente le derecto de reciper un compensation salarial si ille/illa resta in casa in connexion del nascentia de un infante föräldrahem :casa paternal/paterne/del parentes/del genitores föräldraledighet :permisso/congedo parental/maternal/de maternitate/de paternitate föräldralös :orphane, sin parentes/genitores; :~t barn orphano föräldramedverkan :participation parental/del parentes/del genitores (del alumnos) föräldramord :parricidio föräldramyndighet :autoritate parental/del parentes/del genitores föräldramördare :parricida föräldramöte :reunion del parentes/del genitores (del alumnos) föräldrapar :parentes, genitores, patre e matre föräldrapenning :compensation salarial a un parente que resta in casa in connexion del nascentia de un infante föräldrar :parentes föräldrarätt :jur derecto parental föräldraskap :paternitate, maternitate, facto de esser parente(s) förälska :~ sig inamorar se förälskad :inamorate, amorose; :upp över öronen ~ follemente inamorate förälskelse :inamoramento, amorositate; :kortvarig/övergående ~ inamoramento passager -d3- föränderlig :variabile, cambiante, cambiabile, mutabile, inconsistente, instabile, fluctuante; :(obeständig) capriciose, versatile, inconstante, volubile föränderlighet :variabilitate, mutabilitate, instabilitate, fluctuation; :(obeständighet) capriciositate, versatilitate, inconstantia, volubilitate förändra :cambiar, modificar, alterar, transformar, mutar; :det ~r sakernas tillstånd isto cambia/altera le cosas; :~s cambiar se, esser cambiate; :tiderna ~s le tempores cambia förändring :cambio, cambiamento, alteration, modification, transformation, conversion, (trans)mutation; :(metamorfos) metamorphose, metamorphosis, transfiguration förära :dar, donar föräring :dono föräta :~ sig mangiar -d3- troppo; :mangiar usque a repletion föråldrad :antiquate, archaic, obsolete, vetuste; :(omodern) dismodate, passate de moda; :föråldrat ord parola antiquate/archaic/obsolete, archaismo föråldras :antiquar se, devenir obsolete/antiquate, obsolescer, inveterar; :(komma ur modet) dismodar se, passar de moda förånga :evaporar, vaporisar; :~s evaporar se, vaporisar se förångning :evaporation, vaporisation förångningsmätare :vaporimetro förår :prime parte del anno; :(vår) primavera föröda :destruer, ruinar, (de)vastar, demolir, deler, desolar; :(förslösa) dilapidar, dispender, dissipar, guastar, profunder; :~ sin tid dissipar su tempore; :~ sitt arv dilapidar su hereditage -ad3e förödande :destruente, devastante, destructive, devastator, mordace; :få en ~ kritik reciper un critica devastante/destructive/mordace förödelse :destruction, devastation, demolition, deletion, desolation; :anställa stor ~ facer grande devastationes förödmjuka :humiliar, mortificar, abassar, degradar; :~ sig humiliar se förödmjukelse :humiliation, mortification, abassamento, degradation föröka :augmentar, aggrandir, ampli(fic)ar, accrescer; ~ sig, ~s biol propagar se, reproducer se; :(hastigt) proliferar; :som ~r sig genom delning biol scissipare förökning :augmento, augmentation, accrescimento, ampli(fic)ation; :biol reproduction, propagation; :(hastig) proliferation; :~ genom delning biol scissiparitate; :som avser ~ biol reproductori föröva :facer, committer, perpetrar; :~ ett brott committer/perpetrar un crimine förövare :perpetrator föröver :sjö al proa, al parte anterior del nave förövning :exercitio preliminar/preparatori fösa :chassar sh-, impeller, pulsar